Forever Linked
by HylianBagel
Summary: The Time Crest has shattered due to an unknown cause. I bet you're wondering what the Time Crest is, huh? An omnipotent power responsible for keeping time itself from caving in, keeping it stable. Now, all(mostly)of the LoZ lands/times are set in a collision course of ruin, and its up to all(mostly)of our Heroes to save every Hyrule/era. Well, hopefully that is.
1. Prologue

**Forever Linked: PROLOGUE::**

* * *

A mythical and omnipotent realm, recently thought to be a rumor, passed on through countless generations by word of mouth, and on the wind's breath. This secret place, rumored to be called the Space's Reign, was far, far beyond the reaches of the Sacred Realm, and the divine realm in which the Golden Goddesses reside, and contains the one thing responsible for the up keeping of the stable nature of the lands.

This, however, that was once thought of as a myth, creative lore, or even simply a divine rumor, even to Din, Nayru, Farore, _and_ Hylia, is soon to be discovered to be anything from that. Things were beginning to blur, worlds too close for comfort.

The cause? Just what is the omnipotent power residing in the Space's Reign?

The Time Crest. It was fantasized that the Time Crest was the stabilizer of Time and Space, and the one and only thing keeping the lands of Hyrule, and the goddesses' Earth in balance.

By unknown reasons, even the Goddesses are unaware about- for they did not even believe the Time Crest existed in the first place- the Crest has shattered into 20 shards, scattered throughout the different lands in which the Great cycle occurs.

The lands, _all_ the lands of Hyrule and others alike, were awaiting a grim fate. Such a grim fate was nearing, and it is up to the wielders of the 3 spirits of the Great Cycle to put an end, and reform the Time Crest, and stabilize the Space's Reign once again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, I was sick of having those horrible first two chapters, so I decided to rewrite them! It took longer than I wanted, but It came out way better than I though (Or at least _I_ thought it came out good) 14 pages on a word document, and 7,066 words...my hands hurt lol. **

**I rewrote chapters 1 + 2 together, so you will be seeing both of them here, continuously. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I do not own the Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

(TP):

After beating what Link hoped to be the final dungeon he had the infortunes to trek through, all he wanted to do was take a much needed break, and just forget everything… _everything._ After finally getting the final Mirror of Twilight shard, the Hero of Twilight hoped his break would not reach and end, but sadly he knew that was not to be the case. So instead, the Hylian teen tried his hardest- not really –to make his 'break from life' fun, and entertaining. It was filled with the following activities…

 _ **-~-**_ Nothing…..absolutely nothing,  
- **~-** Waltzing around Castle Town as a wolf, terrifying at least 92% of the citizens,  
- **~-** Visiting Ilia over in Kakariko- even though she only half recognized him,  
- **~-** Crying over the fact that Ilia only slightly recognized him,  
- **~-** and Riding around Hyrule Field on his horse Epona to get his pent up anger out, because the hordes of monsters he faced regularly apparently weren't enough for him to get it all out.

As you can see, time _well_ spent.

Midna, his impish companion from the Twilight Realm, of course didn't exactly approve of what the Hero of Twilight was doing with their time. They had- ok _Link_ had- finally gotten the last Mirror shard , and all the impish Twili wanted to do was go to her world and beat the crap out of Zant. Thus getting her kingdom, and her original form back, as well as the chance to beat the crap out of Zant. She just really wanted to beat the crap out of Zant….though, she still wasn't sure how that nutcase even _managed_ to take over her kingdom…..regardless of the fact that he had gotten help. Yes, Zant was that ignorant.

Another reason why Midna yearned to get to business so badly was- as much as she would not admit it out loud- that she couldn't stand seeing Link so distressed about everything, and she was sure that actually doing something important would get his mind off anything that was effecting him emotionally. She had been hoping that the rest would do that, but alas it only made the Hero of Twilight get more snappy, and emotional.

"Ok Link, I think you've had enough 'fun' for now." Midna declared, leaning on her Hylian companion's shoulder.

Link looked up from the ground, were he was studying a species of golden insect that he had already collected for the Bug Princess, Agitha. "Midna, I wouldn't really classify all of this as being 'fun'. The Hero of Twilight sighed, holding three fingers to the space in-between both of his eyes. "Ok, well _some_ of it was _…._ But can't we just go back to Castle Town and scare people some more? Hyrule Field is seriously boring me right now." He continued, moving his hand from his forehead, his face gaining a look of fake pleading.

"Normally yes, please do." The Twili agreed, causing Link to perk up, and a sincere maniacal grin to sweep across his facial features. " _But,_ you know we have something to do first." She crossed her arms and floated in front of his face. "Hey, don't look so sad, don't you want to make a certain Twili girl happy? And don't worry, the Twilight Realm is beautiful!"

"Well _I'm_ sorry, but the invading Twilight on my world, _may_ have left a bad impression on me." Link huffed, turning his head away rather quickly. "And before you say _anything,_ I am _not_ whining." He whined.

"Anything." Midna's comment was followed by a glare from Link. "Ok, whatever. Seriously though let's stop fooling around already! We have to get over to the Arbiters Grounds, so we can go and finally put the Mirror of Twil-" Her stern talk got so rudely interrupted by the Hero of Twilight, who didn't seem to remember just _who_ he was talking to. Either that, or he had just gotten too comfortable around the royal Twili.

"We have to get the Mirror of Twilight over to the desert so we can go to your realm, and deal with even more unfair crud. I kind of _already_ _knew_ that, Minda!" Link snapped. "Holy Din, we _just_ got finished with the City in the Sky- getting shot out of a cannon _multiple_ times, might I add –and you _already_ expect us to move on?! _Someone's_ in a rush!"

Midna Twitched, and gritted her teeth due to what Link had said. Sometimes her Hylian companion's attitude was funny and amusing, but right now…..not so much. So naturally dealing with the irritation Link brought, she lashed out by whipping her giant flame-colored hand made of her hair, into the hero's stomach. "Stope your temper tantrum _now."_

Link grunted and landed on the ground with a loud thud. "Ok, I will admit, looking back on that, that was stupid of me…..HEY! I'm _not_ having a temper tantrum!"

"Well you're certainly being very moody then." Midna replied curtly. "I will say this once, I _do not_ appreciate getting interrupted like that, ok?" Link continued to glare, and smartly decided to ignore the 'moody' comment. As he staggered to his feet, Midna waved the Cursed Stone right in front of his nose. Just as he opened his mouth to comment, the shadowy stone got shoved right into his forehead abruptly by the Twili.

Shadows enveloped the 17-year-old as he hunched over, due to the pressure of his bones getting moved and stretched, as well as the heavy feeling of the twilight overpowering him. The process only lasted about ten seconds, and was hardly painful for him anymore, now that he was used it. Now standing in the Hylian's place was a visibly complaining wolf. "Oh, don't you give me that face 'Mr. Moody'. If we were to go and do what you wanted, you would be a wolf either way." Midna reminded him as she jumped up and landed on his back, all the while tapping into her magic, in order to teleport them to the desert. "So don't complain."

One heck of a strange feeling later, the two companions found themselves in the sweltering heat of the Gerudo Mesa. The chamber they were currently standing in was a part of a dungeon they had traveled through a while back, called the 'Arbiters Grounds'. In sight, there was a large stone wall sticking out of the sand, suspended by thick metal chains. There was also a pedestal for holding the sacred Mirror of Twilight, facing the large dark stone chunk.

Deciding to be 'nice', Midna removed the cursed stone from Link's forehead immediately after landing. For this, Link was grateful, but that didn't make him want to head off into the probably dangerous realm of Twilight any more than he already didn't want to. If the place Midna came from was anything like Midna, than he wasn't ready to handle it all as of yet. Also procrastination…. Now Link _could_ transform back into his Hylian form by himself, but it was easier, faster, and less painful when Midna did it for him. It also took a whole lot of effort for him to do it himself, and right now he was trying to prepare for the trek to the other Realm.

Wasting no time, Midna floated over to the mirror pedestal, impatiently waiting for Link to come over. Fighting his better judgment, he complied quickly and walked over to the impatient Twili. As soon as the Hero of Twilight was near enough for her liking, she pulled out the mirror shards- from who knows where- and held them slightly above the pedestal. "Ready?" Midna teased, gently resting the now complete Mirror of Twilight onto the golden surface.

Immediately after it gently rested upon the pedestal, a bright flash of white, and purple light erupted from around them. She heard Link yelling, and it getting cut off abruptly. After her vision righted itself again, which took longer than she would have liked, Midna gazed around the chamber. Nothing looked different, except for one small thing…Link was gone. Right where he was standing moments ago was nothing…just _nothing._

"W-W-What what _that_?!" Midna yelled nervous as hell. "That's _certainly_ n-never happened before. Link?! Hey Link! Where'd you go?!" As much as it irritated her that her companion just disappeared without warning her first- or you know, _inviting_ her -deep down, she was worried for her 'moody' friend.

* * *

(TMC):

Link, the Hero of the Minish, had just went through a borage of fetch-quest-y feeling jobs. He was only trying to go and get the three missing library books back to the….well _Library_ , since everyone else seemed incapable to do so themselves. First off, the librarian in charge of check-ins… why she can't just go out and get them from the people who checked them out, he had no clue…..I mean it was her _job_ , right? Oh, and he had a bone to pick with the people who checked the books out as well. Who in their right mind would keep a book that long past its due date? Ok, maybe Link had done that quite a few times too….but, that doesn't matter, he at least brought them back by himself eventually.

What really irritated him though, was the fact that the people who checked the books out, didn't even attempt to find them, they just sent poor Link to go do it for them, which he- in all seriousness –should be used to by now, but it still irked him. His green floppy 'hat', Ezlo- that had the head and beak of a bird- had helped him a little with the ' _look-find,-look-find,-good you did it, now go find another'_ thing, but sometimes his help wasn't always that… _'helpful'_.

"Ezlo, I got the last book." Link tried, but alas the hat was not listening, -no Ezlo was too busy complaining loudly to even realize anything.

"…The mayor of Hyrule Town?! What kind of mayor is he, if he's modeling that it's right to do this kind of thing to his citizens, and he keeps a book checked out for months?" Ezlo ranted, ignoring the fact that Link was trying to get his attention. "Another thing….why does Hyrule Town even have a mayor, if there is a princess and a king? The king and the princess rule over all of Hyrule, including Hyrule Town, so why is he a mayor? It's redundant if you ask me!" the hat spat, his eyes closed in thought. "I mean _really_ ….."

Link was done. Ezlo always did this…complain, complain, complain, though most of the time he was actually quite funny to the 11 year-old, it _did_ get annoying at times….like now. " **EZLO**!" The 11 year-old boy bellowed, coming dangerously close to snatching the loud hat off of its perch on his head.

This miraculously snapped Ezlo back into attention, as he abruptly stopped, mid complaint, and turned his head down to reach Link's eye level. "Yes, Link? What do you want?!" He asked, a rasp to his voice. "You don't have to shout, and don't you know it's rude to act that way with your elders?! I thought you'd have more respect…..tsk tsk."

Instead of having any reaction a normal person would have- example: yelling -, Link simply smiled, which gradually- by gradually, I mean quickly –morphed into laughter. And by laughter, I mean cacophony. "…..hahaha Ezlo…..hahaha you, hahaha!" Link was barely audible…..of course now when he's actually got the hat's attention.

"What's so funny? Do I have something on my face…..er 'beak'?" Ezlo asked confused. "You young'uns are too confusing…."

After a couple minutes of pure laughter from the Hero of the Minish, and grumbling from the wind-mage-turned-hat, things took a more serious tone again. "Ok, what I was trying to say was that I have the last of the three books now." Link declared, pulling the large book out of his gear pouch, and holding it out in front of him, so both of them could clearly see it, in all its dusty glory. "Hmmmm, well now that I have it…..what am I supposed to do now? I don't really remember." He began scratching his chin, confused, and slightly embarrassed that he didn't know.

Ezlo, on top of Link's unruly blonde hair, wriggled around irritably, and responded with an even more irritable tone. "You should seriously know this! It's kind of common knowledge by this point…take it to the library in Hyrule Town!" He snapped, rolling his eyes. "Have you forgotten that easily? And _you're_ the one who's supposed to save Hyrule, and the princess?" Ezlo muttered. "Well I guess, you _are_ just a kid after all….I'm sorry Link, It's just that we already went through all of this two times already, I thought you caught on."

"Heh-heh, w-whoops? Well, to be completely honest, it _has_ been a long while since we first started looking for this last book, so maybe that's it? Sorry…." Link replied. "But I was actually referring to what to do _after_ we return it….." The 11 year-old pointed out, which was met with a sigh.

"The Minish Elder from Hyrule Town? Ring any bells did I?"

"Oh, right…..To Hyrule Town it is then! … wait, that's a _long_ walk, from here- Lake Hylia…do we really have to _walk_ that far, Ezlo?"

"Well stop your complaining, and start walking then, why don't ya." Ezlo suggested, which gained a snort from the Hero of the Minish. Even with all their arguing, it was all in good nature, well _most_ of the time at least.

" _ooor_ we can use the Ocarina of Wind!" Link exclaimed, already having that in mind since he started talking about walking the distance, and Ezlo apparently didn't catch on. "Bird travel, is the best travel, you know!" **(((1)))**

"Yeah, no it's not." The wind-mage replied dryly, now understanding why Link complained. As scatterbrained, and unobservant as he was most of the time, complaining was one thing he didn't do. Ezlo wasn't really one to talk though….he was quite scatterbrained at times as well, but complaining was something he _definitely did_ do, and he was completely aware of it."Oh fine, Link, whatever gets us there faster I suppose. Though I will remind you, I hate heights, and I hate birds." The green bird-hat declared

Link began to chuckle at that last comment, though not as giggly as earlier. Ezlo of course noticed, and did not particularly appreciate his reaction, to his serious statement. "Look here young'un, I've told you already, like 20 times! I have not always been a bird-hat, or whatever I am now. This only adds to my dislike of birds." He replied curtly, bouncing up and down on Link's head roughly.

"Ok, blow into ocarina, shrink down, hop on bird, library we are at." Link mumbled under his breath as he fished for the Ocarina of Winds from his item pouch. "No not the Gust Jar…..not the Cane of Pacci either…Ooooo here we go!" He continued, still mumbling, pulling the blue-tinted ocarina out.

"You. Are. One. Strange. Child." Ezlo deadpanned. Usually Link was a little more argumentative, and calm about everything- he barely even reacted when he first got shrunk down to the size of a Picori. (The Minish Tribe- also known as the Picori –were a miniature race of mouse-like people, who average around the height of a Hylian's thumb.) But today, he was just acting a bit more childish. He had gone through a lot by this point, so Ezlo couldn't really blame him for just trying to lighten the mood by acting more like his mental self.

Link took a large breath- larger than what should be capable, considering his miniscule size –and stuck the blue instrument's mouthpiece into his mouth. The funny thing about this enchanted ocarina, was that you didn't even have to try to play good, you could literally just mindlessly make incoherent noises, and the one tune that called for their way of transportation would morph itself out of the chaos. Which is the way Link chose to use it. Only unfortunate part to it, was the moments _before_ the tune gets pronounced. Yeah, before _then_ , is a whole lot of headache-inducing high pitched nonsense.

In a matter of minutes- which the duo had spent locating, then using what Ezlo liked to call a 'portable portal'. (Nice wordplay, huh? :P) Which was a small little device that enables Ezlo to tap into his magic without having to be near a portal/entrance, therefore letting them shrink down to the size of a picori virtually anywhere…now that's convenient. Back to my thought: In a matter of minutes an average sized white bird, with cerulean fringed feathers came at the two miniature-sized people. After another moment of flailing around trying to get a good hold on the bird, the blue and white bird took off.

"See Ezlo, this _is_ fun!" Link exclaimed, his voice faltering due to the high wind levels ripping through his words. However his hat was unable to respond anything beyond a grunt, since the Hero of the Minish was gripping onto Ezlo's beak, to prevent him from flowing into the wind. Not only would that be unfortunate for the Wind-mage-turned-hat, it would be worse for Link. He would be lost, and stuck the size of Picori, with no means of regaining his original size, which wouldn't only doom _him_ , but all of _Hyrule_ , since he was trying to save it. It was a vicious circle of failure.

Link was about to take Ezlo of his head and put the hat in front of him, and hold his brim instead, so it would be easier and less painful for the both of them, as they could see Hyrule Town in the distance, so it wouldn't be very long until they started their descent towards the ground. But before Link could even go about pulling Ezlo off by his beak, he stopped and stared at the ground in confusion, and determination. In Hyrule Field, a little North of Link and his Uncle, the Master Smith's, house was a young man who was laying down on the grass, rubbing his head. Link was actually pretty surprised that he even noticed the youth laying on the ground since he was dressed in practically all green, blending in pretty well with the grass.

Link, being the hero he was- regardless of the fact that he had been chosen by the King, since he was friends with his daughter, the princess –he didn't think twice before forcing the bird they were riding into a sharp descent. He didn't even bother informing Ezlo first, since Link already had an iron grip on his beak, and was certain that the hat wasn't going anywhere. Ezlo _did_ make a frightened sound, but did not struggle as they plummeted towards the field at dangerous speeds.

Before the bird even landed, Link hopped off doing a somersault in midair, finishing it off with a battle roll when he landed. Not that he was doing it for style or anything, he was just eager to see if he could help the young man who was probably hurt. After he released his grip on Ezlo's face, Link immediately began asking to be normal sized again, since **A:** They couldn't really do anything being the size they were, and **B:** It might frighten the older boy.

"Oh, add your death grip onto the list of reasons why I don't like bird travel." Ezlo grunted, now noticing the teen lying confused on the grass, ginormous to them at the moment. "Oh, I see. At least I don't have to yell at you now, since you have a pretty decent excuse as to why you just made that bird do a sharp dive towards the ground. You're pretty lucky, boy."

"Thanks, I guess?" Link replied, looking slightly nervous, as he thought about all the complaining he would have heard. "Can you hurry now, and make us normal sized now? That guy looks pretty distressed there."

"Oh, right!" Exclaimed the bird hat, pretty loudly. Of course alerting the young man lying on the ground. Said teen bolted to a sitting position and began to look for the source of the noise he thought he heard.

(…..P.O.V. change)

The older boy could have sworn he saw a tiny bright green person on the grass next to him, but with the splitting headache he was currently having, he had trouble distinguishing real from pain-induced. Who knows, he could have imagined the quite yelling too… _'quite yelling'? Well that's redundant._ The 17 year-old youth thought, as the pain in his head began to ebb away ever so slowly. _Finally, I can think straight now! That was almost as bad as whenever I get 'playfully' punched in the face by Midna…-_ The teen was torn out of his reverie by sudden movement from his right side.

In the same place he thought he imagined seeing a tiny person, there was a normal sized person standing in the same spot. One stranger thing to note: this kid looked as if they could be brothers. Heck even a younger version of himself! With a green bird-hat?

(….P.O.V. change) (Yes it really isn't worth throwing around the point of view, but meh I don't really care all that much :Y)

Now that Link was full sized again, he could finally get a good look at the older boy. And what he saw, was really fricking cool, as well as really fricking creepy. Immediately after they grew to normal height, the boy had bolted upwards from his sitting position, into a strangled crouch-stand. The teen, after a brief moment of staring at each other, quickly forced himself onto his feet, so that he was standing upright.

Link was about to say something, but he noticed the older boy grip his head in his heads and bend over slightly. "Woah, are you ok?!" the Hero of the Minish exclaimed rushing forward to support his back.

The young man turned his head. "Uh, yeah, just a splitting headache. Say, where are we?"

"South Hyrule Field. I was on my way to Hyrule Town, when I noticed you laying over here, confused." Link explained, noting how similar the older boy looked to him. The Teen was wearing a darker green tunic, with chainmail underneath, and had a leather belt strapped across his shoulder where his sword was sheathed. He had dark blond hair, icy blue eyes, and was wearing a floppy hat that was the same color as his tunic, and looked like Ezlo other than the fact that it didn't have a face or beak, and wasn't alive. "How didn't you know where you were? Hyrule is pretty huge, and people from other countries don't really come here that often."

"Hyrule?!" The older boy yelled, moving his arms from his head and gripping Link's shoulders. "This isn't Hyrule Field! It looks so different!"

"He wouldn't lie! We _are_ in Hyrule, now tell us where you're from, since you don't seem to be that hurt…we've got things we got to do!" Ezlo snapped. The older boy stopped, and glared at the hat, then quickly turned away.

"I'm _from_ Hyrule, this isn't it." He replied, seemingly not all that concerned or surprised that a hat just talked. "Ugh, I'm sorry, I was just busy, about to do something important, but then I found myself here with a headache. Did either of you two see a shadowy 'imp' around here?" The teen asked, now apparently in a better mood than before. "Midna's gonna be fun when I get back." He grumbled to himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but, I'll try to help I guess. My name is Link, what's yours?" Link asked the teen, with his arm extended.

"Link."

"Yup that's my name, now what's yours?" The Hero of the Minish tried a second time.

"My name is Link too." Older Link replied again, ignoring the outstretched hand that the younger Link was holding out. The Hero of the Minish then pulled it down, and coughed awkwardly. "Well, this just got more interesting."

"…" Ezlo didn't say anything, unless you count just staring blankly as saying anything. Which was strange, since Ezlo always has something to say, nice or not. Finally he snapped out of it, and opened his beak to clear his throat. "…Well, as weird as this is, we can't go around calling you both 'Link', so I believe nicknames are the solution." The hat stated, ignoring the look the Older Link was shooting in his direction. "Ok newbie, what's special about you…..what?! Don't look at me like that! It will help decide what your nickname will be."

"Fine. Well, I'm known as the Hero of Twilight." Older Link replied. "I was on my way to save Hyrule, _and_ the Twilight Realm from some wackjob named Zant. Oh, I can also turn into a wolf." He continued, grinning wolfishly.

"So wait, first off, you're a hero too? Wow, we're even more alike!" Younger Link exclaimed, looking right into his older companion's eyes, with his own gleaming ones. "Well? You gotta show us, that wolf thing!"

"Uhh, sure." The Hero of Twilight sighed, and he began sifting through a pouch on his belt. After a bit searching, he pulled out a small leather bag, attached to a string. "Oh, I didn't think I had this with me…well, anyway, pay attention!"

The Hero of the Minish watched with interest as shadows enveloped his companion. Regardless of the fact that he knew what was going to happen, Younger Link gasped in awe as he saw a huge green-gray wolf with the same fierce, icy blue eyes standing in the same place.

"Hmm, I think I can come up with a nickname for you…." Ezlo stated, causing the wolf to sit down, and tilt his head towards the hat. "Twilight?" The Sacred Beast shook his large head no. "Ok.…..uhhh, Shadow?" Another no. "Come on, you have to pick one of them! How about Dusk?" This received the glare to cease completely of the wolf's face, and it got replaced with slight nod, as if he didn't like it all that much, but it was better than the others…..and it didn't look as if Ezlo had any more ideas.

Dusk at this point got a little uncomfortable at the way the 11 year-old was still staring at him with awe, so he decided he'd been a wolf long enough, and changed back by imagining his Hylian form reaching for the Master Sword.

"Ooooo, Dusk! That's a good name, Ezlo!" The un-nicknamed Link nodded his head vigorously, causing Ezlo to nearly fall off of the perch on his head. "We can figure out mine while walking to Hyrule Town, I have to go to the library."

" _Have_ to go?" Dusk questioned. "Alright, I'll go with you… So what's special about you?" He continued, walking beside the other 'two'.

"I'm not all that special, I don't think… But, I'm known- only by like 2 other people –as the Hero of the Minish, and using Ezlo's magic, we can shrink down to this size of a Picori- a small race about the size of an average Hylian's thumb."

Ezlo continued the description of the 11 year-old's life as of lately. "My former apprentice Vaati, has petrified Link's childhood friend, Princess Zelda, so now she's made of stone. He's also the one that cursed me to look like this." Ezlo sighed. "He had so much potential too…."

"Tiny." Dusk stated abruptly, and loudly. "You're name is Tiny, it has been decided, and cannot be changed. You don't have to show me now, but I will be expecting you to show me this shrinking thing later."

"Tiny? I guess that's reasonable…" Tiny sighed.

As they neared the grand entrance to the town of Hyrule, a thought dawned on Dusk. "Won't someone freak out a bit, on seeing two practically identical people walking around? Do you have a brother I can pretend to be?"

"Everyone here knows I'm an only child, and I live with my uncle who doesn't have any kids, so that would be pretty hard to pull off." Tiny responded, remembering his once peaceful-er life. "Besides, no one really gives a notice to me anyway, and not one person has commented about Ezlo yet, and as you can already tell, he is _loud_." Tiny was proved correct when walking through the crowded Hyrule Town, not one person spared them a glance.

Once inside the small 2-story library, Tiny threw the large dusty book he was holding at the check-in counter, seemingly upset with the lady behind it, for some reason, and led Dusk up the stairs and to a small bookcase on the second level, as if he knew exactly where to go. This annoyed Ezlo for some reason, but Dusk didn't bother to ask, no need to work your lung muscles…..no that was only used for grunting and yelling, which he did more than he talked…and he talked _a lot_. Ezlo proceeded to yell at the Hero of the Minish, which ended up doing the job of filling in what the hat was upset about, without having the Hero of Twilight have to say anything. "I love how you remember _exactly_ where to go now! What happened to your cluelessness an hour ago?! You didn't even remember we had to go to the library, let alone what to do when we got there!" Ezlo seethed of a joking, yet mad attitude. I don't know how exactly that's possible, but I also don't really understand how a hat can breathe either.

Dusk reached out his hand to poke the bookshelf, just _because_ , and then abruptly pulled it back, for as soon as his gloved finger brushed the wooden surface another white and purple explosion of light, exploded in all three of their faces.

* * *

(MM)

Link, the young Hero of Time, was currently listening to his fairy companion Tatl, complain her wings off. Sometimes, he swore, she was worse than Navi….ok actually he liked them both, but at times their actions drove him up a metaphorical wall. "Tatl. Tatl. Tatl. Tatl. Tatl. Tatl. Tatl. Tatl. Tatl. Tatl. Tatl." Link kept repeating.

"Seriously wouldn't you think that Tael wouldn't hang around Skull Kid anymore? And am I the only one who, when gazing into the depths of the sky, gets the feeling of-" Tatl stopped her sentence abruptly. "Link, really, do you want me to go do that to you now?"

"Not particularly. I was-" Link got interrupted when a truly _beautiful_ noise slithered its way into his eardrums.

"Link. Link. Link. Link. Link. Link. Link. Link. Link. Link. *breath* Link. Link. Link. Link. Link. Link. Link. Link. Link. Link. Link. Link. Link. *deep breath* Link. Link. Link. Link. Link. Link. Link. Link. Link. Link. *huff* Link. Link. Link. *hack*…..Ok *gasp* I think *wheeze* you get *inaudible spluttering* my point." Tatl nearly 'exploded' due to the effort she put her tiny fairy body. "It was annoying….but what did you want?"

"Oh I was just going to point out that I thought I saw a piece of heart up here when we passed through here before, but I never bothered to go out of my way to pick it up…..I just wanted you to fly up there and see if I was right." Link replied casually, pretending whole rest of the conversation hadn't happened. As much as he wanted to continue spamming her name to annoy her, he refrained himself, for the benefit of both of them, and some of the residents of the Southern Swamp they were currently in.

"Fine." Her words drifted, as she flew away, only to come back half a second later. "Yup, piece of heart, so hurry up and turn into a Deku scrub so you can launch up there. Don't give me that face, surely you knew there was a Deku Flower behind you, yes?"

"Phhhhhhhffffff, of _course_ I _diiiiiiiiid._ " Link responded rather quickly, crossing his arms and avoiding eye contact…wait could you even make eye contact with a fairy? All you could see was a glowing ball with wings…but surely they had eyes…Best not to dwell on it.

"I'm not even going to start this again…Just hurry and get the freaking piece of heart already!"

"I am getting to it Tatl, just hold on a second!" Link exclaimed, keeping is seemingly infinite supply of calmness under control. "It's only the first day out of the three, and I have to wait until the clock tower is open so I can go to the moon. Wow that sentence sounded really weird. Anyway I have time to waste, so why not waste it?"Link continued a little irritably.

He just sighed and did as Tatl said. After fumbling around his pouch for a minute, he yanked out a piece of wood resembling a Deku scrub's face. Without even admiring the details on the surface of the mask, he slapped it onto his face and began to feel the feeling of transforming, being forced into the tiny body of a Deku Scrub. Though it did feel a little different this time for him….. Link only dismissed it as just his mind playing tricks on him again.

He screamed much louder and it sounded a bit painful, which was weird since after going through it so often, he claimed it didn't hurt anymore. "Link? You ok? Everything go alright?"

"…..Yup? Tatl, I feel perfectly fine. Though while changing it did feel slightly different…..but I'm pretty sure it was nothing." He followed Tatl's lead to the large pink Deku Flower, and dove his way into it. He still wasn't exactly sure how he even did that, but whatever…..it worked, so that was a good enough reason for Link not to question it.

After he greedily nabbed the heart piece up on the platform, he jumped back down with Tatl following close behind. Link immediately put his hands to his head to take the mask off, since he didn't like staying in the form of a Deku Scrub that long…lets just say 'bad memories'. As he began to pull the mask off, he gained a worried look in his eyes. "Link why aren't you taking off the mask now? Don't you think it would be better to walk around as yourself? Are you playing a trick on me?" Tatl asked, a little nervous….Link never really shared his feelings, he usually kept a pretty well guarded wall over his emotions, and kept his eyes mostly emotionless….at least in his other forms.

"Yeah about that, I think we have a problem Tatl. I can't take the mask off. Heh, heh" Deku Link replied, laughing awkwardly.

"What do you mean you 'can't take the mask off'!? Why don't you try to put another mask on top, doesn't that normally change you into that other form?"Tatl was now beginning to worry, Link never pulled jokes on her. Ok that's a lie, he _had_ in fact done a couple on her once, but nothing this serious.

Link hurridly pulled out the Zora mask and put it over his face. No flashing lights, no transformation. Tatl was now mentally freaking out. _He can't possibly be joking now, if any of those masks even barely touch his face, he changes. But it was on him and it didn't do anything!_ "Let me guess, it didn't work?" Tatl said as calm as she could, which, honestly wasn't all that calm…..she was one to freak out first, questions later.

"Nope. Well Crap. What am I supposed to do now? I know we should go to the Clock Tower and talk to the Happy Mask Salesman, but he creeps me out, and I would prefer not to get shaken again. Also I'm concerned about that dog…it really doesn't like Deku Scrubs." Link noted getting nervous himself, though he would appear calm to others. As he may be a stone wall on the outside- or at least he thought he was –he didn't want others to know what he was feeling. "Why couldn't I have been stuck as a Zora out of all the forms, that I would have been a little more ok with, but a Deku scrub?! I mean, the dog _loves_ Zoras!"

And with that they started walking the distance to Termina Field.

Link and Tatl got through Termina Field easy enough, without too much trouble, and thankfully they avoided the item stealing bird. But as soon as they entered Clock Town's Central Square, things got a whole lot harder. First off there are people who walk around without looking down, which caused about the only people there to tread on Link. Second off the small dog that Link was complaining about, who for some reason has a grudge against Deku scrubs, so passage for little ol' Deku Link was very difficult. He probably would have been chewed and clawed apart if it wasn't for two 'familiar' people shooing the dog away.

* * *

"Woah, is this what it felt like when you landed in my Hyrule Dusk? My head aches!"

"It seems like it is worse the first time it happens, because that did not feel as painful. Luckily I can actually feel my limbs this time _."_

"Anyway Dusk, is this your Hyrule? It looks a little- HOLY PICORI BLADE _WHAT_ IS _THAT_?!" Tiny shouted loudly, _very_ loudly, mid-sentence wildly thrusting his hand at the sky. His outstretched finger was pointed straight at a giant hunk of rock looming over the land, pretty gosh darn close to crashing. It was so close, that you could clearly see the bloodshot eyes, yellow teeth, and the nightmare-fueling maniacal facial expression… I don't know why a hunk of space rock even had any of those things in the first place, but hey, who am I to judge someone's' appearance?

"I think that might actually be the moon, Tiny. Two questions though, first why is it so close? That moon looks as if it could crash against this place in a couple of days or so. Second, _why_ in the name of the Light Spirits does it have a freaking face?! _Holy Farore, I have NEVER seen anything as messed up as that 'thing'. Well, then again I never did go to the Twilight Realm… so I am still opt to get more terrifying experiences there…probably._

"What do you think Ezlo?"Tiny looked up as he would normally do when Ezlo starts talking, well some of the times Ezlo would start talking…he talked too many times to count. But when he looked up he was met with silence… no response…..from _Ezlo._ "Ezlo?!" He then proceeded to rip the talking hat off his head to realize that he was unconscious. "Great now Ezlo's incapacitated, just add that to the list of _fun_." That last sentence was just brimming with sarcasm Dusk didn't know Tiny had.

"I have a list of 'fun'! Oh so very fun it is not…" Dusk sighed "You know, we should probably just start off by going into that town over there in the center of this weird circular shaped field." Dusk spoke up while ripping Ezlo out of Tiny's hands and rudely plopping him on the younger Link's head. "Think on the bright side of things- I never do –now Ezlo won't argue with our reckless, and probably stupid decisions!"

"I guess…."

Seriously, your starting to down my mood….and I'm always down." Dusk snapped. "If there is civilization here, which there appears to be one over there, we can ask around to see if anyone knows a guy named Link. I think it's pretty safe to assume any world we go to will have a hero named Link, based on what already happened to both of us. That's pretty fair right?"

"I guess…."

"Reply with something else." Dusk barked.

"I mean yeah, sure, probably."

"More enthusiasm?"

"What, I meant to say the first time was, 'Yeah, Dusk, It won't hurt to look'!" Tiny replied quickly, and loudly, a little astounded of how Dusk, even being all harsh, yet jokey about it, had actually made him feel better. And besides, Dusk was right, now Ezlo wouldn't counter their stupid ideas.

"Good, that's better…..Wow, I need to spend less time with Midna, I swear I act more like her all the time….." Dusk smiled wistfully. _Kinda wish she was here…..kinda._

The two began to walk towards the settlement in the middle of the expansive field, which was filled with random circles of grass tufts, a giant log acting as a walk way, ice- appropriately leading to a snowy mountain in the distance -, sand –appropriately leading to a beach -, giant pillars of canyon rocks –appropri…..okay you get the point…..canyons -, various ramps, giant pink flowers, and a swamp in the distance. The only enemies worth noting…..okay the _only_ enemies were really creepy looking Chu-Chus? Yes Chus. A couple of keese, and a giant bird that seemed keen to steal their stuff, which thankfully didn't actually happen, since the two opted to leave it alone, after running away…..courageously. Running can be courageous sometimes…right?

After the slight detour, they reached the civilization in the middle of the field. When they reached the center of the town they noticed a couple of things. First off there was a large clock tower in the dead center of the town, and second off, there was a noticeable lack of people walking around. _I wonder, does it have something to do with the freak of nature that is the moon?_ Tiny thought as the noticed one more peculiar thing. There appeared to be a Deku scrub being attacked by a small dog. _That's kind of embarrassing, being attacked by a very small dog in the middle of a town._ "Hey Dusk, you see that Deku scrub over there? I think we should help him out, I mean it won't be that hard we just have to shoo the dog away."

"Sure, It's worth a shot I guess, it might know who were looking for….or assume we're looking for…..I just hope there is a 'Link' here."

With that they both ran to the rescue of the pathetic Deku scrub, wearing strange getup for one such as himself. Well, I guess it's strange enough that the Scrub wasn't in a Deku Flower in the first place…and again, who am I to judge someone's appearance?

* * *

 **(((1))): Yes I know you wouldnt have the Ocarina of Wind this early in the game, but I thought it would be better to use that rather than just riding a random bird like I had it before. :3**

 **Thanks to all of you that have read this!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter of 'Forever Linked' Hope you enjoy!**

 **Anyway I still do not own the Legend of Zelda. (I wish I did)**

 **Warning: there MIGHT be some spoilers here, or in other chapters.**

* * *

"Hey shoo, get out of here!" Tiny yelled as he ushered the small dog away from the poor Deku boy. _Where should I put the dog so it doesn't come back yet? Oh look a small pool of water! That will work just fine! It won't be able to get out for a while just long enough for us to take the Deku somewhere safe so we can ask him some questions._ Tiny made sure Dusk kept the scrub there, and plopped the dog in the water.

 _They look so much like me, well my hylian form._ _I should get away before this gets too awkward._ "Thanks for the help, but I got to go. Bye!" The little Deku scrub blurted out when Tiny got back. Just as he started to walk away Dusk stopped him with his long arms.

"Hey now not so fast Scrub, we have a few questions for you. Bring us to a place where we can talk without interruptions please." _He better know or he might go blabbing his mouth/hole/I don't know what that is, off to other people that two people who look almost exactly alike are looking for someone else like them. That might sound weird._

"Hey Link, they look just like you! Ugh, you know I mean the real you, anyway you should answer their questions fast I have another idea that might fix you." Tatl whispered into Link's 'ear'

Scrub just sighed and took them to the laundry pool, where thankfully there were no people in sight. "All right, fire away."

"Ok we were wondering if you knew a guy named Link, who looks a lot like us, and is most likely wearing a hat very similar to the one you're wearing." Dusk started.

"We were only wondering because both of our names are Link, and we both come from two different Hyrules other than this one" Tiny finished.

Scrub's face became that of embarrassment. _Embarrassment? Why in all of Hyrule would he be embarrassed?_

"First off, we are not in Hyrule, but a world called Termina. Oh and I _do_ know the Link in which you speak of, he's kind of close to me, you could say." Scrub said as cryptic as he could muster, which I should mention was a very poor job.

"Well where is he then?! Take us to him!" Dusk practically yelled the Deku scrub's 'ears' off.

"Here is where it gets a little embarrassing. My name is Link, and I am the one you want." _Oh boy, here it comes._

"YOU'RE LINK?!" Dusk exclaimed quite loudly. "But you're a Deku scrub!"

"Are you per chance a hero? A Deku scrub hero, that's hilarious!" Tiny asked while only muttering that last sentence so Scrub wouldn't hear it.

"Yes I actually am, thanks for asking. I am waiting for two days to pass, so I can warp to the moon and save Termina once and for all. By the looks on your faces, I presume you don't believe me huh? Well it's true. Ever heard of the Hero of Time?"

One Hell of a long explanation later, Dusk decided to do a recap of what they just heard. "Ok so after you, the Hero of Time saved Hyrule from your Gannondorf, you went looking for your friend Navi and ended up falling down a hole in a tree and ended up in another world called Termina. Am I right so far?"

Tiny did not even understand half of the things the other Links were talking about, but he thought it would be best to just roll with it. _It would take way longer if I interrupt, even though I have no clue what a gannondorf is, not to mention I have never heard of the mythical Hero of Time like Dusk has._

"You are correct. After I fell into Termina, the Skull kid wearing Majora, who stole my horse, turned me into a Deku scrub, eventually I got my ocarina back and became myself again. I then obtained two other masks that let me transform into different species: Goron, Zora, and Deku scrub." He pointed to each mask when he named the species, and pointed to himself when he said Deku. "I put on this mask to reach a heart container, and when I went to take it off, it wouldn't budge, so now im stuck."

"Ok Scrub, I kind of believe you, but it's hard to take in what you're saying when you look like that, and with your voice." Dusk chuckled as he said that.

"Ugh, could you stop calling me 'Scrub'?"

"Nope" Dusk replied prominently sounding out the p. "Besides we all can't be called Link, we need nicknames, and this works fine for me."

Scrub just glared daggers in Dusk's direction. "With help from you guys I-er we can probably take down Majora, so will you all come with me to the clock tower?"

Unfortunately for our Heros when they got to the tower there was another bright flash.

* * *

"Blue, Vio stop arguing, we need to work together if we are going to stop Vaati!" Green yelled from his position next to Red in the sidelines of Vio and Blue's fight.

"Blue started it!"

"I know, Blue always starts it. But right now we need to stop arguing." Green was beginning to get annoyed. _It's always a fight with Blue. It is either Vio or me who just can't agree with him, never Red though. They just seem to get along better that any of us._

"Come on Blue let's just do as Green says, he's kind of our leader you know." Red said, causing Blue to stop arguing immediately, and started acting more reasonably.

"Anyway lets go and stop Vaati." The purple Member said for the first time since the argument with the blue clothed Link. And with that they all left the clearing in which they sparred with each other, and set off to go and confront the Evil that is threatening Hyrule.

Though as the readers already expect, a Flash of bright yellow light consumes all four of the multi-colored Links.

* * *

"Holy four sword, what was that?!" Blue practically yelled out for the whole of Hyrule to hear.

"I don't know, but guessing by the way we are in a completely different space, and with our headaches, I would say we teleported. To where, I don't yet know." Vio said with a thoughtful look upon his face.

"Leave it to Vio to know everything, I mean I wouldn't have even guessed that, I only thought I tripped and rolled down a hill banging my head." Red said with way too much pure innocence.

"Did you see any hills where we were? No, because we were just in a field, and now it looks like we are outside a small town." Green observed. Red looked just about to cry. Not being able to stay mad at Red, Green tried to make him feel better. "Look Red, I didn't mean it, im pretty sure Blue wasn't paying attention either. And I can assure you, teleporting was not the first thing on my mind when we landed here." This seemed to calm the Red member down.

"Hey! I heard that, Green!" Blue exclaimed.

"Hey look at that!" Red exclaimed, acting as happy as ever, as if the almost crying thing never happened. _He's always happy, I wish I could be more like that_. Thought every Link but Red. "Look at that painting, it looks just like us, but in green clothes."

"Why is the only one that gets credit, Green? Why can't the painting be wearing Blue, would it really kill someone to just acknowledge me a little?"

"Because Blue, when we put the Four Sword back we will all be one person again, and we will be wearing green." Vio pointed out while walking towards the strange painting.

The four of them gathered around the familiar painting, observing the details.

"Uh, guys the painting just moved!" Green yelled while pointed at said picture.

* * *

Link was walking along on the wall to pry a baby miamai of the surface when he noticed four people who looked almost exactly like him. _One is wearing exactly the same thing as me! Wow the others are wearing the same thing as well, but in different colors._ Lost in thought Link stayed still like well a painting. He was ripped from his train of thought as the four started to approach him.

 _Keep as still as you can, keep as still as you can! Hopefully they will leave before I run out of magic, and get pushed out of the wall._

The one problem with thinking about not doing something so bad, is it become impossible to not do it. Link couldn't keep himself from blinking, or even twitching. The one in green noticed the movements and of course told the others.

 _Oh great now they're going to stay longer to see me move!_ Just then a beeping sound could be heard in the painting's head. _Oh great_ s _ages, please let them walk away before I fall out of the wall!_ That Link thought just as he started to get pushed out.

Link fell right in the middle of the multi-color look alikes.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited! Make sure to Review, and let me know who you guys wanna see next, and i am thinking about adding in some of the villains into the mix. So let me know if that is something you would like to see!**

 **Have a great day! :P**

 **~HylianHero**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, i kind of got a little bit of writers block. Also i am a little busy on weekends so that helped delay it too. Also thanks so much for the positive feedback, it really helps me out!**

 **I (still) don't own The Legend of Zelda. As awesome as that would be, sadly its probably not going to happen at all. D:**

 **Chapter 4:**

* * *

"Heh, heh, heh I can explain…" The former painting said, while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "But I want to know why the four of you are here, and why you all look exactly alike first. Not to mention you all look like me, especially you" He said while pointing at Green. "You're not knowing my story until you explain yours"

"Fine, whatever gets us to hear yours faster." Blue said with a deep sigh

"Ok, so we all of us are actually one person split into four, by a magical sword called the Four Sword." Red started, rushing every word.

"We drew it from the pedestal when our friend Princess Zelda got taken by the wind mage, Vaati. Immediately we split into four people." Vio continued

"At first we all freaked the crud out, then promptly began arguing. We eventually settled on nicknames, because we couldn't all be called Link. That would just get very confus-" Green finished un-expectantly due to the stranger cutting him off with a wave.

"What did you just say? You couldn't all be called _what_?" He practically choked out.

"Link, why?" Blue questioned. "That's our name."

"Um, that's _my_ name too."

"O-okay, this just got a whole lot more awkward." Vio practically summed up the whole situation with just one word: awkward

"Listen up 'Link' we told you _our_ story, now tell us yours." Blue basically begged the local Link. _Ugh,_ _why do I feel like he but my name in air quotes._ Painting Link thought bitterly.

"To start off, the captain, the Princess, and all seven sages got turned into paintings by this freak-show named Yuga. I beat him up twice, and on the second time he turned _me_ into a painting, and left me to rot on the wall. Little did I know, this dusty old bracelet that a wierdo in a pink bunny costume gave to me, actually let me get off the wall."

"Paint, that's messed up" Green muttered under his breath. "And since we have to have nicknames," He pointed to Vio, Red, Blue, and himself. "I dub thee Paint!"

"And a _bracelet_ let you get out? Wow." An awe filled Red mused.

"Yes, and it even lets me get back on walls, and move around. Which actually helps me more than you would think, like there are these portals to a parallel world called Lorule that are only on the wall. And no Red you can't go there because you can't become a painting" Paint insisted since the overenthusiastic red Link gave that 'I wanna go! I wanna go!' look.

"Now that we know what to expect, we want to see it again. So please if it's not too much to ask, Paint will you show us?" Vio pointed to Paint and then the wall.

"Sure, this gives me the perfect opportunity to get that baby miamai to stop that blasted whining"

"You guys can hear that too?! Oh thank Hylia!" Blue exclaimed. "I thought I was going crazy. Don't even say anything Vio."

Paint then walked up to the cliff face, and with a flash of multicolor light he was but a mere picture on the wall. He somehow walked along the wall (Like how does he even walk like that?!) and came up behind the whining culprit, then promptly pushed himself off the wall taking the baby with him. At last the crying ceased.

"Excuse me what is going on here? I'm terribly lost and you odd bunch caught my attention." Called a somewhat familiar voice, coming from an even more familiar face. "My name is Link and I was wondering if you could show me the way back to Holodrum, I seem to have completely left the country somehow."

"Oh look another one, how many are there?" Green sighed.

* * *

"What are these horrid creatures?! They're Indestructible, even more so than me. THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Gannondorf fumed at the small chicken-like devils. He was just sitting in his throne admiring his new castle, when a large explosion of 'twilight' hit him in the face. Next thing he knew he was in a field with an entirely different palace in the distance.

"Well I guess I can take over another kingdom, Zant was beginning to annoy me. All new people to terrorize! HA, HA!" With that he ran off to the castle.

"Halt! Who are you?! Get out you low life scum! Wait, wait, wait, are you impersonating I, the great Gannondorf? HOW DARE YOU!"

"Are you accusing _me_ of copying _you?_ It sure seems to be the other way around to me. Look I was just admiring my new kingdom, when I appeared here and ran into you. My name is Gannondorf, and I took over Hyrule by siege." Twilight Gannondork Er Gannondorf* replied to the exasperated impersonator

(Just so you know, Twilight Gannondorf met up with the OoT one)

"Oh and I presume you came to capture this palace too?" OoT Gannondork accused the other.

"Er well before I met you, yes. But what else would you expect me to do, _I'm evil._ " Twilight shot back. "What else would I do with the Triforce of Power, the pitiful gods granted upon me?"

"Fair enough, but now that there seems to be two god like people around here, care to team up with me to take care of a little pest in green? He is small but persistent, and I hate to admit it but he is strong, he's awakened all the sages already. That little rat!" OoT complained

"I feel a strong partnership coming on! Count me in on one condition, you have to help me deal with an annoying wackjob who thinks of me as his god, oh and I also have a little rodent in green attempting to foil my plans, but of course it will never even get to that. For you and I will disintegrate him before he even gets to my castle! "

* * *

"Ok where are we _now_? This is starting to get irritating" Dusk complained yet again. "You would think we were over this by now, I mean seriously!"

"Relax Dusk this wasn't nearly as bad as when I fell into Termina, or got stuck as a Deku scrub the first time. Wait is that Gannondork? I thought I killed him already." Scrub then contemplated the laws of time travel. _If I killed him while an adult, and then got sent back to my childhood, did I really kill him at all? But didn't they banish him when I warned the princess of what he would eventually do? Aw whatever, I KNOW I killed him! What's he doing back?_

"Oi there seems to be two of them, wait is that, yup that's MY Gannondorf with yours! Also awesome nickname Scrub, mind if I use that one?" Dusk broke Scrub's train of thought with that. "Is whats happening to us happening to them too? Or is it some teamwork thing done deliberately? Whatever it is we need to stop him Er them."

"I totally agree! Is that what you meant by Gannondorf? Oh wait I get it now, it's his _name_ , I feel stupid now. Just ignore what I just said please." Tiny Face palmed while finishing that sentence up. "But in all seriousness is Scrub going to be that helpful anyway? No offense."

"None taken, I don't think magic bubbles will affect him that much." Scrub said with a sigh of defeat.

"Before we get our selves killed by rushing in on not only one, but TWO Gannondorks we should look for the Link native to here. We did land in another Hyrule right?" Dusk informed the others. "Who knows, maybe one more of us on our team can take them both down."

"Yup, I was just thinking that. But we might want to do it as quickly as possible, if there really are more of them, we don't want them to have a team bigger than ours." Tiny pointed out.

"Hold up, Scrub you said you killed one of them already, how? This doesn't look like Termina, wait you don't think…" Started Dusk.

"Now that I'm looking around this looks very familiar. Yup this was the Hyrule I saved before I fell into Termina, you don't think I will run into myself do you?" Scrub questioned. "If that's the case then I have a few places we can check to see if he-Er I am there."

"When will this stop being awkward?" Tiny face palmed. "Knowing us, never."

And with that they went to search for the local Link (Well I guess searching for Scrub)

* * *

 **I guess I am not very good at cliffhangers, but anyway i hope you guys enjoyed! Again let me know what you guys would like to see, and i will make it happen (within reason :P)**

 **~ HylianHero**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the LONG delay, but I have an excuse: Life happened. Also I will be changing the update/chapter upload from every 2 days or so, to every week (give or take). Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **Thanks so much Crankymcganky, Crystalmeow-chan, Moonlight Raven Grave, and Girl of Twilight Wings for following, and for the favoriting!**

 **I am as likely to own LoZ as Link is to suddenly run out of room in his adventuring pouch.**

* * *

"Before we start to attract _more_ attention to ourselves, I think we should go somewhere where less people are likely to come around snooping" Vio suggested a little while after the other Link told his life story. "I mean, how many more do you think we will run into?"

"Let's pick this up at my house. I don't think Ravio will be much of a problem. Well I hope he won't, I only just met him, and he kind of tricked me into letting him partially own my house, but I think he will be fine. Oh he is the weirdo who gave me this bracelet too." Paint added after some questioning looks.

"O-kay, but then you guys will explain everything to me, ya? I've already explained my life, somewhat, and I want to know why I am here." The new Link asked.

"None of us knows what's happening, but just roll with it for right now, kay." Blue stated.

"Paint, lead the way." Green stated.

"Hey you, new 'Link' you need a nickname, we can't just go around going 'Hey you there' so what do you want to be called?" Red explained and asked with a happy expression, while on the long walk to Paint's house.

"Well like I said I was going on my way to save the oracle of seasons, Din. Maybe the nickname Oracle. Ora for short?" The newly named Ora asked "It sounds cool to me."

The rest of the Links, just nodded approval, especially Red. He practically got whiplash, and needed to sit down for a bit.

"You good now Red?" Blue started.

"Goddesses, be more careful, we only decided on a nickname!" Green scolded. And with that they started walking again, with Red dizzily behind them.

"We are here! Welcome to my humble abode." Paint spoke up for the first time since they started walking originally, and surprised Green into almost falling down. Paint lead the way up to his house and wearily opened the door.

"Ravio, are you there? Ravio? Wow he's not here, I don't think he has never not been here when I've come recently." Paint mumbled. "The coast is clear, I don't think Ravio is actually here."

There was much a sigh of relief.

"Whoa, this is your house? What did you do to it, turn it into a store?" Blue mocked while glancing around the inside of Paint's living space.

"You know when I told you Ravio kind of tricked me into letting him own my house partially, yeah he kind of turned it into a store while I was out, and I never really come here anymore, so I just let him. Plus he rents me all these items." Paint informed them. _Not without emptying my whole damn wallet on them. I swear he's not only satisfied with my house, he wants me to go broke._

"Ooo what's this?" Red asked pointing to a note taped to the back of the door. "It says it's from this Ravio character."

"Let me read it out loud then: _Dear Mr. Hero,_

 _Sorry for the inconvenience, if you would like to rent an item, please wait until I get back, wouldn't want you to use my items without paying would we?_

 _Anyway, I will be out for a little while and I will come back as soon as the problem gets fixed. Sincerely: Ravio."_ Paint read.

"I wonder what it is he's doing." Vio questioned while Ora nodded. Paint just seemed lost in thought as if the whole situation of everything just got to him. Then began the explanation part. (Well as much of an explanation as any of them have)

* * *

"What? Was it that easy? I seriously took down the 'hero' just like that, I didn't even do anything. Works for me I guess." Original Gannon questioned.

He and the Hero of Worlds had just begun to fight, when Link suddenly disappeared with a bright light.

Gannon had just let his guard down when a dark flash, quit similar to the one that took the 'hero' away, flashed and took him away too.

"Is this what happened to the so called hero? Damn, right when I won, I get teleported away. Just my luck. Wait… am I in a prison?! WHO DARES TO PUT _ME_ IN PRISION?!"

* * *

 _Time to end the heroes and the four sword once and for all! I'm really starting to get annoyed with their futile attempts to stop_ ME, _the all-powerful Vaati!_ The latter thought to himself.

Just as all the readers already know, (and are probably wishing the author would just give it a rest with the teleporting) a dark purple flash appeared and Vaati found himself across the cell of a teal monstrous pig-creature.

"Where am I _Pig_?" Vaati ordered the fat teal pig. "Am _I_ in a prison?!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! I happen to be a well renowned villain, thank you very much. And I just appeared here too. I had just defeated the 'hero' in battle and I appeared here. And yes it seems we are in a kind of jail." Gannon fumed. "Oh, and DON'T CALL ME PIG, MY NAME IS GANNON!"

"Ok mister Gannon Pig, you said you defeated your pests? I find it pretty hard to believe." Vaati mocked. "Considering the fact that you're in jail…"

"Sure I didn't 'defeat' him per say, but he disappeared and I count that as a win. And who else do I see in jail Mr. Purple? Oh yeah YOU. I bet the only way you terrorized any Hylian was just by your looks and your horrible fashion sense." LoZ/AoL Gannon teased.

"Oh and _I_ have a horrible fashion sense? Says the Teal demon pig. And are you _that_ ignorant to think that you defeated a hero, by not doing anything?" Vaati shot back. And thus started a very long and very annoying argument.

* * *

"Wha- what the? Again?! Where am I _now?"_ TP AND OoT Gannondorf we plotting their devious plans, when (you guessed it) another flash of dark 'twilight' blinded the villains. The next thing they knew they were both in a prison. Along the hallways you could hear never-ending arguments. _This is going to be painfully awful until I get out of here._ _Where to start, where to start?_

" _ **Do not get any ideas, you are here for a reason." "We could not take any risks, with having more than one bearer of the Triforce of power together." "That would cause unnecessary problems, for you guys and for the Triforce of courage bearers." "Do not worry the explanation will come in good time."**_ Three voices spoke up to Twilight, and the other Power Triforce bearers.

"Damn goddesses and their damn games. COUNT ME OUT WHY DON'T YA!" OoT complained, which received a whole lot of sighs and agreements from the other inmates.

* * *

"Link you must go and stop the evil king, Gannondorf. You have done well to save all of the sages already, you may have time to rest up first, but make haste." Rauru the light sage informed the Hero of Time.

"Since this was kind of forced upon me, I guess I really don't have a choice. So I'm on it!" Link muttered.

"Do it for all of Hyrule, we are all counting on you! And Link, you must know that we will always be friends. Keep that fact with you when your journey seems too tough for you to go on." Saria the sage of forest comforted her longtime friend from Kokiri Forest. Link just nodded his thanks, with a look of deep friendship in his cobalt blue eyes.

"Hey listen! Let's go and save Princess Zelda!" Navi piped up. "We might find her where we find Gannondorf."

The sages then teleported Link and Navi back to the Temple of Time, where they continued their conversation.

"Can't I just rest up a bit first, Navi? I JUST saved Nabooru the Sage of Spirit, and you already want me to go knocking on the gerudo king's door. Reeeaaallly?" The exasperated Hero whined.

It was at this point where Navi had to remind herself that he was just a kid inside, forced to grow up too fast. _He's still mentally 10, he was just forced to grow up way to fast. Poor boy, I feel really bad for him, but this is what he was destined to do. I won't get mad if he acts like a little kid, but it just looks weird for a 17 year old hero to whine like that._

"So where do you plan on resting? Will you go back to your house in Kokiri Forest for a little while?" Navi questioned ignoring the still whining Link. And with that sentence, it seemed to bring the teen back to his senses, since he pulled himself together. "Maybe you can tell Mido and the other 'kids' who you really are, they might actually believe you, and may even give you their support."

"I suppose it may be the time for that. I will let them know who I am, and we could help the Deku Tree Sprout explain what happened, to the kokiri." Link said, agreeing to what Navi suggested. Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time and began to play the sweet melody that is the Minuet of Forest.

The notes seemed to hang like magic in the air, slowly dulling their senses until the notes faded revealing to sacred forest meadow in front of them.

* * *

"Here let's check Kokiri forest first." Scrub decided. "If I know me, I would probably hang around at my house to rest up in between rescuing the sages. Also a thought just dawned on me, where did Tatl go?"

"You mean the fairy that was with you?" Dusk asked. "Check your hat, sometimes I put things in there and forget about it. And if she isn't there, maybe she got left in Termina."

"I would hate to get stuck in that place, what with the creepy 'moon' thing constantly floating RIGHT above you…. Yeeeesssh." Tiny shuddered.

"That's probably the case since she is most definitely not in my hat. Here, guys stand near me I'm going to play a song that will warp us, so you have to be right near me." Scrub then grabbed out a huge set of horns that seemed like only Deku scrubs could play.

"Where did you get that?" Tiny asked with awe.

Scrub just ignored him, and started to play an upbeat almost forest-y feeling song. (I don't know how a song can feel forest-y but it did) The notes seemed to hang like magic in the air, slowly dulling their senses until the horn's notes faded reveling a deeply magic filled forest meadow in front of them.

* * *

 **A/N for reviews. Guest: Review 1: It will definitely be a handful but I hope it turns out good, and Wind Waker is one of my favorites! :P Review 2: I honestly have no clue which one, because I never played either one of those games, and the personalities I picked for them is based on the Four Swords+ manga. Review 3: I don't know :P (when I wrote that I didn't even think of that 0_0)**

 **I finally have a storyline thought up, but it will take a bit to get the explanation chapter. (As you saw the Goddesses have part in this. Did they cause this?) So just roll with the confusion until that happens. :D**

 **~HylianHero**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay, but here it is!**

 **Be happy that i don't own LoZ, because it would as confusing as this Fanfic! :P**

* * *

Scrub Tiny, and Dusk all huddled up, when they regained their senses in the place Scrub called 'The Sacred Forest Meadow'. Dusk and Tiny of course had to kneel and bend over for Scrub to be at eye level, with dusk practically having to lie down, since Tiny (normal size) was shorter than Dusk.

"Here, I know that I would rest up at my house, so we should check there first." Scrub pointed out. "Bu-"

"Okay than it's settled, LET'S GO!" Tiny yelled interrupting Scrub.

"What I was _going_ to say was that we can't ALL go there, it's in the middle of a village, but I have an idea. I don't think that I can really get that far myself, considering what I am right now, Mido would probably physically kick me out. Uggghhh" The Deku shivered.

"Who? Wait, you know what, I won't ask, but what do you expect us to do then? Do you want me to pick you up and walk you through? Because that would just be awkward." The Hero of Twilight spoke up snapping Scrub out of his trance.

Well this is a forest village, so maybe you could um-"

"UGH FINE, I'LL DO IT!" Dusk yelled. "Only know I'm not staying a wolf too, too long ok?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Scrub just looked at him with an unknown expression. _Wow, its VERY difficult to know what a Deku scrub is feeling, their eyes tell you nothing. I don't know if he's mad, at me or happy, I guess I'll find out when he talks._ Dusk wondered.

"First off Dusk, do not interrupt me, and that goes for both of you, and thanks for being flexible! And for you Tiny" Scrub pointed at the Link who had been silent after his outburst, "You will need to shrink down, and ride on me or Dusk." _At least I now know that he was both mad and happy. When will I ever understand him?_

"And why would I need to do _that_? Can't I just walk with you guys?" Tiny pleaded.

"No, because multiple reasons. First, it would look weird for a person, who looks a lot like someone who lives there to be following a Deku scrub riding a wolf." The scrub started.

"Wait _riding?!_ I only let Midna do that! _"_ Dusk yelled, and then promptly blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, because he just admitted to letting someone (a girl no less) ride him out loud. He looked down, not meeting the eyes of the others.

Scrub and Tiny just ignored him. " _Anyways_ , second off, I lived in this village, and you would be recognized as me I think. Although you do look a little different than me, they might still think that, and you obviously DON'T have my personality, and you don't even know who Saria or Mido is sooo…"

"Oh, alright." Tiny did always have a weak spot for when people asked him to do something. "If we have our plan then I'll be right back." Tiny said while walking away a bit and then promptly shrinking. _It actually worked without Ezlo? That's perfectly fine with me, though maybe because he is still on my head, his magic still works? Whatever._ The latter pondered how he actually shrunk down, which reminded him of the first time he became the size of a minish.

Scrub snapped his fingers and motioned for Dusk to do his thing, and do it fast. _Holy Hylia when did he get so bossy? Well I am a wolf, and he is a scrub, how well do you think that fight will go?_ Dusk thought evilly. He quickly felt himself change, it was always a weird feeling, except that now it doesn't hurt. When he landed on all fours, he walked up to Tiny who was well tiny and lowered his head to let him climb on.

"Where am I supposed to hold on?" Tiny asked in a sort of squeaked voice, which weird enough sounded as loud as if he were still full sized.

Dusk just growled in response since he was not able to talk in this form. _I'm kind of surprised that Midna didn't just change me into a wolf when I talked back that often. I mean I KNOW she has done it once or twice, but of course she never admitted to it, she always said she sensed a spirit nearby but alas there never was one near us when she did that. Why does she have to be so difficult?_

Dusk with Tiny somewhere up on his head started walking out of the meadow. Leaving Scrub to just look at him, and clear his throat.

"Ahem, you forgetting something?" Both Tiny and Scrub asked at the same time.

All Scrub got in response was a grunt, a growl, and an angry looking wolf walking towards him.

* * *

 _This is getting UNBEARABLE! Why does there have to be_ CONSTANT _arguments?! Well I guess I would be arguing too, If I wasn't so badass._ Onox yelled in his mind. While he heard a complaint from the cell right next to his.

"I can't believe I, the great Malladus, just had an argument with a floating mask…, and brutally lost." Muttered that someone who appeared to be named Malladus.

"Oi, you calling me just a floating mask, eh? WELL MAJORA IS MORE THAN JUST THAT! For that, you get to suffer MAJORA'S WRATH!" The latter bellowed. All that could be heard among the halls were that of fire, lightning and agonized screaming, after that announcement.

"Oh wait, who says that this guy is the only lucky person to get punished by Majora? Hey you there priest looking guy, what's your name?" the mask asked while in between making Malladus feel his wrath.

"Agahnim. Why these petty details must be passed on, is beyond me though."

"You know what, Majora has a special deal for you then Agahnim. For your name making Majora's ear holes bleed, you get to SUFFER AS WELL! LUCKY YOU! HA, HA, HA!"

There was much screaming.

"Hey you creepy mask thing, you sound like a guy, but have a girl name? Hmm, why is that? Are you too girly or something?" Brave/just plain stupid Vaati argued.

"And what's wrong with being girly, huh?" Came the woman Villain, Veran's question. "Now you're being sexist AND stupid. You should have been smart enough to not pester around the mentally unstable mask over there. Not only that but you insult women?! My, my you have problems." Veran lectured to the now cowering Vaati.

"I didn't mean it I swear, I was just trying to fit in, geez!" Vaati apologized. **

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" Onox roared. Causing almost every inmate to look in his direction. "These petty arguments are really starting to annoy me, and let me tell you, you don't make the Dark General angry!"

"Oooo, Dark general huh? So pathetic. Is that the best you could come up with?" Ocean Gannondorf (WW) mocked.

 _ARGH, I_ KNEW _I shouldn't have joined in, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. Now these guys are getting it!_ "YOU DO REALIZE I CAN TURN INTO A DRAGON, RIGHT?! NOW IM JOINING IN, AND YOU MUST KNOW, I AM NEVER DEFEATED BY ANYONE! Except maybe that pesky 'hero'." Onox bellowed, while mumbling that last part to himself.

Then, all that could be heard was more yelling and screaming, as well as some evil cackles.

* * *

"Hey, listen! Link, you should tell them very soon why you are here all the time. Some of the Kokiri are beginning to get suspicious to why you are always at this 'vacant' house in the forest. You do have to agree it is a little odd." Navi said a little worriedly.

"Can't I just wait until tomorrow? I just want to rest first, that's all. How about this, first thing tomorrow morning, we go and see the Deku Tree Sprout and have him summon the Kokiri, and I help him explain what's happened to Hyrule. And while we are at it, I will mention who I am. That work for you Navi?"

"Fine. Watch out ok, I feel like somethings going to happen soon, something big. And really soon. I will keep watch, you go get your rest while you can k?" Navi was beginning to show her worriedness.

"Ok? Look I don't know what you sensed, but I'm going to bed." Link said while taking off his gear, leaving him just in his green tunic. He placed his hat on a hook above his head and laid down.

Now this bed he is laying in belonged to him when he was physically a kid, so now half his legs hung off the bottom of the wooden bed. It didn't look to comfortable to Navi, but it seemed to suffice to Link, since he was already snoring quite loud.

Only an hour passed when Navi heard commotion from outside the treehouse

"Link, LINK!" Navi yelled trying to rouse the teen from his slumber. "The thing I was worried about, I think it has come, you got to get up and deal with it. WAKE UP!" _I swear this boy could sleep through an earthquake._ "Come on GET UP!" This finally seemed to break into his head, since he got up with a start, banging his head on the hook he had his hat on.

"Ow… Hey why did you have to wake me up like that? There are many other ways to wake someone up, don't you know I need the sleep?" Link complained while putting all his gear back on, putting the hat on last.

"There are things in the village, and the Kokiri can't fight them off, you know that! Don't you hear the commotion?" Navi flew behind Link and began to physically push him towards the door, which of course did not do much.

"Alright, alright, I'm going! Do you know what's out there?"

"Nope, but based on the commotion, you should get out there!" Navi pleaded.

When Link got down his ladder, what he saw in front of him was not expected, not expected at all. Standing in front of the hero was a wolf, not a wolfos but a wolf. You see the hero only ever saw wolfos before. They are like anthropomorphic wolves with very evil hearts, and bad intentions. Not only was there a wolf, but on top of the wolf was a Deku Scrub.

The only Deku Scrubs Link ever saw wanted to bash his face in with a nut, which he can tell you does not feel pleasant at all. This one just had a friendly feel to him, and somehow seemed very familiar to the young hero. Hanging from the scrub's hat was- _Wait why is that scrub wearing a hat, and a hat that looks like mine and the Kokiris' no less?_ Hanging from the _hat_ was a tiny speck of light green, that looked kind of like a very small person.

 _Holy three Goddesses am I still sleeping? Is this a hallucination? Is there something wrong with me?_ "Navi, you see those things too, right?"

"…y…..yup." Navi stuttered clearly thinking about the situation.

"First this wierdo shows up all the time, and now these _things_ come up right when HE gets back." Mido the 'boss' of the Kokiri complained while pointing at Link. "What has happened to Kokiri forest!? Everybody let's just leave these wierdos to get up and leave this village." Mido commanded, causing all the Kokiri to walk back to whatever they were doing before the unwanted guests appeared.

 _This all happened after Link left! Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him, I kind of wish he could come back, but he left the forest, and is now probably dead because of it. Who am I kidding, if He left seven years ago, there is no way he is still alive!_ Mido thought while walking away, feeling bad for what he did all those years ago.

"Ok now that we are alone, Dusk, Tiny?" The Deku scrub said while unmounting the wolf.

"Hey you sound familiar, why is that?" Link asked the Scrub. He then freaked out because as he finished the question the wolf suddenly, and I mean suddenly transformed into a person. This 'person' also seemed to look a LOT like him.

Still in shock, Link noticed the small green speck grow into a full sized hylian that again looked strikingly familiar to himself, and the wolf-person.

Link just stood there gaping, not knowing what to say to what just played out in front of him. "Umm…"

"Don't worry! This is Dusk" He pointed to the person who was just a wolf. "This is Tiny." He motioned to the former thumb sized Hylian. "And they call me… Scrub."

"Why are you here?"

"Before we explain, I'm going to have you play a song on your ocarina." Scrub said to his younger self. He then turned towards Dusk and Tiny. "I think I finally figured out how to take this mask off."

* * *

 **I am going to try to get the rest of the Links in here for the next 2 chapters or so, so just hold tight K?**

 **** I never thought of Vaati as actually being a bad guy, I just thought of him as someone who wanted to be cool. Maybe he thinks being a villain makes him cool? Anyways i always liked Vaati.**

 **Thanks to Alcidis Aurora, Zelda Reborn, and Litwick723 for favoriting! And to Litwick723 for following! :D**

 **~HylianHero**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter of 'Forever Linked' Hope you enjoy! Here, have an internet cookie (It's peanut butter)**

 **I still do not own Loz. Why would i be writing a Fanfic about it if i DID own it? :P**

* * *

"You want me to play a song? Why would I need to do what a Deku scrub tells me?" The Hero of Time argued.

"Look if you knew who I was you would listen to me, and no, you're not going to know until after you play the song. Don't worry it is very easy to play, way easier than the nocturne of shadow, all you have to do is play Saria's song backwards." Scrub stated impatiently.

Dusk and Tiny just watched on with confusion, but not daring to interrupt.

"Fine, but how do you so much about me? And why do they," He pointed towards Dusk and Tiny, "especially the tall one, look so much like me? Not to mention the hat you're wearing."

"Just play the song." The Scrub practically yelled.

"Great Nayru, calm down, I'm playing! What's the song called?" Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time and right when he put his mouth on it, Navi whispered into his ear.

"Listen, I don't know what is going to happen when you play the song, but I don't think this scrub has evil intentions. He seems familiar for some reason." Link just nodded never pulling his mouth away from the precious instrument.

"It's called the 'Song of Healing'."

Every note that came out of the sacred ocarina filled the air with the feeling of magic. The tune seemed to make everyone who heard it feel their weariness and troubles melt away into thin air. All too quickly the melody ended, fading away into nothing, leaving the ones who heard it in a state of peace.

 _Everyone looks as peaceful as I feel, all except Scrub, he looks distressed. What's happening to him?_ The older Hero of Time wondered while looking at the one they call Scrub. The latter had his hands gripping the sides of his head, and was shaking his head about, and letting out distressed moans.

The next thing anyone saw was a light purple and blue light that temporarily blinded the Links that were watching the Deku with faces of concern. (No not the same type of flash as the dimension teleporting thing :P) Standing where the Deku scrub just was, was a kid that looked strikingly similar to the older Link they just encountered, only younger.

"OH THANK HYLIA THAT ACTUALLY WORKED!" The now Hylian Scrub yelled to himself while fist bumping the air. A mask resembling the Deku face he just moments ago had, laid at his feet. He quickly snatched it up and stuffed in unceremoniously into his pouch.

"I think I am going to pass out." Link and Navi said at the same time. Navi actually lived up to her word because she was now resting on Link's hat, unconscious.

"Oi, so that's what you really look like, I would have thought you older, maybe 14. Not 11 or 12." Dusk said which he followed with a tsk tsk sound.

"You already saw us, and didn't freak out TOO bad, why are you suddenly so surprised?" Tiny inquired the teen, honestly wondering the latter.

"… Um… Well first of all HE WAS JUST A DEKU SCRUB! Second off, he is me from the past." Link finally found his voice, to freak out. Scrub nodded, confirming his thought process.

"How does- wait, hold on I think I understand." Dusk looked like he was deep in thought, until the realization dawned on him.

"I still don't get it. How is he physically you? Wait does that mean I will run into a future _me_?!" Tiny asked with a VERY confused expression. Which earned him several glances from the others.

"No, unless you have ever time-traveled before now." Scrub stated.

"You seriously haven't heard of the legendary Hero of Time? He- you know what, how about we have Scrub and Time explain what they did." Said Dusk, while glancing at the Heroes of Time.

"Time? Why couldn't I be called that? We're both the same person." Scrub asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well like you said, there are two of you, and you can't both be called Time, and we were already calling you Scrub. Plus it's hilarious." Dusk answered. Which earned a snort from Scrub. Time and Tiny giggled and nodded enthusiastically, at that.

" _Anyway,_ so I pulled out the Master Sword 7 years ago, and got sent to the future rather un-expectantly, since I thought I was just picking up the sword. The next thing I knew, I was 17 physically, and still 10 mentally, but of course I had to/have too mature just as my body had-"

"Wait your only 10?!" Tiny and Dusk yelled simultaneously.

"Yes now can he continue?" Scrub answered for Time.

After what seemed like an hour, Time and Scrub finally finished their story. "So now can you guys answer why YOU look like me- Er us." Time asked while pointing to himself and Scrub.

Well we are all named Link, and are all from different Hyrules, from different eras. Well except for you two." Tiny answered while motioning to both Heroes of Time.

"Ok, well stranger things have happened, like how I just met my younger-yet-older self. Which reminds me, hey Scrub, I've been thinking about what Dusk said right after you became you again, you do look older than 10, also you have a lot of explaining to do about that mask thingy." Time asked curiosity getting the better of him.

 _I knew this was coming… then again I should have because this is me we're talking about here._ Scrub sighed before speaking. "Yeah, well after I saved Hyrule from Gannondork, I went out looking for Navi, for the next year or so, and I kind of got lost in the Lost Woods. I was on Epona walking along, until two fairies named Tatl and Tael, along with a skull kid with a strange mask on, scared Epona, and I got knocked out for a little bit. When I regained my senses, the skull kid was blowing on the Ocarina of Time, and when I went to get it back, he jumped on Epona, and ran off. When I followed them I fell down a hole that apparently led to an alternate world, called Termina. When I landed, the blasted skull kid, turned me into a Deku Scrub."

Everyone just sat by watching, not really sure what to say.

"Anyway, the skull kid was pulling the moon down to crush all of Termina. Also, when I became me again this mask appeared," He pulled out the Deku Mask. "Now whenever I put it on, I inhabit the body of a Scrub again. Oh and I also have ones that let me turn into a Goron, and a Zora." He added taking out the two other masks. He looked up at his younger-but-older self's confused face, and added. "It's best to _not_ ask questions, especially since you haven't gone through this yet yourself."

"O-kay? Do I even want to know about you guys? Bec-" Time asked while pointing to the other two, but got cut off by two bright white/yellow flashes exploding in their faces. (Yes, dimension time travel this time)

* * *

"You two alright? Heeellloooo? Could you get the hell _off_ me?" A slightly familiar voice threatened to wake the two people up. "I was just walking by these trees to see where I was, when you two appeared spontaneously in the tree, and then proceeded to fall straight onto me, and I am kind of stuck, because both of you are on my legs and on my arms and chest."

 _It's bad enough that I'm in this unknown place, and that these random people fell on me, but why did they HAVE to fall asleep while still on me?_

"Oh Farore, I'm SO sorry!" One of them thankfully answered back. "I will get off as soon as Time gets his lazy ass off _me_."

"Huh?" Came the other one's groggy response. "Oh right, sorry Tiny, right?"

"Yup, but can you ask LATER?!" Time finally got the urgency and tumbled off of Tiny. Underneath the smaller Link, was _another_ look alike, not Scrub or Dusk though, but a new person entirely.

The person who was at the bottom of the heap, stood up and dusted himself off. When he looked up, he had a look of confusion, but he didn't look too shaken.

"I presume your name is Link right?" The taller one, Time, asked the boy who was just on the bottom of the pig pile. The boy nodded, but looked skeptical.

Link looked at both of them, giving them a ' _how_ do you know this? I've certainly never met you two before' look.

"So you don't talk much?" Tiny noticed. "Both our names are Link, but we both have nicknames, which is why I am called Tiny, and he is called Time. Speaking of which, we should pick a nickname for you. Time, you want to give it a go?"

"I'm on it!" Time answered way to jovial, but then again he truly was the youngest.

"O-kay, so what did you do in your lifespan?" Tiny asked after Time's joyous response.

The newest Link took a huge gulp of air and began to explain. "Well I am called the Hero of Legends, but what legend I have been considering that last adventure I was on wasn't even real, but a dream world. Like that is just a myth, why did it feel so real then? How am I a hero if I just doomed the dream island by waking up the giant Wind Fish? Legend, how? All I did was walk around collect 7 instruments that I don't even know how to play, and I had to play them all at once in front of that blasted floating whale, for what for all my hard work to disappear along with the ENTIRE ISLAND! My first quest was 5 times more useful than that stupid dream walk, I saved the whole of the dark world and Hyrule from someone whose name makes your ears bleed, Agahnim, who really turned out to be a teal psychotic pig demon named Gannon. …Sorry I had to get that off my chest, I've… kind of been holding that in for a while." The Link that was practically silent until this point, burst out.

"I… did… not expect that. You ok there? Do you need to sit down now?" Tiny asked the now panting Link.

"You said you're the Hero of legend?" Time asked still clearly on the task of finding a nickname.

"More like a myth, than lege-"The breathless Link started but got interrupted by Time.

"THAT'S IT! I GOT IT! MYTH!" Time yelled to no one in particular.

"Myth? What kind of name is that?!" Tiny asked.

"What kind of name is Tiny?" The newly dubbed Myth piped in.

"Hey don't judge me, Dusk chose it, and he wouldn't let me change it! We kind of got off-topic, so Myth, we are we?" Tiny asked.

"I don't know, like I said earlier, I just appeared on this random island and went to take a look around when you two goofs landed on me, promptly falling asleep for 5 mineuts." Myth replied.

"So you're not from here either? Huh." Time asked. He looked as if he was going to continue talking but something floating in the water coming towards them caught his eye.

"Is that a boat, with a face?" Tiny asked mystified.

* * *

"Dusk? DUSK CAN YOU GET OFF OF MY FACE?!" Scrub yelled at a sleeping Dusk, who was currently on top of the younger boy. "I swear you weigh like 200 pounds!"

"Ouch, that hurts my feeling." Dusk said with as much sarcasm as he could muster, which was quite a lot, for he created a lethal amount. "Oh great Nayru, calm yourself, I'm getting off see?" Dusk continued, while slowly, _very_ slowly getting off of Scrub. "Hey, do you know where Tiny, and time went? Maybe they got sent somewhere else?" He continued completely oblivious to what Scrub was doing underneath him.

As soon as Scrub could move his arms again, he reached behind his back and placed his hand on the hilt of his gilded sword. In one swift motion, Scrub yanked his sword out of its sheath and proceeded to smack the head of the still unaware dusk with the handle.

"Oh so you want to spar, don't ya?" Dusk countered, and with that he unsheathed his sword quite masterfully, without making a sound. He rolled to the right twice and somehow managed to get behind the younger boy, and did a spin attack in the air, right onto Scrub's back. Luckily for them both, he still had his shield attached to his back.

 _How did he know that? I've been practicing on creating a move just like that! That was perfect execution!_ Scrub thought as he began to spar with the older one. Their swords and shields creating sparks whenever they came in contact with the other hero's weapon. They matched each other perfectly, except when Dusk pulled off some of his fancy moves.

After their little sparring match Scrub was back to thinking just how Dusk had seemed to know the tricks he was creating. _He pulled them off so precisely! Maybe my sword techniques get passed on by my relatives? Who cares, at least I know the techniques I'm making work efficiently._

"You… are a worthy opponent, we should spar more often. You know, you kind of remind me of this certain skeletal warrior." Dusk said in between breaths.

"Umm, thanks I guess? Oh and ditto to you. Hey it's getting a little dark, do you think we should go find shelter?" Scrub asked.

"Well there is a little house over there with the lights on, maybe we should go to that house and ask for shelter. I would much rather sleep in a house, than in a makeshift tent with two other guys right next to me, like last time." Dusk observed while shuddering as he remembered the previous night. It had been after him and Tiny had met Scrub, and agreed to go with him to the clock tower to defeat this 'Majora' dude. After Scrub ended his explanation, they realized it was already night time. Scrub had been complaining about this 'Stock Pot Inn' being all booked out, so they had set up a makeshift 'tent' in the laundry pool area, and all slept practically on top of each other.

"Ughhh." Scrub shivered. "I hope whoever lives here is kind enough to let us stay." They began to walk up to the line house, and when they got there Dusk started impatiently banging on the door. A muffled conversation could be heard from the inside of the house.

"Oh Din, who could it possibly be at this time of night? IM KINDA BUSY RIGHT NOW!"

"Calm down Paint, just go answer the door, whoever's out there sure wants you to open it." A second voice called to the first one.

"Your right, Ora. I'm sorry but a whole lot has happened today, and I'm kind of ready for the day to end so I can get some sleep." The one who was apparently named Paint answered back, with his voice becoming louder as he stepped closer to the door.

The door suddenly opened revealing the people inside the house to Dusk and Scrub.

"Oh good thing we picked this house, huh Dusk?" Scrub asked while rubbing the back of his head.

There was a gasp from the one called Paint, and he quickly ushered the two into the dwelling.

* * *

 **Oooo so Dusk, Tiny, Scrub, and Time got split up huh? I wonder how this will turn out :P I also gave a little try into a fighting scene, which i will try to add in a lot more. Any tips on how to make a fighting scene better?**

 **Please review... it helps a lot!**

 **~HylianHero**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey wonderful peoples! Sorry for the wait, but writers block + life does not aid in getting a chapter uploaded on time.**

 **I still do not own The Legend of Zelda. Though that would be awesome**

* * *

Link was having the time of his life, for he was driving the Spirit Train, the SPIRIT TRAIN ( A vehicle he never even imagined _he_ would be able to ride in, much less drive the thing), across the vast land of New Hyrule. Of course he had been driving this train for a quite a little bit of time now, but he hadn't had the proper time to fangirl over it too much since the situation was a little too dire for a novelty such as the ways of the fangirling.

Princess Zelda, of New Hyrule, kind of got her soul ripped away from her body. Dire enough for you?

He and Zelda have been traveling together for a little bit now, at least enough time for him to finally feel comfortable about constantly being in a Princess's company, and move on to a first name basis. Speaking of Princess Zelda, she often 'flew' with the train just outside the windows. _It must be fun to be able to fly, the wind howling by your ears, the feeling of weightlessness as the fierce yet gentle gales move you effortlessly. And most importantly the heavy feeling of freedom. I would give anything to just feel those sensations at least once. Wait, I should be a little careful what I wish for, I would rather not become a spirit like Zelda, or worse… ughh…"_ Thought the young boy, he shivered at the thought of something worse than what happened to Zelda could befall him.

If Zelda was not flying with the train, she was hanging out with Link in the control room, or relaxing in the passenger part of the Spirit Train.

Link was again daydreaming, when a high-pitched girly scream rudely ripped him back into reality. After the scream, Link heard Zelda talking to someone. "Link what are you doing back here, shouldn't you be driving the train? Why aren't you looking at me when I'm talking to you, don't you know that's rude?" Zelda asked the boy, when he was gazing around the vehicle instead of looking at her. "Wait can you even see me? Don't play tricks on me Link! You know I do not appreciate things like that!"

"Zelda, you okay over there? What the hell happened?" _Who is she possibly talking too? Is she pulling a prank on me?_ The engineer thought to himself as he made sure there was a straight route for his train to travel so he could leave the control center, to go see what was possibly wrong with the Princess.

"Who are you talking to Zel? I've been in the control room the entire time." The young engineer asked with concern as he went to check on said princess.

"Link? There's two of you now, when did that happen?" Zelda asked in confusion as Link walked into the passenger part of the train.

"What are you talking about Zelda, I'm right he-" He stopped mid-sentence for he saw himself sitting on the floor looking at him in confusion. "Wait am I a spirit ripped from my body too? NO THAT CAN'T BE! I have to be able to save Hyrule and you Zel, I can't be a spirit!" Link screamed, totally freaking out at the thought of being ripped from his body.

"No Link, you and I would both know if you were indeed a spirit, but that still doesn't explain why there are two of you. Hey you, new boy, speak up! Why are you here?" Zelda asked, but of course the boy sitting on the ground didn't even seem to hear the princess, for he still looked at the engineer in confusion.

"Um Zel, I don't think he can see or hear you." Link observed which earned a frown from the spirit.

"Ok, the curiosity is killing me, who are you talking too? And I don't even understand HALF of what you said." The unknown boy asked, speaking up for the first time. As he began to stand up the train started to shake, scaring the living daylights out of the new kid, for he fell back down with a squeal.

"Oh the train! I forgot we were still moving!" Link growled as he ran back to the front of the vehicle to stop it in its tracks. It turns out while he was away from the controls the train had kind of decided to run into a very busy set of rails. Other trains were going this way, and that way, and one of them grazed the Spirit Train, which is why it shook. After yelling some not so nice words out towards the train that hit them, Link quickly brought the train to the nearest stop so he could have a proper conversation without disruption, hopefully.

"Ok, now that that's fixed, why are you here, and why are you dressed as a royal guard?" Link asked the boy who now decided it would be lovely to stand up. "Woah, so you're a lot older than me so at least I can be completely certain I wasn't just ripped from my body, phew."

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, YOU DOLT!" Zelda yelled. Link visibly jumped and shuddered at the loud volume.

"Umm, are you ok? Also what are you even talking about, I'm as lost as a newborn loftwing in this conversation." The newcomer asked. "As for what you asked earlier, I'm a knight, not a royal guard, which sparks up another question, why are you dressed as a knight with this year's color?"

"Never mind that, why are you here on my train." Link asked with Zelda slapping him the best she could because it was not _his_ train, but the magical Spirit Train.

"' _Train'_? Is that what this is? Still don't know what that means or what a 'train' is, but anyway, my name is Link, and I am a student in the knight academy back on Skyloft. I was flying around on my crimson red loftwing 'Crim', and I jumped off expecting to land in Faron woods but instead I wound up on this ' _train'."_ The older one explained. "What's wrong with you now?"

The young engineer looked as if he had seen a ghost (Which in all seriousness he had, since he and Zelda exchanged a look.)

"First off _my_ name is Link, and I do not appreciate sharing it. I also didn't understand HALF of what you said, but considering you just appeared on _my_ train," He gave a smirk to the princess. "And scared the Hell out of Princess Zelda, you seem to be here for a reason."

"ZELDA'S HERE?! WHERE IS SHE, IS SHE FREE FROM GHIRIHIM?!" The older Link yelled to the younger one. "Wait, I take it by your utterly confused expression that you meant a different Zelda? I would- hold on did you say _princess_?"

"Yes, but you won't be able to see her, she kind of had her spirit harshly ripped from her body. And for some strange reason, I'm the only one who can see or hear her, oh and she happens to be right next to you by the way." The engineer pointed to the air on the right of the older one with a smirk on his face. "So where is this 'Skyloft'?"

"Oh, it's at the center of the Earth." The Skyloftian said matter-of-factly.

"Really?!" The engineer and princess asked simultaneously, though Zelda was only heard by deaf ears.

"NO! It's in the _sky_ , why else do you think it's called _Sky_ loft?" The older one yelled sarcastically. "Sorry, I couldn't refrain myself. Hey, about what you said about our name being the same, just call me…uh….errr…Sky. Yeah Sky works." Sky told the youth.

"Ok now that I have a nickname, it's only fair of you to have one too, because it feels kind of weird calling somebody else by my name." Sky continued. "Also, can we get out into the open, I don't really like being in tight places with no fresh air."

"Yeah sure. Hey Zel, what's a good nickname for me?" The younger Link paused and looked up at nothing and then sighed heavily. "And _why_ would I agree to have that as my nickname?!"

"What did she suggest?"

"Well she said I should go by…Dolt. _But_ I figured out one by myself… I shall be known as SPIRIT! … Ha ha get it? Because were on the _Spirit_ Train!"

With that, Spirit and Sky walked out into the open. "You have a wonderful sense of humor." Sky's voice faded as he walked off the train, though the sarcasm could be heard a mile away. Since there was nothing she could do outside the vehicle, Zelda stayed indoors.

* * *

" _ **Sisters, this is getting out of control**_." The goddess of courage, Farore said while talking to her sisters, Din, the goddess of power, and Nayru, the goddess of wisdom. Currently they were discussing the dilemma with space and time.

" _It was never in control to begin with! Once time itself was wounded, nothing has been in complete control of us!"_ Nayru yelled, clearly pissed that they, the creators of Hyrule and the Triforce were incapable of handling a situation.

"Not only that, but we don't even know what caused this! Though Nayru, it was a great idea to put Power in captivity until Courage is ready." Din complemented.

" _Well I_ am _the goddess of wisdom."_ Nayru smirked in her sisters' direction.

" **Before Nayru's wisdom attribute gets herself involved, it's the least we can do to let all the Zeldas be aware of what's happening."** Din continued.

" _ **Good idea! Ok sisters, make sure to sound like we know exactly what we're talking about. Oh and make sure to use some old Hylian like 'thou' and 'hither'. I always loved the word 'hither'… oh sorry… I got off topic."**_ Farore face palmed because of the sentence she, a _goddess_ , just actually said out loud. Shortly after the strange looks Din, and Nayru gave their sister, they reached out to all of the Zeldas, whether they be captured, in hiding, or even in disguise.

" **Zelda, we need thou to hold tight. As you may have noticed, things are a little messed up, as in Power and Courage disappearing. Do not worry too much, answers shall shed themselves unto thee in good time."** The goddess of power, Din said cryptically, her voice ringing with power, as she announced to all of the 'Zeldas' across time.

" _Whilst any Link is in thy company, we need thou to inform them that a great fight, need I say it, war, is coming for them to fight_ _ **."**_ Wisdom rolled off every word Nayru spoke.

" _ **Do not try to stop the inevitable, for even us divine beings could not stop what is coming. We did all we could to prevent the fight, but alas we only postponed it. Hopefully it should give Courage enough time to prepare."**_ The voice of pure courage, Farore added. After that statement, the goddesses words faded away, and the mental connection between Wisdom, and the goddesses broke.

" **That went well, no?"** Din asked.

* * *

"Woot! There's two more members for our club!" Red yelled enthusiastically as two more 'Links' walked into Paints house. With Paint walking in behind them looking pretty sleep deprived.

"What club Red? You know what, don't answer that, we already know what you're going to say." Blue started, but then stopped since Red was probably going to say 'Look Alike Club' or 'Link Club', and _no one_ needed to hear that.

"I admit it Dusk, you were right to pick this house, because it looks like there are even more of us." Scrub whispered quietly to Dusk.

"I guess, but I don't understand why those four, who are fighting right now, look _exactly_ alike and are wearing four different colors." Dusk whispered back, but unfortunately he wasn't the best at whispering, so everyone in the room heard it. "Oh whoops, you all heard that right?" Dusk addressed the rest of the Links while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, yes we did. Anything wrong with wearing four different color tunics? Because it's apparently normal for like five other people to all wear _green_ tunics with floppy hats!" Green growled, then looked apologetically back at Dusk.

"Sorry, don't mind him, he's just _very_ aggressive." Blue stated.

"And that's coming from the short tempered, overconfident one." Vio argued, defending Green.

"Ok, ok, break it up will you? We kind of have two new people here!" Ora stepped in, taking Red's place by stopping the fight.

"This is Red, Blue, Green, and Vio," Paint explained while pointing to each one as he said their name. "Over there is Ora, and I am Paint. We'll explain our nicknames later, so don't dwell on it for too long."

"So who are _you_ guys?" Red asked happily.

"His nickname is Dusk, and I'm call- HOLD ON, WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS DEMON IN YOUR HOUSE, WILLINGLY LETTING IT HANG ON YOUR WALL!? GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Scrub abruptly screamed while running to the back of the house and hiding behind the knocked over bed. The cause of the freak out? Paint had a mask that looked exactly like Majora hanging on his wall.

"Ok?" Paint started. "Dude, what's wrong with _him_?"

"Oh Scrub, yeah I have no clue what's wrong with his head, but I think I know why he freaked out. You see that purple mask hanging on the wall there, well some bad, and really weird things happened to him, all by the cause of an evil mask whose name shall not be named." Dusk summarized cryptically.

"Ok, I'm now officially more confused than before, good job." Green muttered. "Wait did you call him _'Scrub'_?"

"Yeah, that's my nickname, I couldn't convince them to call me something different. Though 'Scrub' made a lot more sense before, they still won't let me change it. Speaking of which, Dusk?" Scrub called over from the flipped bed, still hiding.

"Nope" Dusk replied while prominently pronouncing the 'p'. "Whose house is this, and why did they turn it into a store?" Dusk asked while looking at the non-cowering Links.

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO MADE IT INTO A STORE, IT WAS RAVIO'S FAULT!" Paint roared, looking even more sleep deprived.

"I'll take it as its Paint's house?" Dusk asked, already knowing the obvious answer.

"How'd you know?" Blue asked sarcastically, almost matching the unbeatable Dusk in the amount of sarcasm in that three worded sentence. It was at this point that Scrub deemed it safe enough to come out of hiding, and join the others.

"I apologize, but can we finish this up tomorrow, I can't even keep my eyes open any longer, I need to go to sleep. I only have one guest bedroom, so I'll set up some blankets on the floor it you guys don't mind. _Or_ if you _do_ mind, I can go ask my mentor the blacksmith, if you guys can stay in one of his guest rooms." Paint finally broke.

"I'll take the floor." Dusk said, as he walked away found a clear spot, and transformed into a wolf, so he could spend the night a little more comfortable.

"AHHH!" Everyone but Scrub and Dusk yelled. "You know Dusk, that would have been great if you told us of that beforehand!" Vio called. All he got in response was the wolf equivalent of a smirk.

"I'm good with the floor too, I got this." Scrub said while holding a mask that looked like the derpy face of a goron. _I just hope I don't get stuck as that…. Uggghhh. Even if I do, I can always play the song of healing. Speaking of which WHY COULDN'T I HAVE THOUGHT TO DO THAT EARLIER!?_ Scrub mentally slapped himself for being so ignorant. _I bet that was what Tatl was going to suggest, before we rudely disappeared._

"Well, we don't have anything cool, like that, and the floor is not going to work for us, so we'll take you up on that offer over at that blacksmith person's house. I will stay here with either Red Blue or Vio, since I'm wearing the same clothes as Paint. And the other two can sleep over there." Green said. "All good?"

"Fine, fine, whatever gets me to be able to sleep faster." Paint groaned.

* * *

 **I found this chapter (mainly the beginning) pretty hard to write... mainly because i never played Spirit Tracks OR Skyward Sword. ...I know, I know, I will play them both eventually! I did start Skyward Sword but the motion control thing doesn't really work for me (probably since our Wii remote is kind of spazzy :P)**

 **Thanks so much for Skystar901, and ZeldaFan2412 for following and favoriting! Also a big thanks to Kogaiki62, and Stallord for following! :D**

 **Anyway, have a wonderful day,**

 **~HylianHero**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey peoples! That's right, IM BACK! After the notice i sent out, i have gotten a lot of support from people who actually wanted to see more, so here you go! Thanks all of you for your wonderful support :D! I found myself missing writing this craptastic ball of confusion, and I'm glad to be getting back to it after a while. Though I will be continuing to write this, there will be longer gaps in between updates since school started. ALSO like i mentioned before I will be writing another story, for those of you who have been waiting for it. Of course writing this story and that one, i will have to put both of them on an update schedule.**

 **Enough rambling! Enjoy this long awaited chapter 9!**

 **I still do not own LoZ**

* * *

"Link! What are you doing here at this time of night!? I can't even get you to come in the morning on time! _What_ do you need?" The annoyed half-asleep blacksmith asked the latter.

The apprentice opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as if what he was doing finally caught up with his brain. _I already woke him up, might as well continue with it… I just hope it's not too much to ask…Oh the questions I'll get in the morning!_ "Um, I promise to be early when everything goes back to normal, but right now I have come to ask if I can borrow your spare room. I kind of got a few unexpected guests, and my spare room is already being used…"

"Ugh, you already came all the way over here and I'm not about to turn you down after that, but I'm making you work overtime after everything's normal again. So who's using my spare room, I think I should meet them first." The Blacksmith replied now curious of who has business with his apprentice at this time of night. Paint looked slightly embarrassed when he moved out of the way to show who he was going to have sleep over. "Now who are these people, they look just like you!" The blacksmith gaped.

"Yeah…. But I will explain better in the morning, I kind of haven't slept in like two days, and I obviously need it. So I will leave Red, and Vio with you. Goodnight." Paint said as he started to trudge back to his house. The two kids glanced at each other and then looked up at the burly man, clearly intimidated.

"Why did Paint have to leave that fast, this guy is scary!" The boy in red said to the other kid, cowering a little bit.

"Now, now I'm not scary, come on in…" He put on a smile, to prevent the red clothed kid from being scared, but he still hid behind to one in purple. "Who's Paint?" The blacksmith asked while leading them to the spare room.

"Oh that's just a nickname we gave…Link. In case you didn't hear him mention it, my name is Vio, and this is Red." The one in purple, Vio, informed him.

"Here's your room." He said while nodding. "Vio, short for violet? There're named after the color clothes they wear? That's just plain weird. Maybe I'm just still sleeping…yeah that must be it, why else would Link come here at night instead of sleeping if this wasn't a dream?!" The man muttered as he walked away, rubbing his eyes.

"I hope that guy won't be mad at Paint in the morning for asking him to let us stay here, I sure wouldn't want _him_ yelling at _me_!" Red shuddered as he regained a happy composure, while jumping up to sit on bed.

 _Oh how I wish I was as carefree and optimistic as he is. I'll have to remind us that when we become one person again, that we bring out our optimistic side a little more._ Vio thought, while jumping up on the bed to sit beside his 'brother' _We ARE the same person, so does that make sleeping in the same bed not awkward? Well I'm just glad I don't have to share a bed with Blue, poor Green, but Blue refused having to walk next-door and Green couldn't come…_

Red pulled off his tunic, hat, boots, and gear so he was just wearing an undershirt (lighter red) and pants, which abruptly pulled Vio out of his thoughts. He then took off his own tunic and gear and threw it onto Red's stuff creating a pile on the floor. They both immediately fell asleep, snoring quite loud.

* * *

"Is that a boat… w-with a face?" Tiny asked mystified.

"What?…Yup looks like it. Oh great it's coming straight at us, aren't there like 50 other places it could dock on this island other than this spot?!" Myth asked irritated.

"Actually Myth, it looks as if there are only a couple places to dock on this island, this being one of them." Time pointed out smartly, which caused the other two Links to stare at him. "What? I might be 10 and all, but I can be smart sometimes, and look I was going on adventure too, you need to be a little smart for that! Oh, and speaking of which Tiny is 11, only one year older than me! Also I kind of had to/have to mature my mind as my body had. I'm honestly surprised you guys-" Time was stopped mid-rant when they all realized that the little red boat with a dragon head had stopped in the water in front of them.

There was a kid-about the age of 12 standing beside the boat just staring at the group of people in front of him, mouth agape. Now that Time was thinking about it, it probably looked weird for him-physically 17- to say Tiny-11- was older than him. The boy next to the dragon-boat noticed he was staring, and he quickly closed his mouth and looked at his boat's 'face'. He was wearing a green tunic and hat similar to the others, but his unruly blonde hair, age, and facial features made him look pretty similar to Tiny. (You know, they're both Toon Link. *Wink *wink *nudge *nudge)

"Hey, King of Red Lions, did I get knocked out again?" The kid whispered to his boat. Strangely enough the dragon headed boat actually responded, which scared Time into falling down and Tiny to flinch back. Myth only face palmed at their reactions since he had seen and done _way_ stranger things. At this point Myth's strange meter was at the multiplier of 42, so it took quite a bit too weird him out…. _quite_ a bit. Take the Wind Fish and all of Koholint Island for example. Also that time he spent as a rabbit in the dark world….that too.

"Link, you did not black out again, I am sure of it. As for this situation I am the opposite." The boat called King of Red Lions responded to the Link that asked. The kid muttered some words under his breath and called to his boat again.

"Ok I don't know what's going on, and obviously neither do you Lion, so how about we leave Windfall Island and head out to Outset so I can get some much needed sleep. We'll come back here tomorrow, hopefully I won't be delusional then. Sound good?" The boy asked. Before any of the other Links could fill the kid in with some information, he pulled out a small white stick seeming to be a baton of sorts. He then proved that it was indeed a baton for he started waving it around in the air, _down right left_. Other than the random music session, nothing happened, though the kid still holding the baton looked as if he was focusing on something.

Tiny was about to break the silence with a question, but was ultimately stopped when a sudden burst of wind, going about 50 mph it seemed, knocked him straight over and onto Time who was still on the ground. "Ommph, where did _that_ come from _?!_ Oh sorry Time, I couldn't help it."

"Its fine Tiny, or it would be fine if your hat's beak wasn't poking my eye out!" Time yelled. The hat in question-the sleeping Ezlo- seemed to acknowledge what he was accidently doing by grunting loudly.

The kid jumped back onto the King of Red Lions and was about the put his sail up when Myth stopped him, totally ignoring Time and Tiny's argument over a hat that was apparently alive.

"Hey dude, Links have to stick together, so get off your freakin dragon boat and introduce yourself properly." Myth said while yelling that last part for emphasis. "Also feel free to explain how you changed the wind direction by just waving a stick around….that, my friend, was cool."

Not exactly sure how to react to anything the older boy just said, he jumped out of his boat and waded his way through the water until he was right in front of the group. "Ok, my name is Link, I'm from Outset Island, and as for the wind thing… I use this _baton_ called the Wind Waker and it lets me borrow the power of the gods. I'm currently looking for the Triforce shards, I only have five more to find. Question though, is it customary on whatever island you guys are from to wear this green tunic when you come of age too?" The kid blurted out.

"That Wind Waker thing sounds really cool!" Time yelled enthusiastically while shoving Tiny off of him while standing up. Link sent a smirk in his direction thought Time did not see it for he was too busy throwing Ezlo at Tiny.

"Hate to break it to you kid, but all our names are Link too, and we are all heroes in our own right. That's Tiny and Time," Myth said while pointing. "And I'm called Myth. Since that is the case, we should have a nickname to call you. How about Wind?" Myth said nonchalantly. Before there could be any reaction, Tiny spoke up finally apart from Time.

"We're not from any island, heck we don't even live in this Hyrule. And speaking of which, what did you ask about us wearing the green tunics?" Tiny asked, his curiosity spiking.

"Wind is fine." Wind shrugged. "Now how do I word this? Well, over on Outset Island when you become of age you have to wear the green garb of the legendary Hero of Time for that day only." Time gasped loudly and stared at the boy, utterly speechless. Wind ignored this reaction and continued what he was saying. "I'm only still wearing this because my little sister, Aryl, kind of got bird-napped so I went out to go find her and bring her home, but I met King of Red Lions and this Pirate named Tetra and I got utterly side-tracked. I never had the chance to change back into the clothes I normally wear." The boy took a huge gulp of air, and then continued. "Since you guys are all wearing the green garb too, I thought it might be a custom on some other island too."

Time couldn't believe what he just heard, the rest of what Wind said was drowned out by Time's own thoughts. I'm _the Hero of Time, and how would he know about me?! Wait_ legendary _?! At least I know I'm remembered… Is it what I do as Scrub that gets remembered or is it what I did now, or doing, or WHATEVER?! Oi, time conundrums are_ way _too confusing._ He mentally cursed. Time was then pulled out of his reverie by the Hero of Wind's rude question.

"What's wrong with _him?_ Is it about what I said, because while I was talking he kind of went full derp mode on us." Wind asked rudely.

Time built up the courage to answer-albeit it didn't take long since his body houses the Triforce of Courage-but he kind of stuttered, so Tiny spoke up for him.

"Oh, Time, yeah he kind of _is_ the Hero of Time. I suspect that's why he went 'derp'." Time nodded his thanks to Tiny for saying that for him. As for Wind, he kind of fell backwards into the water from shock.

"Hey Red Lion Dude, or whatever, now he really _is_ unconscious!" Myth yelled _very_ helpfully, which gained a moan from Time and Tiny.

* * *

"Umm Sky, do you mind getting back on the train so we can head somewhere else, when I stopped I didn't think about where I actually stopped the train. I really don't want to be here right now, there is a certain guy who makes me give him my treasure here. Stupid Linebeck!" Spirit cursed.

"Sure, that's fine. I have some treasure with me, and I would rather like to keep it too, so-." Sky started, but a yell caught both of their attention.

"Hey my little moneymak-Uh,I mean my little treasure hunter! I thought I heard you out here talking about treasure, meaning you have some to give me right?! You do still owe me for giving that 8,000 rupee ring away…" The man Linebeck III yelled to Spirit while running out of a building with a sign saying 'Linebeck Trading Post'. "And who is your friend here, squirt?"

"Er, hi Linebeck. This is, uh, Sky. And no I do not have anything to give you, and please do _not_ harass Sky into giving you things either!" Spirit said irritated. "As much as I would _love_ to stay and talk treasure with you we kind of have to be on our way." Spirit said while hurridly turning around and shoving Sky towards the train. It looked a little odd considering the age difference between them.

"That's fine, I will let it pass this time squirt, but next time I see you, you best have something to give little ol' Linebeck! Before you go though, I have someone I'd like you to meet. This guy named Ravio came wanderin into my shop a little earlier, and I thought you would like him since he loves rupees almost as much as me!" Linebeck persuaded and sent a pleading look to Spirit, who of course gave in.

"Oh, alright. We'll meet this Ravio guy, and then we are going to get out of here, got it?" Spirit negotiated, slumping towards the trading post. Sky followed slowly behind him, not exactly sure what just transpired.

"Oh Mr. Hero! I didn't think I would meet you here… wait there's two of you? No hold on, sorry I got you mixed up with some other person I know, sorry about that. Anyways, my name is Ravio, and this is my little flying friend Sheerow!" The over enthusiastic boy apparently named Ravio said while waving at Sheerow, a…. something that flies. He was wearing a pink-purple robe with a hood that covered his face, the hood noticeably resembled a rabbit with ears, eyes, and everything. He also wore a purple and black striped scarf that covered the rest of his face.

 _Nayru, this guy is stranger than Ghirahim! Scratch that,_ no one _,_ even _Ravio is stranger than that creep. Wow he must not people to see his face at all…doesn't he get hot in those clothes? Who is this 'Mr. Hero' guy?_ Sky spammed his mind with thoughts.

"Ravio?" Spirit started.

"Yes, Mr. Hero-I mean yes sir." Ravio stuttered.

"Please, call me Spirit. Who exactly is this 'Mr. Hero' guy you keep calling me?"

Before Ravio could answer, Linebeck cut in. "Look I know you guys just met and want to talk, but you're kinda ruining my shop. Don't you see I'm busy?!" he complained, even though they were the only ones in the building. "Also seeing that none of you have something to trade with me, shoo! Git!"

"Umm… ok then. Spirit, do you mind if I come outside with you and that other guy that looks like you, so we can leave Mr. Linebeck be?" Ravio asked, putting on a fake polite attitude.

Spirit nodded and happily walked out with Sky and Ravio close behind. They all walked towards the Spirit Train, and Spirit nodded for Ravio to come aboard too, where they could continue their conversation.

"Where were we?" Ravio asked once they were all inside the train.

"This Mr. Hero guy." Spirit responded quickly, then looked up at the air. "Zelda, this is Ravio. No he is not another me like Sky. Oh, and Zel, please wait until after we're done to ask questions…that would really help." The boy in the pink-purple rabbit robes looked at Spirit with his head tilted, but decided that he should just answer the question he was asked instead of asking a new one.

"Ok? Well you see, I know this guy who looks a lot like you two, and I rent items to him to use out while he is saving the world. He is very courageous, unlike me, I'm just a coward at times…." Ravio said. "When I saw you two, it reminded me of him, and not just because of your looks. You both seem to have strong and courageous hearts just like Link does. Link is the guy I call 'Mr. Hero' By the way."

"I KNEW IT!" Sky yelled, talking for the first time since they met Ravio. Sheerow squeaked in surprise and hid behind his friend's head. "….Sorry, I had a hunch." He apologized.

"You guys, get to know each other better, I'm going to go and drive the train over to Aboda Village. Zelda you can come up there with me if you want someone to talk to." Spirit informed them while walking to the front of the vehicle.

A little while into the train ride, almost to Aboda, Zelda shrieked, bursting Spirit's eardrums. "Zelda, what's wrong?!"

"Stop the train! There is somebody on the tracks!" Sure enough there was a boy about the age of 16 or so unconscious in the middle of the tracks. Spirit gasped and slammed on the brakes as fast as he could, he could hear the complaints from the back but he ignored them…with good reason. The train stopped a mere 10 feet from the kid, though it didn't hit him.

The most noticeable thing about the boy on the tracks, was his green tunic and floppy hat.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Please review it helps me know what people think of my writing, and shows me if people want to see more! Thanks :P!**

 **~HylianHero**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here is the 10th chapter...hope you enjoy it as much as i did writing it! :D**

 **WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR "A LINK BETWEEN WORLDS"**

 **Alas I do not own LoZ. If i did, then we would all have more information on Zelda for Wii U. :P**

* * *

"AND _WHY_ , WOULD YOU STOP THE TRAIN LIKE THAT, SPIRIT?!" Ravio roared from his position underneath Sky. "Sky, I would rather like to breathe please…" Huffed Ravio. Sky quickly jumped off of him and dusted himself off. He surprisingly wasn't upset or disrupted by the way the vehicle stopped. _We just got thrown forward into a wall, and he doesn't care?! He really is similar to Mr. Hero….I wonder where he is?_

"Did that seriously not bother you in the slightest?" Ravio asked Sky after calming himself down.

"Oh, well you know how I told you I live on a floating island…I would jump off of my guardian crimson Loftwing, Crim, and fall all the way to the surface…..which is a looooong way. So that is why sudden jerking movements do not bother me." Sky explained nonchalantly, as if it were no big deal at all.

"Spirit, why did we stop? Are we at the place you wanted to go to yet…Aboda Village was it?" Sky called out when Ravio said nothing, Sky was pretty sure Ravio was astounded, but then again he could be thinking anything right now and no one would know since his face is all covered up. _Why can't he just take the hood off, I mean doesn't it get in the way? Wait how can he even see with that on? You know what, it's probably better to not think about things like that…_

"Sky, Ravio, come with me right NOW!" Spirit yelled as he zipped by them to get outside the train. Ravio looked up at Sky with his head tilted but decided not to ask, and quickly followed Spirit outside. Sky was left with nothing, but to go with them.

"What happe-" Ravio started to say, but stopped after he noticed an unmoving figure laying in the middle of the tracks. Sky on the other hand, along with Spirit, ran over to the youth and began trying to wake him up.

"Helllooooo? You ok?" Sky asked while shaking the boy to rouse him. The teenager groaned and blinked his eyes open, and he took his left hand and clutched his head. After a moment of just lying there, he staggered to his feet and shook his head, completely ignoring the fact that he was just unconscious. At first he looked around him probably trying to see where he was, until his gaze fell upon the two other Links and Ravio. He widened his eyes a little and blinked a couple of times, but other than that, he didn't look surprised in the slightest.

He reached his hand over to his sheathe and took out his weapon slowly, and braced himself for a fight. After a little while of awkward silence, he seemed to realize that the others were not a threat and sheathed his sword again.

"Sorry, I thought you guys were my shadow trying to kill me again… but I see that is not the case." The teenager finally said, while looking down and taking his hand through his brown-ish hair.

Spirit nodded and comforted him by saying 'That's happened to me too, dude, that's happened to me too.' Sky looked _very_ confused, but he wasn't about to ask a personal thing like 'how or why did your shadow try to murder you?'. Now _that's_ a good reason to be afraid of your own shadow.

"So what happened to make you get knocked out on the middle of the rails?" Spirit asked the brunet.

"Hmmmm, well I was in a fight with this giant teal demon pig named Ganon, and just when it seemed I was winning a bright yellow flash exploded in my face. The next thing I knew was waking up here with you guys looking over me." The teen explained. "I have no idea as to where I am, or what these 'rails' you speak of. Is it that uncomfortable thing I was laying on?" He asked and Spirit nodded. (This new Link is the 'Hero of Worlds' ((Loz + AoL)) just in case you were curious :P)

"A bright flash you said?" Sky asked. "Because right before I appeared on Spirit's train, while I was heading down to the surface a yellow light appeared in _my_ vision. Instead of being on the surface like I expected, I was on his train." He explained.

"I'm just going to pretend I know what you're talking about. _But_ I do get the gist." The teen decided. "So what are your names?"

"I'm Spirit, over there is Ravio, and this is Sky. Though 'Spirit' and 'Sky' are just nicknames, since we share the same name… both our names are Link." Spirit explained. Ravio perked his head up, since he hadn't known that those were just nicknames. _They have more in common with Mr. Hero than I thought, this gets me thinking…didn't they both say that a flash appeared and then they were here…that happened to me too!_ Before Ravio could say anything about that, the brunet spoke up.

"Weird… that's my name too." The teen said while coursing his hand through his bangs.

 _Another one?! Goddesses, is Link just a suddenly popular name or something? Because I thought it was a weird and rare name, now every other person I meet is named Link?!_ Ravio thought to himself, trying to gain the confidence to speak up…but he had always been a coward to things like this. After zoning out of the conversation the Links were having Ravio bit his tongue and spoke up.

"H-hey 'Links'?" Ravio stuttered.

Spirit looked up from the conversation to look at the speaker. "Yeah Ravio? What's wrong?"

"Umm, err, well you see, ughh. I'll just start here…o-k you know how you guys said that you appeared here after a bright flash exploded? Well a bright light purple light flashed in my face too-while I was out to go steal that sand rod back-, and I when I woke up, I wandered around a little until I came across Linebeck III, and then you two showed up." Ravio spluttered.

"Oh, you're not actually from New Hyrule? …I thought you worked with that Rabbitland Rescue dude." Spirit said with is fingers on his chin, obviously in thought. "Actually now that I think about it, it makes sense considering you said you knew a 'Link' you called 'Mr. Hero'…and that is obviously not me." He decided.

The other two Links just watched, and made sure to not say anything that would just cause more confusion.

"Uhh, I actually have one more thing to say…" Ravio started, the others gave him their full attention. "It seems that we are all-except for Spirit- in another Hyrule. Back in the Hyrule Mr. Hero is from is a parallel world called Lorule. I am from Lorule, and I went to Hyrule to help out Mr. Hero by selling him items… the only reason why this is applicable to tell you guys it this." Ravio then pulled off his hood. Ravio, with just one simple motion, had just made all of the others' minds implode. "I was waiting to show Mr. Hero, but I believe now is an appropriate time."

* * *

"Wiiiiinnnddd! WAKE UP ALREADY!" Myth yelled to the swirl-eyed Wind, with birds flying around his head. "Come on we've let you be unconscious for like seven minutes now, don't you think that's enough?!" Myth being impatient as always, began to shake him.

"Hey keep it down will ya, don't you know it's rude to yell while someone's sleeping!?" Came a yell that sounded like it came from an old man….but it came from Tiny's direction.

"Umm, Tiny, you have something you want to tell us?" Time asked while looking at him weird. Tiny gave him a vicious look, and looked up.

"Ezlo? You're awake!" Tiny yelled happily. "I thought you might never wake up." Ezlo moved around a bit on Tiny's head, and looked down at him. When he moved his head up though, his eyes went wide and his gaze immediately went back down to Tiny.

"Link, how long have I been sleeping?" The bird-hat asked with concern laced in every word he spoke.

"Oh, only a couple of days. This is Time, Myth, and the unconscious one it Wind." Tiny explained.

"Where is Dusk?" Ezlo asked.

"Oh I don't actually know, but I have met Time, Myth, Scrub, and Wind since the time you blacked out two days ago." Tiny said, though only Time followed it completely.

"Hey, Wind's awake too!" Time shouted happily to get everyone's attention.

After a long awkward of Wind staring them all down-especially Ezlo and Time-with curiosity, he decided he was indeed fully awake, and not hallucinating. Wind had done a similar thing in the past-when he had met King of Red Lions.

"So you, Time, are actually the Hero of Time?" Wind asked finally.

"Yup, me and Scrub…oh wait you haven't met him-err me-err him yet have you?" Time answered with a question. Wind nodded, so did Myth for that matter.

"We've been standing on this shore for like half an hour now, can we take this somewhere else?" The impatient Myth piped in.

"We could go to my house over on Outset… just let me do something here first. I need to go talk to the schoolteacher here in order to be able to get another Triforce shard. You guys can hang out around the island." Wind decided while running off in the direction of the schoolhouse.

"Great." Myth muttered sarcastically. "Even more just sitting here. Doesn't he get that I have places to go, things to do?"

"I thought you said you finished _both_ of your adventures, what do you possibly still have to do? Plus we are, in case you didn't realize we are not even in your Hyrule." Time asked, curious

"Sorry, I guess my mind is still on the constant get up and go quickly setting. Then again, I never was the type to just sit around." He answered. _Right_ after I saved Hyrule I went on a ship to go somewhere to train and stuff, but that's how I ended up 'on' Koholint Island." Myth growled while looking at the ground angrily.

"Is that Red Lion King, the only mode of transportation Wind has? Because I don't think we can all fit on that…" Tiny pointed out, after a little while of awkward silence. What he said caused even more awkward silence until Time spoke up.

"Really Tiny, you just walked right into that one. You know the solution right?" Because I'm pretty sure three of us can fit…and you can…yeah." Time answered much to Tiny's disappointment

"Yeah, yeah I kind of figured I would have to shrink down….I have to stop walking into these situations head-on. This is, what the second time today I've done that?" Tiny sighed while Time nodded and sent a smirk in his direction.

"Shrink down? That's new." Myth asked.

"Oh yeah, I can shrink down to the size of a Minish, so basically the size of the average Hylian's thumb." Tiny explained while Ezlo nodded and added that _he_ was the one that let Tiny actually shrink. "Why did you think my nickname was Tiny then?"

"Well _excuuuuuuuuse me_ Tiny. I'm sorry that me not guessing that somebody can do something like that by someone's _nickname_ , is a huge inconvenience!" Myth yelled.

"Ok I'm sorry just calm down!" Tiny yelped while waving his arms in front of his face. _Why do I feel like Myth just made a reference?_ Tiny and Time pondered.

After a while of wandering around, getting creeped out by this perpetually dancing man dressed like Elvis, getting yelled at by two little girls playing around some flowers, having a group of boys try to harass them until they realized they were friends of Wind, pissing off this guy with mood issues trying to get a picture of _something_ , and lastly getting called scamps after eavesdropping on two old women's gossip about another woman on the island, did Wind finally come back to the group.

"WHAT. TOOK. YOU. SO. LONG?!" Myth roared at the now cowering Wind. "DON'T YOU KNOW THIS ISLAND'S FULL OF WACKJOBS, WHO REALLY DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ANYONE BUT THEMSELVES?!" He continued. "I hope you got whatever it is you wanted! Speaking of which what _did_ you get?"

Wind looked at his feet and rubbed his head, and pulled out….a piece of paper. Though it was a deed for a private island miles away.

"ALL THAT FOR WHAT, A LOUSY PIECE OF PAPER. OH EXCUUUUSE ME, A _DEED_ , BECAUSE _THAT_ MAKES _ALL_ THE DIFFERENCE IN THE WORLD!" Myth exploded, probably letting out all of his anger at the Windfish, Koholint Island, Agahnim, AND Gannon all at once. Poor Wind, poor Wind.

 _Seriously WHY do I feel like 'ecxuuuuuuse me!" is a reference?!_ Tiny and Time thought angrily, as Wind slowly picked himself off the ground, after he had slumped down from fright.

"Well you get your wish now dude, because we can now head over to Outset." Wind said while cautiously looking at Myth, probably afraid of what he could do to him. "I'm pretty sure only three of us can fit on King of Red Lions, so what are we going to do about that?" Wind asked while scratching his chin.

Myth looked about to yell again, but Time stopped him with a big hand motion and spoke instead. " _If_ you hadn't taken so long, and had been here for our discussion on that, you would forewarned about what is about to happen." Time said while frowning.

 _Why do I think something crazy and ridiculous is going to spontaneously happen? Then again meeting_ them _was random and weird too, not to mention King of Red Lions…alright my life is weird, why would I expect weird things to_ not _happen?!"_ Wind thought to himself

Tiny walked over to Time, and whispered into his ear, then they both walked over to KoRL (King of Red Lions). They both proved Wind right, when Tiny spontaneously disappeared. Time reached down to pick something up, and outstretched his hand to the top of KoRL's head…where Makar sat while Wind was taking him to the Wind Temple. That 'something' Time put there was actually a 'someone'…that someone was indeed Tiny. _O-okay? Well on the bright side, I know the meaning of Tiny's nickname now._ Wind thought.

"You might want to hold on for your life Tiny, since I have to change the wind direction. If you fell over earlier, you would probably go flying now." Wind warned. Tiny nodded and reached up to Ezlo to make sure he stayed on his head as well.

The Wind direction changed, causing the hats of the normal sized ones to almost fly off. Now For Tiny…it was an entirely different story. He held on as tight as he could, but it felt as if a tornado mixed with a hurricane, and blew at him all at once…luckily he stayed on KoRL's head, or that would not have been good at all.

After everything was all set up, they all _somehow_ squeezed themselves onto the small sailboat, though it was a very tight fit. Wind could barely could steer the boat since there was no arm room, but they eventually got going.

* * *

"Where are Red and Vio, shouldn't they be back by now?" Ora asked impatiently, considering it was well into the morning and Red and Vio were still over at the blacksmith's where they had spent the night.

"Ugh, I am done waiting for them, I guess I will have to go over and get them. I was really hoping to _not_ run into the blacksmith, because of all the questions I'm inevitably going to get." Paint sighed. So far everyone was awake except for Green, and Scrub. Green was still in the bed that he and Blue had shared, and Scrub –still a goron- was in the corner of the room, surprisingly they were still sound asleep regardless of how loud the rest of the Links were being.

"I have an Idea…" Blue piped in with an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh Nayru, even _I_ am scared to hear it." Dusk shuddered while shaking his head. Blue gave him the death stare before continuing.

" _As I was saying,_ I have an idea. How about someone goes with you so that you have a good excuse for leaving fast without a game of 20 questions. Or you could always steal some of Scrub's masks and use them in a similar way." Blue continued with his beautiful plan. "I mean, you got to admit that a Zora, Goron, or Deku would be a great excuse to get out of there fast… Umm, guys? Why are you all looking at me like that?!" Blue yelped uncharacteristically. The reason? Paint, Dusk, and even Ora exchanged glances, Dusk and Paint had begun to smile evilly both having a crazed look in their eyes. Ora on the other hand, looked skeptical, and concerned.

"Guys, I'm not sure we should force him like that….and I don't think Blue meant for his idea to be used in that way." Ora tried, but jumped back when Dusk gave him a very wolfish look of 'SHUT UP! You'll give us away!'

Before anything could be done or said, Paint jumped onto Blue pinning him down to the floor. Dusk ran over to Green, and flipped him out of the bed he was sleeping in, after a whole lot of protests from the green member of the heroes of the Four Sword, Dusk managed to convince him to help Paint keep Blue pinned down. Next Dusk ran over to the goron in the corner of the room. _Now how do you go about waking a goron?_ Dusk thought. After a moment of thought, Dusk decided to use Midna's method of waking people up -the scream in the ears and shake violently- method.

Dusk did just that…he moved his head to where he thought was Scrub's head (As a goron he is rolled up in a ball) and screamed on the top of his lungs, while shaking the hunk of rock. _In hign-sight that was_ not _a good Idea, considering the fact that he's a_ goron _right now!_ Dusk thought angrily since Scrub had fallen sideways from fright and landed…..right on top of Dusk. After a couple moments the weight on Dusk lifted tremendously for Scrub had removed the mask. (Yes he could actually take it off…Thank Hylia right?) Scrub climbed off of Dusk and glared at him.

"And WHAT was THAT for?!" Scrub yelled. "Hey why do you guys have Blue pinned down? Where's Vio and Red?"

"Isn't someone observant?" Dusk mocked, clearly still upset at his stupidity for he was blushing. "Look we kind of need to borrow your masks…" He continued, painting a mental picture in Scrub's mind.

Scrub got the picture…he nodded and smiled insanely. "Heeeey, Bluuuuueee!" Scrub called while walking towards Blue with a hysterically look in his eyes.

"Oh crap….what have I gotten myself into?!" Blue asked himself as Scrub advanced towards him.

 **Ravio-i is WHO?! Whats in store for poor ol' Blue? ...Find out next time on Netflix and chil-Err i what i meant to say was... Find out next chapter in 'Forever Linked'! ...That's what i said the first time right?**

 **Thanks to gdcintl for following :D!**

 **Have a great day!**

 **~HylianHero**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey wonderful peoplez! :3 Here is chapter 11...Enjoy :D**

 **Alas...I don't own LoZ...but i do own this story (mostly) and my ridiculous mind.**

* * *

"Oh crap….what have I gotten myself into?!" Blue asked himself as Scrub advanced towards him with a maniacal facial expression. _Why did I have to open my big fat mouth?_

"Hmmm, the question is….which mask to use?" Scrub pondered aloud, prompting the others to pipe in.

"I vote you use the Deku or Goron mask on him." Green suggested looking a little concerned for his 'brother'. "Those would be the funniest options."

"You'll pay for this later Green!" Blue yelled out still trying to escape Paint and Green's hold on him.

"We haven't seen the Zora mask yet…plus we could say we had to get Red and Vio so we could quickly transport a sick Zora to a source of water." Dusk pointed out, clearly opt to see all of the transformations Scrub has.

"It would be pretty hard to drag a Zora or Goron all the way over to the blacksmith's, and it would be really simple to drag a Deku scrub… I say Deku." Paint contributed.

"True, true…but there is a certain way to take off the masks that Blue doesn't know of, I would wait until after he cooperated to tell him how to take it off. That's _one_ of the main reasons why I was stuck as a scrub the _first_ time." Scrub informed them.

"Voting time!" Dusk yelled loudly, but quickly jumped on top of Blue as he had almost escaped Paint and Green. Now with three people on top of him, it was near to impossible for Blue to get out of this one. Ora still decided to stay out of it, though it was getting painful for him to watch, so he excused himself and went to go wait outside.

After Ora left, Scrub took over Dusk's voting thing and took in the answers. "If you vote for Goron say yes." No response came for that one. "Yeah, Blue as a Goron would be dangerous for everyone…" Scrub shuddered, a similar action emanated from the other Links-including the blue one, since he did _not_ want to be anything _other_ than himself. "How about a Zora?"

Both Green and Dusk shouted yes very eagerly. "I would prefer Deku, but I would never see the end of Blue's wrath ever again, and I think Zora would be the least hard on his pride." Green said sticking up for his metaphorical brother, as the 'leader' of the four, Green tried to stay on the good side of his doubles…but then again Blue never really did like anyone telling him what to do, so it really wouldn't be too different.

"Darn, I was hoping for Deku because that's the form I hate most, _but_ Zora will do." Scrub said putting on a grin. He reached into his pouch and fumbled around a bit, until he pulled out a piece of wood resembling the face of a Zora. He put it out in front of him, and began advancing on the blue clad hero, the mask mere inches away from his face, Blue yelled.

"GUYS, JUST STOP NOW! CAN'T DUSK JUST USE HIS WOLF ABILITY OR SOMETHING INSTEAD OF TORTUING ME?!" He pleaded, clearly wanting to stay as himself and _not_ change species suddenly, and against his will.

"Dude I really _am_ sorry….but come on, just this once?" Dusk asked not particularly keen on the idea of using his 'ability' to lie. To scare people…HELL YEAH! But to lie….no, Dusk simply isn't that type of person. Blue scoffed.

"It's not as if I have any choice, three people pinning you down kind of makes escape useless." Blue muttered. Scrub shoved the mask onto his face before any other words could be exchanged, and motioned for Green, Paint, and Dusk to get off of him.

They sat there in silence as they watched the scene play out in front of them. The rest watched Blue as he stood up. He was up, but he was hunched, and it looked _really_ uncomfortable-painful even. That was confirmed when the boy yelped in pain and discomfort.

Blue on the other hand had the strangest sensation coursing through his body, even stranger than the feeling if being split into four different people. Not only was it uncomfortable and strange, it was painful. Three Goddesses it was painful, he yelled louder than he had ever before. Blue felt himself getting taller, growing weird long fins out his forearms, and his head elongating behind him taking the shape of the hat he usually wore. Though in real-time the changes had been fairly quick, it had felt a whole lot longer for Blue. (The appearance of Blue as a Zora is the same as 'Zora Link' but wearing a blue tunic-skirt, and instead of green tints on his 'hat' and other parts of the body, they are dark shades of blue.)

"Enough delay, let's go and get Vio and Red!" Scrub exclaimed happily while the others looked at the blue Zora. Blue himself could do nothing but stare down at himself in shock and anger, while blushing.

* * *

"You-you, b-but Huh?" Sky stuttered, after Ravio had removed his hood.

The brunet Link gasped and looked about to take his sword back out until common sense took over. _He looks really similar to Dark Link….But those eyes, they're not harsh crimson…they're a brilliant green. I know Ravio is not an enemy no matter where he is from or what he looks like._ The wise teen thought.

Ravio under the hood looked _very_ similar to the Links, but had dark black hair and deep green eyes. He also had slightly darker skin.

"Almost everyone in Hyrule has a Lorulian counterpart, and I happen to be Link's-er Mr. Hero's since you share names. Downside to that is, Mr. Hero has unmeasurable courage….I on the other hand am a coward." Ravio said with his head hung.

"Why do you wear that hood and scarf?" Spirit asked after the daze wore off. "And why a bunny…..a _pink/purple_ bunny?" _Do have to admit, it's a lot easier talking to him when you can actually see his face and know what he is feeling._ Spirit thought wile grinning internally.

"Like I said earlier I somehow gathered enough courage-took a _long_ time- to travel to Hyrule, and I have been helping Mr. Hero by selling him items…..I need the rupees ya know. They're kinda more important than life itself!" Ravio said with a chuckle, as if it were an inside joke. **(1)** After he was done chuckling, he regained a serious look. "Anyways, again I needed to keep my identity until I show him later. I look _exactly_ like him but with different 'coloring' you could say." He continued. "Oh, and as for the bunny look of it….well that's a funny story."

"Well don't leave us hanging, we wanna hear it!" Spirit said enthusiastically. Well he _was_ the only 'kid' in the group-being 12 while the others were in their teens.

The Lorulian adopted a thoughtful and bemused look as he thought of where to start with the story.

Just as Ravio opened his mouth, a rustling could be heard pretty close to where they were standing. Ravio's hands shot immediately to the back of his head where his hood was. Sheerow helped him to pull it on quickly so that no one else could see his face, and see he wasn't from the so called 'Light World'.

Halfexpecting another 'Link' to walk out towards them, no one was prepared for what actually _did_ show itself. They were too busy expecting big things to imagine something normal…though you can't exactly blame them, what with the weird day or so they have been having. That's why when a rabbit hopped out of a bush right in front of them, they jumped in fright and surprise.

"That's actually pretty ironic huh?" Sky said with a laugh, after he got over the shock of seeing the rabbit. "You know….the bunny, and you Ravio….especially since we were just talking about it…..yeah no. Ok I'll shut up now." Sky said embarrassed since the others were looking at him with clear expressions of 'seriously?', and yes even with the hood on it was easy to tell Ravio was giving that look….it burned right through the fabric. Sky looked at the ground avoiding eye-contact after his attempt to be funny. _How come I only ever got Zelda to laugh?_ Sky thought bitterly. _Even back on Skyloft…huh, you don't think it was forced do you?_ He asked to himself in third person.

"Sky….just no, please no." The teen who was found unconscious on the trails a little while ago said while looking at the latter and reaching up to pat him on the back in a 'there, there' kind of manner.

"Hey, I kind of promised that Rabbitland Rescue guy I told you about earlier, that I would catch bunnies for him, so you guys wanna help me capture him? They are actually pretty hard to catch, since they like to run away after a while." Spirit pointed to the small mammal, holding out his rabbit net.

The currently unnamed Link smiled and took the net out of the kid's hands abruptly-making Spirit flinch- and started to chase after the rabbit. The bunny in question seemed to know what was conspiring, since he was deliberately tricking the boys and even snickering at them.

"Ugghh, I freaking _hate_ rabbits!" The Hero of Worlds cursed, but stole a glance at the Lorulian. "….N-no offense Ravio…"

Ravio threw up his arms in an exasperated manner and yelled: "I'M _**NOT**_ AN ACTUAL RABBIT, YOU KNOW!"…which surprisingly did not scare the real rabbit away. The Lorulian -after his outburst- decided to hang back and watch the fun, he had to admit, and it did look certainly absurd and hilarious the way they were chasing after a rabbit….and losing terribly. The rabbit-on all levels- was winning at everything….cunning, stamina (Which Sky had a surprisingly little amount of), and -strangely enough- sarcasm. Everything about that rabbit was seething sarcasm… _seething_. It was purposely toying with the three boys clad in green…which is why it didn't run away for quite some time.

"Dude, you need to cooperate, especially since Sky over there apparently doesn't have _any_ stamina!" Spirit hollered to the unnamed Link.

"Hey! …Actually…*pant*... I guess…*hack*... you are kind of...*huff*…right." Sky panted, then promptly collapsing from the exhaustion of chasing a rabbit around in circles while not very gracefully avoiding the other Links. They all crashed into each other at _least_ 5 times.

After a while, the bunny grew tired of the games and sprinted away. "That…was embarrassing." The Hero of Worlds sighed with his hand on his forehead, looking at his boots.

"No kidding." Spirit replied dryly. "Hey guys, a thought just dawned on me…we haven't given you a nickname yet." He gestured to the brunet Link.

"Oh, yeah…I never really thought about that, considering everyone just usually calls me Link." He responded "My hero title is Hero of Worlds…maybe World? I did/still do travel around a _lot_ -heck I get lost a lot too, Hyrule is too damn _confusing_." The hero dubbed World said.

"You said it right mate" Sky said, stretching his arms, and Ravio snorted.

"Let's start on the way towards Aboda Village again, it's going to get dark soon. You three can crash at my house tonight….that is if my roommate, old Niko allows it-he's pretty chill, so we'll be fine I think.

The three heroes and the Lorulian boarded the train, and set off again towards their destination, the light of the twilight illuminating everything on New Hyrule field beautifully.

While everyone was gazing out the train windows at the iridescent dusk lighting, they never noticed the flash. The sky stayed the same- twilight. The only things that alerted the passengers and even the _conductor,_ that anything different happened, was the sudden lack of rails, the train abruptly screeching, and being jerked forwards- getting flung out of the train, and landing in a thorn bush. Sky however was the luckiest, for he-instead of the thorn bush- hit the side a tree, and collapsed in front of it.

"Link….that you?" A high-pitched female voice called out. "Link, it IS you!" The voice sounded happy…but that quickly changed. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE POOR OL' MIDNA ALONE?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU?!" The voice-coming from someone named Midna boomed.

* * *

"'It sure is boooorrring around here!'" Zant exclaimed, stretching his arms above his head.

"REFRENCES LIKE THAT AREN'T ALLOWED HERE! ….'MEH BOI!'" Ghirahim yelled at Zant from across cells. "….Heh, heh I kind of HAD to make that reference as well." Ghirahim chortled whilst striking a pose-one arm raised the other on his hip, he also had his head tilted upwards….it made him look like he was trying to be famous.

"And maybe when you're done with the horrible references we can go 'bust some _dodongos'._ " Vaati chuckled. This-totally ignoring the fact that they were all very evil beings-caused hysterical laughter to explode along the halls of the prison. The laughter was contagious, even some of the villains who were too dignified to laugh at such pitiful jokes-like Demise, Onox, and some of the Gannon/Gannondorfs- joined in with booming laughter.

A couple calls could be heard along with the chuckling like a couple ' _Dodongos?!'_ and even a 'Shhh, it's a secret to everybody!' was heard.A good while later the hysterical laughter died down to a couple of chuckles…now all that could be heard was various greedy gulps of air and people/creatures picking themselves off the floor.

"Eee hee hee!….Wait I don't get it." Zant said with his hand on the chin of his mask.

"Typical, you're the one who caused all this….and you don't even understand what you even said. YOU MORON!" Twilight Gannondorf snapped back. _Why did I even work with him in the first place…? I'm_ sure _I could have gotten out of the Twilight Realm by myself…even without my body._ Twilight thought bitterly to himself.

An explosion of bubblish complaining came next… this coming from the giant squid-thing Bellum. It seemed as if Bellum was trying to make fun of Twilight and Zant…but failed miserably due to the facts that, A: No one could even understand him properly, and B: He's kind of a giant squid. You lose respect for that kind of thing.

"You! Shut up, _no one_ wants to hear it, Bellum!" Ocean Gannondorf complained whilst covering his ears with his robe sleeves. Thus causing squeals, mocking, and more complaints to come out of Bellum.

"You know, _octopus_ , you sound as if someone put your head into a blender… turned it up to the highest setting, and then tried to drown you." Ghirahim announced, putting his hand over his eyes. "And let me tell you….IT"S NOT PLEASANT! It's better than the 'Sky Child'…but not by much, and still makes my ears bleed."

"Hah, nice one!" Vaati outstretched his hand through the 'bars' to fist-bump the demon sword spirit. It was utterly rejected, and Vaati awkwardly held his arm out. "Come on, don't leave me hanging!" He urged.

Instead of getting want he wanted, Vaati's hand was grabbed by one of Majora's tentacle-thingies, and yanked against the cell wall, where he continuously got slapped into it painfully. "Y-you do…realize I-I'm a…w-wi-wind mage r-right?!" He yelled while still being shaken and pummeled into the wall.

"That does not matter to Majora. Majora is all powerful." Majora called back.

Vaati sent harsh wind, lightning, and hail towards the assaulter, actually causing the mask to shudder, and flinch back. The former Minish stood and dusted himself off. "See? You _don't_ mess with Vaati, the Wind mage!"

"PUNY. LIFE. FORM. YOU. CANNOT. GO. UNPUNISHED. BY. MAJORA!" The floating mask screeched, causing Vaati to immediately lose his tough-guy face, and look horrifyingly up at the vibrantly colorful mask of death.

"The day I get out of here, and destroy the pitiful goddesses, and that worthless 'hero' will be the day that all of you will realize my ranking of a _god_ , and THAT I WAS THE ONE THAT PERMITTED YOU TO EVEN LIVE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Demise muttered out loud, over the torture session that was currently going on.

* * *

" _I believe that we just got threatened again…_ " Nayru said, a look of thought on her face.

" _ **Oh hun, don't we always get threatened by Power?**_ " Farore replied while glaring at Din as if it were her fault.

" **Hey, if I recall correctly, Courage had threatened us a bunch of times too.** " Din snapped back at her sister.

" _ **Only a couple of times…..but those were for good reasons, like when the Hero of Time in the child timeline got stuck as a Deku scrub the first and second times. Or when the Hero of Hyrule and Koholint got turned into a rabbit in the dark world**_." Farore argued back, intent on winning. " _ **In reality all we really get it from, is Power. Oh and what about Wisdom? I think I remember getting threatened at least one time from Wisdom.**_ " She continued. She and Din looked over at Nayru expectantly, trying to get the blame off of themselves.

" _Sisters, calm yourselves, were_ goddesses _for crying out loud_." Naryu looked stern at her divine sisters. " _We have strayed from our main concern. We need to pay attention to make sure nothing bad happens to Courage, since we couldn't contain them like we did to Power. We wouldn't want anything too crazy to happen while we were_ arguing." Nayru advised wisely. " _Where were_ -" She gasped, and motioned for her sisters to come to her side.

" **What's wrong?"** Din asked rushing to the goddess of Wisdom's side.

" _The H-hero of Trains, Worlds, Hylia's Chosen Hero, and the New Hero of Hyrule's Lorulian counterpart j-just appeared in another world…_ " Nayru stammered uncharacteristically.

" _ **Hun, that's kind of been happening a lot recently**_." Farore comforted Nayru.

" **What world did they get sent to?** " Din asked with force.

" _T-to the Hero of Twilight's Hyrule, but-_ " Nayru was cut-off, by the goddess of Power.

" **Oh thank the Triforce…I thought you were going to say something like Termina!** " Din visibly shuddered. " **What's so bad about that particular Hyrule?** "

Nayru looked uncertain, but spoke up anyway. " _The_ problem _is that the hero from that world is not currently there…so now there are a couple of incarnations of Courage in an unknown Hyrule without anyone who actually knows where or what everything is._ " Nayru finished, her oceanic blue eyes slightly clouded.

" _ **Isn't the Twilight Princess, Midna-I think- there? Can't she help them?**_ "

" _Think about Midna, then rethink your question. Her personality will most likely take over_ …" The goddess of Wisdom shot back.

" _ **Well since we have to pay attention so nothing else like this happens, might as well enjoy the show!**_ " Farore exclaimed sitting on a recliner-that seconds ago was not there-and leaning back.

" **Works for me, though if something bad is about to happen, we will reach in and discreetly help….got it?** " Din asked sternly, before sitting in a separate recliner. Nayru watched both of them through a face palm, but fought against better judgment and sat down beside them.

* * *

 **(1) In the game 'A Link Between Worlds' if you walk next to Ravio's rupee bag, he'll yell at you to leave the bag alone, since it contains things that are more important than life itself.**

 **Thanks to Andrea231 for following and favoriting!**

 **I will upload my other story soon-ish...i can't really decide which one to upload since i have two other stories that have a half completed chapter one. Either way i will be continuing this one no matter what.**

 **Have a nice day :3**

 **~HylianHero**


	12. Chapter 11

**Good day to you, you wonderful people! Here is Chapter 12...Enjoy :3**

 **I sadly do not own The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

In a _small_ red dragon-headed boat traveling across the vast Great Sea, were four young men….not the best for a cramped space such as this. Tiny-shrunken down to the size of a Picori- was on the top of the dragon boat, King of Red Lion's, head, and the other three were somehow 'fitting' on the small surface of the sail boat. Wind still had enough room to steer….but just the bare minimum, no elbow room. Myth was sitting on the side draping his legs into the interior of the boat, and Time….well, he was stuck just perpetually standing there, leaning his hands on the sail for balance. Speaking of balance….Time lost it many, many times, almost landing in the ocean about three times. Luckily he has yet to fall fully into the water.

"Wind! Are we almost there yet?! Ezlo is annoying the crud out of me, and I'm finding it harder to hold on." Tiny yell-asked, because of the howling wind, and the fact that he had smaller lungs. …Also to get his point across…that too.

"Dude, if I'm stuck standing here, then you will just have to deal….as long as you don't fall off." Time shot back irritably.

"If I _do_ fall off, Ezlo can just make me normal size so you guys know where I am….and so I don't drown." Tiny reassured, with Ezlo nodding, then forgetting they're too small for that to be seen properly, then verbally agreeing.

"And what becomes of you if Ezlo decides to fall of your head…what would you possibly do then huh!?" Myth jumped into the argument.

"Listen hear young'un! I will not fall off, nor would I leave Link-Err Tiny as he is called now, here to get lost, and stuck the size of a Minish. I may have been a bad mentor…..but I will _not_ be a bad friend." Ezlo said, his voice faltering a bit at the end.

"Aww thanks Ezlo." Tiny replied looking up at his 'hat'.

"Ok, this just got mushy, and I am now going to tune everything out." Myth complained, rolling his eyes, and turning his gaze out towards the horizon. He gained a small smile, reminded of Marin, sweet, sweet Marin. Ok she wasn't always sweet, but you get the point. The smile soon turned back into a scowl when he remembered that Marin wasn't even real in the first place, just like that whole _damn_ island. _Sigh, I bet I could have had kids with her someday-errr, I didn't think that….What I meant to think was: we could have dated one day. Yeah that's what I thought…r-right? Damn it, that's just equally as weird. Well at least I'm not thinking out loud like I usually do._ Myth thought while blushing….at least he was looking out at the ocean so no one could see his now red face.

"Tiny, you said Ezlo was irritating you?" Time asked the small Link.

"Ya… but after what he just said, I'm not upset about it." Came the reply. "The FEELS!"

"Ok…? Well I was just going to say that you have not seen irritating unless you met Navi. I also have a trick to drown it out." Time informed.

"She's that fairy you had with you right?" He received a nod in confirmation. "I technically _did_ meet Navi, but only while she was unconscious and in your hat." Tiny pointed out helpfully.

"Sorry to interrupt your lovely conversation…but you guys are _really_ distracting." Wind spoke up. "Don't you guys know you have to concentrate to steer a boat?" He complained.

Myth turned his head, forgetting the previous embarrassing thoughts he just had, to shove a lethal dose of sarcasm into Wind's eardrums. "'Cuz _all_ of us here have steered a boat before! Dude, _why_ would we possibly know that?!" He yelled.

Wind shook it off, already getting used to Myth's constant eruptions, and sarcasm. "First of all, it's called _common sense_. Second, I thought you said you were going to drown us all out. _Hmmmm_?"

Wind immediately wished he could take all his words back, reform them, and try again…too bad that's not an option. The reason he regretted those words was because Myth glared daggers at him, and began twitching, he looked _pissed_. Wind began to edge away, completely neglecting the job off steering the boat. Downside to this being a very small boat-Myth was _very_ close to Wind.

"ARE YOU POSSIBLY CALLING _ME_ , AN INBECIL-" Myth started, but lost his balance, and fell backwards into the ocean with a small squeal. (Surprised it wasn't Time? Me too.)

Immediately, KoRL came to a halt, and Wind turned him to go pick up the Waterlogged Link. Myth, after falling in, became silent…not wanting to dwell on the embarrassing event that just took place. It would have been less humiliating if he wasn't in the middle of yelling….yelling about being stupid, no less.

Through a crimson blush, Myth put his hand up in a 'no thank you' gesture, which found its way to the back of his head. "No need…..I'll swim beside Red Lion dude. Time, you can take my spot…just don't fall in." He joked shyly, his angry demeanor gone, replaced by a calm, more civilized one. Before anyone could say anything, Myth pulled on a pair of Zora's flippers and swam on ahead in the direction they were traveling in before.

The others were too confused in Myth's sudden mood change to start laughing…it just seemed too rude to laugh at someone after something like that happened.

"Umm, Ok…..Well I'll take his offer and use his spot then." Time shrugged, moving over to the spot where Myth was sitting before he took a 'swim'.

"Myth should be fine, give him a bit to calm down, and forget what just transpired. We are almost at our destination as well." KoRL informed them, whilst turning around to face the correct direction again. Wind pulled the sail up again, and they set off distantly behind Myth.

After about 20 mins, of sailing (and swimming in Myth's case), they neared their destination. Shouts of surprise sounded from the large island coming in to full view.

[On Outset Island]:

"Hey, …isn't that Link's new boat?" A middle aged man, named Abe, asked a young woman who was carrying a jug of water on her head-for some reason.

She looked out on the sea, to the object that Abe was pointing at, and gasped, dropping the full jug full of water all over herself and Abe. "I'm so sorry I just got….surprised and excited." She apologized profusely.

"No worries Saysha, I probably would have dropped it myself!" Abe waved off her apologies.

She and Abe then called out the other inhabitants of the large island, to come and greet Link when he docks his boat. Sturgeon (Orca's brother/that old guy that teaches you about 'Z targeting'), Link's Grandmother and the Island's Swordsman, Orca, had to stay indoors, because of their old age. But Link was sure to come visit them when he gets back.

"Link's back!" A young child, with a weird 'Cubchoo' type snot dripping from his nose, hollered happily, overjoyed to have his role model back….even if for a short while.

Link had stopped by a few times since the time he left with Tetra and her crew, but only to spend the night, or pick up something that he had forgotten. Every time he came, he left with a full bottle of his grandma's hearty soup in his hand, which he loves so much.

Abe was holding his hands above his eyes and squinting to get a good look at the small oncoming vessel. "..I…can't believe it!" he let out a soft gasp. "Guy's, he's not alone! There is a blonde haired person riding in the front….It must be his sweet sister Aryl! She's finally come back to us!" He exclaimed loudly, for everyone to hear.

"Link must have let her wear his hat…." Another middle aged man, named Jeon, pondered aloud, while gazing at the small red boat coming closer, and closer. "Hold on guys, I don't think that is Aryl." His voice faltered.

"And what makes you say that! Aryl will come back….Link will make sure of that! Are you doubting his determination?! You know how stubborn that boy can be, once he gets his mind set on something!"

Jeon looked offended at that outburst. "I would never doubt that kid's determination….never. " He shot back. "All I was saying is, that the person riding in the front, looks taller than Link, and looks to be wearing similar clothes-hat and all."

"Knock it off! He's almost here, and we don't want to be quarreling when he gets here…we don't want him to feel worse." An older, pudgy woman yelled, also not very keen on the boys yelling her ears off. "Patience. When he gets here you'll find out who's in the boat with him…and this whole argument was futile."

The islanders became silent after that, taking her words into consideration.

The boat was still a little ways off, but a figure clambering onto the shore got everyone's attention. The figure looked like Link, but there was something 'different' about him.

The person –Link, they thought- climbed out of the water and looked up, noticing that he had company. "Oh. Hello, I didn't see you there." He said while running his hand through his sticky hair, full of sea water to get it out of his face.

"L-Link…?"Saysha asked tentatively, not completely certain. The boy was busy pulling off the flippers from his feet when he looked up to answer.

"Yup, that's my name. What's up?" The boy responded, irritable.

"But…..I thought you were steering the boat." The pudgy woman muttered quietly. "Well, seeing you back is a relief, at least we know you're safe!" She exclaimed louder. "Now what about Aryl? Is she safe?"

"I'm sorry miss, but look, I have no clue who this 'Aryl' is. Nor do I know any of you….I'm just waiting quite impatiently for someone." He shrugged while waving his hands in a 'meh' kind of fashion.

"Who are you….and why are you here?" Abe yelled at him, upset at this Link look-alike. _Maybe poor Link has been possessed by a monster?_ Abe thought to himself sadly, not even believing his own words. This young man, was so similar to the Link he remembered, but also so different.

"I already told you….My name is Li-" The young man got cut off when another boy rushed over and pulled on his arm. While they were all focused on the Link look-alike, they hadn't noticed the red boat had docked. Now this boy definitely HAD to be the Link they all knew…..He HAD to be.

"Oh, hi everyone. Abe, what this guy meant to say was his name is Myth." He stressed the name out glaring at 'Myth'. "I know what you guys are thinking, but, uhh…..actually I can't explain. I'm almost as lost as you guys are." Wind said embarrassingly.

Back at the boat, Tiny and Ezlo took the Islander's distraction by the reigns, and grew to full size. He and Time decided it would be best to go and join the mess that Myth started, rather than appear later after all the explanations. Who knows, maybe they could help explain too. Ezlo planned to be silent, and pretend to be the inanimate object he looked like -a hat.

The two boys (and Ezlo), approached the group of islanders and the two other Links.

"Oh, here they are….ummm, this is Tiny, and Time. You already met Myth," He glared at the Hero of Legends. "Oh and for easier purposes, call me Wind." Wind said to the people of Outset. It seemed weird to ask the people he's known since he was very young, to call him something different….but, out of habit, the others might accidentally respond to Link. Which is completely understandable, being as it is their name too.

* * *

"It just _had_ to be a _thorn_ bush?" Spirit huffed to himself, after having landed underneath Ravio in said thorn bush. From outside the thin foliage, he heard a couple of different voices, only one was recognizable-Sky.

"Don't you know how long I was looking for you?!" The shrill voice of someone named Midna boomed-though it was laced with concern. "Don't ever leave me like that, unless I know about it, got it?"

Sky didn't know what to say, hell, he didn't even know who this girl was or what she looked like. Well, that might just be because he was still lying face first in the dirt. He didn't have to wait like that for long, for a giant orange hand, [that reminded Sky of….hair?] picked him off the ground.

"W-whoaaa!" Sky yelped in surprise and- as much as he hated to admit it - fright. Only one other being could get him to yelp like that….and that was Ghirahim. That was beside the point though. The hand turned him around and dropped him down again, and he landed on his rear with a loud thump.

Now that he was dropped facing the right way- and not the dirt -, he could catch a glimpse of the speaker. She was a strange looking imp, with a giant mask over her head, covering almost half of her face. In strange patterns lacing around her body in different places, were light blue markings. There seemed to be similar markings on the mask-helmet as well. Not only that, but she seemed to be slightly transparent, like a shadow almost.

"What are you doing sitting there? We need to go back to the Arbiters Grounds….in case you forgot, we still need to teach Zant a lesson." Midna said with a tone that sounded strangely commanding, as if she was used to others doing as she says. "You can tell me about what was _soo_ important for you to just leave me, on the way there. And when I say 'can' I mean 'will'. Eee hee!" She laughed. "Now where has your cursed stone gotten to?" She muttered to herself looking around herself a little.

Sky just sat there still, pondering what this girl was talking about, and what it had to do with him. This random stranger was talking to him as if they had known each other for a long time.

"What? Say something…am I so beautiful you've no words left?" **(1)** She randomly asked with a chuckle, after noticing him staring with his mouth open slightly, instead of getting up to go the Arbiters Grounds.

"I-I-umm, if it doesn't bother you, can I ask who you are?" He asked innocently- which Midna took note of, since his eyes showed that he was completely serious. Now that she was looking, his eyes looked a little different too- they were a lighter blue….like a sky blue, when they were supposed to be a dark ocean shade of blue – Also they didn't seem as feral…..fierce (and kind) yes, but feral like a beast? No.

"I-its Midna, as you should already know." Instead of adding in irrational sarcastic remark like she would normally reply with, she took on a more caring one. "Link…are you ok? You don't seem like yourself." She asked tentatively with concern laced on her face, which she soon covered up…she doesn't want to seem soft, now does she?

"I feel fine. But, that's the thing…..how do you know my name?" He replied with another question. "Speaking of names, please call me Sky, for a nickname."

 _Sky….where did that come from- surely not from that one little time he spent at that damn City in the Sky, with those creepy cucoo people? Did his memory get wiped or something? How in the Twilight Realm, am I supposed to fix something as dire as this?! Majora, help me!_ **(2)** _I couldn't even fix_ my _problems, without help._ Before Midna could voice her thoughts aloud, to try to fix the situation, two more boys came crashing out of one of the two large thorn bushes located near them, arguing at each other.

"Look, I'm _sorry_ Spirit _,_ but it's not necessarily my fault that my hood got snagged on the branches. It also was not my doing to land on top of you." A boy wearing purple-pink robes with a hood resembling a rabbit's head said. He was arguing with another boy- Spirit - that happened to be wearing practically the same thing as Sky was.

"Yes Ravio, but you could have waited to get your hood, until after I got out. You do know that it was pretty hard to breathe, with you on me." Spirit snapped back. The both of them, completely oblivious to the fact that they had and audience.

"Enough, it's over and you can breathe now, so calm yourself." Ravio asserted the other boy. "Now where did Sky go? I could have sworn I heard him talking to someone out here."

"I don't know, maybe if you turned around, you would have noticed me. Oh and by the way this is Midna." Sky called out, then gesturing to the floating Twili.

"So that's who you were talking to..." Spirit said before glancing at Midna, then doing a double take.

"Wait…..but your L-Link too? Even though you are way younger, I can just tell…" Midna breathed. "So Sky, it turns out you're not the person I know. But you both look a hell of a lot like him, you even share the same name." She continued, deep in thought.

She turned to Spirit, floating towards him, leaning her elbow on his shoulder. "So, _am_ I correct in assuming that Link is your name as well?" She asked.

Spirit opened his mouth to answer, but apparently Midna didn't want an answer, since she left Spirit's side, and flew over to Ravio, who in fright, threw his head back in a limbo type manner. "And then there's you. You seem familiar too, but at the same time, completely opposite...I don't like it. Whatever, I'm not going to dwell on it…so don't go telling me your life story. I don't want to hear it right now." She waved her arms in a dismissive fashion, and floated over to the only tree in sight- considering every where around them was sand, and a few bushes -, and leaned against said tree.

"Now, I don't know why you are here, or where 'my' Link went but something has to be messed up with time and space." She seemed about ready to give a pep talk speech, which would probably benefit the confused boys. But instead this is how it went down. "Meh. Nothing I can do about it."

The others all faced palmed simultaneously.

"What?! I'm not wrong….. _don't_ argue with me, or you _will_ regret it." Midna threatened, forming a fist with her hair for emphasis. _Ewww, so it_ was _hair! At least I know I wasn't imagining things._ Sky mentally fist bumped himself.

"Now do any of you know where, 'my' Link went? I have some things I have to say to him. LIKE WHY WOULD HE JUST SUDDENLY LEAVE WITHOUT A TRACE, AND NOT BOTHER TO TELL ME FIRST!" Midna boomed.

"Uhh, actually Midna, if he disappeared the same way we appeared here, or in Spirits Hyrule, then I don't think he had the foreword to be able to let you know." Ravio spoke up, his voice sounding defiant.

"SHUT UP! You asked for it….but since that's the first thing you did, I'll let it slide." She decided. "Now you said something about a different Hyrule, and suddenly appearing places. Do tell….I would like to know what happened to Link- oh come on you know who I meant-!"

* * *

 **(1): ...Sorry i just had too...and since the point in the game for TP that i picked was right before going to the Twilight Realm, so Dusk hadn't seen Midna's true form. So this quote is okay to put in here.**

 **(2): Based on the theory that Majoras Mask is the mask that the 'Interlopers' used for rituals. So Majora is kind of like a god to the Twili.**

 **Have a great day :3**

 **~HylianHero**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey peoplez! Hope you enjoy this shorter chapter...i had a bad case of writer's block- but, it's all good :3.**

 **The Legend of Zelda is not something that I own...D:**

* * *

"Hrgggnn…." A grunt escaped Red's mouth, as he struggled to gain back consciousness. "Ugghh…..Wait!" He bolted upright and looked around the room, confused as to where he was.

Then it hit him. _Oh yeah, we had to spend the night at that scary blacksmith's house! ...I hope he's not mad at us…_

He jumped out of the bed, and walked around to face Vio- who was still sleeping. Now to wake him up...Red decided to try yelling first.

"VIO, HEY VIO! WAAAAAKKKEEEE UP!" He bellowed right into the boy's face.

Nothing- not even any twitching. Time for plan B

Red started to shove his 'brother', which eventually turned into light punches. Still nothing. He jumped up onto the bed and began to jump _on_ Vio, in hopes to finally get the kid awake….Ok well time to add them all together.

Red somehow jumped on him, shoved and punched him, and yelled at the sleeping boy in purple….which actually _did_ get a reaction this time. _Yay, a new waking up method!_ Red thought happily to himself while Vio grunted and looked around for the culprit who stole his sleep away.

"Now Red, why did you have to go about doing that?" Vio asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Oh, I presume we slept in as usual?"

"Yup, of course! We always did, and we always will!" Red chirped, as he began to walk to the messy pile of clothes that the two boys had created the night before.

"It is way too early to be that happy….well you're always happy, so I guess it doesn't matter what time it is." Vio complained light heartedly joining his 'brother' at the gear and clothes pile.

Vio- without looking – snatched up a tunic and hat off the floor, and put them on, and he went to go pick up his gear when he realized something strange. The person in front of him was wearing a purple tunic…. _his_ purple tunic.

Red looked up from the gear and began laughing, as he noticed what happened. "Looks like we picked up the wrong tunic again…Red!" Red joked, falling to the floor in glee. Vio looked less than thrilled… as this was like the third time this similar thing had happened to them- of course with Green and Blue included….which made getting the right color to the right person a whole lot harder, considering they all argue (other than Red…who would just laugh hysterically), and the fact that they all look exactly alike - other than their heights. Green is the same height of the original Link they all used to be, Red is a little shorter than that, and Blue is a little taller than Green. Vio is the tallest, being taller than even Blue….not by that much though- they were all relatively _around_ the same height.

Red took off the violet tunic and hat, and threw them atop Vio, who was taking off the red one, but he purposely left the red cap on his head.

"Vio, you silly, I need my hat!" Red laughed, reaching up to the taller boy's head, trying to yank the hat off, he succeeded in taking it off his head, but it still wasn't in his possession. Vio had put his own colored hat back on, and had squished the red one into his adventurer's pouch.

"Vio….you-you smushed it! Meanie….you smushed my hat!" Red complained, tears beginning to well up in his puppy-dog looking eyes. This was Vio's one weakness- besides a good book – so he grabbed the red piece of cloth, smoothed it out, and plopped it in the shorter boy's head.

"There, ok. Now that we have that fixed, let's go back to Paint's house…since I just figured out that it's midday, and not early morning." Vio said curtly. "Maybe we can finally figure out how to go home, so we can save Zelda, and the Maidens." He continued in a nicer tone to help cheer up the red Link

They opened the spare room door, and began sneaking down the hallway. Around the corner, they could hear a deep voice, and steady beating of a hammer against metal. _Maybe we can sneak by him?_ Vio thought to himself

Red cowered behind Vio, as he took the lead, but as soon as they stepped into the main room of the house, a loud voice caught their attention. "Hey, stop there young'uns."

"Oh that's right… I remember. I thought it was just a dream…I mean _Link_ of all people coming here in the middle of the night, instead of sleeping? Absurd!" The black smith thought aloud. "Red, and Vio was it?" The two boys nodded. "You two kids can sure sleep in…I forgot you were here, and assumed it was a dream!" He joked, making Red feel a little more comfortable around him. "You know, you two are even more similar to Link, than I thought!"

Vio gave an awkward chuckle at that last comment. _If only he knew how true that statement was- we_ are _all incarnations of the same Hero's Spirit…_ Vio thought, as Red opened his mouth to speak.

"Mister, which way to Paint's house? I-I mean _Link's_ house." Red corrected himself as soon as he realized his slight mistake.

" _Link's_ house is east of here- once you leave you'll come across it eventually." The blacksmith informed. "So you guys are leaving so soon? You boys just got up!"

"Sorry sir, but it's important and we should really get going….thanks for letting us stay the night here, we really appreciate it." Vio thanked as he and Red began to walk towards the exit.

"Now, when you see Link, I want to pass a message on from me, ok? Tell him that he better be here tomorrow to help me out, I don't care whatever it is that he is doing then….I want him here. And if he skips out…..tell him to watch out." He said with a stern face that scared Red into cowering behind Vio again. The blacksmith noticed this, and added a small smile….which only made it look more diabolical.

Jogging out of there as fast as they could, they began to head eastward in hope's they recognize Paint's house. "Hey Vi, do you think they are all awake yet?"

"Red, its midday, I'm _sure_ they are all awake. We slept in really late this morning….even for _us_." Vio answered back. They walked in silence after that…..well if you could call Red annoyingly humming Princess Zelda's old lullaby 15 times in a row, silent. Vio was afraid to say anything, for it may hurt the red clothed boy….but he was about to explode- you can only listen to that tune for a certain amount of time before you felt like killing yourself….and they passed by that mark a while ago. It was a nice tune, sure….but it got tedious and irritating the more you heard it- Red didn't seem to understand that.

He was about to ask Red to stop, or maybe hum a different tune, but before the words could escape his lips, a group of people all in green and one abnormally blue Zora caught their attention. Red, being Red, ran forward to greet the group of friends, and the Zora….leaving Vio with nothing but to follow his 'brother'.

* * *

"Come on Blue, stop your sulking… it's not _that_ bad is it?" Scrub asked, while exiting Paint's house, Blue still standing there in the middle of the house, refusing to follow them. "Out of the three, Zora's my favorite….just wait until you go swimming!" Blue only snorted at that.

"Hey you know, if you cooperate with us, I'll let you know how to take that mask off. The faster we go and get Red and Vio, and see that they're not dead, the faster you don't have to be a Zora anymore." Scrub persuaded. Blue snorted _again_ and rolled his eyes, but started to walk forward.

"Let me guess….That's Blue?" Ora asked pointing up at the deep blue shaded Zora, walking behind Scrub, Green, Dusk, and Paint. He got several nods in confirmation. The Zora in question was radiating anger…. Though not as much as expected coming from Blue of all people.

It's actually pretty dangerous….Take Blue's already short tempered attitude, and add that to an angering situation. To top the cake, he now has built in sharp weapons attached to his arms.

"B-Blue…I know what you're thinking. And please do _not_ stab anyone with your ….'fin arms'." Green said nervously, glancing up at Blue. He looked as if he was going to argue back, or deliberately stab his 'brother' but he stopped, and sighed instead.

"You do know that you _can_ still talk, right?" Scrub asked sincerely, clearly noting that Blue had been silent thus far, the only noises being sighs and grunts.

Blue's face adopted a thoughtful look as he contemplated on sharing his opinion on the situation. "Yes, but every Zora I've encountered, their voice is contorted like talking underwater. …Which is _exactly_ how I sound…*sigh*."

Dusk let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, due to the fact that Blue had decided to start with a less deadly tone, and topic. _It's coming….it's coming._ Dusk thought while inwardly cringing slightly.

"Now, Scrub?" Blue started in a normal tone.

"...Uhh, yeah?"

" _Why_ couldn't _you_ just put it on, I mean it's _your_ mask and all... and why couldn't we vote on who was going to use it?" He asked, his voice in an even tone, after having time to mull over what happened. He was taking it surprisingly well. "Also Paint, is it that bad to just answer some questions, instead of dragging in other people to distract him, so you can get away easy?"

 _Are you sure that's still Blue? He seems more like me or Vio right now, maybe it was the mask's doing?_ Green thought looking up at his 'brother'. "Scrub, how did you get these masks?"

Choosing to ignore Blue, the group looked over to Scrub with curiosity. Scrub himself looked a little pale, and reluctant to share how exactly he got them.

"It can't be that bad can it? If you just bought it from some shady guy, that's fine, no reason to be embarrassed." Ora said, nicely coaxing Scrub to inform them on how exactly he got the 'magical' masks.

"No Ora it's not like that, I well…When I was stuck as a Deku scrub the first time, I had no clue what-so-ever. But once this stalker Mask Salesman taught me the Song of Healing- Dusk you heard it when Time/older-but-younger-me played it to fix me again - the Deku mask fell at my feet, and I found out what the mask really was." Scrub paused, hoping that he had satisfied them with his vague answer. The looks of the others, and Blue's curiosity of how he was a Zora, made him continue. "*sigh* The Goron mask, I got from a dead Goron named Darmani, whose spirit couldn't move on, since he was too worried for his tribe that was dying of the unnaturally freezing weather. I healed his spirit with the Song of Healing, and his soul formed the Goron mask. On the beach in Termina- an alternate world to Hyrule where I was during all this craziness… well Termina _is_ crazy…but that's beside the point right now. Again Dusk you know what I'm talking about -, I saw a figure laying in the water, barely moving, so I swam out to him, and pushed him to the shore. He was a Zora named Mikau, and he was dying. He was trying to find the eggs that his 'girlfriend' Lulu had laid, because they had been stolen by a group of pirates, when he had gotten mortally wounded. He laid there dying in agony, not knowing if Lulu or her eggs were going to be alright, so I again played the Song of Healing, and his soul formed the Zora mask. When I put on those masks, I take the form of what they used to be, so basically I look just like they did when they were alive- with slight differences-. Oh and the Deku's soul in the Deku mask was already dead when I got it." He confessed rather quickly.

There was silence, as if everyone was trying to comprehend what the young boy had said. Well all except for Scrub himself, who was now thinking back on what a weird and messed up life he had since he landed in Termina…..well actually his life was weird before that too though. And it certainly hadn't gotten any better….he met himself, and not to mention several other incarnations of himself as well. If that's not strange...I don't know what _is_.

Dusk finally broke the silence, and pulled Scrub out of the thoughts of his strange life. "So, you basically wear dead people on your face? Dude, that's messed up, on like every level." He said while glancing at the pale Scrub.

"Look, I try to not think about it like that….with good reason. But technically yes."

"…So, did some people…like recognize you- or the dead people you look like, rather?" Paint asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, Darmani was like the biggest Goron warrior, and everyone respected him, so when they saw me…they kind of were all over me- especially this one Goron kid…don't get me started on that. Also Mikau was the lead guitarist in a famous Zora band, let's just say it's good that I have musical talent, or that would have not ended well." He trailed off. "And then there's Lulu, she definitely recognized me as Mikau, but she seemed to sense something different about me/him, so it didn't get _too_ awkward." Scrub explained, blushing up a storm. "I also got 'recognized' as a Deku, by who apparently was the dead Deku kid I looked like's father."

"That sounds like it was fun for you." Ora said reaching down to tap Scrub on the shoulder in a 'there, there' gesture.

Blue, walking behind the rest of the group, looked horrified. _Ok, so I have on a mask that used to be an actual person- who is_ dead _, and now I look almost exactly like him?_ He put his hands back on his head and tried to scratch off the mask, wanting it off more now that he knew the truth behind the piece of wood attached to his face.

"Back to my original train of thought, when you don the masks, does the personality of the soul affect _your_ personality while wearing it? I'm only asking since Blue over there, isn't as short tempered as he usually is." Green whispered into Scrub's ears. "What kind of person was Mikau…you know, before he died?"

"I guess their personality _does_ affect the wearer a little, I just never really thought of it before, but now looking back….yes." Scrub decided quietly. "Oh and Mikau was a nice, thoughtful, and courageous Zora. Not always the smartest…blindly rushing into things. Then again all of us are like that too, so nothing too different there."

"Okay, that's what I thought, Blue's acting more like me or Vio, than himself right now." Green whispered, pointing over at Blue.

"Don't you worry, once I tell him how the take off the mask, he'll lose that, and be just the Blue we all know –I've only known him for less than a day, and I'm already on his bad side….I wish us all good luck." Scrub sighed with a wistful expression.

"HEY! Green, Paint, Dusk, Ora, and Scrub!" A higher pitched voice yelled. This coming from a red figure running towards the group, with a purple figure following behind. Red, and Vio.

"Hey. So you two aren't dead after all!" Dusk called, as the two multicolored boys approached the group. A chorus of greetings followed soon after.

"W-where's Blue?" Red asked in a small voice after noticing the blue Link's absence. Vio answered for the rest of the group.

"Now I _would_ go around asking 'Who's the monotone Zora over there?' but considering the context, _this_ is what I should be asking… Blue _why_ in Hyrule are you a Zora?" Vio asked with slight sarcasm.

Said Zora blushed, and pointed rudely at Scrub, Dusk, Paint, and Green. This all but proved Vio's assumption. "Hey, don't ask me, ask the people who made me do it." Blue shrugged, gesturing again towards the others. "Oh, and on that note….Scrub please tell me how to take it off now since Red and Vio are back."

"Aww…fine. Behind the ears there is a button type spot you have to push in, then all you have to do is pull it off." Scrub informed, beginning to brace himself. After a dark flash of rainbows, regular ol' Blue was back, and his face was red with rage –hell, I'm sure you could even see steam coming out of his nose and ears. Suddenly a blue blur obscured everyone's vision, and they landed in a huge dogpile. There was also many a stab wound….let's just say, it is good news that every Link happened to be carrying multiple bottles full of Red Potion, and Healing Fairies.

* * *

 **Nothing new to note... Well anyway hope you enjoyed it!**

 **~HylianHero**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey peoplez! Sorry it took so long...i was on vacation, and i only had occasional times to write.**

 **The Legend of Zelda is not mine to own...that's Nintendo's job.**

* * *

There was a prolonged reign of awkward silence on the island of Outset, not one islander voicing their thoughts. In the middle of the island, where everyone was gathered, stood three boys that looked eerily similar to the 12 year old that had lived there for as long as any of the islanders could remember. One looked like an older version of him, one looked slightly younger, and the other just looked very similar. Not only did the people of Outset get metaphorically slapped across the face with what was standing in front of them, Link had asked them to call him 'Wind'.

This staring contest went on for a while, not one of the boys in green looked as if they were going to talk anytime soon. Finally an Islander by the name of Jeon decided that the situation needed to be assessed.

"So why Wind?" He casually asked they boy asking to be called Wind. "And do you have any clue as to why these people here are like carbon copies of yourself?"

Wind looked to the ground for a couple of seconds, before lifting his head back up and making eye contact with the man. "Jeon…..well I have an idea as to who they are….but I don't know why they are here exactly- heck, they don't know either. As for the nickname….we uh, kind of all share the same name. That's why Myth responded to 'Link' earlier, but we all decided on nicknames so it didn't get too confusing." He paused. "I picked Wind because of something on my adventure….but I'll tell you guys about it later." Wind chuckled awkwardly glancing pleadingly at the other Links in hopes to get them into the conversation so he didn't have to go through it solo.

Tiny looked nervous, and Myth shot him a look that clearly stated _'Hey, you know these people, not me….so it's your problem.'_ Wind sighed quietly turning around to face the islanders again. _Thanks a lot Myth…..first you ruin my plan on breaking it to them easy, then you don't even help to fix the situation you caused! Well maybe Time could help?_ Wind thought, as he stole a quick glance at said boy, who was currently apprehensive. His expression soon changed to one of uncomfortableness.

Saysha spoke up next. "If _you_ don't know….Wind, then maybe one of these boys have something to say, yes?" She said prompting Time to speak up, after noticing Wind look up at him, after being rejected by Myth, and Tiny. Also it was safe to assume that being the eldest, that Time would have more to say…little did she know how old he actually was mentally. Wind let out a sigh of relief and sent a thankful look over to Saysha.

Time looked at Wind for confirmation, looked back up at the islanders, then looked back at Wind, and gulped. As level headed as he was in stressful situations, like being faced by hordes of monsters, he was really bad at talking to people…..it just made him feel uncomfortable, like he might say something wrong. That might just be a side effect from being sealed away for 7 years...but who knows.

"Umm, well," Time blushed, at all the attention on him. "I know from Wind that you all have heard of me in stories- apparently. My title is the Hero of Time, and I was currently attempting to rid Hyrule of Gannondorf's evil reign….but I kind of ended up here with Wind, unexpectedly. And I swear I'm not lying, just ask Wind." Time spluttered not sure if he had completely said the wrong thing, Wind gave him no indication of messing up, so Time let out the breath he was holding, in relief.

There were many gasps. "Wind, is this really true, is this young man really the Hero of Time that we heard of in the legends?" the islander Abe asked, shock etched into his facial features.

Wind nodded nonchalantly. "Yup, and as I figured out, he is actually my ancestor."

"I am?" Time asked looking over to Wind, with child-like curiosity, and innocence.

"Yes, Time... at least I think so. I might have figured something out…I believe that Tiny, Myth, you and me also share a connection like that….I think." Wind explained, his finger in his chin. After this was said, a voice, sounding as if from an older man, popped up from behind Tiny. Tiny grabbed his hat off of his head, and stuffed it in his pouch, all the while, the hat was complaining.

"Ahem." An awkward cough came from one of the inhabitants of Outset. "Who or what was that? ...Care to include us too?"

Tiny walked over to Wind and whispered in his ear. "Hey Wind, you struck something in Ezlo and me when you said something about a connection between us. That's why he spoke up, so is there anyone on this island that would maybe be able to answer this for us?"

"Hmmm, actually I think Orca can help." Wind whispered back to Tiny. He then turned back to the group of impatient people. "We don't even know much about what is happening either, so If we can excuse ourselves to go see Orca, that would be great. We'll inform you later. Oh and Tiny care to explain your hat before we go…I think they deserve that much."

Tiny reached into his pouch again, pulling out the still arguing hat. "This is Ezlo. He got cur-" Tiny started, but Ezlo, being Ezlo, interrupted.

"I am a wind mage, and my apprentice Vaati stole the magic cap I had made for the humans, and used it to transform himself into a monster, and even more powerful wind mage. He also used it to curse me into what you see before you." The bird-hat stated.

Tiny stuffed him back into his pouch to prevent further banter, and looked at the confused islanders. "Sorry, he's kind of loud, and arrogant,…and loud." Tiny apologized profusely, beginning to back away from the group, to where Time, Myth, and Wind were standing, waiting for him.

All four boys turned around and followed Wind to the house of Orca. The islanders were left with nothing but to continue what they were doing before the boys showed up, and wait for when they finally decided to inform them in higher detail. So far all the boys did was confuse them further.

"Hey, Orca…..it's me Link. I come to ask for your assistance about a situation I found myself in." Wind called, as he slowly opened to door to Orca's house. Myth however shoved by him, and casually walked in like he owned the place. Upon entering, he noticed a plethora of pottery sitting about, and without looking to see the resident of the abode, he skipped happily over to the pots, and started slashing at them with his sword, watching them explode with glee written all over his face.

"LINK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" An old man with his ribs clearly visible, shouted to get the destructive young boy's attention. "You know I only allow you to break Sturgeon's pottery upstairs…..now if you would like to do that you should ask first, and make sure to include me…heh heh!" The man named Orca chuckled, not noticing the other boys standing near the entrance.

Myth momentarily stopped the pot destruction to look dumbfounded at the man, then continued by picking one of the glass jars, and chucking it at the boys standing at the doorway. The aerial decoration landed right onto Time's face with a loud thud, and shattering sound. Time looked dizzy, and put up a finger to comment, but instead fell backwards, almost knocking Tiny over in the process. Myth doubled over in hysterical laughter. But the way that Wind was glaring at him, he started to calm down, and feel a strange emotion that he had only felt a couple of sparse times…..guilt

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock him out….I thought he would catch it! I just wasn't aware that he would attempt to catch it with his face." Myth countered, his voice sounded sincere at first, but he soon covered it in a thick layer of sarcasm.

Tiny was bent over Time, trying to stick some red potion into his mouth in attempts to wake him up, and patch up his now cut-up and partly swollen face. While attempting to shove the potent red liquid into the boy's face, Elzo finally managed to get out of Tiny's enchanted pouch.

"Nayru, is it crowded in there! Tiny I would appreciate _not_ ever getting put in there again." Ezlo complained.

"Well if you had kept your beak shut like you were supposed to, then you wouldn't have found your way in there." Tiny shot back, finally getting some of the chu-chu substance into Time's mouth.

"Well because I said something, we were able to get away from those pesky islanders!"

"Hey, I live here too, am I pesky?!" Wind yelled, offended.

"…yes." Ezlo said quietly, and from across the room you could hear Myth mutter an agreement to that statement. Heck, even Tiny agreed. Wind looked hurt, but decided not to say anything, since that might just make him seem more annoying.

"Let's just face it, we are all annoying ok? I happen to know I am _very_ annoying, and I take pride in it!" Myth piped up happily, any traces of leftover guilt, gone.

Orca, now just able to say anything, after watching the banter go on from the three boys- since one of them was currently unconscious. "Link, that is _you_ in the middle right?"

Wind nodded. "Yes Orca sorry to confuse you….but could you call me Wind while I'm with these guys? The one knocked out is Time, the one who knocked him out, and rudely broke all of the pots without us is Myth, and this," He tapped Tiny on the head, "is Tiny." Ezlo glared at him, for leaving him out. "Ugh, and _this_ is Ezlo. Everyone, meet Orca."

Orca was about to say something else, until Tiny got up and quickly walked to the end of the room, after having successfully dumped all of the bottle of red potion into Time's mouth. He glanced up at the array of trinkets lined up on display, after something had caught his eye. "Hey Orca, does this by chance happen to be a 'Kin-stone'?" He asked, pointing up to a green piece of rock that appeared to be shattered through the middle in an intricate fashion.

The old man, answered quickly, wanting to get an explanation, as to why four boys- only one of which he positively knew- came in and was causing a ruckus. "I think that it might actually be one, but I wasn't aware of the actual name of it. I had found it on one of my many adventures with my brother, and we had heard a rumor about it. Something about connecting it with another one something would happen to the two who had put them together…if I recall."

"I knew it was a Kin-stone! It looks old and worn away…but it should still work. Oh, and you were right, if you fuse two together and they fit, something good, or lucky will happen to the two people." Tiny exclaimed. "Do you mind…..trying?"

"I don't see why not if we get something good out of it…..maybe then you could all pick up the mess that your friend Myth over there caused? And I do believe that an explanation is in order." Tiny jumped up and got the green Kin-stone off the wall- with Wind's assistance- and handed it over to Orca. He then reached into his pouch and pulled out a smaller looking bag that had a picture of a Kin-stone on the side.

He pulled a couple of different green ones out, and looked at the way they were split up the middle. After a bit of experimentation he finally found one that fused perfectly with Orca's, and the two- now one – Kin-stone merged into a ball of green light, and flew through the ceiling.

"Is that it? I wouldn't classify that as something _good_ , just slightly strange…..I mean it flew _through_ the roof." Myth said pointing up at the still slightly glowing ceiling.

"No, now we just wait, and eventually we'll come across something good. In my experience, they usually cause a chest to appear somewhere." Tiny explained. "We'll probably just stumble across it at some point." He continued, after receiving eager looks from Wind, and Myth.

After that, Orca made them all pick up Myth's mess, all the while the boys tried to push the treasure notion out of their minds….which is harder than it sounds. "I think your friend is waking now." Orca observed gesturing towards Time, who was currently sitting up and rubbing his face irritably.

"You know Time, you pick the worst times to wake up, don't you?" Myth complained, while Time just stared, confused, and slightly upset.

"What he means, is we _just_ finished cleaning….and _that's_ when you finally decide to get up." Wind explained for Myth- in probably a lot nicer way than he would have worded it.

"You could warn people before you randomly throw pottery at their faces. You do realize that right?...Thanks to whoever gave me the potion." Time said. "Oh, the leftover taste in my mouth gave it away." He continued, after noticing that the others were looking at him with ' _how'd you know that'_ facial expressions.

"Now that you are all fully conscious…pray tell." Orca said gesturing towards to entirety of the group.

"Sure, but I need you to help us with something as well." Wind started, getting ready to explain for like the third time that day. "Well…."

* * *

"So you said a different Hyrule right? I'm intrigued, please do Go-ron….Eee hee hee!" Midna asked, laughing at the cleverness of her pun.

"Yeah, ok…..wait where did World go?" Sky asked looking around for said person, whom they haven't seen since Spirit's Hyrule.

"Maybe he didn't get flung out of the train like we all did, so he's probably still in there." Ravio concluded. Spirit and Sky nodded, and proceeded to walk towards the place that they had gotten flung earlier, but Midna stopped them.

"There's another? Well, that's one more person to help me punish Link." She smiled, making a fist in front of her face with her actual hands. "But first….what's a train?" Midna asked, dropping her hand again, with a dumbfounded expression. "Fine, don't tell me….maybe I won't help anymore."

"You weren't helping before anyways…." Ravio pointed out.

"Shut it bunny." She snapped. "But maybe I _will_ help, that is if you tell me….oh and Bunny over there can't talk back to me." Ravio threw both his arms up, then crossed them and shook his head. "That means no back talking gestures too." Midna added, just to get Ravio more irritated. She had got pretty good at getting on people's nerves, since she had practiced on Link….only problem is that he wasn't fazed by her rudeness anymore- all the more reason to pick on Ravio.

"I was going to tell you regardless, but don't you think you're being a little hard on _Ravio_?" Spirit looked over at Midna, and she just shrugged, leaning her elbow on Sky's shoulder. "A train is a machine that acts as a way of transportation." He paused noticing their blank expressions. "Er, you get on it one place, and it brings you somewhere else, so when you get off you are at a new location. Trains need tracks- they are like roads made just for trains - in order to move, and when we got transported here, we got flung out of it because the train ran out of tracks to run on." Spirit explained in more depth, talking slower.

Midna looked skeptical but nodded anyway, following the boys looking for said vehicle.

"Now stands another question…where _is_ the train?" Spirit asked, pointing to a large part of the sandy ground, surrounded by destruction. _How could a whole train just disappear into thin air? Then again, how did we end up in a different Hyrule?_ Spirit thought wistfully.

"Well it's very safe to assume the train _was_ there, and that World is in it, where ever it is." Sky said helpfully.

Ravio was about to pitch in, when a sudden gust of wind and a blinding light yellow light appeared in front of them, knocking Ravio's hood, and Sky's hat clean off their heads. "Well I guess it's a good thing that I already showed you guys my face, or this information sharing would get a lot more tedious." He awkwardly laughed as the Spirit Train landed before them.

"Hey I found it!" Midna shouted. "At least I think so…..is this a train, Spirit?" The latter nodded staring at 'his' train in wonder. "See Bunny, I helped."

"It's _Ravio_ , and….never mind." Ravio started but stopped due to the fact that Midna was waiting for him to talk back- he almost fell for the trick -.

A figure stumbled out of the train and landed on the grass. It was World, and he looked disturbed.

"Where have _you_ been?" Sky asked the horror stricken Link.

"You. Do. Not. Want. To. Know." World replied slamming his face back into the sand. "Uhh….I was about to get out of the train, since I heard you guys talking, but when I went to walk out, the flash thingy happened again, and the train and I landed somewhere else. I walked out of the train…..but what I saw scared me right back into it, where I stayed until the train fortunately popped back here." He continued moving his position so that he was sitting, instead of lying on his stomach.

"So what scared you?" Spirit asked.

World shuddered, but spoke up anyway. "Well first I saw this weird middle aged midget dude, who was floating on a red balloon muttering about how he was actually a fairy. Oh and he was wearing a skin-tight green onesie. Then while trying to look away from that abomination, I noticed the moon…or at least I think it was the moon. It had a terrifying, soul-crushing face, with bloodshot eyes, and it was literally right next the ground like it was about to crash into it, and destroy everything. I fell back in shock and landed in some purple water….that happened to be poisonous, and all the while an angry Deku scrub guard was shooting Deku nuts at me. When I got back into the train I had to drink up my last red potion." World finished his story, shuddering the whole time. "I also could have sworn I saw three spirits that looked at lot like what the depictions of Din, Nayru, and Farore show, when the train got teleported back here."

"…I. Am. So. Glad. I. Was. Not. With. You." Spirit, Ravio, Sky, and Midna all said at the same time.

* * *

" _WHAT WAS THAT?!"_ Nayru shouted, at Din and Farore.

" _ **Well, um, I was trying to experiment how much we can interfere by moving the train somewhere else….but how was I supposed to know that the Hero of Worlds was still in there?!"**_ Farore shouted back guiltily.

" _By checking_!"

" **Hey Nayru….look the Hero of Worlds is back where he was, thankfully we were able to do that. So no harm done right?"** Din reasoned.

" _No harm done? What about his mental sanity?!"_ Nayru argued back.

" _ **Hey the child Hero of Time has to deal with it**_!" Farore pointed out.

" _As that is true, he had already gone through a mentally challenging adventure, as the Hero of Worlds has only been mostly through a more sane adventure. And I might add that the Hero of Time has the spirits inside the masks to help him deal."_ Nayru said finishing off the argument. " _Now I want you two to not interfere anymore…unless one of them happen to do something incredibly stupid….got it?"_

" _ **Yes Nayru**_." Farore said.

Din took a bit longer but eventually she gave in. " **Yes sister."**

* * *

 **Thanks to Nentendo Girl106734 for following! :3**

 **~HylianHero**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! How's it going? I don't really have anything else to say...so enjoy!  
**

 **I still do not own The Legend of Zelda franchise, but why own it when i can sit here and write a confusing Fanfiction about it? :3**

* * *

"What in the love of the Light Spirits is all that commotion?!"

"I don't know Hanch, I just came down to Sera's shop to buy something for the goats, when that noise started, and it's comin' from the area around Ordona's spring. Do you think we should go and tell Mayer Bo?"

"Yes, we should tell him at once." Hanch nodded, a thoughtful look on his rugged face. "So Fado, do you think that Link's back fer a little visit, or do ya think there's another ambush waitin' for us? Whatever it is, it sounds like its havin' an argument." Hanch shivered, caught up in the fresh memory of when King Bulbin and his army, riding their monstrous boar-like creatures called Bulbos, came and kidnapped all of Ordon Village's children. The swordsman Rusl had tried to stop the horrendous creatures, but alas, he got severely injured, and failed to get the children back. When he had healed, he said that he was going to go and try to help get all of the kids back again, so he shortly left them and headed to Castle Town to join a small group called The Resistance.

Link had run off after the Bublins, and bulbos when they took the children right in front of him, and the people of Ordon hadn't heard anything from him for a long time. Eventually Link came back, and told great news of how the children were all safe- including the fair Ilia- in the old village of Kakariko. He had been very vague in how exactly he had come to find them, and what had happened along his way, in fact he was vague in everything nowadays, and he only visited Ordon a couple of sparse times, since he was always busy- with what, the villagers do not know, but perhaps it was best kept that way… so the villagers never interrogated him to hard.

"Either way, I agree we should go tell 'im." Fado replied, his long arms stretched up to scratch his chin. "I have to go and watch the ranch, you go on ahead to Bo's house. I'll be within earshot though." Fado tapped Hanch on the shoulder, before jogging away through the village, heading up to the village's goat ranch.

Hanch nervously glanced in the direction of the loud noise that sounded vaguely like fighting, before quickly walking away from the huge waterwheel he was next to. The water wheel was small, and so was the river that flowed right through the center of Ordon. The river flows in from the surrounding Faron Woods, a lush thick forest that one should only travel through during the day-time, for the moonlight barely escapes through the thick canopy.

Approaching the Mayor's house, he skidded to a stop on the doorstep. Hanch lifted his knuckle to slam it across the surface of the wooden door, but right when he went to apply pressure, the door swung open, causing Him to fall forward.

"Oh, sorry there Hanch, I wasn't aware you were there." A burly voice, coming from a burly man, boomed out. He had quite a large stomach for a villager of Ordon, he was bald, and had a blond mustache across his face.

"T-that's quite alright Bo. What were you doin' headin' out of the safety of your house, you know there are still monsters! Speaking' of-" Hanch started, picking himself off of the Mayor, but he got cut off by the rotund man.

"I was heading out to investigate the sudden loud noise, I have never heard such a noise spontaneously appear out of nowhere!" Mayor Bo exclaimed, his eyes wide in concern. "I suppose that was what you came over to talk to me about huh?" Bo speculated placing his arm on Hanch.

"Y-yes! Yes it is, I was talkin' to Fado, and we both suspect that it could either be Monsters waitin' to ambush. Or in slight possibility it could be Link comin' for a visit…but by the noise I would assume the first option." Hanch explained.

Bo looked like he was thinking about the situation, before responding. "I suppose but, I would think that monsters waiting to ambush, or at least attack in surprise, they wouldn't be making that mush noise, and it's been going on for at least two minutes now, and it sounds like a person yelling angrily to me. So it heightens the possibility that Link, or a passerby has come to visit our village, but not by that much. I do not know why either would be yelling like that…" The Mayor speculated…well he _was_ the mayor for a reason. "I really have no clue what's over there."

Hanch looked stumped, while he took in what Bo had said. Right while he was about to respond, Bo walked by him, closing the quaint wooden door to his house. He stopped a little ways away, and turned back to him. "Hanch, you coming? We should probably figure out what's causing all this commotion. Go and get Fado, I'll go get the others….again we don't know what's out there, and we should have the others there just in case." Mayor Bo called, walking off in the direction of the other houses.

After a little while, the group of men gathered in the area in front of Link's literal tree house. Strangely enough the yelling- quite obvious someone was pissed- was still going on, and you could hear painful moans, grunts, and arguments from other beings. There were at least three different voices. It was hard to decipher if it was monster or human, but either way, they had to stop the ruckus.

"Follow behind me, have your swords unsheathed beforehand. Be prepared, it could be anything from Bokoblins, to Bulbins...but we need to keep the village safe." Bo said in a hushed voice to the men huddled around him. The mayor walked towards the path leading towards Ordona's Spirit spring, and gestured for the other men of Ordon to follow closely behind. It did look a little absurd….such a scared looking rotund man, death-griping a regular old sword, his hands shaking dramatically, while taking careful slow steps forward.

* * *

"!*&#^$(##%!(&*^$^$()_)&#($*&!" A boy in blue, currently on top of a pile of other boys, screeched in anger.

"I swear Blue's not even _trying_ to be coherent anymore….EEEE!" Someone in the pile muttered to another dog-piled boy. He yelped in fright, for a giant hammer was brought down to the ground, missing his head by a mere inch. "Blue I get you're pissed in all, but _please_ calm down! I kind of used my last healing fairy, and I would rather not die. And that whole misunderstanding won't happen again ok!?"

"Ha ha, yeah Paint, your right, IT BETTER NOT FRICKING HAPPEN AGAIN!" Blue screamed, saying things that were actually intelligible again. "Oh and I cannot guarantee your consciousness though….sometimes I swear my hammer has a mind of its own." He smirked, while still looking angry, holding up his hammer and slinging it across his shoulder.

Scrub spoke up next from underneath Paint. "Listen, next time we'll do it to Green, or someone else, don't worry….I've learned my lesson to not mess with you, Blue." The latter snorted at that comment, while there was a prominent muffled 'HEY' from Green.

Ora, after quietly drinking up his second to last red potion, piped in, from his position at the top of the pile- still underneath Blue. "There will be _NO_ killing at all….I don't care how mad you might be, but look, you're you again and that's all that matters! Now-" Blue pushed down on the pile harder with his elbow, causing Ora to stop mid-sentence. "Unnecessary, dude, _unnecessary_." This was the first time anyone had seen Ora's angry side, though thankfully he wasn't that much of an angry person, and whenever he gets angry, its mild, and wears off after a couple of minutes. Now Blue….well he's a different story- he's not necessarily a mean person, but he just has his own unique way of sharing kindness.

"I'm honestly surprised Red hasn't said anything yet." Dusk mused, uninterested on the whole situation, but too lazy to waste his effort in shoving the other boys off of him, just in case something bad happened abruptly. Or maybe it was just laziness….

"Oh, well that would be because Scrub over here bashed him in the head with his shield, while Red was drinking a potion…mine and his _last_ one might I add. He probably would have been able to drink it all, and not get knocked out by Scrub's shield if it wasn't for the fact that he was crying. Look what you caused Blue, and Scrub….look what you caused." Vio called out, talking for the first time since the pile up had occurred. Honestly the only way it did occur was the fact that Blue had been like a destruction tornado, and had managed to hit every single one of them with his hammer and his sword. No one had been knocked out, but they all fell off their feet. It was all confusion after that, and the next thing anyone knew, Blue was screeching at them from the top of the dog-pile that they all suddenly found themselves in.

"It's not like I _tried_ to shield bash him, I fell because of Blue!" Scrub whined, which earned moans from the others- except for the boy dressed completely in blue.

"In case you haven't realized Scrub, but all of this right now is Blue's fault." Vio pointed out helpfully, and although no one could really see his face, they could all detect an eye roll in his words.

"HEY! Vio, care to remind me who caused me to be this angry in the first place!?" Blue yelled, after having listened to the banter beneath him.

"I'm surrounded by imbeciles…." Vio muttered under his breath, though he was aware that the others piled around him could hear him just fine. "Remember, I wasn't there when this whole Zora-thing happened, _and_ you could have reacted a whole lot more civil about it." He voiced out loud.

"…..Fine. But, I still have a few things on my mind that I would like to scream at you….so if you all don't _mind_ , the pile is staying." Blue stated. "Shut up Paint, I don't care if you _do_ mind." He said curtly. There was a breath of air, belonging to Paint, as he was about to voice that they did in fact mind.

"Man, your good…" Paint sighed, defeated, considering that anything any of them could do would not deter Blue away from his goal of punishing them.

"Hmmmmmmmmm…." Ora thought aloud.

"What's wrong Ora? Well, other than this whole situation…" Green asked, his voice muffled from the dirt, for Dusk and Green were at the complete bottom of the pile, so Green's face was stuck smacked up into the dirt- luckily for Dusk, his face was facing it at an angle, so he was resting the side of his face against the ground. Since he couldn't really do anything about it, Green just went along with it- ignoring his now numb nose, from it being smashed into the ground for so long.

"Oh, it's just were we next to a spring before Blue somehow dog-piled us?" Ora asked, considering his face was on the outskirts of the pile, he could see their surroundings.

"No, we were not next to any bodies of water." Paint answered.

"Well then why are we next to a spring now?….And we seem to be next to a forest as well." Ora stated. "Vio you're the super-smart one….you got anything?"

"Hmmm, I would assume the same thing that made us all appear in Paint's Hyrule, made us appear here, where ever _here_ is. We probably didn't notice it because of Blue's destruction tornado, and confusion." Vio concluded. "Now Blue, you're not in the dog-pile, didn't you notice the scenery change?"

"Uh, well, I wasn't paying attention to the surroundings….But don't you put the blame on me!" Blue yelled, then cleared his throat to begin screaming again. "Ahhem…#((#(&%&$*$ )!YOU!#(%&^$( #*WHY!# !&** & (#(UGGHH!%**$)^*-" He yelled, but before he could get to the height of the argumental screaming, he stopped. He could have sworn he heard someone behind them.

They all heard a gasp and a yell. Yup, there were definitely people behind them.

"Hey! What's going on here!?" A burly yell caught the attention of every Link in the pile. Dusk flinched, though none of the others knew why. Blue turned around from his position on top of the green (and red and violet) pileup and looked at the man. Said man was had a large rounded gut, he was bald, and he had a blond mustache across his face.

The rotund man's narrowed eyes widened, while the men behind him dropped their swords in unison. The leading man then dropped his own as well. "Errr, ugh….come down here young man, and explain to me what you were doing screaming like that!" He yelled, not noticing that the pile of green (and red and violet) was actually made of people yet. None of the piled Links did so much as breath, trying to assess the situation, and Dusk for other reasons.

"But Mayor Bo, he….it looks like that is Link, but why does this boy look so young - not to mention the sudden color change." One of the men behind Mayor Bo- the leading large man – said in a not-so-hushed voice. Blue had already approached them by now, and was staring at the man who had voiced his thoughts aloud.

"Jaggle, I-" Bo started.

"HEY, I'm _13_ , and I wouldn't really classify that as being so much younger than a 17 year old… so _watch_ it!" Blue shouted at the villager called Jaggle. All the men just stared dumbfounded at the 13-year-old, who was currently crossing his arms in a defiant way, rolling his eyes.

"Blue, that's not polite, I don't care if you're still just angry! You probably shouldn't talk to adults like that!" Green warned, his voice still muffled. "Oh, and this dirt happens to taste _horrible_ , can you all move so I can stand up?" He addressed to the other Links. Immediately the pile shifted and Green responded again, his voice less muffled. "Thanks"

Hanch jumped back and landed onto Fado, while the other villagers looked frighteningly at the now moving pile of green, purple, and red that they hadn't realized was actually made up of people. Nothing else was said while the pile dispersed itself into 7 different people, which surprised the Ordonians even more. Two boys were still lying on the ground- a boy in red, who looked to be unconscious, and an older boy in green, looking extremely embarrassed, and agitated. The rest of them were standing up, and Blue reluctantly walked over to stand next to them, but he still had his hammer slung across his shoulder so he could use it if need be (or for pleasure).

Bo, and Scrub both opened their mouths to speak, but Dusk suddenly bolted upwards and shushed Scrub, which ultimately shut everyone else up as well. "Mayor Bo, can we take this over to my house, what we need right now is some rest, and this one over here-" Dusk pointed over to Blue, "-needs to calm down. How about I come over tomorrow morning and explain to you then?"

Bo just nodded dumbfounded, while Fado surprisingly spoke up. "I respect your wishes Link, but could you at least tell us what these boys' names are, and why you all suddenly showed up? I would also like to know why he was yelling so loudly…..it bothered the goats." Fado asked quickly.

Paint, Scrub, Ora, Green, and Blue all inhaled as is if they were all going to respond (which is understandable as they were all 'Links' though Vio wisely didn't attempt to speak) , but again Dusk gave them all a rigid glare and a wolf-like snarl that clearly stated ' _shut the hell up!_ '

Dusk turned back to the villagers and responded quickly, going down the line of people pointing to all of them as he said their names. "This is Paint, Ora, Scrub, Green, Vio, Blue, and on the ground is Red. And yes those four are named after the colors they are wearing…..we all good here? Thanks." Dusk pushed by Bo, he seemed to be in a big rush to get out of there.

"Oi, I think you _foooorrrrgooooot_ something there, didn't you!?" Blue and Paint asked simultaneously, huge smirks upon their faces. Dusk, almost completely giving in to the wolf instincts that he kept even in his hylian form, turned around quickly, and growled at them, giving them a warning glare, while standing up taller to look more intimidating. "Mr. Mayor Dude, he would like to be called Dusk as a nickname….that's what we all call him, and ignore his angry behavior, he secretly _looooooooves_ it!" Blue stated matter-of-factly, staring at Dusk with maniacal glee in his eyes.

" _Dusk_ really does love it, and It would brighten up his mood, if you call him that!...Oh look Red's up!" Paint paused noting that the red member was staggering to his feet.

"Uhgghh, Scrub, why'd you have to bash me with your shield? That's not really a nice thing to do." Red looked about to cry, while rubbing his sore temple.

"Red, it wasn't my fault, I fell over because of the whole Blue situation! And, I'm pretty sure Paint is the one who knocked me over when he fell on me!" Scrub defended himself.

"Oh, if it wasn't your fault then, I don't mind!" Red said happily, almost all traces of tears wiped completely off of his face. "Oooooo, there's people!" He straightened up and walked over to stand next to Green.

Dusk sighed, and walked forward again gesturing for the others to follow behind him, not looking behind him to check if they were following. Red, Vio, Green, Blue, Ora, and Paint took the hint and walked forwards, following behind their older companion. Scrub on the other hand, started behind them too, but stopped however when he reached Mayor Bo. He gestured for him to lean down so he could whisper in his ears, Bo looked uncomfortable, and confused, but complied anyways.

Now that the man was bent down to Scrub's level, the latter whispered faintly into his ears. "By the way Mr. Mayor, Dusk can turn into a wolf…..well anyways, see you later I guess!" He quickly sprinted away, pretending that he hadn't even let that grave secret slip in the first place. Bo was left there speechless for the fourth time that day, and he somehow looked even more uncomfortable…if that was even possible.

"So what did he say?" Hanch voiced the question on everyone else's minds. Mayor Bo waved his question off too quickly, and trudged over to the Ordon Spring to splash the sacred water on his face.

* * *

 **A big thanks over to Picu for following!**

 **Okay i apologize that this chapter didn't really cover that much, but i had fun writing it, and i hope you had fun reading it too. I know it wasn't as funny as other chapters, but i found myself laughing a bit, and i thought 'are other people laughing at my words too?'  
** **Anywho, see you all next time, with the next chapter!**

 **~HylianHero**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone!  
** **I am as likely to own tLoZ, as Navi is to stop wanting your attention.**

* * *

World slowly stood up, and shuddered again due to the horrifying experience he just moments ago had….and he had high hopes to never experience it again. That midget man, didn't he mutter his name was Tingle? Or was that just how he was feeling? Either way, World just wanted to get that fairy-obsessed man-thing out of his mind. Also despite the fact that he had used a potion to heal the wound that the explosive Deku nut had inflicted upon him, the wisps of poisonous swamp water still clung to his clothes, and to his skin. It was _really_ starting to burn, and breathing normally was beginning to be a challenge.

"Ok, I was too busy explaining that horrifying place to even wonder who, or what you even are." World pointed a shaky hand over to Midna, who was currently holding Sky's hat in her giant third hand- that she for some reason had -, trying to keep it away from the latter. "But, before I ask any unnecessary questions about your life, I have two pressing questions."

Midna gave up her game of hat-keep-away, and threw said green hat at Sky's face, and turned to face World. She nodded to show she was listening, though she stayed floating where she was next to Sky. "And those would _be?_ "

World gritted his teeth, and looked as if he was in pain. "First, I want to know if this is the place you are from." He asked through his clenched teeth.

Midna shook her head indicating that she wasn't from here, much to World's disappointment. "No sorry, I am not from this suffocating 'Light World'." She replied looking down at her hands, as if inspecting her nails in a bored fashion.

Spirit- and everyone else for that matter -was confused by what Midna had just told them."Wait, Midna didn't you say that you knew another Link from this place? So wouldn't that mean that you _are_ actually from here?" Spirit paused before quickly adding, "Also why did you say 'Light World'? Is that where this is, I thought this was Hyrule?" He continued dumfounded.

"As I said, I am not from this world _per say_." Midna replied curtly. "But where we are is in fact Hyrule."

"Hey, I know I'm not allowed to talk to you- for some _unexplained_ reason -, but in case you haven't cared to notice, World over there looks to be in quite a bit of pain. And didn't he say that the questions were imperious? Ravio stated accusingly while holding his hood in front of him, while his companion Sheerow squawked his agreement. "So, if I were you, I would answer what exactly you meant by 'per say', and you should probably make haste." Ravio continued, his eyes an icy green. He then plopped the purple hood into his rupee bag- for it had been ripped clean off of his robes, he would have to stitch it back on at a later time.

Midna seemed to take the seriousness of the situation into consideration. However much Ravio irked her, she had to admit that he was right. Not only was he right about World's situation, he was right about the fact that Midna hadn't exactly explained _why_ she disliked him so much, and to be completely honest, she didn't even know the reason herself. "Sorry World. Technically you could say that I am from here, since I know where everything is. But I am from the Twilight Realm, a beautiful, majestic place that is always covered in perpetual twilight. It really is quite lovely."

World had his eyes shut tight, and his teeth were still clenched tight, but he looked relieved regardless. "G-good, so t-that would m-mean that you would h-h-happen to know if there is a-any body of c-c-clean water, that I c-can wash this p-p-poison o-off?" World asked quietly, his voice shaking. He looked as if any second now he would faint….and that would _not_ be a good thing.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" Midna freaked out. "The only place that I can think of at the top of my head, would be Lake Hylia, but you can't even get there from here. Right now, as you can see, we are in the Gerudo Mesa….a desert. The only way you can even get over here is being fired out of a cannon!" The Twili exclaimed "Unless you guys all see it fit to go through the Cave of Ordeals that happens to be right next to us, until you manage to get to one of the Great Fairy springs….but that's not something I would recommend, except for Bunny. I think he should go, if we agree on that." Ravio chose to ignore the imp's last comment.

"Depends….what is the Cave of Ordeals?" Spirit wanted to know.

"Each room has a horde of monsters that you have to kill in order to move on to the next room, and the Fairy springs are quite deep in there."

" _Oh_ …..well, then does anyone else have a plan then….because we really don't want World to faint, and eventually die, now do we?" Spirit asked, beginning to freak out himself.

Sky voiced the question on everyone's mind. "Does anyone have _any_ water?"

Everyone present- other that World, who was once again on the sandy ground – replied with a negative. This was a problem…..

After a couple of silent moments, for everyone was deep in thought, and World probably couldn't talk right now, even if he wanted to -, Midna straightened up abruptly, as an idea slithered its way to the front of her mind. "You all wait here and watch World…..I have an idea." The Twili voiced, startling the others with her sudden outburst. She winked- accompanied by a smirk – before continuing her thoughts. "Bunny, I want you to stay near him to make sure he's still breathing, and you two," She gestured towards Sky and Spirit, "stand back."

With that last thought, Midna suddenly disappeared in a sea of random dark square particles that all floated up into the sky, where this black and turquoise _thing_ was. The boys were left with nothing but to comply with what she asked them, and to wonder what she was up to.

They didn't have to wait for long, for suddenly, copious amounts of water poured from above, showering World and Ravio. Sky and Spirit were a safe distance away, but startled nonetheless- a lot of water suddenly appearing in front of you, can be _quite_ startling. Midna appeared after the waterfall, and grinned at them, crossing her arms as if trying to prove the unspoken fact that she was better than them more ways than could be physically counted.

"MIDNA, t-that was int-tentional, wasn't it?!" Ravio was seething angry. Midna nodded with a toothy grin.

"Oh come on Bunny, you're asking as if that's something I wouldn't do. Which, might I add, I _obviously_ _would_ do." Midna stated curtly. But before Ravio could respond with anything, the imp pointed to the ground next to him, to try to get his attention there. Ravio followed her finger, and his gaze rested on World, who was now sitting up.

"T-Thank you….I think it is all g-gone now." He stuttered from the lingering effects of the poisonous swamp water, and from the sheer cold that the water had distributed onto him. After a moment of sitting there, he warily stood up. "How d-did you even d-do something like that?"

"Oh, I just teleported to the Bridge of Eldin, where I knew there were several small pools of water. I scooped up the water and teleported it back here." She explained casually, as if that was a completely normal thing to do…which for her I guess it was.

"Now that is convenient, not to mention freakin' awesome!" Spirit exclaimed, reaching up to high five the floating Twili, but his excitement wasn't deterred when he got thoroughly rejected. In fact he expected a refusal, and would have been surprised if he had actually gotten a high-five back.

"Hey Ravio, come over here for a second please." Sky implored, one hand on his chin, and the other shuffling through his adventurer's pouch. "Just stand there, I'm going to dry you off." Sky then turned to World. "When he's dry, I'll do the same to you."

"J-Just how exactly would you g-go about pursuing that?" Ravio asked shaking from the cold, and walking over to stand in front of Hylia's Chosen Hero anyways. Sky found what he was searching for and pulled out a large bottle shaped object. Before any more questions could slip out of _anyone's_ mouths, Sky turned the object on, sending air blasting out of it. Only a few moments later, Ravio was completely dry, and the damp and cold of his clothes clinging to his body was just a memory. World got the same treatment, and he instantly felt completely better.

"Thanks, what is that contraption though? For me to be inquiring, that means quite a bit, for I know a lot about a lot of items." Ravio exclaimed taking sudden interest in said item.

"It's called the 'Gust Bellows' I think." Sky shrugged, gingerly putting it back into the pouch on his belt, for Ravio was staring at it with what could only be described as…envy?

"I could take that precious item off your hands, if you like…..I could then rent that for a lot of rupees you know! And like I have mentioned before, rupees are kind of more important than life itself!" Sky backed away and looked at the merchant with apprehension. Said merchant seemed to get control over himself again, and he straightened up. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself…when I think about selling things for rupees, my greedy side takes over. Just ask Mr. Hero, he can definitely confirm that for you!" Ravio chuckled awkwardly.

After a long pause of silence, consisting of everyone staring at their feet, drowning in the awkwardness, and in Midna's case, observing her giant third arm protruding out of her hair as if it was suddenly intriguing. "Now I don't know about you guys, but I would like to get out of this desert soon, it's getting pretty dark and cold, and we still don't have a way out, and my train won't do us any good without tracks...so…" Spirit pointed out gazing at Midna in expectation. "I dunno, but teleportation sound like a good idea to me." The Twili snapped her attention away from her hair, and directed it towards the young boy. She was one step ahead of him however, and had already begun to dwell on the consequences. First being: teleporting all 5 of them at once would certainly drain her magic quite a bit. And second: She had no clue if the teleportation process would unfortunately turn the boys into sacred beasts. That was the main problem that stuck out like a sore thumb….but then again she had always had to physically transform Link into a wolf before attempting to teleport. In fact she never even attempted it while he was human. _Worth a shot, I guess,_ Midna thought dismissively.

"Spirit as cool as that sounds, haven't we already been teleporting? Of course it wasn't our faults…especially that little detour I faced….but I'm up for a different plan." World piped up. "And based on the skeptical look on Midna's face, I would say my thought process is a good one." He finished, causing Spirit's smile to falter, transforming it into a small frown.

"You make a good point World, but I'm up for trying to teleport all of you, considering the fact that there is no way by land to get out of the desert anyway." The Twili imp informed them. She looked hesitant before talking again. "Ok everyone huddle up in a circle."

Sky, noticing her apprehension, warily complied. "Are you sure that this is safe?" He asked, wanting to clarify the latter.

Midna replied a quick one-worded sentence which they all dreaded to hear. "Nope" Everyone's face fell, but before they could react by running out of range Midna worked her magic. "Don't worry too much, I'm sure you'll be fine!"

"That's reassuring." Ravio muttered while darkness and a feeling of weightlessness surrounded them.

* * *

It was silent, walking the relatively short distance to Dusk's house. The silence left Scrub alone with his mind, which for this instant wasn't the smartest idea. Guilt and confusion were eating up his insides. He trailed behind the group until he could only see the outlines of the boys in front of him. That's why it startled the crap out of him when he suddenly realized Ora was on his right, right next to him.

Scrub jumped, and whipped his head to look at the sneaky boy- or maybe he just wasn't paying any attention, for all he knew Ora could have been whistling and he wouldn't have realized it-, his guilty conscious making him even more jumpy than usual. "Hey Scrub….I saw what you did back there. What'd you whisper to that poor man?" Ora said, trying to comfort Scrub. The latter shoved away Ora's helping hand, and walked ahead, afraid to respond for he wouldn't be able to control the harshness of his words, and might end up hurting his companion.

"Look, whatever it is you said to him, it's obviously affecting you." He reasoned. "I'm right here if you want to talk about it….it would make you feel better, and hopefully get your mind off of it for a bit, if you talk about it." Scrub's first reaction was to turn him down, and he almost did, but something made him hesitate. He felt absolutely horrible.

"*Sigh* If you don't want to-" Ora shrugged beginning to shy away.

"No, no wait!" Scrub abruptly yelled, after seeing that his friend had started walking ahead. He pulled Ora back so that they could talk before they reached the ladder leading up into Dusk's house, which was in view now. "Well I kind of told the mayor Dusk's secret."

One shocked gasp later, the Hero of Seasons finally responded. "…Why did you do it? That's not your secret to go around sharing, you know."

"That's the thing, I have no clue! I was just going to follow all of you guys, when I couldn't control myself, and next thing I knew I was running away from the mayor. I have absolutely _no_ freaking clue!" Scrub said quickly in an exasperated hushed voice. "It's like I wasn't in control for a second."

"Well that sure is strange, and concerning." He contemplated. "You do know that you're going to have to tell Dusk this, right?"

"I _kind_ of _realized_ that!" Scrub flinched back at the sharp bite to his words, he hadn't meant to be that snap at his companion that harshly. "I'm sorry, but I didn't even mean to do it in the first place."

"Hey, are you two coming or what!? You guys have been out there for a little while." They both heard Paint yell for them from inside the house.

"Yeah, we're coming!" Ora walked forward a little until his feet came to rest at the bottom of the ladder leading to the innards of the _tree_ house, but before he reached his arms up to climb he turned around. Scrub hadn't moved and he was looking down, obviously deep in thought. "Come on, standing out here won't do you any good, plus Bo could come walking through here at moment." He pointed out, turning his head so he could grasp the rungs, to pull himself upwards.

Scrub glanced behind himself, back the way they came, and sprinted up the ladder, reaching the top at the same time as Ora, for he was in quite a rush to get out of a situation that hadn't even started yet.

"What were you guys doing?" Dusk asked half-heartedly, hardly paying attention, as he poked at the fire he had lighted in his fireplace. That just sounded like a bad idea….he lived in a literal tree, cut out to be a house, yet he had a fireplace. One wrong move, and the whole abode could burn to ashes.

"Oh just talking…" Scrub answered way too quickly.

"Sure, I'll believe that….as soon as Shadow's bombs aren't abnormally huge!" Blue called out, followed promptly by a smack in the back of the head by Green. "Dude, what was _that_ for?!" Green didn't need to answer Blue's demanding question, since the glare he was giving his 'brother' was metaphorically slapping the boy in blue's face with the answer.

Green decided to humor him- and Red for that matter who was blinking in confusion at his doubles. "Two things to address. First being, that was _rude_. Second being, no one but us followed your reference."

Red perked up, at this comment. "I know what it means! Shadow's bombs are HUGE…..how does he even throw them? Where does he keep them?" The rest of the Four Sword group- Vio by tenfold – face palmed, and ignored the red member for the time being.

"Ok now I actually am curious….I wonder-"Dusk started to voice bringing his attention away from the licking flames, but Scrub interrupted him.

"I'm sorry Dusk! Look, I didn't mean too! So that's all that matters right?!" Scrub abruptly yelled loudly, looking at his feet in shame. After a moment of silence, he tore his gaze away from his boots, and directed it upwards, regarding the looks of curiosity –and in Ora's case a look of anxiety.

"Oh my, aren't _you_ jumpy..." Paint muttered.

"Please elaborate." Vio invited, gesturing at the Hero of Time. "I think we all would like to know why you interrupted Dusk with that outburst."

"Nah, I'm good. Would you believe me if I said that I was just trying to be disruptive?" Scrub joked, making eye contact with Ora, silently pleading him to help. As much as he wanted to help, he couldn't…Dusk deserved to know…it was his secret after all.

"No. And well, quite frankly, I'm _not_ good with that excuse." Green replied aggressively.

"Neither am I. And by the way I was just going to say that I wonder where my companion Midna is. I thought she would be somewhere around here looking for me…" With what Dusk had just said caused Scrub to mentally slap himself for being so ignorant. Something similar had happened to him when he met the strange and creepy Happy Mask Salesman. The mask salesman had asked Scrub (who at that time legitimately _was_ a scrub) to get back his precious mask. Being scared about having a new body, scared of the salesman- who had appeared out of nowhere behind him -, and scared that he might never see Navi again, he agreed to get the mask without thinking about too much about it. Speaking of Navi, it had completely skipped his mind when he saw her with Time... _why did I have to be so stupid?!_ Scrub complained to himself about both situations.

"Ok, well I whispered something into your Mayor's rounded ears….on that note, why did all of the villagers have round ears?" Scrub tried to get everyone's attention away from himself.

"Stop trying to change the subject, dude." Blue interjected- though he _was_ curious about the rounded ears as well, why weren't they pointed like every other Hylian?

"What did you whisper into his ears- regardless of their shape -?" Green asked.

" _That Dusk can turn into a wolf."_ Scrub mumbled quietly, so that no one could understand him. Though one of them did….the one that he hadn't wanted to know in the first place, Dusk.

"You, _what_?!" Dusk inhaled sharply. "What made you tell him that?!"

"What did he say?" Red questioned looking worriedly at Dusk. "I didn't hear him."

"He said that he told Mayor Bo, about the wolf-thing! Oh and by the way Scrub, my heightened senses have rubbed off onto my Hylian form as well, so I heard you just fine." Dusk visibly calmed down after saying this, surprising everyone.

"Y-you're not upset?" Scrub glanced up at Dusk, his eyes portraying a whole lot of guilt.

"Oh, of course I'm upset….but honestly Bo's a realistic person, he probably doesn't believe you anyway. And you know what? I accidentally changed in front of one of the kids, who was standing on a watch tower….me and my companion thought that he wouldn't be able to see me from that distance- but alas. Talo, of course thought it was awesome, so the first thing that he had wanted to do was tell everybody. And he did tell a couple of people before I noticed and stopped him. And fortunately no one really believed him, though one man, Renado, I'm pretty sure he knows more than he is letting on." Dusk finished his story, making Scrub feel better, making him feel much more like himself, no longer jumpy, his eyes no longer blue pools of pure guilt.

"So what made you say that? It honestly doesn't sound like a thing that you would do…well to that extent." Vio inquired, leaning back on his chair again.

"That's what I want to know! It felt as if I wasn't in control. Some unknown force or something like that." Scrub complained, looking to Ora again.

"He said he remembers going to follow us here, but the next thing he knew, we was running away from your mayor after saying it." Ora explained on Scrub's behalf.

"That sure is strange, and concerning." Vio contemplated.

"Exactly what I said!" The Hero of Seasons exclaimed, then gestured for the boy in Purple to continue.

Vio went on about how it could be some kind of 'divine force' or something like that, for he recalled reading something like this in a couple books before. No one was really paying attention though, and eventually the violet Link gave up trying.

Everyone proved Vio correct, when he noticed that everyone was still nodding absently even though he had stopped talking a long while before. "I give up….really even you too Green?" Vio shook his head in disappointment. Whenever the Four would have a discussion on a game plan, or when they needed an analysis, Green was the only one who really listened fully to what he had to say. Red tried, but usually the amount of what the boy in violet had to say, knocked him out of the conversation…he never followed it completely, so he would normally nod off into sleep's grasp. Though in the beginning Red would listen fully, and make suggestions- which were either surprisingly helpful, or just Red, being Red. Blue, well he only listened when he wanted to, and that is less often than when he doesn't. But Green? "Whatever." He grumbled under his breath.

After a while, Dusk realized that no one was talking, and broke the silence. Irritatingly enough- for Vio –all the rest of the boys, snapped back into attention once Dusk's voice rang through the relatively small house. "You know Scrub, I only knew Time for like five minutes- well technically I have known him longer because of you, but you know what I mean –but you know what I noticed?"

"What?" Green piped in eager to know- which irritated Vio further –even though he didn't necessarily know who Dusk was talking about.

"You seem way more sarcastic and rude, than Time does. Oh, no offense though." Annnnnnnndddd, Dusk was back. After that sentimental crap about how he had forgiven Scrub, he was back- and at full force.

"None taken." Scrub smirked and winked, sending it in the Hero of Twilight's direction. "Oh, but don't worry, Time will grow into it eventually! I didn't use to be so sarcastic before, but I honestly blame Termina, and Tatl. The place you are in, and the people who are around you, start to affect your personality I found. Termina in its overall Termina-ness, can seriously affect a person's mental stability, which in turn affects their attitude. And Tatl…Oh Tatl, Tatl, Tatl. That fairy….ahhhh, she's such a bundle of sunshine!" Annnnnnnndddd Scrub was back.

* * *

 **This would have been uploaded sooner if it weren't for the fact that my Laptop decided to turn off without any way of turning it back on. Obviously i got it to turn on, thankfully. When i did, the internet kind of died...yeah, just all the good luck in the world combined, to help my day *sigh* Regardless, i hope you enjoyed.**

 **Thanks to Pokemonfan2412 for following. All your reviews and such mean a lot to me guys, and thank you for your continued support on this story :D  
**

 **~HylianHero**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone!**

 **I am as likely to own LoZ as Groose is to suddenly shave his pompadour.**

* * *

" _ **I am seriously starting to doubt Courage's intelligence now**_." Farore muttered, after witnessing the many incarnations of Courage.

Nayru patted her sister on the back to comfort her. " _He does have the Triforce of Courage, not Wisdom._ " She seemed to be trying to act normal, but after witnessing the child Hero of Time, she was a little broken inside. Why, on their own holy land, would he do that? Surely he knew better than to do that?

" _ **Why is it always courage? Wisdom never does anything wrong.**_ " Farore noted, sighing.

" **What about when the princess during the twilight invasion surrendered her kingdom to Zant? Or Tetra…. in general.** " Din pointed out rather quickly, seeming guilty about something. Nayru and Farore made a mental note about that, but for the time being, they were going to ignore her demeanor.

" _I will admit it, with Tetra. But the princess, under the siege of the usurper king: Zant, surrendered in order to ensure her kingdom will be safe._ " Nayru argued back.

" **And by ensuring the safety, you mean giving her kingdom up for some psychotic lunatic to cover it in a dark realm, thus endangering her people?!"** Din snapped back. Ok something was definitely on Din's mind.

" _ **Hmm, what's on your mind hun?"**_ Farore tentatively asked.

Din responded too fast. " **Nothing."** She huffed and turned around.

" _Din, listen to me._ " Nayru started. " _I'm the goddess of Wisdom, you can't lie to me, and not have me realize it._ " She reasoned, with Farore nodding her agreement.

Din gave up the act, she knew that she wasn't going to win in an argument with Nayru. Farore, yes. Nayru no. You see, the goddesses share characteristics with their attributes…Farore was like the incarnations of courage…..courageous, not the most observant, sly attitude at times, blindly rushing into things, and whatnot. Din likes to cause trouble, she was hot-headed, and when she is angry you do _not_ want to mess with her.

" **Fine…** " Din grunted. " **I might have possessed one of courage's forms for a minute."** It was defiant, and didn't sound very sincere.

Nayru froze, unable to speak, if she were to try she might have broken something….whether it be in her mind, or externally. " **Look, I just wanted to have some fun!"** Din explained, running a hand through her long fiery red hair. " **You should have seen that mayor's face!"**

" _ **And we always question Power's attitude? Din, why would you do that…how did you even do that?"**_ Farore asked, wishy-washy. She didn't know if she was intrigued, or pissed.

" **Well, I was experimenting on how much we could interfere, and I made some discoveries. First being, apparently we are allowed to possess any of our attributes- or each other's –for a short amount of time. But only sparingly, since I tried again to try and fix the situation I caused, but it didn't work…..but meh, it was pretty hilarious!"**

" _ **I am a little upset that you chose my attribute to use, but how do you do it? If you don't mind, can I do something similar to one of Power's forms? With all of them cooped up together, I can certainly cause something embarrassing that way.**_ " Farore winked.

Nayru didn't know what to say nor do….her sisters always surprised her, in good ways, and bad. Right now, she could hardly recognize her sisters.

* * *

There was a long explanation, shared between the four boys. All sharing their own renditions- aka part of their adventures, probably confusing the poor old man they were pouring their life stories out to. The most unbelievable was Time's, Myth's, Tiny's, and Wind's- Wind never elaborated on his adventure in detail to any of the islanders thus far -…..okay all of them were unbelievable.

"That certainly sounds intriguing, those stories of yours. I wouldn't believe this is happening, and yet there is living proof standing right before my old eyes." Old man Orca murmured, he seemed to know more than he was letting on. "You truly are the Hero of Time then?" Time nodded his approval, blushing because of the fact that he was so popular on this relatively small island…..again he didn't quite like all the attention, for he wasn't exactly a people person for reasons mentioned before. He always felt this way when he was with the Gorons of Death Mountain, they all 'worshiped' him as their sworn brother…..and Darunia, their leader, was the most adamant about it. Absolving attention from himself wasn't a strong suit of his- especially with the warm-hearted, surprisingly gentle Goron tribe.

"So you think you could help figure out our little situation?" Wind asked his voice hoarse from explaining his exceptionally strange day, and having to yell in order to be heard over the others, since they all thought it would be swell to interrupt. Myth, more or less, didn't really try to interrupt on purpose….that's just Myth being himself for you. "Do you think you understand any of this?…..I have a hunch, but other than that I have absolutely no clue." A chorus of grunted agreement sounded from the other boys around Wind as he said that.

"What was your hunch again?" Tiny asked, standing up next to the Hero of Winds, ironically he was taller than him….although not by that much.

The Hero of Winds brought a contemplating hand up to his chin, his eyes unfocused as he grasped for the right words. Suddenly his green-blue eyes snapped back into focus and he opened his mouth partially, then closing it again, sighing. Wind contemplated for a little bit again, before speaking. "I don't know how to word this exactly….but considering the fact that Time is obviously from the past, and the fact that we all look pretty similar, I would think that maybe we are all related, and from different times? I don't know when Myth, or Tiny fit in….but yeah." Wind finished, gazing towards his island's swordsman.

Myth snickered. "Who says that were not from the future and automatically better than you?" He rebutted.

"I don't know about your Hyrule all that much, since all you will elaborate on is Koholint Island and how much it irritates you, but in I've seen some things here, that we don't have in _my_ Hyrule." Tiny pointed out to the smug Myth. "Also the Kin-stone –don't look at me like that, we will find the treasure eventually- looked decayed and centuries old….honestly I'm surprised it still worked. So I would assume that I am from the past." Ezlo loudly agreed with this assumption.

The Hero of Legends looked like he was about to agree, but he stopped. "I don't care if I'm from the past or the future….my Hyrule- other than fricking Koholint –is still more awesomer than this waterlogged dump." Myth snorted crossing his arms.

"That's not a word." Time argued.

"I don't care." Myth grumbled.

"Hey! I happen to think this island is beautiful! Would you like me to go to where you live and start trashing it?!" Wind yelled, then flinched back after remembering who exactly he was talking too.

Surprisingly Myth didn't snap or yell as Wind thought he would. Instead he shrugged. "Meh. I don't care. Whatever _floats_ your _boat_."

"You know what…., because of that horrendous pun, I don't care. Say whatever you want…..I'm done." Wind muttered. "That was really bad dude." He sighed.

"Oh, I get it!" Time exclaimed. "Being on this island, surrounded by an ocean, must remind you of the whole Koholint Island experience!"

Myth ran a hand through his brown-blonde hair, and sighed. "Yea, _thanks_ for bringing that up…..I just stopped thinking of that. Oh and to add the cherry on top, this guy's" He motioned towards Orca, "name, just reminds my further about the damn Wind Fish- in which I should remind you he looked like a _whale_ with feathery bird wings….how he even flew is beyond me though."

"Ok, well enough about Myth and his misfortunes, let's redirect our attention back to the task of why exactly we are here." Time stated. He always surprised them with his demeanor. One minute he could be acting like the child he was mentally, and the next he could show wisdom fitting the age his body is. It really was quite disturbing if you think about it. What even goes on in his mind? Does he think like a kid, and the adult part of him fights for control? Or is he even aware that he's acting differently? Either way, it was weird, and always caught the rest of them off guard. "So Orca, _do_ you have any other thoughts on this, other than what Wind said?" The Hero of Time asked casually.

Orca nodded slightly, mulling over the thoughts coursing through his mind. "Why, yes I do actually. Based on what 'Wind' said about you all being related, I believe that is quite true….you guys are spitting images of each other!" All four of the Link's turned to look at each other, and blushed. Ezlo, on the other hand- in his case brim? Whatever -chuckled.

"Something more is coming to me though….and I believe it makes a lot of sense." Orca continued. "In the legends of old, dating back even further than the legend of the Hero of Time, surviving on the wind's breath, they spoke of the hero (No not the Link named Wind, but actual wind). A hero clad in green, whose unbreakable spirit flourished in courage. One individual who wouldn't stand down no matter the threat, defying unbeatable odds, overcoming many hardships and obstacles, in order to save the land he called home.

"One individual who slayed hundreds upon hundreds of demons plaguing the land, staying behind on the surface of his world, in order to protect his people. He risked his life to ensure the people of the land would be safely nestled up in the sky where no dangers could harm them, in the end he was mortally wounded unable to continue any further. The goddess of old, Hylia, sacrificed her divine form for one of a mortal so that she could use what her sisters created for the good of all her people….the Triforce. She eventually came across her lover, the selfless hero in green, wounded on the ground. Heartbroken she ensured that his spirit would continue to resurface whenever evil would rise again to plague the land, as well as her own spirit so that she could always be with him. The Spirit of the Hero.

"You all share the same spirit, the Spirit of the Hero." Orca rasped, pausing to give the boys some time for it to sink in. "You are that hero reincarnated… all of you." Looks ranging from uncertainty to understanding to shock, and to realization took over the boys' faces. "What say you?" Orca finished.

Tiny took the information bomb to the face surprisingly well, Wind freaked out, Myth contemplated his strange, strange life, and Time was gone….lost deep in thought. How true it was. It kind of explained everything about why the Links were so similar, their names, their natural courageousness, the Triforce of Courage, their impressive sword skills- even when picking up a sword for the first time -, their adventures, and their selflessness- some more than others…..

After a while of mulling it over in their heads, the boys calmed down enough to be legible again. "So you're saying we all share the same spirit? I guess it makes a little sense if you don't think about it too hard." Wind contemplated.

"I guess, but I do have a bunch of questions though." Time stated what was on all of the heroes' minds. "First being; who is Hylia? Do you mean like the Lake Hylia? And how would you possibly know this?"

Wind cut in before Orca had time to formulate his answer. "Where did you hear of that legend? The only legend I've heard about was Time over here." Wind gestured towards the latter. It was true, the only story known on the whole island of Outset, was Hero of Time, anything and everything else was lost when Hyrule was flooded, lost under the waves of the Great Sea along with the great castle and vast beautiful plains. "Also Time, I've never come across a lake….isn't it like a small salt-less ocean?" Time nodded, looking back over to Orca, craving the answers.

"Wind, you do remember that my brother Sturgeon and I went on adventures in our prime years, right?" Orca asked. "I won't go into detail, but we came across an island, past the borders of the Great Sea. It was there that the legends of old were passed on to me. Hylia _was_ a goddess, youngest sister to Farore- of courage, Nayru- of wisdom, and Din- of power. Hylia's job was to protect the divine article that her sisters had created after cultivating the earth. She was to protect the Triforce. When she took on the form of a mortal, her true form was eventually forgotten. " Orca explained completely disregarding Time's question about how he knew the 'Spirit of the Hero that they all shared apparently' thing. Nobody seemed to notice though.

There was silence for a moment again, until Wind decided to shatter it again, with yet another question. "How do you know of the Triforce? I only recently learned about it, and I only need to find two more of the shattered pieces in order to have the completed Triforce of Courage."

"Again, I have my ways." Orca replied cryptically. "That is all the information I have to offer."

Myth spoke up for the first time since his pointless banter earlier. "Wait _Orca_ …., do you know how to get us back to where we are from? I haven't been in Hyrule for a long time, since immediately after I finished up accidently destroying an imaginary island dooming anyone who lived there, I appeared here….well on another island...whatever. I would really enjoy going back, and Zelda must be missing me…..at least I hope so, since sweet, but not sweet, Marin was just a figment of my imagination the whole time….." Myth noticed what he was rambling about, and quickly covered it up. "Just don't ask. …Anyway, so _Orca_ do you have an answer." Depressingly, Orca shook his head as negative.

Tiny piped up as well. "I haven't exactly finished up my adventure up yet…..Vaati is on the loose, and I still need to return the book that I got from the mayor, back to the library. I was attempting to do it before we ended up in….Termina and met Scrub…oh wait none of you were with me, and therefore you don't know what I am talking about."

"I know who Scrub is….if that helps?" Time pointed out.

"Yeah, I sure _hope_ you know, considering you _are_ Scrub technically, or i-is it that he's you?" Tiny stuttered confused.

"Well considering Scrub/me is a kid right now, in a time that I completely skipped while in a coma in the Sacred Realm for 7 years, he _is_ and _will be_ me. I _was_ him." Time said with uncertainty. "Technically I _was_ him, but I also never was, because of the whole coma thing, but yeah I guess….did you even follow that? If you _did_ , could you share it with me, I lost myself in my own train of thought." Time sighed. "Time travel is downright confusing..."

"Ok, I know partially about what you did/are doing on your adventure, but what the crud are you two rambling about? Who is Scrub? That's a great name by the way." Myth broke their conversation up. "On second thought, please don't tell me…..I would rather like to keep my brain intact. Because of all the mind implosions today, my brain needs a rest."

"I agree with Myth. Though I am curious….Tiny why did you _need_ to bring those books back?" Wind invited, jumping back into the conversation.

"Oh yeah." Tiny mused. "A minish elder lives in one of the library books, but the books leading to the entrance were checked out, so I needed to get all three books back in order, so that I can reach the elder by climbing the books. I'm pretty sure he will give me an item that will let me swim, so that I can reach the next temple."

"That's cool and all, but why couldn't you pick up the book he lives in, while normal sized, and then talk to him, without going through the trouble of getting the books back?" Time questioned sincerely. Tiny face palmed, visibly showing that he hadn't even thought of it….Ezlo sighed as well, he never thought of it either.

"What is really bothering me at the moment, is 'why in the goddesses' names would he live in a _book_?' Also the fact that said book is in a library….anyone could check out that book at any given moment." Myth complained, pestering Tiny with the way he was saying it.

Orca stepped in front of Myth, blocking out any further conversation, and gestured towards the door. "I have no more information to share. And I do not have time for idle chitchat…come back later if you have anything else to say to me." Orca announced looking at each of the boys in turn. In reality the boys had given him a monster headache…..one that would only get worse the longer they were around him.

"No Orca, I get it." Wind replied, a little crestfallen. "Look, let's just go to my house." He continued, leading the others out of Orca's house.

"Actually, I vote we go looking for that Kin-stone treasure." Myth suggested. It was met with mostly positive remarks. Tiny was up for the idea, but he sighed due to the fact that all his counterparts could think of was treasure. Sure he got that way sometimes, but he at least thought about other things as well….the other Links seemed really one-minded when it came to treasure.

"First thing in the morning?" Wind was excited but they had to be reasonable….it was dark out already.

"Nope, I say now….the anticipation is killing me….WHAT IS IT?!" Time exclaimed. Yup, kid again. "Do you really think I would be able to sleep tonight?"

"And _how_ exactly did you survive on your adventure thus far?!" Myth sighed. "I don't actually want an answer." Myth continued, since Time had opened his mouth to respond.

"Fine…..everybody, to King of Red Lions!"

* * *

Three boys stood huddled over a large map. They were mushed together, all fighting for a good view. Though as usual, they were all in a disagreement.

"I asked you already, and I'm only going to ask once more. Are we in the Drablands still, or not Kailon?!" (Pronounced: qui-lin)

"I'm pretty sure I already answered Rallen! (rall-in) And why the hell are you asking me, you're the only one with a view of the map, you already shoved me away!" Kailon responded irritable, shoving his green hair out of his eyes.

They were going through the Woodlands just fine, and surprisingly working together quite well, when things went awry. You see, the three boys had stepped onto the Tri pad, expecting to go one place- for they had gone through the area many times before- when they landed somewhere completely different.

"I don't know, maybe you just make it easier to be harsh on. You know since I barely get a reaction out of Sylin. (sigh-lin) Also, I'm not very good at reading maps, heheh." Rallen ran a hand through his Red colored hair.

"Guys, I know for a fact we weren't in Riverside before… And arguing will get us nowhere." Sylin responded, in a harsh, yet quiet voice. The boy in blue had never been one to scream at someone, or to be rude. Sylin just wanted the others to get along….he thought it would be easy at first, but Rallen and Kailon were too combative. Rallen had red hair, preferred to wear red, and had an attitude matching the color….he only rarely worked together well. Kailon was the green member, he had lime-green hair, and usually wore green….he was sarcastic, snappy, and overall not a good match for another sarcastic person….in which Rallen definitely was. And then there was Sylin. He wore the color blue most often and had dark blue hair. He was a good team member, nice, and not all that sarcastic.

"Says you." Rallen snapped. "In my opinion, arguing is a great stress reliever, and _can_ help in a situation…though it does depend on the situation I guess…." He trailed off.

Kailon shoved the red boy away from the map, and scooped it up, stuffing it into a pouch. "This map will do us no use, let's just wander around like we did when we first visited the Drablands. It worked out then, and I don't see why it won't work again." The green member shrugged.

"Well, Sylin is right…..we weren't in Riverside before, and I don't think we are now either." Rallen commented as the trio began to walk around to investigate the area. "This is a lake, and a completely different one than in Riverside might I add."

"I figured such was the case…..it was really starting to concern me, since the Woodlands doesn't lead to Riverside." Kailon added.

"Either way, I'm going for a swim. Thank Hytopia I'm wearing the Zora Costume!" Rallen exclaimed. Advancing towards the lake shore.

Sylin who was currently wearing the Lucky Loungewear, muttered quietly to Kailon. "And again, we were in the Woodlands, why did he wear that?" Whenever they ventured out into the Drablands, they could always bring a couple of different outfits each, for you never know what a sudden situation would call for. Kailon was wearing the green Sword Suit, which was just like their regular old Hero's Tunics, but came complete with a cape, a crown on the hat, and brown gauntlets. Sylin's Lucky Loungewear was white with yellow stripes, but his shoes were blue, as were the two stars on each of the two 'spikes' on the hat. The Zora Costume Rallen was wearing looked exactly like a green scaled, monster-istic Zora, but instead the fins on the top of the costume, and on the sides were red.

Kailon just shrugged. "You know Rallen, he's just weird like that. But don't say anything to him about it, he _will_ argue, and he _will_ win. His choice of clothes might have seemed weird at the time, but look, It payed off I guess." Kailon pointed out to the blue member.

From the water Rallen called out to the other Tri Force Heroes, in concern and awe. "Hey guys look at that! What is it?" The red toned Zora yelled pointing towards the sky. Kailon and Sylin followed his clawed covered fingers up to where a black and teal square thing was floating in the sky.

Sylin shuddered. "Whatever it is, it doesn't look good…..and I don't think we would be able to reach it, in order to destroy it in a totem."

"Toteming is worth a shot though, it helps all the time." Kailon suggested, like the giant black and teal thing in the sky wasn't even concerning him. His expression changed after looking at it for a while though. "Hey guys, it looks like something is coming out of it!"

Rallen noticed it too, and clambered quickly out of the water, and jumped up on top of Kailon. "Sylin, looks like you're the bottom again. Hurry and pick up Kailon, ok?" The red boy turned his attention back up to the sky. "Guys _a lot_ of things are coming out of it!"

Sure enough, black particles appeared in front of them, and eventually formed the outlines of 4 people, and a smaller floating person. When the black square-particle-things dispersed, 4 boys could be clearly seen, and an imp with fiery red-orange hair, and a strange stone helmet covering half of her face.

* * *

 **Yes, Yes, the Tri Force Heroes Links have made an appearance! I was not going to add them in until Nintendo said that the game is in fact cannon to the LoZ timeline, so I felt that I should add them. Also I thought it would be fun to add them in the the already established chaos. As you noticed, I gave them all names that i came up with after a while of playing with a bunch of words until they sounded as if they could pass as names. Kailon (Green Link) is the Link Between Worlds Link after he beat Yuga/Gannon. Rallen (Red Link) and Sylin (Blue Link) are well...i don't actually know...they suddenly appeared i guess. :P**

 **Sorry i was a little late to update...i got distracted with other pointless pass times :3**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello you wonderful people! I will try to update/write quickly since the actual storyline is going to start shaping up...what there actually is going to be a storyline? Why yes random voice, yes there is.**

 **Enough of that though, I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Now if I did, none of us would be here on this page now would we? :3**

* * *

 _That felt_ weird _….Is that what teleporting with Midna's magic is supposed feel like? Or did something go wrong?_ Sky complained in his mind, not ready to voice his feelings on the situation yet. Ravio kept quiet as well, in fear of irritating Midna. He always was a huge coward, and he wasn't about to change that right now. He had already traveled to another world to help the hero, and in turn help his princess, and that took all of the courage he could muster…..now he was bone-dry. Although he occasionally _did_ stand up to the Twili, it mostly backfired into the Lorulian's face- metaphorically, and literal. World was too busy taking in their utterly different surroundings to speak. Spirit however apparently didn't care all too much for silence at the moment.

"Woah, so it worked! Since when has anything we've tried to do work completely before?" Spirit exclaimed, talking a million miles an hour it seemed like. "It seems that whenever we plan to go somewhere, we end up some place else entirely…..we _are_ where you wanted to go, right Midna?" Spirit asked, but didn't receive a response in return. "Midna?!"

Spirit turned to look over at the Twili, to notice that she was facing the opposite direction than that of Ravio, Sky, World, and himself. "Midna, are you list- oh…." Spirit turned his body around to follow the Twili's gaze. Upon doing so, he understood why she hadn't been responsive.

Ravio turned as well, and as did Sky. World however, was too busy observing their surroundings, which was a huge lake. High above the body of water, was a run-down stone bridge that looked as if it could fall apart soon. Out on the water there was a building floating on some wood, it appeared to be some sort of attraction…for what, he couldn't tell, for they were too far away. Near the attraction hut, was a strange looking cannon type thing, which looked slightly like a bird…..it had legs with bird like feet and everything. One thing stuck up above the rest though, there wasn't an exit to this place, available by foot. World was jolted out of his reverie when he heard shouts from behind him, and not long after he got many taps on his shoulders, striving for his attention.

He gave in and pivoted around. He now knew why the others had wanted him to look…..it was a strange sight indeed. In the shadows of the growing dusk was a tall monster….about the size of three Spirits put together, at the top of this monstrosity was fish-like, which reminded him of a Zora. They all took a careful step backwards, almost falling into the lake below. Ravio jumped up, and hid behind Sky, whilst World, and Spirit drew their swords. Sky took on the defensive by taking out his enchanted Hylian Shield- it was said that it would never break, and it had proved it many times over. A couple of times he thought it might shatter, but alas, it never did…..the Thunder Dragon was right!

Midna didn't do anything, she was only studying the _thing_ closely. Since she is native to the Twilight Realm, she can see almost perfectly in the dark, and shadows…..so she should be able to decipher what it was, but the problem is….she couldn't. It looked as if there was a weird stubby, monster-istic Zora on the top, supported by two other beings. The one in the middle seemed to be wearing a tunic, like Link, but that seemed to confuse her more. And lastly the thing on the bottom looked as if it was wearing a joker suit, hat and all.

The more she observed she noticed more things than her first glance had. First it appeared to be three boys stacked on top of each other, all of them wearing some kind of costume. Second they all seemed to have different colors to them…..the one on the top red, middle green, and the bottom one blue.

The Twili didn't voice anything yet, which surprised everyone including herself, since she normally voiced everything, especially to complain. Spirit and World exchanged a nod of determination, and Sky grunted. Spontaneously the three boys in green darted forward towards what they assumed was a monster, swords and shields drawn, and pointed at the large being.

Their battle cries were cut short since said 'monster' shifted backwards, and made sounds of defiance, and slight cowardice.

"No wait! What are you doing?!" Came a shy sounding cry from the bottom of the 'monster'.

"Don't you know it's considered _rude_ to just suddenly attack people?!" This time a more sarcastic sounding voice came from the middle.

"Yeah, what the hell do you guys think you're doing?!" This time from the top, the voice sounded more defiant than the last. "Sylin, you know what to do….CHARGE!" The top screeched. "What are you doing Sylin? I said charge!"

The thing stepped out of the shadows and stopped in front of the confused group that consisted of three Hylians, one Lorulian, and one Twili. Now they could clearly decipher that it was three boys stacked on top of each other forming a tower. "Rallen, these are people...we can't attack them!"

"I don't care…..and isn't the Drablands Witch a person?" The top boy, Rallen, snapped back.

"I agree with you Sylin, but aren't _they_ the ones that attempted to assault us in the first place?" The boy in the middle, wearing green asked, shuddering under the weight of Rallen, who was swinging his sword maniacally, waiting until something or someone would come in contact with his blade.

"True, but I don't think they meant any harm. They probably couldn't see us from the shadows." Sylin pointed out, throwing his two partners off of him, so he could stand normally, and engage in a conversation with the newcomers.

Kailon, chucked the sill sword-crazy Rallen into the lake…he wouldn't have done so if the red haired boy wasn't wearing the Zora costume. He hoped that by the time he crawled out of the water, he would have calmed his hack and slash mood down, to take the situation seriously, and not try to kill their new companions.

Kailon and Sylin dusted themselves off before Rallen joined them. The boy in the red Zora Costume deliberately shook the water off onto his partners. After 'dusting' themselves off _again_ , they redirected their attention forward. In front of them they found a floating shadow-imp with fiery orange-yellow hair and a large stone helmet concealing half of her face, a dark tan skinned boy with jet black hair and viridian green eyes, and three boys- varying in age –that all looked very similar to each other. Not only that but they all looked practically identical to the three different colored boys.

All three of the Tri Force Heroes realized with a jolt why the group has yet to say anything thus far. "Oh um, hi." Kailon started awkwardly, now visibly nervous and excited about something at the same time.

Sylin was up next. "Hello, sorry if we startled you…whenever we see anything threatening- in this case random black squares coming from the sky –we totem up…..it helps most of the time." He explained quietly. "Oh yeah, and as you probably already found out, my name-" The blue haired Link was cut off by Rallen. It didn't bother Sylin all that much, considering he's pretty shy.

"I'm Rallen, the best swordsman, and adventurer you ever will meet, with my long pointy ears, epic sideburns, and side-parted hair!" Rallen boasted, confusing the group of boys, and the imp, even further. "Ugh, and this here is Kailon, and Sylin…they're pretty cool too, I guess….only because they are Tri Force Heroes as well, with the ears, sideburns, and hair too." He continued, pointing to each boy while naming them. Nothing was said after this, the silence looming over them, clouding the passage of time, for now it was now pitch black outside, the only light emanating from Kailon, and World's lanterns…..as well as from Midna's one visible glowing eye.

After a while of intense staring competitions, that seemed to have no end in sight, Kailon snapped his fingers to get everyone's attention on him. "And _what_ are we doing this for? Jeez, I can't even complain correctly, since I don't even know all of your names!" Kailon sighed, and throwing his arms down in a defeated manner. He was covering up his mixed emotions in the best way possible…..complaining.

"Yeah, don't you think that's a little _rude_? We told you our names, like half an hour ago….the least you five could do is share _your_ names!" Rallen complained. "That way I can properly insult you."

"I agreed with you all the way up the point you said that…Rallen did you _have_ to add that part in?!" Sylin sighed. "Also this lighting is miserable."

"I CAN FIX THAT!" Rallen exclaimed, yanking an outfit out of his pouch and sprinting away for a minute. He came running back wearing something different than the Zora costume he was sporting earlier. It was sort of like a wearable lantern…and very blinding to the eyes, but at least it offered precious light.

"Light Armor huh? Wish I thought of that earlier." Kailon smacked himself, glancing nervously over at the black haired, green eyed boy.

"Names?" Rallen demanded, getting right on task, now that they could all see each other better.

The Imp was the one who spoke up first….she looked to be a little bored with what was going on. "Name's Midna." She stopped there, not even bothering to introduce her companions.

"Excuse her, she's just grumpy. My name is Spirit." Spirit said casually, ignoring the evil glare the Twili was sending his direction.

"The name is World, this is Ravio and Sky." World voiced for the two other boys. Sky wasn't talkative, and only really said anything when a sarcastic comment was absolutely necessary, or when he had an idea of some kind. Ravio on the other hand, was busy observing Kailon. Ravio was pretty good at reading people, and he could obviously tell he was nervous and happy about something…..heck he was surprised no one else noticed, or maybe they just didn't care enough bother mentioning it. There was something about that boy that he knew…..that's it!

Ravio walked right up the green haired boy, all his cowardice disappearing in that moment. Kailon stepped back nervously looking forward at the Lorulian. "Hey Mr. Great Hero, don't look so nervous around me!" Ravio exclaimed, ignoring the questions everyone- including Kailon- was giving him. "Look buddy, I _know_ it's you, so don't look all confused." He tapped Kailon on the shoulder.

Said boy in green visibly relaxed, and let out a sigh of relief. "Ravio, you don't know how glad I am to see you!" He hugged the Lorulian in a tight embrace. Ravio returned the hug slightly, but quickly pulled away.

"I only saw you like two days ago-" Ravio started to say, confused by his friend's sudden, and spontaneous affection. **(1)** He then threw his hands to his face only just now remember that he didn't have his hood on.

"Oh. I think I get it now….. Sorry Ravio, I actually haven't seen you for a couple months, but right now I think time is messed up, looking around at your company, and how exactly I am seeing you again." Kailon explained.

"Actually that would explain some things then….like how you knew it was me without my hood on, and didn't freak out. Though _Link_ , I would like to know why your hair is _green_ now, and why you're going by 'Kailon'." Ravio asked.

"Long story dude." Kailon responded quickly, already expecting an interruption from Rallen. And he was correct for one came directly after.

"I can answer that!" Rallen yelled. "We were all just some random awesome people living in Hytopia, well at least Sylin and I were, when we read a sign stating that the kingdom needed Tri Force Heroes with long ears, epic sideburns, and side parted hair. We all fit the bill, and came together, just to find out that all three of our names happen to be Link. I thought that was _awesome,_ Sylin thought it was creepy, and I don't even think Kailon cared."

"I _did_ in fact care, I was just not showing it in the same way."

"Whatever. So anyway, we all thought of names that we all liked." Rallen explained. "Kailon had already had his name picked out before hand, since he said he didn't want other people to know his real name for some unexplained reason. My name is obviously the best though!"

"That sure is strange….." Sky surprisingly spoke up. "All of our names, excluding Midna and Ravio, are Link too." Rallen, and Sylin jumped back, but Kailon didn't seem all that phased.

"Well I see now how Rallen thought you didn't care." World blatantly said.

"I _do_ care!" Kailon defended himself. "It's just that I kind of remember something along the lines of this happening before to me…..also kind of like when I met Rallen and Sylin." **(2)**

"So care to explain Ravio? Or maybe you Kailon?" Spirit asked, after having barely followed to conversation between the two. "How do you know each other?"

Ravio, still positioned next to the green Tri Force Hero, nodded and got ready to explain. "Well you know how I told you I somehow gathered enough courage to travel to Hyrule, and I began helping the hero by renting him items? Well, I don't know how this happened, but right here is that same person….from later on I guess."

"And, might I add, your prices are outrageous at times! But I was too nervous to say anything earlier, because I thought you were going to kick me out of my own house!" Kailon exclaimed.

"Hey, a man needs a way to get himself some rupees!" Ravio explained joyously. "Anyway, two days ago I set out to go claim the Sand Rod back, but instead got sent to Spirit's Hyrule."

"I have no clue what a 'Hyrule' is, but I guess that's good enough for me." Sylin voiced, after they realized Ravio and Kailon had nothing else to say on the matter,

"And I don't exactly care all that much." Rallen stated. "Hey guys, do you want to know how I got this scar on my arm?" The red haired, brightly glowing (Light Armor), boy asked happily, obviously only caring about himself at the moment. The rest of the group let out a collective sigh.

Midna was done with all this multiple-people-technically-the-same-person shit. Though she figured there were more of them yet to come, she wanted to go to sleep. She could easily slip into one of the Links' shadows to doze off there, but as much as she hated to admit it, she desired for the boy's to have somewhere safe to sleep. Lake Hylia, sure it was secure and relatively safe, but not the ideal place to rest. "Huddle up." She announced.

Sylin immediately followed her order, and so did World, Spirit, and Sky, for the Twili seemed to have a good commanding voice….almost as if she could rule an entire kingdom if she wanted to. The others just looked at her, silently defying.

"Huh, I completely expected this from Bunny, but you all too?" Midna stated with one of her actual hands poised on her chin. Kailon burst out laughing at the nickname she had given the Lorulian, in which he received a smack on the back of his head from said 'dark worlder'. "Actually in what I have seen of Rallen thus far, I should have assumed it from him as well. Hey you, 'green hair', what happened to all the nice-ness you were sharing….whatever, just don't get on my bad side, you hear?!" The green Tri Force Hero nodded his head vigorously and stepped forward dragging Ravio behind him. Rallen reluctantly trudged forward as well.

"I only teleported here because I had a strange feeling that told me to come over to Lake Hylia, and you three were here, so I was right. Now I also have a feeling that 'my' Link is back in this Hyrule, and I think I know where to find him. So we're going, no questions."

With that she dug into her magic and began to teleport them all at once. She was really draining her magic, so she would have to recharge in one of the boys' shadows when they land in Ordona's spirit spring, near Link's house.

* * *

"Fine...everybody, to King of Red Lions!" Wind exclaimed, shouldering past Myth, who had already began sprinting to the King along with Time. And because of his long legs, Time claimed the only seat available on the small boat before the rest could even make it.

"Oh, no you don't!" Myth yelled, as he propelled himself like a torpedo into Time, sending the Hero of Time flying backwards into the water.

"REALLY?!" Time yelled, as he observed the Hero of Legends claim the seat. "Hey, I had to stand last time too!" He started to complain.

Myth sighed, and put his hands up in a 'don't shoot me' manner. "Yeah, but I had to swim in front of the boat as well…..don't you know that salt water really burns your eyes?"

"Myth, everyone knows that, and has most likely experienced it." Wind reasoned, contradicting Myth's argument. "Also, people on this island are trying to sleep, so keep your voice down Time! If you wake my grandma up, I will do something about it!"

"Sorry Wind….but you saw what Myth did. It was rude!" Time explained, a hint of a whine under toning his words.

"It _was_ rude, now let's get us some treasure!" Myth exclaimed euphorically.

Ignoring the rest of that conversation, Wind turned to face KoRL. "Now, where to go? King of Red Lions, did you see what direction that floating green orb went?"

"Northwest." KoRL responded. "I believe I saw that orb go towards the Forest Haven…..Though I do not recollect what that orb was, I think it represents something good in nature, I believe you are right to be chasing it down."

"Thanks Lion." Wind thanked as he helped the now miniature Tiny get onto KoRL's head. Time was once again standing perpetually on the boat, and Myth was holding on to the sides so he wouldn't fall out again.

Not even 15 minutes into the voyage, Myth started complaining. "How long will this take?"

Wind decided to fancy him and answer the questions thrown at him. "Only a couple of hours, if we don't run into any distractions."

"How long has it been yet?"

"Two hours." Wind responded curtly.

"Really?!" Time was bewildered.

"NO!" Wind, Myth, Elzo, and Tiny yelled. The King of Red Lions sighed, why can't they all just get along? Well I guess if you put people who are so alike together, you're bound to run into some problems.

Time wasn't deterred for too long, he just climbed right back onto the metaphorical happy train. "So if it hasn't been two hours, how long _has_ it been? Sorry, my sense of Time is completely screwed up by this point." He continued.

"In reality, it has only been about 10 minutes." Wind replied, feeling a little guilty for his earlier snarky comment…..but not guilty enough to apologize.

The back and forth questions continued, but Wind eventually stopped answering, in favor of paying attention to where they were heading.

"Are you sure that we are heading in the right direction?" Tiny yelled in order to be heard.

Wind snapped his attention to the top of KoRL's head to look at the speaker. "I believe what King of Red Lion's told me. He's never steered me wrong before." Undenounced to Wind, he had just accidentally said one of the best puns the group had ever heard. Time, Tiny, Ezlo, Myth, _and_ KoRL burst out into laughter. Wind noticed what he had said, and joined in on the vigorous cacophony.

"HA, because he's a boat!" Ezlo yelled. It was a little inaudible considering all the laughter being forced out of his beak at the same time.

It lasted for quite a long time, probably considering all six of them were pretty exhausted. Myth suddenly stopped his laughter, and brought on a face of concern, and seriousness. "Wind?" He asked cautiously.

"..." All Myth received as a response was more uncontrollable giggling.

"WIND?! PAY ATTENTION, THIS IS SERIOUS!" Myth roared in order to be heard.

Wind tried interrupting his own giggling fit, taking deep breaths to fill his lungs back up. "Yeah….hahahaha, Myth what….hahahaha, is it? Goddesses….hahahaha, my side hurts! Can…hahahaha, can anyone else breathe? Hahahahahaha!"

"Seriously! IS ANY ONE ELSE PAYING ATTENTION?!" Myth screamed, reaching out his arms. He yanked Wind's shoulders and turned the boy's head so that he could see what had Myth so worried. "It that what you meant earlier by a distraction?!" The Hero of Legend thrust his hand out towards the sea. Over across the water, very close to their boat, was a large cyclone.

"Holy Farore!" Wind yelped, grasping the tow in his left hand. Everyone else snapped out of the contagious laughter, and yelped in a similar fashion. "Myth, why didn't you tell us earlier?!"

Myth took a deep breath to calm himself, before talking. "I was trying to!"

Despite all of their numerous efforts to escape the grasp of the cyclone, it sucked them up into the midst of it.

Instead of being placed somewhere else on the Great Sea dizzy as hell as Wind expected them to be, they were in a forest…..of trees….no Ocean. King of Red Lions was also nowhere to be seen, probably from the lack of water. Tiny and Ezlo were back to full size, Myth was hacking up seawater, and Time was sitting in a tree hugging the trunk tightly. By the looks of it, Wind had just experienced what Time, Tiny and Ezlo, and Myth had experienced in order to end up on the Great Sea. And now they were in a completely different 'world'.

Wind shakily clambered to his feet, and smacked Myth on the back to help him get the Ocean water out of his lungs. Tiny walked over to the tree Time was in and dug into his pouch pulling out a pair of boots with wings on the side. He quickly finished strapping on his Pegasus Boots, and sprinted into the side of the tree with a large smack. Tiny flew backwards, but his efforts were not in vain, for his sprint had dislodged Time from his perch in the tree.

After landing hard on the ground, Time plucked himself up and glared at Tiny for a moment before perking his head up. "Do you guys hear that too?" He asked, after hearing voices nearby.

Wind was too shocked by their new surroundings to speak, and instead just nodded. Myth was pretty confused too, as was Time, but they all chose that it would be best not to dwell on what had just happened. Tiny was used to this sort of thing by now, and shrugged off the slight headache. So far he had been to Termina, Time's Hyrule, and The Great Sea, as well as where ever the crud they were now.

"I vote we follow the voices, it will at least get us out of this forest-Look out!" Tiny exclaimed pushing the still dazed Wind to the ground. Right where the Hero of Winds head just was, a flaming arrow whistled by.

"Th-thanks…..what was that?!" Wind asked as he hurriedly got to his feet.

"I don't know, but again we should probably get out of this forest before we're forced to find out!" Time suggested.

"I concur!" Tiny agreed as they all began to sprint out of the woods towards the voices. Tiny wanted to make sure the others made it out too, so he didn't use his Pegasus Boots, even with as much as he and Ezlo wanted to. A couple of flaming arrows whizzed by them, but none of them ever landed.

Pretty quickly they came across a long flimsy wooden bridge. Without thinking, Time, Myth, and Tiny sprinted onto the surface….while Wind stopped at the edge staring at it with melancholy in his eyes. His sister had gotten kidnapped right in front of his eyes on a wooden bridge very similar to this one. Of course he had already saved her from the clutches of the Helmaroc King, but the memory hurt too much. Myth sprinted back for him, and picked him up, carrying Wind across, despite the protests.

"It looks like they stopped following us…." Time noted, short for breath. "Wind why didn't you cross the bridge?"

Wind looked down at his feet, tears threatening to escape his blue-green eyes. Time immediately dropped the subject, and motioned for everyone to continue forward. Wind was grateful for that….now he didn't need to relive that tragic memory.

They continued on in silence, the only sounds were the voices they were following, and the sound of a spring of water. They didn't have long to wonder why they heard either of those things, for when they turned a corner, they found a spring in front of them. Not only that, but a whole group of people, who seemed to be having a slight argument.

 **Wow, I actually uploaded on schedule? *Confetti cannons erupt from behind me* *People cheering loudly***

 **(1) Like I mentioned before, Kailon is the Link from 'A Link Between Worlds' and after Link and Zelda came back to Hyrule after he had defeated Yuga/Gannon he eventually set off for a new land (Hytopia). So Kailon would be happy to see Ravio again after such a long time without seeing each other. And Ravio since he is from the time when Kailon was still saving Hyrule and Lorule, would recognize Kailon, he would have only seen him a couple of days before.**

 **(2)Again if Kailon is the Link from ALBW then he would have been Paint at one point, so he would have some recollection of this happening before to him, which in turn is why he wasn't all that phased when he first met Rallen and Sylin.**

 **Hope that clears it all up for you...yeah I know, it's confusing. :P  
~HylianHero**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! I don't have anything sarcastic, or punny things to say today, so uhhh...I do not own the Legend of Zelda franchise.**

 **This chapter ended up being longer than I had originally planned it to be, so the main story line will most likely be picked up next chapter. I was originally planning it to pick up in this chapter...but oh well.**

* * *

"Midna….I get you have to rest and all, but you could at least tell us where to go." World sighed. The group of Ravio, Sky, Spirit, World, and the three Tri Force Heroes were currently arguing with their shadows…well Sky's shadow in particular. Midna was hiding away in the depths of the dark reflection of the light provided by Rallen. She disappeared right after they landed where ever Midna decided to drop them, which was in a spring of some sort, without even telling them where they were or where to go. Their day just seemed to be getting better and better every minute. Well, it was pretty far into the night at this point, but…still. "Or maybe where we are exactly?"

"Anything other than silence would be _quite_ helpful." Spirit huffed, leaning down to the point where his face was a mere inches from the water covering the mossy ground, almost touching Sky's shadow. Rallen, being the delightful person he was, stuck his hand out and shoved the Hero of Trains. Immediately after this act, he threw his arms behind his back, looked away, and whistled inconspicuously.

As for Spirit….he flailed his body around comically for a moment, before tumbling flat onto his face. "Real mature." World muttered as he offered a hand to the downed hero. Said boy refused it and instead of getting up, he flicked a handful of water into the nearest person's face, other than World. That just so happened to be Ravio.

"AGAIN?! What is up with you guys and sending water in my direction?!" Ravio roared, then sighing when the whole rest of the group, absolving Midna, started laughing.

The rest of them stood rigid, prepared for anything, staring each other down. "It is _SO_ on!" Rallen declared. Sky whipped out two bottles, one in each hand, and bent down to fill them both up…I'm pretty sure he filled them faster than what was supposed to be physically possible, but you know the Links and their uncanny ability to scoop something up in their bottles quicker than you can say the word iridociclytis.

A couple of others snagged out bottles, and other weapons capable of blowing water, out of their pouches. Kailon and Sylin chose to rely on their own bodies, instead of jars of glass, or helpful items. They both- already both soaked head to toe- threw themselves into the water, splashing wildly around. It was surprisingly effective. Effective enough where the other boys threw down their items and bottles eventually and joined in on the splashing spastically method.

At one point Spirit somehow had Sky pinned down, and forcefully rammed water into the 17 year old's face. The Hero of Trains then back flipped off of Sky for extra 'style points' and proceeded to whip around and flick another fistful of spring water onto the unsuspecting Rallen's face. At another point, World had directed water in Kailon's face, and miraculously rolled underneath his legs before the green-haired boy had time to retaliate, and yanked Kailon over and shoved him into the water fall section of the spring. Directly after that impressive feat, the Hero of Hyrule dove right into the middle of the fighting, and sprayed spring water all around him.

This water fight went on for a good ten minutes, and by the end all of the boys were exhausted, leaning on each other while they sat on the edge of the spring's water, in the now relative silence. The only sound was the gurgling and lapping of the water, and heavy breathing…..mostly from Sky.

Undenounced to the group, Midna had shifted out of Sky's shadow, and was currently 'standing' behind them. "That looked like fun, sure wish I was invited…..I would have creamed you all." The high-pitched, slightly distorted, voice of Midna sounded right behind the group, scaring the living daylights out of half of them. Some of them were more susceptible to sudden jump-scare type of things than others. For example; Sky did _not_ do particularly well with sudden appearances- like Ghirahim…the demon lord was _quite_ fond of teleporting around the Chosen Hero. Whereas World couldn't care less if someone was suddenly behind him…..he doesn't get scared easily….it has to be pretty fricking terrifying if you got him to shudder, or jump. Termina definitely did that to him, making the other boys _not_ want to see that place for themselves even more. Though knowing their luck, it was inevitable.

Ravio, after whipping his head around to face the Twili, shouted in surprise. "Midna?!"

"What did you think? I was just refilling my magic…..you can't possibly claim to believe that teleporting all 7 of you at one time was an easy job." Midna muttered resting her chin on her hand made of hair. "I swear you all weigh as much as that giant bridge I had to teleport once…"

Sky shot a questioning look over to the imp, and forwarded it to Spirit, and then to World. The boys just shrugged, not opening the subject of the bridge.

"Also just to inform you all, you just had a water fight in one of the Light Spirit's sacred springs. Let me repeat myself; _sacred_." Midna informed matter-of-factly.

Most of the Links brought on a face of embarrassment, and guilt. "Wh-whoops." Sky muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, It's not like we _knew_ it was sacred….hell, we didn't even and _still_ don't know where we actually are!" Rallen fumed, placing his hands on his hips, in a defiant manner.

"Yeah, Midna," Sylin spoke up in a quiet voice. "So, where are we exactly? Meaning; what are the sacred springs?"

"Figure it out yourself." She replied helpfully, looking slightly bored. "Or you could always ask the group of boys standing behind us, that's been watching you for a while."

"Group of- wait, what? Behind us?!" Spirit exclaimed, his gaze shifting around their location nervously. The group joined in on the search, though they were unable to see anything in the dark.

Kailon, World, and Sky exchanged a quick glance, and without warning, the three of them picked up Rallen, who was like a walking lantern right now, and began to walk to the deeper section of the spring behind them, near the waterfall. Rallen wasn't upset in the slightest, and instead started to fling his sword around….again.

"Midna, are you sure there is a group behind us?" The Twili's one visible glowing red eye narrowed, silencing the boy who asked. According to her gaze, Midna is _never_ wrong. Though by this point, some of them could tell, that yes, she had been wrong on a couple of occasions -and _no_ she would never admit to them.

"How long have they been loitering there?" Ravio asked in a nervous voice, his cowardice taking full swing again.

Midna gritted her teeth in irritation. "A good ten minutes. And Bunny?" She asked in a fake sweet voice through her clenched jaw. "Do me a favor and _shut up_."

Ravio sighed, wand walked away from the group, heading towards a gate that worked as an exit to the small peaceful spring. Well, the spring was peaceful _before_ some certain boys came- *cough _them_ *cough. Ravio wasn't gone long, since he darted back to the group less than a minute later. He took the 'shut up' comment quite seriously, for when he came back, he started pointing wildly towards the direction he had just come from.

"I'm going to take a _wild_ guess, and say that you just found them?" Kailon pondered. Ravio nodded rather vigorously, and glanced nervously back the way he came. "You know, you shouldn't listen to Midna like that…so you can talk." Ravio didn't seem convinced…..he really just didn't want to pester the slightly short-tempered Twilight dweller, since it never turned out particularly well for him in the end. It honestly wasn't worth it.

Without any questions Sky, Rallen, and Spirit sprinted towards the exit, to see for themselves. The others stepped forward as well, albeit without the speed factor. Sure enough, slightly around the corner stood four boys, one being restrained by the others, their hands over his mouth. Curtesy of the Light Armor, they could make out the other people's features. The one being held back was tall, had dark brown-blonde hair, and overall seemed like a _wonderful_ person to hang out with -*obvious sarcasm is obvious*. The other three- the restrainers –varied in age and size. One was even taller and older that the first one, and sported his unruly straw-blonde hair in a middle part, and looked a little childish for one of such age. One boy that was supposed to look childish looked more mature than the tallest one, this kid was relatively short, and wore a green hat with a bird head, and beak. The last boy looked younger and shorter than the hat-bird guy, had large wide green-blue eyes, and an overall expressive attitude…..it seemed that you could always see what he was thinking, or his mood.

It was by this point that the restrained boy yanked his way out, now free from his captors. "I said let me go!" He then dusted and flattened out his green tunic with a glare etched into his face.

"Really? All I heard was muffled sounds that were inaudible." The actual bird-hat stated, surprising Ravio, Sky, Rallen, Sylin, and Spirit. "Oh, and Myth, I wouldn't _necessarily_ clarify muffled grunts as-" Myth, the former captive, shut up the hat by clamping down his fist over his beak.

"Now who's making the muffled grunts Ezlo?" Myth taunted. He then turned his attention to the violently bright walking lantern, and the people behind that, and let out a disapproving sigh. "Seriously you guys suck at water fights…And I _would_ have joined if it weren't for these people." The Hero of legends then chuckled, since his last remark got some of the other group to complain, and look hurt.

"You really wanted to scare the crud out of them? I don't know about you, but if I was splashing around with my sister, and some random kids come up to us and chucked water at me, I would have first of all promptly freaked out, and then be pretty upset." The youngest boy confessed, with wide eyes. He closed them in thought for a moment, tilting his head towards the mossy ground, and sighed. "Well, now that I think about it…it might be worse that we sat here watching them for 10 minutes…"

"MY POINT EXACTLY! Wind, you could have _I don't know_ , WALKED UP TO THEM, AND WE COULD HAVE TALKED! I would've done it myself, but you three had to get grabby!" Myth yelled letting go of Ezlo, since said bird-hat-thing couldn't breathe through his firmly clenched fist. The green cap took some overly ginormous gulps of air- 7 to be exact- which made the rest ponder how he even did that, or where the air went. Could the boy wearing Ezlo feel the air that got sucked in, run through his hair? Did Ezlo even have lungs? As far as the boys knew, he was just a hollow hat….that also happened to be alive...

"I actually agree with him on this one…..I'm actually pretty surprised _I_ didn't sprint over there myself." The tallest, and oldest one exclaimed loudly.

"Ezlo are you ok up there?" A sleepy sounding voice questioned, coming from the person wearing the talking hat.

The hat shook his head vigorously and glared a few daggers in Myth's direction before responding. " _Sure._ Now maybe you want to introduce yourselves?"

"Yeah maybe you want to introduce yourselves?!" Rallen mocked, the questioning look never left his face from when he first lay his eyes on the 'stalkers'. World smacked Rallen, and shook his head while mouthing the word 'rude'. " _Fine_. Sorry guys, what I really meant to say was…TELL US YOUR FREAKING NAMES ALREADY. That is all." Rallen choked everyone with his _fake_ innocent smile, and he then looked to World for _fake_ confirmation.

"Mate, I like your attitude! The name's Myth." The latter declared, walking towards a position next to Rallen. "I think we can make the perfect sarcastic team, you and I!" The Hero of Legends then rested his elbow on the red haired boy's shoulder.

"They call me Time!" This was said with a child's innocence, which was strange…..but they decided to leave the topic alone. "Oh, and that's Wind, Tiny, and Ezlo!"

"And you guys?" Tiny asked, practically asleep on his feet. No one cared to notice Hylia's Chosen Hero though…..he was in the state that could be easily considered as a walking zombie bokoblin. He looked dead from fatigue, and yawned every 5 seconds. He always looks tired, even when wide awake, so I guess he didn't look _too_ different.

"Oh yeah….My 'name' is World-eiiyye I got you!" World exclaimed lunging forward, since Tiny started swaying on his feet, and had begun to teeter over. "Ok, I have an idea. How about on our way to where Midna tells us to go, we introduce ourselves then? Just try to stay awake!"

"So Midna…which way?" Sylin questioned.

* * *

"Hey Dusk, why are we still awake, and _not_ sleeping, like normal people? I'm not sure about you guys, but I'm known for my capacity for sleep. I _never_ wake up on time!" Paint complained. Scrub, Green, Red, Vio, and Ora all replied with a consensus of 'Ditto'. Dusk and Blue however glanced at each other and shrugged, since both of them usually wake up at a reasonable time. Dusk because he kind of has to- darn obligations. And Blue since he probably got the very small part of the original Link that caused the boy to actually wake up on time. "Oh, I see…..looks like I'm not the only one then. Well now thinking back on when you guys slept at my house, and at the blacksmiths, I guess I really shouldn't be all that surprised. I'm looking at you two." Paint continued pointing his finger at Vio, and then Red. Red giggled, while Vio just rolled his eyes.

"True, true" Green admitted reliving the memory from earlier that same day when Dusk physically shoved him off of Paint's spare room bed. That _was a_ pleasant _way to wake up._ Green thought sarcastically to himself, looking over to Dusk with aggressiveness in his eyes.

Dusk took it the wrong way, being as oblivious as always, and interpreted it as wanting to know how he wakes up on time. "Remember how I said I'm a ranch hand? I have to wake up early to do my job…..though on days that Fado occasionally does my work for me, or there happens to be no work at the ranch for me to go and do, _then_ I sleep in later…..but normally getting woken up by…Illia..." Dusk explained, his voice cracking at that end, his voice drenched in sadness. Blue was extremely tempted to open up the wound, in order to get answers, but he somehow refrained himself from doing so….that was just too harsh- even for him. "We were childhood friends…but she lost her memory. She remembers me somewhat now since I helped her try to recall her memories, but she only knows that she knew me once, and that we live in the same village. Nothing more." Blue didn't even have to tear it open, Dusk did it all by himself without even being prompted.

It was silent after that. Having Dusk- of all people –act this kind of way, was unsettling, and made the rest of the Link's ponder their own lives for a moment. Ora walked over to him and placed an arm on the Hero of Twilight's back. Instead of being letting it comfort him, Dusk's wolf instincts told him otherwise, so once Ora's hand grazed the surface of his back, he snapped his head around in a snarl, shaking the Hero of Season's arm off. He continued growling for a moment before stopping, and calming himself down.

He looked away sheepishly. "Heh, heh…..wolf instincts, ya know?" Ora on the other hand looked a little more than slightly terrified, holding his hands to his chest. He blushed, and nodded, claiming that it happened to the best of them…..though in reality, _no_. No that does _not_ happen, since _normal_ people _don't_ possess the ability to turn into a wolf, so therefore the instincts _don't_ carry over between the second form people _don't_ have. But, same difference, right? ….Meh, close enough.

"Did we ever think about what we are going to do in order it get home?" Red asked in a quiet and sad voice. He then noticed the answer since everyone else avoided eye contact and looked at some pointless object in the house like it suddenly held the elusive answer to the meaning of life. Red hung his head low, and began to sniffle. Green came over and hugged him, murmuring hopeful things to his 'brother'. Blue came over as well, though less encouraging. Vio remained where he was. **(1)**

Silence overtook the relatively small treehouse that Dusk called home after Red's jolt back to what was actually important. After a while of nothing, and no reason to remain awake for the time being, they began to doze off even where they were sitting- or standing, since other than the floor, there wasn't many places to sit, considering Dusk doesn't hang around home very often. Only Dusk, Vio, and Scrub remained awake, though the only reason Scrub strained to stay awake so hard is he wasn't quite sure that Dusk wasn't going to prank him for telling- even though it was hardly his fault at all. Dusk probably wouldn't do anything like that surely…..well, hopefully. Vio…..well the purple clothed boy was reading a book near the fireplace- _typical_. Dusk, sensed something that he couldn't quite place…..he was also curious about Midna…..as well as they were all in _his_ house, and he needed to watch over it- the fireplace was always a concern for him, and he only still had it lit because there were so many people sleeping on the semi-cold floor…..they need to have _some_ comfort.

Red was lying on Blue, who was in turn lying on Green all in a weird heap in the middle of the floor. Which made Scrub wonder whether Vio was going to join said sleeping pile, or if he was going to do his own thing. Of what he knew of the boy appropriately wearing violet so far he assumed Vio would sleep in a chair or something….but then again, people seemed to always surprise him. Like Blue for example- he seemed so rock hard on the outside, like he really couldn't give two shits about anything, and yet he adopted a slight caring attitude when Red had started to cry…..probably because they are technically the same person…..but either way it had mildly surprised the young Hero of Time. Or when Navi just disappeared once he had gotten sent back in time by Zelda to live the childhood that had been snatched away from him. He would have never thought that sweet and caring Navi would just suddenly leave without even saying goodbye…he stilled planned to go searching for her after he finishes saving Termina….though he was getting less hopeful every day that passed without her. He had taken her for granted- all he noticed then was her annoying 'HEY LISTEN' she always yelled to get his attention to point out things he _already_ knew…..but now he actually _missed_ it. Sure he had Tatl (not currently since she's back in Termina), but she was no Navi. Tatl was practically the opposite- sassy, sarcastic, quiet (sometimes- she didn't yell to get his attention, and that counts as 'quiet' to him.), and she didn't care about him at first…in fact Tatl only hung around Scrub so that she could reunite with her brother Tael. She stuck around since she had grown to like Scrub, as much as she probably wouldn't admit it.

Paint was collapsed on the far corner of the room, propped up by the wall he was leaning on. And Ora was lying sideways across two chairs.

It was silent for a while with Scrub- who was practically sleeping by this point, in the state of half-awake and half-sleeping, and Dusk staring at the dying fire, watching the weak flames dance around in the darkness. Vio walked over to his 'brothers' and lay down beside them- not quite on the pile, but in close proximity- and immediately fell asleep. Five minutes later is when Scrub finally broke by collapsing sideways and landing on his face, surprisingly not getting woken up even slightly. _Heavy sleeper huh?_ Dusk thought to himself with a chuckle. _Welp,_ finally _time for me to get to sleep!_

Dusk seeing as everyone was all asleep, got up to his feet and stretched his legs that had fallen asleep themselves from sitting in one position for so long. Right as he had grabbed a bucket and filled it with water he had stored in a barrel located in his kitchen, a loud thud was heard from outside.

The Hero of Twilight walked outside his house and peered over the balcony, only to see his impish companion's face right in front of his nose. "Eeee!" He yelped jumping back a few feet. "Oh Midna, it's just you….thank Farore, I thought it was those pesky bokoblins venturing a bit too far again. You almost scared me right out of my fur! ….Wait…..you know what I mean." He stuttered, running a hand through his dirty blond hair, happy that his companion was back, even though it was _him_ that had rudely left her suddenly.

Then it spontaneously dawned on him.

 _He_ suddenly left _her_ , right in front of the mirror of Twilight….the entrance to _her homeland._ Currently on the way to free her people from Zant _._ Yup, Dusk was in for some trouble…..and _lots_ of it too.

Unexpectedly, Midna floated right up to Dusk, since he had jumped back earlier in surprise, and hugged him with more affection than she had ever shown to _anything ever_ -as far as the Hero of Twilight could tell at least. It was short lived however, for the princess of the Twilight Realm tore herself away from the Hylian Hero soon after, and proceeded to slap him with her more powerful hand made of her hair. Dusk could have sworn he saw tears swelling up in her orange-red eye, through his own squinted ones. "Link! I don't know if I should be really happy to see you, or if I should be pissed since you left in the first place right when we were heading to my world to kill Zant and free me and my people from the curses! _And_ you inadvertently pranked me by having me think that Sky was you _._ And then even _more_ showed up, all of which was _not_ _you!_ " **(2)**

Dusk was in the middle of processing everything that had flown out of the Twili's mouth, and her strange actions, but didn't get the proper amount of time. Midna slapped him twice more with noticeably less power than the first one, and pushed him over so that he stumbled to the wooden floor. "I figured it out…..I decided that I am going to be pissed." She said bluntly, turning her head the other direction. She reverted her hair to its normal position, rather than a giant fire-colored hand, and sighed.

Dusk was on the ground trying- and failing- to get all the air back into his lungs, and he just stared curiously up at the impish Twili. "Hmmph…..wh….what….you…?" Dusk spluttered. Midna then yanked him off the ground so he could stand upright, and hugged him yet again.

She murmured something quietly into his long pointed ears. "And maybe….maybe I can be happy too?" Without as much as another word, she shifted into the comfort of her Hylian companion's shadow. Dusk was left there staring into the night sky dumbfounded as all crud. It was touching and comforting, yet confusing and weird all at the same time. Since when did she act _that_ way? Especially to _him –_ her so-called slave. …Dusk just couldn't figure it out, the answer was eluding him.

He was soon snapped out of his befuddled reverie by a couple of different voices coming from the clearing in front of his house. As he directed his eyes from the starry sky, he noticed with a start that someone had managed to climb up his ladder without him realizing it, and was standing right in front of him….and he _should_ have noticed since this 'kid' was practically as tall as him. He must have just been focusing so hard, that his heightened wolf abilities didn't even catch the sounds. Maybe they did, but Dusk was just too busy trying to understand his Twili companion. "Oh! Umm, hello. …Wait another one?!" Dusk exclaimed as he finally took in the fact that this person was another look-alike….just another Link to add to the steadily-*ahem, _sporadically_ \- growing pile. "Hmmm, you must be 'Sky' then, I assume?!"

The other Link looked extremely confused for a minute before a look of recollection spawned on his facial features. "Yeah! …No wait, I am _not_ Sky. I'm Time! But I _did_ just met him though. I saw Midna come up here….You're the one she knows right? Is this your house? It's just like mine!" Time was talking pretty fast, and was looking at the Hero of Twilight with concentration.

 _Time? That sounds familiar._ "Yes, and uhhh, cool?" Dusk replied skeptically staring at the Time with the same amount of concentration…he _knew_ this person. Realization then dawned on him, at about the same moment it dawned on Time as well.

"Wait, you're Time! That's right I _do_ know you! I thought you looked too familiar." Dusk declared. When he was with Tiny and Scrub, they had come across Time in his home village, but soon after Scrub and Time explained their quests leading up to this point, the groups got split up, both heading to two different worlds.

"Oh, yeah! You're Dusk right? The wolf person! I didn't know it was _you_ that Midna knew!" Time exclaimed happily.

"Well it's good to see you again, but I'm tired, and you said that this 'Sky' was with you, so go and get him then." Dusk paused for a moment, thinking back on what Midna had said to him a littler earlier amongst all of the confusion. "Is there any others….not just you two? Is Tiny with you?" It was Dusk's turn to spam the questions now.

"More. And Yes." Time confirmed. "I'll go get all of them. Oh and just in case you were curious, that thud you probably heard a while ago was actually Sky, falling to the ground dead asleep…..we were so focused on preventing Tiny from doing the same thing, that we hadn't even noticed him acting more tired by tenfold." Now Time was acting like his physical age…. _weird_.

With that, Time descended down the ladder again, and Dusk entered his literal tree house. Now that he was actually paying attention to the world around him, he could clearly hear a lot of commotion clambering up his ladder now.

* * *

 **(1) NO I DO NOT SHIP ANY OF THE FOUR SWORDS LINKS TOGETHER! I think it is absolutely disgusting and I question all the time why it's even a thing…..THEY ARE ALL THE SAME PERSON FOR NAYRU'S SAKE! Sorry I just have a problem with it…even though I** _ **have**_ **read a couple of really good Four Swords fics that did have shipping like [Red X Blue] and or [Shadow X Vio] in it but that doesn't mean that I support it. It's at least nothing you're going to see in any of my stories….sorry.**

 **(2) As you can see, I am in fact a shipper of MidLink [Midna X Link] (OTPPPPPPPPPP :D) Though do not worry, I will not make them a couple in this story…..I will just hint at it, and Midna will show some signs of having a 'crush' on Dusk as you have already seen a bit of already. Also…username drop! (like a title drop, but with my username…..yeah I know :P)  
**

 **Thank you Marie Merlia Meribeth for favoriting, and thank you The Legend of Zelda Fangirl for favoriting and following!**

 **I apologize for this chapter being kind of rough, and bumpy.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello fellow Hylians! (Fan-name for Zelda fans...clever huh? even though I didn't make it up :T) Uhh, yeah this was uploaded a little late...heh heh, sorry. Even with Thanksgiving break to work on it...I got a little...distracted? Oh and Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

 **If I owned LoZ, then Vaati would be in Hyrule Warriors, and their would be a 3ds remake/remaster of Minish Cap. I just really love Vaati ok. (Is it bad that one of the biggest reasons I want Vaati in Hyrule Warriors is cuz I want to see him in HD, and a 3d model? Cuz I seriously do...PLZ NINTENDO!)**

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* A calm quiet rap on the quaint wooden door, was heard throughout the small village of Ordon, all of the village's inhabitants busy at work.

 _*Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock kno-*_ The next barrage of raps were vicious and impatient, but got cut off when the arm repetitively slapping against the wood got yanked away.

"Blue really? Calm yourself down a little, we've only been standing here for like, what half a minute?!"

Blue adopted a face of exasperation, staring up at the person that had so rudely ripped him from his bodily rant. "Hey, I'll have you know _Spirit_ , that I happen to be _really_ impatient."

"Oh, so very true that is." Vio sighed, rolling his eyes warm heartedly, with a smile.

"I can second that!" Green voiced, glaring at his blue counterpart. Oooo the daggers were flying.

"Yup, but Green is too!" Red exclaimed, then promptly getting a noogie from said boy. It ended with Red giggling uncontrollably, and Green falling over backwards into Blue, thus causing Blue to tackle Green, giving him and Red dual noogies.

"Me too!" Rallen shouted with glee.

"And don't you guys forget about little ol' me! Seriously though, I mean it. DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" Myth yelled.

"A-Are you going to join in Vio?" Time asked the violet clothed boy, sincerely wondering if he was going to join in on the brotherly tussle on the grass. He was also trying to pass the time…Sweet Farore, the mayor sure was taking his sweet ol' time getting to the door.

"Does it really matter if he joins in that or not? I meant it's not our business." Scrub asked himself, crossing his arms.

"Well….I guess not, but come on, you can't sit there and tell me you're not even a _little_ curious!" Time argued back. "If I'm curious, then you have to be too then. Right?"

"I'm not sitting. _And_ don't think about things like that, or your brain will explode…..take this as an early lesson on how to deal with your next adventure." Scrub explained, shuddering at the thought of his younger self going through what he did a month ago, but in reality it hadn't even been a week… gosh darn time travel, and it's gosh darn confusion, and consequences! "Good luck…..you're gonna need it!"

Time thought about it for a moment before coming up with a counter argument, one that probably shouldn't have taken so long to think up, since it lacked in almost everything. "But your brain didn't explode with you thinking about the situation!" The adult Hero of Time shouted, shoving his gloved finger up into his older-but-younger self's face. "It didn't actually explode did it?" he then asked in a small voice, shying his head away, due to the look of shame rolling off of his other self.

"No…..Din, was I _really_ this thick headed, and childlike? Wow, I guess I really can't blame Mido after all…even though he made my life feel like absolute horse shit."

"Why necessarily _horse_ shit, why not cucoo, or even _wolf_ poo?" Myth complained, leaning in to hear the two Heroes of Time argue with themselves. This received three irritated "HEY"'s from Time, Scrub, and Dusk. Dusk since he technically is a wolf, and didn't appreciate the wolf comment, that Myth had completely said on purpose. And Time and Scrub since Mido really did made their lives feel pointless, and the fact that Myth was listening to their life arguments….it's private business, ya know?! Well it would be if they both weren't talking so loud -still, its private stuff…kind of. "Oh, and yes, yes you _are_ thick headed and childlike…..or _were_." Myth continued, though it was heard by deaf ears, as no one was listening. "HEY LISTEN, DO NOT IGNORE ME!"

"And _now_ he sounds like Navi. Great, now my impression of him is even worse." Time complained.

"Look, don't you go hating on Navi, ok?!" Scrub abruptly yelled. "Wait…..I know she was annoying in all, but please Time, do not take her for granted…..and please refrain yourself from yelling back at her, like I know you did/will do." He continued, though it felt weird to address his other self as 'Time'.

"If something happened- ugh don't tell me, but _ok_ I'll _try_ to withstand the Navi-ness….But seriously though! It's really irritating! And she only yells at me things I ALREADY KNOW!" Time whined….not quite what Scrub was hoping for, _but_ close enough to count. "I don't actually know where she is right now though…..I think she's back in Kokiri Forest."

"Things just got serious here." Kailon and commented, breaking the awkward silence that had reigned for a short while.

The Hero of Seasons then attempted to change the subject. "Alright…... so uhh, if memory serves me right….Green, didn't you say that the floor wasn't going to cut if for having a good night's sleep?" Ora asked the brotherly fighting pile of boys on the ground. They sure did enjoy lying in a heap on the floor huh? "Weren't you all sleeping on the floor last night?"

"Give us a break, or really give _me_ a break! I know that Green said that, but you slept on the floor both times right? It was uncomfortable yes? Last night we were too tired to argue with it -and at Paint's house I got forcibly turned into a Zora without my consent, so give me some slack here!" Blue then got smack in the back of the head by Green. "Really?! Well, you know what comes next Green!" He then dove over Red's head and slammed himself into Vio and Green.

Blue, Red, and Green, were still tackling and dishing out noogies to each other, and showed no signs of stopping any time soon…..that is if the darned Mayor would get his butt out here. Vio had joined in after Blue shoved him to the ground. He was on the ground laughing, but wasn't dishing out meaningless fist-to-head hand motions, as he like to call the art that is the noogie.

"I'm really sorry I asked…" Ora apologized profusely. He honestly didn't remember where he slept over in Paint's Hyrule….he was pretty sure it was the floor, but he couldn't help but think that he may have been forgotten about by the magical hand -named The Author- that caused them all to do things. He remembered talking….but not where or how he slept then. _At least the hand remembers me_ now _. Wait….I may have just broken things…._ Thought the now frightened Ora.

Paint was standing next to Kailon, studying him, while Kailon was glancing away, and staring at everything else around them, pointless or not. Ravio had put his torn hood back onto his head, praying that wouldn't fall off, and was standing next to Paint, even though the New Hero of Hyrule and Lorule was hardly paying attention to him, and was constantly sticking his hand into his wallet, scared that the merchant was going to somehow take all of his money….again. Rallen was conversing with Myth, who by enough persuasion left Time and Scrub alone….for now. Sylin was hanging by Ora. Scrub was still arguing with himself. Sky was leaning on Dusk, currently sleeping. Spirit was poking Ezlo curiously, and Tiny was ignoring the annoyed movement on his head, and was standing near Scrub, though completely ignoring the conversation. Wind was standing next to World, trying to get to know all of his counterparts….one person, that looked like him, at a time.

The night before, when the group of boys and Midna had reached Dusk's house, they all immediately fell asleep, as expected. Ravio had yanked his torn hood out of his rupee sack as soon as he noticed Paint laying in the far corner- his rupee pouch is a nice storage space perfect for holding millions of rupees….seriously, and it was proving this claim correct, for Ravio's rupee bag was currently containing _2,000,016_ of the precious gems. When morning steadily came up to greet the world….the boys were still sleeping. When they had _finally_ awoken, Blue, Vio, Red, Green, Paint, Ora, and Scrub freaked out considering there were way more of themselves than when they first fell asleep. Scrub especially since he saw his himself from 7 -now 6 (since almost a year had past when he fell into Termina)- years in the future, again. Introductions came next, some more complex and dramatic than others. Blame Myth, Rallen, Spirit, Blue, Red, and Paint for that.

Dusk then requested that they all stay at his house while he go speak with the mayor of Ordon, to explain the situation to him fully. The previous day he had been too embarrassed to even stand in front of his fellow villagers, yet after fighting his conscious in a brutal and bloody fight, he figured ' _meh, what the heck…it's not like I can just will my counterparts away, might as well enjoy the villagers' confused and astounded faces!'_ So naturally the plan of having the rest of the Links stay put failed spectacularly. They all tagged along, and went with Dusk to the mayor's house.

Rallen had changed out of the Light Armor and into something more reasonable…but not by much. He had chosen to wear a questionable outfit that made them all feel uncomfortable….something called the Cheer Outfit. Rallen's choice of outfits were….unique to say the least. It was _pink_ and had a skirt and short shirt that left Rallen's belly-button showing. Not only that, but he somehow had a long ponytail made out of his violently red hair with a big red bow. And to top it all off, he had two red pom-poms sticking out of his pouch.

After a while of waiting, and messing around, Myth stepped ahead and rammed his fist into the door to the mayor's house, with about as much force as Blue had forced upon it earlier, though he stopped himself after five good raps. "Dude I just have to ask….. _what_ are you wearing?! And WHY?" Wind broke, and decided that asking was _in fact_ a reasonable action. He had been contemplating on whether or not to comment, or if someone was going to beat him to it.

"Seriously, what's so wrong with it?" Kailon asked looking at the group that had agreed to what Wind had said.

"Yeah, I don't see a problem with it." Sylin agreed defending his fellow Tri Force Hero.

"You guys have magic right? Well in case you haven't realized, you now have double the amount, and it drains slower." Rallen exclaimed. "You have me and this Cheer Outfit to thank for that!"

"Me and Sylin have the same outfit too, but in our colors…..Again is there anything wrong with that?" Kailon declared crossing his arms, glaring incredulously at the rest of the group. "I bet you guys would wear it too…"

"Nope, and _nope!"_ Paint stated loudly, looking slightly disgusted. "I would _never_ wear anything like that, or any of the other pieces of clothing you guys have shown off! Why would I do that to myself?!" The New Hero of Hyrule and Lorule continued with his rant, causing Kailon, Rallen, Sylin, Midna (from Dusk's shadow), World, Ravio, and Spirit to start laughing practically hysterically. "What's so funny? I'm serious here!" Paint asked exasperated.

Paint looked around at the laughing boys, and pleaded for an answer. "It's ironic that's all." Ravio explained. " _More_ than just ironic!"

"'Ironic'? H-How?" Paint looked about to continue the subject further, when another thought came to him. "Fine _don't_ tell me…. But hey Ravio…not to be rude- but honestly after all the money you've stolen from me, I guess I shouldn't really care if I _am_ rude -why are _you_ here? It's just that all of us are named Link, are heroes, and have a connection of _some_ kind. All you are –as far as I'm concerned- is a merchant, and a cowardly traveler." Paint exclaimed, looking straight into the fake eyes on the hood that Ravio wore. "Oh, no offense I guess…..that _might_ have come out a lot hasher than it should have been." Paint continued, though without much emotion- other than confusion -on his face.

The Lorulian sighed, and turned around to face World, Kailon, and Spirit, silently asking if he should take the hood off now and show Paint his face, or wait until a later time. World nodded, and Spirit shrugged, while Kailon just looked blankly ahead, probably reliving the final moments of his first adventure to save the land he no longer lives in…..Hyrule -well he saved Lorule too, but that's beside the point right now.

The Lorulian was ready…..sort of. Half-ready? Ok, being completely honest, not ready at all. Maybe a sliver? Yes…- _wait_ \- no. Not even a sliver. "Oh, alright I guess. I umm, am like, err,-" Ravio stuttered, incomprehensible. _Okay, second try…_ "I c-come from-" Ravio never got to finish his scrambled sentences, for an abomination of a sound came hurdling at all of their ears, very loud, and very unpleasant.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! MR. LINK!"

"Uhhh, Dusk, _what_ was that?" Tiny asked, keeping a sharp eye out for whatever had made that hideous cry. Who knows, it could be prowling, ready to assault them, while they were all in suspense, and the voice obviously knew Link…no the other Link. No, not that one, _this_ one. Not the sleeping one either, but so close, just one over to the right, and _theeere._ Yes…there you go. The voice knew Dusk.

Dusk looked peeved- probably having something to do with the scream that had assaulted their acute hearing. "Oh, you'll find out."

"Why does this seem familiar? Oh, I think I know what's happening…" Spirit contemplated. He could have sworn it was like he was back in New Hyrule, and the postman was running to the nearest postbox, just to hand Spirit a letter, only _after_ forgetting that he shouldn't read it out loud anymore. Seriously who in their right mind thought it was a good idea to have the mail deliverer read the letters out loud to the recipient? Not very confidential, or professional. Spirit honestly didn't really care if they read it out loud or not, but Zelda had been adamant against it, and went into full detail about her plan to go to the head postman and have a talk about it, once she gets her body back that is. "Woah, Uh Zelda are you here? I haven't seen you in a while…" Spirit nervously asked looking down at his tunic, remembering that he hadn't seen or talked to his royal companion in a couple of days

The other Links just abruptly stopped their side conversations to stare at Spirit, with severely confused expressions. The only one that could possibly explain it- other than Spirit himself –was Sky…..but he was somehow still sleeping. "Uh, dude, I just have ask…..do you have something to explain here? Saying that you know a Zelda…why would she be, uh, down….?" Kailon wondered, not very comfortable.

"Yeah don't finish that sentence _please_." World commented rather quickly.

Spirit looked up, but not at any of the boys- just at the sky. "Oh good, Zel you _are_ here. Sorry, I _may_ have forgotten you were here." He then looked as he were listening to someone talk to him. "Oh, thanks for forgiving me princess. Though you _could_ have _told_ me you were in your orb form, and you know, still here…" Whatever it was he was talking to made him jump up. "Yes I know it was my fault for not asking or talking to you… Jeez, I'm sorry Zel, forgive me again! And please don't yell at me. It's not something I appreciate." Spirit pleaded to his invisible companion. "No, I'm good, please _do not_ give me something to appreciate." After this was said, he looked as if listening to the sky again, and shrugged. Then he adverted his gaze from the empty space of air, and directed to the confused boys ahead of him.

" _Oh_ , that was Princess Zelda, she-" Spirit was starting to explain his odd company, but he got interrupted by the loud obnoxious yell-scream hurdled towards them again.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" This time, the sound was accompanied by a person bolting at them at speeds so fast, a cheetah would be envious. The guy was average height, wore all white- short sleeved shirt, and shorts-, and a red hat that depicted a bunny head on it. Attached to his shorts was a red flag that read: **POSTAL SERVICE**. The odd looking man skidded to a halt in front of the mass of Links standing in front of the mayor's house.

"A letter for Mr. Link! Two in fact!" The postman somehow picked out the correct Link, and passed the letters over to Dusk without even being phased by the other people. Dusk bent forward to reach for it, causing Sky to fall on the ground….but at least he was now awake. "Well, my business here is concluded. Onward to mail!" With that, the postman laughed, and sprinted away again, out of sight in a matter of 3 seconds.

"What?" Sky mumbled, laying on his back on the sandy hill they were all situated on. "Was any of that?"

"Dude, you're too sleepy all the time." Scrub decided. "You put us all to shame- I mean, none of us, even Paint, can sleep that much. Not to mention, even when you are _awake_ you still look like you could technically be still sleeping." Scrub explained, gaining a shrug from Sky.

Dusk read who the letters were from, ignoring the other conversations around him. After reading the second one's sender, Dusk dropped the first one, and opened the second one immediately.

"Ooooooooo, who's it from?" Midna asked as she appeared out of Dusk's shadow, scaring the living daylights out of Wind who still happened to be standing next to World, who was in turn standing next to Dusk. World, being World, wasn't even frightened in the slightest. And Wind being Wind, yelped, and jumped up, ironically landing into World's arms, who then blushed, and dropped the 12 year-old he was supporting, causing Wind to fall onto the ground and roll onto Sky. Sky then got up, and helped the other boy to his feet. Midna, throughout the whole Wind getting thrown around thing, had watched and unbeknownst to anyone else, slipped into the comforting shade of the Hero of Winds shadow. The Twili was planning to pop out later, and scare the 12 year old _again_ , since it appeared it didn't take much effort to do it.

" _This_ letter is from Telma. It's pretty urgent too." Dusk informed the group, most were listening, and others were busy with other things at the moment. I.E. Spirit talking to Zelda in her spirit from. Wind still panting, and trying to figure out what the crud just happened. And Myth who appeared to be zoning out at the moment. "Here I'll read it out loud:

' _Dear Link,  
Me and the Resistance have some pretty big news to share with you. There's been more trouble than usual in a place I'm sure you've visited before. Come to my bar quickly sweetie, you hear?  
-Telma. 3' _

We should probably head over there now…..hope you guys don't mind long trips on foot." Dusk sighed, knowing that he was bound to get a whole lot of complaints from his counterparts. Though he couldn't really blame them; if he were the one in someone else's Hyrule, and they had to make a long trip on foot, he would make sure to complain _a lot_. Probably just Midna rubbed off on him. He could have sworn he was a lot kinder, and less sarcastic before he met her…..but meh, whatevs.

The group then started to walk forward, towards the exit of the small village of Ordon, all the while questioning more dumb things, that they would honestly be completely fine without knowing the long and complicated answers.

Just about at the point when the last Link left the area directly in front of the mayor's abode, Mayor Bo finally decided to make an appearance. "Yes?" Bo called as he opened the door. "Wha….there's more…?!" He exclaimed, noticing the cluster of Links heading in the opposite direction.

Dusk heard his mayor's severe confusion from the complete other side of the village, thanks to his wolf-like hearing abilities. "Mayor Bo, I'll come back later….probably." The Hero of Twilight called over his shoulder, not once looking behind him.

* * *

Back in the dusty cellars of an impenetrable magic prison, that can be escaped in no shape, how or why, our favorite and best buddies, the villains, were currently playing a semi-loud and semi- quiet game of Telephone. How can it be both semi-loud, and semi-quite you ask? Well, when it was their turn they would try to whisper, and when it wasn't their turn, they would yell and insult each other per usual.

The masterminds- ok maybe not so much on the 'master mind' part, but smart enough to gain the power they own….so I'm gonna count it… so no arguments. :Y- were currently passing whispered phrases and words around to the cellmate next to theirs in order to get a message passed to the first person. The goal of playing such an infernal game, and pointless waste of time, was for well, passing the time, since most of them had tried- and failed- to blast a hole into the side of the dump they found themselves in in order to escape. Too bad all _three_ of the _three_ Golden Goddesses decided to magic/destructive proof the entire blasted containment dump. So far most of them had tried the following in order to escape:  
Destructiveness,  
Magic,  
Wind,  
Magic Wind,  
Negotiation,  
Persuasion,  
Fire/lightning/psychedelic purple and orange magic whip things (Majora exclusively),  
Turning the walls into a nice shade of twilight, just to spice up the place, 'quote on quote.' (Zant exclusively),  
Destructiveness,  
Petrifying part of the stone wall, thus turning it into _more_ stone, (Malladus, and Bellum….wai?)  
Dating offers,  
Destructiveness, -Wait didn't I already say that…..twice? :T  
The sharing of the dankest of the memes,  
Multiple Bagels, (ZANT _WHAT_ IS WRONG WITH YOU?!…Wait, you too, Onox?!)  
Flamboyant gestures, of pure sexiness (Ghirahim obviously- who else)  
Attempted possession (Veran exclusively),  
And even the fist of a mighty god of pure evil (Demise exclusively, though most of the other Gannons would state that they are in fact gods, and are pure evil as well…..but I'm afraid that's not exactly the case.)

Unfortunately for our villains, none of the above worked out accordingly.

Though I guess you could either say this is a good thing, or a bad thing- depends on whose side you are on –there was a new inmate! Yay….cheers….woot, much excite... It was none other than Dark Link. Just the face that everyone in the other cells wanted to see. It wasn't exactly the same as the Hyllian Heroes face that they all despised, _but_ it was close enough to the actual thing, that made the rest of the evil people/creatures/pig demons have to resist smashing his face in, like the pottery that seemed to appear everywhere.

Back to the game of Telephone, it was currently Agahnim's turn to whisper the sentence, 'Why would you hide meat in your chandelier?' into Vaati's ears through the bars of the cell. Vaati then turned to the other wall and sent what he thought he heard whispered to him with a tiny gust of wind. This little message carried by the wind was sent into the eardrums of Yuga/Gannon, who in turn passed the message onto OoT Gannondorf. OoT Gannon then passed the message as he heard it over to the darkness in the hero's heart, Dark Link. Unfortunately for the King of Thieves, he wasn't a quiet whisperer. Everyone, regardless of the yelling and insult battles going on in the background, stopped what they were doing, and turned to face OoT Gannondorf.

"Nice going, blabber mouth!" Zant accused from his cell where he was previously been gushing over a mental picture of the grass from the Twlight Realm. He was quite fond of grass, and missed seeing it. –Shhhh don't tell him that grass has a hard time growing in the Twilight Realm.

There was muffled growling, and grunts from the Gerudo King, who stared at the usurper Twili. There was _also_ a crap ton of laughter and mocking from the listeners. "Why you!"

"Dude, you JUST GOOOOOOOT DUNKED ON!" Ghirahim and Dark Link chortled loudly, making wild hand motions. "By Zant no less. That's low."

Be glad that you were not within earshot of the group of villians, for there was a lot of yelling, and attempted murder, this time multiplied by tenfold.

In the midst of said chaos Onox muttered to Malladus. "So, wanna play Truth or Dare? Anyone?"

* * *

 **Yeah...this was fun to write :D! I also deeply apologize if this chapter is especially confusing and hard to follow...that'd be because I wrote everything that wandered into my mind, which is craziness and chaos all the time, so...GEEEEEEEEEEEET DUNKED ON!  
Thanks a whole bunch to ejr1999, and Cheddar lord for following! **

**Review response to Guest user Rockster: Thank you so much for reminding me about Spirit Tracks Zelda...I _may_ or _may not_ have uh...completely forgotten about her...w-whoops? Ironically she is like the 5th character so far that I have forgotten about T-T. Oh, and I really like your idea, thanks for suggesting it- I WILL use it, and I think I know where and how...:D.**


	21. Chapter 20

**...Hey peoplez. Yeah, I'm _not_ dead! You guys do not know _how sorry_ I am that this is so late. I normally try to upload a new chapter (After writing it) every 9 days, but I do have two good excuses as to why is has been 15/16 days. I went on vacation to Tennesee to visit family, and my stupid computer done broke on me. I am currently trying to get a new battery for it, so hopefully that should fix the problem permenately...but right now I can only use it in small bursts of short amounts of time (AKA whenever it decides to turn on/not turn off when I'm in the middle of using it). I also had a crap ton of homework lately, and I value schoolwork before fandom. **

**Ok so maybe I had 3 excuses? Again I am sorry. _But_ to make it up to you guys, I am adding in a prologue (I finished it, I'm just waiting to upload it.) and am rewriting the first 2 crappy first chapters. :D?**

 **Sorry for rambling. I do not own the 'Legend of Zelda' franchise...if I did, I wouldn't have just given a long ramble-y apologize!**

 **ALSO: Please read the new prologue first. It is currently in the place of chapter 1, and will be there until I finish rewriting chapters 1+2. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

Nayru, had figured it out….or at least she thought she had. After a long, long while of thinking it through, and arguing with herself, she had finally come up with a viable reason, with only one hole in it. She had originally thought of it, but blew it over, trying to think of more logical explanations…..but she had to believe that was she figured out was correct. If she was correct- being the Goddess of Wisdom, she probably _was_ right –then she and her sisters knew of a way that could stop the blurring of worlds. The Time Crest.

She knew it was a Myth…..but now had a suspicion that it was actually a real thing. It was the only plausible reason for Time and space to be failing. " _Sisters! I believe I figured it out!"_ Nayru called out to her sisters. _"Stop fooling around, you guys are acting like mortal children!"_

" _ **Really hun, you know why all of this is happening?"**_ Farore asked, looking up from practicing how to momentarily possess one of their aspects forms.

" **Highly doubt it, but I guess we have to try anything, and everything."** Din sighed, earning a frown and nod from both her sisters. " **Well, what is it sis?"**

" _The Space's Reign_."

" _ **But that's not even possible! ...isn't it?"**_ Farore asked, looking wide-eyed at her sister.

" _Well, if we don't try to do anything about it soon, the worlds will collide. And that is not a thing we want happening to our land is it?"_ Nayru retorted.

" **Let's hurry and send a message to Wisdom then!"**

* * *

On the vast expanse that was the empty Hyrule Field- aside from the few sightings of Bulbins riding Bulbos, Bokoblins, Kargaroks , and the weird bomb-like running bird things called Bombskits (I think)- was a lot of complaining and aching feet. All coming from a certain group of boys, which could technically be considered an 18-truplet. (Triplet=3, quadruplet=4, 18-truplet=18….simple mathematics :Y) Ravio _would_ be included in that 18 'brotherly circle' thing, to make it a 19-truplet, _but_ he was more like the long-lost cousin, something or rather.

In the midst of the complaining….there was a _lot_ of complaining, coming mostly from Myth, Rallen, Paint, Kailon, Blue, Scrub, Time, and Green. Ok so maybe _all_ of them were complaining –even Dusk- just some more than others _._ Okay, back to what I was saying…In the midst of the heavy complaining, a few elaborate conversations were going on. Spirit was currently trying to explain the whole Zelda thing that had been interrupted earlier that morning to Wind, Green, and Tiny. Vio who was walking next to Green, listened to the whole argument, interested by how exactly only Spirit could see the spirit of the princess of New Hyrule.

"So, what you are saying is that she is a ghost?" Tiny asked Spirit, who wasn't quite getting his point across. "How can you save her, if she is already dead?"

"Isn't that a bit redundant then?" Green asked. "I get you trying to save the whole Hyrule thing, obviously, but if the princess is already dead then…what's the point in that?"

Wind nodded and stuck a finger out, his eyes wide in thought. "And why are you the only one that can see her?" He questioned. "Me, Tiny, Time, and Myth learned from the swordsman on my home island, that we all share the same spirit- ignore the pun on the nickname –so shouldn't we all be able to see her then too?"

"I already knew about us all being –pun intended here- Linked by souls and ancestry in some cases, but Wind brings up a point I've been pondering for a while….the fact that only Spirit can see her." Vio stated, a little aggravated that the answer was eluding him. Vio was the type of person- or rather the part of the original Link that yearned to possess the answer to everything that came up. "But based on Spirit's exasperation against Zelda being a ghost, and therefore dead, and the fact that he specifically said he was trying to get his Princess Zelda's body back from some evil monster named Malladus- I would recommend that you take his, and _my_ word on the fact that she is a _spirit_ and _not_ a ghost." The hero wearing practically all violet informed, already with the mindset that only two of them probably followed. His expectations weren't very high for his companions. "Necromancy- for you guys, bring people back from the dead –is _not_ something I think Spirit dabbles in. So again cross her being dead off of your mind."

Spirit had listened to the entire thing, and sighed in thankfulness, and relief. " _THANK_ YOU! _Someone_ gets it!" He paused, then continued again. "Zel says thank you as well…and that she's irritated that all she has is me for company technically. But Zelda," He directed his gaze to his right, where it appeared no one was walking along with him, though everyone else just assumed that Princess Zelda was there...I mean why else would he look at nothing? "Weren't you alright and happy with my company before? What changed?"

Princess Zelda began a rant. A rant that only one unfortunate person had to bear through.

 **(For the purpose of following along in the conversation between Spirit and Princess Zelda better, I'll show what Zelda says from here on out. But just remember that only Spirit can hear and see her.)**

"Hmmmm, where to start…" The princess of New Hyrule started, beginning to float higher since she wasn't focusing on keeping herself at Spirit's level. She took a deep breath, and noticed her mistake, and floated back down. "Well, first you stopped talking to me, then I spent some time with World when he got sent to Termina, and I stayed with him even though he didn't know I was there. You never even looked for me, or probably even thought about me, or wondered where I was. Even when I went back to hanging around you. So I decided to just chill out in my orb form until you decided to notice me again. So I'm sorry if I would like different company that can even see or hear me. It started with you ignoring me once another 'you' came up." Zelda ranted, very un-princess-like. "I thought you might have not been able to see me anymore, and I suddenly felt _very_ lonely."

Spirit put up his hands in a polite way to ask if he could talk….she _was_ his princess, and ruler of the land he lived in, he needed to be respectful. Zelda sighed and let him talk. "Princess, I know I kind of did that, but _look_. You have to admit this is pretty freakin cool! My ancestors showing up in our time!….you'd be pretty absorbed with talking to them too….sorry you can't…" Spirit exclaimed. "And I'll make sure to pay _way_ more attention, I promise!"

"Sorry to interrupt this probably lovely conversation," Vio interjected after Spirit finished his sentence, praying he wasn't interrupting the princess. "But, not all of us are in the same family line. _Some_ of us are in fact distant relatives…..though I'm not yet sure who, and some of us are obviously closer, like me, Green, Red, and Blue. Or like Scrub and Time. And Paint and Kailon, but not all of us are ancestors, or predecessors to each other. "

"Are any of us here _my_ ancestors?... Or predecessors?" Spirit wondered.

"Hey, I'm smart, but I'm not a genealogist." Vio replied bluntly.

"I couldn't help but overhear you say stuff about ancestry crud, or whatever." Paint jogged over, abruptly leaving his ongoing conversation with Ravio. The Lorulian didn't seem to mind, for he was too busy looking at everything on the field of Hyrule with apprehension- it was a _lot_ more vast that Paint's Hyrule. "What about me and Kailon? How are we at all like Time and Scru-" Paint was trying to question, but some things, and evidence popped into his head. For one thing, the fact that they said it was ironic for him not to like those outrageous clothes the Tri Force heroes liked to wear. Another thing that stuck out was the way Kailon and Ravio interacted…..like they knew each other for a long while, and were friends of some kind. … _You…don't…think…?_ Paint continued his inner dialogue.

"KAILON! We _neeeeed_ to talk!" Paint suddenly yelled, a nervous tone layering his words.

Zelda blinked in confusion, and floated in front of the Hero of Train's face. "What's up with _him_? I was too busy holding a grudge on you that I didn't really pay attention." She declared looking confused. "He looks as if he's seen a ghost!" She then paused. "Don't even, Link."

Spirit put his hands up in a 'hey don't shoot _me_ ' manner. "Princess, look, I wasn't even going to go there….but you did walk right into that one, even though you _aren't_ technically a ghost." The Hero of Trains responded looking mildly hurt. "But about that Paint and Kailon thingie, just head over there and listen to their conversation. Plus It's not my info to go around sharing as seemingly pointless as it is…and _I_ don't even follow it fully myself." Spirit sighed. The spirit of the princess of New Hyrule took the advice and followed behind Paint and Kailon who were now walking a little bit behind the clump of, practically identical people walking fairly quickly across the huge Hyrule Field …eavesdropping wasn't something she was afraid to do, in fact she used to do it all the time when she was younger. And now, do to the fact that only one person in all of New Hyrule, and apparently all of the Hyrules could even see or hear her (Other than Anjean the Locomo sage that stayed at the Tower of Spirits) she had gotten really good at eavesdropping, and she found herself doing it more and more frequently.

Vio deadpanned, casting glances behind him, over at the two New Heroes of Hyrule and Lorule. (Even though Kailon is a Tri Force Hero…..Same difference, and I don't really care all that much :T) "Wow. _I_ just let that slip."

"Cheer up Vi, it was bound to come up eventually, either that or Paint was finally going to catch on." Green comforted. "Plus I'm pretty convinced Blue or Myth were going to say it soon anyway." Myth, from where ever he happened to be in the dramatically trudging group, waved his arms up, and shouted a loud agreement before returning to his previous argument with World. Even though Blue was not visible to this group of boys, they all felt his signature smirk from somewhere around them…..it was a little unnerving. Especially considering that smirk was usually accompanied by Blue holding his hammer out threateningly.

* * *

"And?" Paint asked, tapping his arm impatiently considering it would be pretty difficult to tap your foot while walking. It would also look ridiculous. "I'm waiting."

Kailon chuckled, before responding. "Well…." The green haired boy then abruptly turned around. "And go away Rallen! Why don't you go bother Sylin, I know you happen to enjoy that."

Rallen popped out of wherever he was hiding, and gave a fake pout. "But, but _Kailon_! You know I like bothering you too! And If he's you," The red haired-cheerleader dressed boy pointed over to Paint. "Then I want to bother him too…..Oh, and not only that, but I need some gossip….they are all seriously boring me." Kailon then pulled out a yellow boomerang out of his pouch and sent it flying in Rallen's direction. Instead of smacking into him, it picked him up and the boomerang _and_ Rallen traveled back to Kailon. "Don't be such a buzz-kill! I was just trying to have a little fun dude!" Rallen grumbled as the green haired boy chucked the red haired boy over to Sylin, who was walking towards the back of the big cluster.

"And you gave him to _me_ to deal with?" the blue haired boy asked, while still maintaining a nice attitude. "Great, now _I_ have to watch over him."

"Don't be so bummed mate! I happen to be a _really_ fun person!" Rallen declared shoving Sylin not-so-playfully on the shoulder.

"Enough of that seriously, I'm getting impatient." Paint stated. "Go on."

"Jeez, I didn't know I was so pushy. Now I feel like I have to go apologize to Gulley-that is if I ever see him again, and Ravio, and Sylin, _and_ \- you know what I don't feel like making a pointless list that I'm never actually going to follow through with." Kailon ranted, speaking quickly. " _Me_ apologizing for being rude…I don't think so."

"As much as I completely agree with that statement," Paint interrupted the green Tri Force Hero from his riveting conversation with himself, in order to make the conversation actually go somewhere….and somewhere important. "Tell _me_ , or _you_ , UGHH! Now I know why it's so hard for Scrub and Time to talk to each other…. Ok, tell _me_ if we actually _are_ the same person, then why do you look so different, and what made me leave Hyrule, especially if I'm trying so hard to save it? I do end up saving it right?!" Paint spammed the questions, then suddenly wondering if the reason Kailon left- or he will leave –is because they failed to save Hyrule and Lorule. _I hope that's not the case…..Yuga, in charge of everything? Nope, nope, nope, nope….oh please nope._

Kailon rested his arm on his hyperventilating counterpart's shoulder to calm him. "Dude just calm down, you're going to injure yourself! Yes I saved Hyrule, _and_ Lorule. I don't really like talking about why I left though…..just think of it as _unknown circumstances._ " The older boy responded. "And about the appearances- well first of all I'm older. And you _may_ or _may not_ dye your hair green in the near future."

Paint snorted and stuck his tongue out at that last comment. He understood it mostly now, and was now bored of this whole conversation. "Highly doubt it…..speaking of which, not that I really need an answer at all, If I hate all this fashion shit this adamantly, then why do you care so much about it?" Paint asked a little disgusted that _he_ would be like Rallen and Sylin eventually. "I mean, what are you even wearing?"

"It's not important right now, and it's _called_ the Sword Suit, though I'm probably going to change soon, I'm a bit bored with it at the moment….hmmmm what to wear next…you want to help me pick it out? I'm having a difficult time deciding"

"And, _bye_!" Paint declared as he walked away. "How many times am I hearing myself say this recently?...but nope, nope, nope, nope, and _nope!"_

"That could have gone better…." Kailon stated to no one in particular, watching 'himself' walk away quickly to go dramatically trudge next to Scrub- who surprisingly wasn't talking to Time. No, Scrub was far too busy trying to convince Sky that it would be a good idea to put one of his masks on his face, trying to take advantage of the fact that Hylia's Chosen Hero had fallen asleep right after his life story, before he could listen to anyone else's. Therefore Sky had no clue that the three masks Scrub was interesting him with were transformation masks, which transformed the wearer into the forms of a Deku, Goron, and Zora. Ironically no one was trying to stop the young Hero of Time from succeeding….either they secretly wanted it to happen, or they weren't paying attention.

"It could have gone worse too." Rallen's voice popped up from right behind Kailon's ear. "Don't look at me like that! Of course I would come back and listen!…Sylin was boring me."

"Dude, it's not- you know what? I don't care, go ahead - hang around me." The green-haired boy sighed, which gradually turned into a smirk. "Just think about it as this Hyrule field is a new region of the Drablands. Remember how we actually got along the first time Sylin and us ventured into to the Drablands? Though in my opinion, and yours too, _probably_ , the Woodlands were too easy. Now, I think the Sky realm was pushing on the difficulty level…..those Arealfos! I swear those Arealfos were too OP. You agree with me right, Rallen?" Kailon ranted. "Rallen?" The red-haired boy had vanished- probably back in the heart of the clump of Links.

"Oh, I got bored!" Rallen declared far away from the green Tri Force Hero proving him to be correct.

" _Just_ the desired effect!" Kailon snorted as he quickly rejoined the group. "Works _every_ time."

* * *

"I got to give it to you, Dusk, this over-world theme is amazing!" Time exclaimed. Dusk looked a little stunned for a second before simply nodding.

"Yeah, now that I'm actually taking the time to listen to it…..it is pretty amazing isn't it?" Dusk replied, tilting his head so that he could hear the faint music coming from above…it always made him wonder, did the Goddesses play the music from their realm? Or was there just always a music box following their every move? At least he could cross it being all in his head off the list, considering other people heard it as well. And that last note prompted him to cross him just being crazy off the mental list too. "And I think Midna has said something about it one time, but it was probably her own theme she was talking about…I don't remember- plus I just thought she was trying to break things."

Out of nowhere- literally no one knew where her voice came from, other than Midna herself –Midna's voice, distorted and high-pitched, came out of _someone's_ shadow. "I _was_ in fact trying to break things…..also my theme is amazing, no buts about it."

"I wasn't doubting you, I was simply agreeing." Dusk retorted to the Twili, even though no one knew who's shadow she was residing in at the moment. He was met with silence…..other than the faint music coming from Farore-knows-where.

"I personally like the theme that plays whenever you enter a house or sometimes a shop." Tiny commented. "I remember hearing it in Dusk's house…..so I guess it's the same in all the Hyrules?" The Hero of the Minish paused for a moment, thinking how creepy that realization was. "That's a little strange, all of the house themes are the same…"

"It _is_ creepy!" Red exclaimed, a little nervous. "But it's also really cool!" All prior nervousness gone.

"We probably shouldn't be walking in on other people's houses, but I still kind of enjoy that music. And I guess some of us can hear it in our own houses." Ora piped up, a finger poised on his chin.

"Ummm, _yes_ actually. We _should_ in fact break into other people's property." Blue argued intent on winning. Ora didn't respond but instead just looked uncomfortable. Blue, of course, took this as a valiant victory. You have to bask in life's little victories, you know- and Blue happened to have a _lot_ of victories…according to him at least.

"Though I would have to admit that the music that plays from- somewhere- in Gerudo Valley to be highly superior."

Myth was grinning maniacally due to the fact that they were breaking things. He was 99-no probably 78- no actually 69% sure that they weren't actually supposed to be able to hear that music, much less comment about it. That aspect of things, Myth loved. "Sure, sure, whatever. geridoo valley- whatever _that_ is." The Hero of Legends sassed. "As much as I hate that damn floating whale- the Windfish –I love his theme." Myth commented after he was satisfied with the corrections on the name of that desert valley's name. To Time it wasn't pronounced 'geridoo' , but instead 'Gerudo'. Time soon gave up- it was smart to just let Myth think what Myth wants to think…..it probably wasn't smart to argue with him, as poor Wind knew so well. I'm not sure if Wind will ever get onto the good side of Myth….so far all of the peace efforts from the Hero of Winds ended spectacularly bad. That is why Wind tried his best to just avoid the situation- whatever it may be -completely.

As much as World knew he shouldn't argue, he just _had_ to bring a point up. "But that theme, didn't you have to play the instruments? So technically you only like it because you played it?"

"Yes, I was amazing, even though I had no prior knowledge of how to play _any_ of those instruments. You guys want me to play it for you? It truly was majestic."

"We're good!" Green interrupted.

"Guys, let's just stop talking about it, or anything else along the lines of this….I'm afraid something bad could come out of it." Ora commented, still slightly frightened about the concept of breaking something as important as the fourth wall. _The Fourth Wall? What is that, and how did I know what the breaking thing was called?_ Oracle was now more afraid by tenfold. Upon seeing the other Links' faces, Ora decided to change the subject. "Well….so Dusk, are we almost there? Are we heading for that castle?" Most of the boys shot Ora a look clearly stating 'Really?! Stop ruining our fun!'. This was coming mostly from Blue, Myth, Rallen, Paint, and Scrub.

Dusk frowned while glancing behind him so he could look the Hero of Seasons right in the eyes. Abruptly a grin spread across his face, and a gleam in his fierce deep-ocean-eyes, as an idea crept into the Hero of Twilight's mind. "You know what Ora? You're right." Dusk replied. " _Plus_ I have to remember that if Midna was trying to talk about things like that, than I probably shouldn't be following her lead. And before you say anything Myth, to stop the whole conversation- or any conversations for that matter- for the last five or ten minutes until we get to Castle Town, I'll be going the rest of the way as a wolf." He declared. "Just keep in mind though, if any of you guys say anything, in or around Castle Town, I am one lunge away from unnecessarily mauling you!" He continued rather happily.

"Dude, I got my hammer, and I can knock a stupid greenish wolfos out cold if it comes anywhere near me!" Blue stated, sticking a thumb to his chest. By the 'stupid greenish wolfos' he completely meant Dusk. "Oh, and I see right through to your plot, you just want to frighten a couple of citizens don't you? But you know you should have just transformed without letting us know…..you ruined it."

Dusk stopped his glare, and replaced it with a nod and a grin, before replacing it with another glare. "Hey Midna I need the Cursed Stone back, since you apparently stole it back from me when I wasn't paying attention!" The Hero of Twilight called out, but he was met with silence, other than the few giggles coming from some of the other Links. "Were almost there, so can _you_ hurry up this time, and get out of Wind's shadow already?! I know you're in there, so stop pretending."

The impish Twili's annoyed voice came from Wind's direction. "Link! I was _trying_ to scare him at a later time!" She formed out of the Hero of Winds shadow, and rubbed the 12-year-old's head roughly. "But fine, at least I get a decent ride now."

Midna transformed Dusk into wolf, while smirking at Wind, who was staring at him with wide eyes. The Twilight Princess jumped into the air, did a couple of flips for the tally of imaginary 'style points', and roughly landed upon her 'royal steed'. Said beast jumped up and bolted forward, causing Midna to nearly be thrown off. Unfortunately for Dusk, this backfired, for Midna gripped onto the scruff of his neck very tightly.

There were many a 'Awwwwws' coming from behind the Twilight duo. Some sincere (Red and Sylin, and a couple of others.) and more of them were sarcastic.

"Farore, someone's being moody." Paint muttered, pointing towards the sacred beast. As they kept walking in silence.

* * *

"Dude, I just have to say that was awesome…for someone other than myself! I wish I had a way to scare people like that!" Rallen exclaimed to Dusk. They had just reached a sewer-like area in Castle Town after terrifying a bunch of people. There was a pile of hay in one corner of the alley, a couple of crates, and a door with a sign reading 'Telma's Bar'.

"I _could_ lend you one of my masks…." Scrub offered.

"I don't think that would necessarily _scare_ anyone, it's just a mask right?" Sky asked, still clearly unaware of the masks' power.

"Yeah, sure."

Dusk at this point in time, transformed back into his Hylian Form, while Midna disappeared. Wind was in the lead, walking down the dark hallway leading to the bar, when he stopped suddenly. "If this is a bar, am I allowed in it?" He questioned. "On Windfall Island there's a bar that I can't really go into, since I'm a kid."

"It doesn't matter, really….it's not like we're going to drink anything." Vio answered. "Though based on the outside appearance of this place, I don't think it's quite big enough for us all to fit in there. Especially assuming there are already people in the building."

"Let's vote then!" Red chirped. "To see who'll go in! Dusk will obviously go in no matter what." He continued looking at the group with gleaming eyes, full of innocence. "I want to go in though!"

The rest groaned, but did see a good point in it. Vio was probably right- as almost always –and Red came up with a more civilized way of figuring out who was going in. They were probably going to just all pile up at the door, and whoever got in through the hoard would be the ones to talk to this 'Telma' character. It was decided that Dusk, Red- even though that wasn't really a smart idea, they didn't want Red to cry… -, Sky, Vio, World, Ora, Ravio, and Sylin would go in, and the rest would wait outside, and wander around the market area of Hyrule Castle town. People were only now just returning to their daily chaos in the alley ways, after the supposed 'wolf attack', and the look-a-like-apocalypse…..though I think they were really only worrying about the large green-grey feral looking wolf, with a strange shadowy imp riding on it, both wearing psychotic grins, their sharp teeth prominent. Or you know, they could have been scared by what Rallen was still wearing….or lack of wearing? (Cheer Outfit :P)

(...) ((slight change in scene...I don't feel like adding yet _another_ line breaker.))

Upon entering the bar, a larger woman, with an even larger chest area- like seriously, wai tho? – looked up from cleaning bar glasses, and rushed over. She stopped in front of the mass of new visitors, and winked at Dusk. "So Sweetie, I see that you did in fact bring you're new company that a very special guest told me you probably would!" The woman exclaimed, winking at the other boys. "Oh, where are my manners?! My name's Telma, nice to meet ya."

Red grinned from ear to ear, while the rest- more mature…..more or less – smiled, and bowed their heads respectfully. "Link, the Resistance is grouped upstairs for privacy this time, and they have an important guest. I suggest you hurry on up there sweetie. You're…'friends' can go on up too." Telma informed the Hero of Twilight, walking back over to the place behind the bar counter. "Down the hall over there, an up the stairs. It's the second door on the left."

Dusk, though severely confused, remembered that it wasn't the best thing to argue with the robust bartender. He so clearly remembered what she had to say about the shaman of Kakariko village, Renado…not too _kind_ words, I'll say, since the shaman made it apparent that he did not 'like' Telma the way that she 'liked' him….

World led the way, down the only hallway, near the entrance to the space behind the bar counter. After going up the rickety staircase, he stopped in front of the second door they came across on the left hand side.

Sky braved it first, and turned the door handle. Creaking ominously, the door slid open, revealing a large rectangular table, enough room to fit all of them, and possibly more. Standing at the head of the table, was a person dressed in a black cloak, and had a different air to them…..regal even. _That must be the 'special guest' that Telma was talking about…..but why does that person look slightly familiar?_ Dusk thought, as a realization dawned on him…..he knew this person. The same person that had sacrificed herself to save Midna, after being exposed to the Light Spirit, Lanayru's light.

* * *

 **A/N for guest reviewer Rockster:: I know that that's in Phantom Hourglass, and not in Spirit Tracks, but I was pretty sure that the first time you get a letter, the postman starts to read the letter out loud, before realizing that they shouldn't do that anymore. Also I'm not really including Phantom Hourglass very much (Have yet to play it) so I guess you could say I'm filling in the gaps?  
** **As for Dark Link...the way I think of it, is that he...well tried to kill you, and is, the darkness in the Hero's heart. Darkness + tries to kill you = evil (In my book) Also Shadow Link, and Dark Link are two completely different 'people'. Lol, I know...cofusing.  
Also about Shadow...I don't want to spoil anything- _yet_**

 **Thanks to Kayla103849 and Shikabocha for following, and favoriting this story! :D :D :D**

 **Have a great day!**


	22. Chapter 21

**...Oh...Hello there. Uhh, yeah...Sorry.  
** **First I was busy with Christmas and all, and then I hit a rut, and had a whole lot of Writers Block. The only way to fix it, was by scrapping the entire chapter. So i restarted...which was hard for me to do, and was pretty time-consuming. But what matters, is I got it done for you guys!  
**

 **I also haven't been able to read any reviews posted lately, but I have read them on my Email. Oh, and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/Happy New Year!**

 **I am as likely to own The Legend of Zelda franchise, as Ghirahim is to become non-fabulous. (He will remain forever fabuuuuuu.)**

* * *

(Dusk, Red, Sky, Vio, World, Ora, Ravio, and Sylin are the ones voted to be in the bar. Just a little reminder for both of us. :P)

"Oh, good, I see you made it. Hurry, gather around the table, this is a serious matter." The hooded figure nodded to the group of bedraggled boys who had just shoved the door open, no amusement, curiosity, or a joking demeanor in her voice. Grim seriousness. _Oh boy, this isn't going to be good, is it?_

Dusk seemed a little nervous around the cloaked figure, which definitely meant that he knew this person right? That's at least what Sylin thought, since _he_ was downright confused. Usually he just tried to figure stuff out without any help from anyone, which was completely ok with him, since he wasn't the type of person that liked to talk all that much. More of a silent, but thoughtful kind of guy. He had his moments though… So anyway, that's why he planned to just listen to whatever these people had to say, and hopefully no one would ask _him_ to answer anything…best leave that to the others….less opportunity for him to say something wrong, or end up hurting someone's feelings: _'I'm looking at you Red.'_

Before the apparently really serious conversation could start, Dusk had insisted that they all get well met with the members of the group of people known as the Resistance, in which the hooded figure reluctantly agreed. First there was a tall girl named Ashei, with jet black hair, wearing a gold colored armor on her torso, wrists, legs, and on one shoulder. Then there was a nerdy looking guy named Shad, who had round glasses, and was carrying an ancient looking book. Next was Auru. He was an older, wiser, looking fellow, wearing a full body suit with a small Triforce emblem connecting it. Lastly was someone that Dusk knew very, _very_ well, as he came from the same village as the teen- Ordon Village. Rusl was his name, and was apparently Dusk's 'adoptive' father figure… He wore similar clothes as the other inhabitants to Ordon Village, had an average metal sword sheathed on his back, and was holding a copper mask under his arm.

Now that the introductions were complete, aside from the cloaked figure, they were all told to stand around the table, next to the members of The Resistance. On the middle of the table was a _large_ map of Dusk's Hyrule. Sylin, and practically the rest of them, upon seeing the great distance that they had traveled from Ordon, to Hyrule Castle, immediately got tired again, just from _seeing_ it. Not that he could even read the words on this map. Seriously it was all just gibberish-y symbols that he couldn't understand. The only way he knew what the long distance was, was because Dusk pointed it out while they was taking their spots. The Hero of Twilight was loudly claiming how short that trek was, and how he had done way worse before, while taking out his own map of his Hyrule and shoving it in the other's faces. If Dusk didn't have to go in, then he most definitely wouldn't have gotten voted in by the way he was acting. Sometimes Dusk lets off the impression that he's a sarcastic teen who doesn't give a crap about anything, or sometimes a bossy-angry impression. At times he's very ignorant, and goofy….but really, I guess Dusk's just one of those moody people, that tries to act cool, but in reality is really just kind of lame. _((Sorry Dusk…but Midna's too good for you. Wait, what?...Nvm then, I'll leave now….I was neeeeeeever heeeeeeere…))_

Having a group of boys, who all act _kind of_ similarly, and look practically the same isn't the best for quiet situations such as this. Even when most of the combative loud ones were intentionally voted to stay outside, the group of boys were being loud about _something._ Red was about to cry, since Dusk had 'accidentally' given him a paper-cut on the face when he was rubbing his map in everyone's faces. Ravio was currently trying to act invisible, hugging his strange bird- _thing_ companion Sheerow, and was mentally wishing he could be alone with the comfort of his rentable/buyable items, and 'his' precious rupees. World was scolding Dusk for the aforementioned map thing. Ora was talking to Sylin about how they should probably tell the others to shut up…'politely'. And Vio was studying the map on the table, while jotting down the Hylian symbols he saw into his notebook, that he always keeps in the 'gear' section of his pouch, whether he understood the symbols or not.

Rusl, stood up, abruptly catching all of the boys' attentions, causing them to all stand straight and listen. "Thank you, our guest would like to tell you all some things, so please pay attention, and be polite. Oh, Link, I expect to see you afterword please." Rusl declared, sitting back down into his chair. There were only enough chairs for the hooded figure, and for the members of The Resistance, but that was fine….ok not really, all of their feet hurt.

"Umm, excuse me mister, but may I ask _who_ you want to meet up with after?" Red questioned in a small voice.

"No need to answer that sir, Red's just seemingly forgotten already that you're Dusk's surrogate father, right Red?" Vio replied quickly, turning to look at Red, who was now blushing. "I understand why, Red, but you should probably assume by now that whatever Hyrule we're in, anyone who says 'Link' will probably be talking about the one who lives there." Violet continued, probably causing a bit of confusion among the members of The Resistance. The members definitely looked mildly confused, as if they didn't even know that the strange hooded figure was going to talk about just yet either.

"Maybe we should tell you our nicknames then? To make it easier." Ora suggested. "Maybe it'll tone down the confusion, and awkwardness a little?"

Finally, the cloaked person decided to join the conversation, by politely silencing them all with a gloved hand. "There'll be no need for that, Hero of Seasons…. But this does lead as an excellent segway into what I have called you all here for." She stated. Ora flinched back, his eyes wide….a _pure_ expression of ' _Wh-wha …h-how?!'_. "Where is the rest of you situated at this moment? I thought there was more." She continued.

"My goddesses, there's more of them?!" The nerdy-looking Shad exclaimed, sticking his nose out of the ancient-looking book he kept with him at all times. "This just adds to the scales, of how impossible this all is! What with what's happening to Hyrule, and what's being seen in front of my very eyes! This is stumping me more than with the mysterious Owl Statues!"

"Shad, as well as Ashei, and Auru, you may all be excused to handle the part of the situation I've already informed you about. I have something bigger to explain to these boys." She paused. "Rusl, you are free to stay, or go, since the Hero of Twilight _is_ your surrogate son….." The hooded figure seemed reluctant though, and the Ordonian noticed.

"No, milady, I leave this conversation to you. Thank you for filling us in with all you could." Rusl nodded as he stood up to join the other members of the Resistance at the door leading to the narrow hallway.

Once they left, the room relaxed a little, but not by that much. The tension was still pretty heavy in the air. "Now, some of you may already have known this," The hooded figure moved her hand up to her hood, about to take it off, "I am Princess Zelda, of this Hyrule." She took off the hood. Only about 3 of them were actually surprised….that being Red, Ravio, and Sky. Sky seemed more surprised however, and looked to be more motivated than he had been before…maybe something to do with the name Zelda?

"Not to interrupt you, your highness, but how are you here? I thought Sir Fat Ginger kind of got a hold of you when you were unconscious after saving Midna?" Dusk questioned 'semi-politely', but it's kind of hard to be polite when using the term 'Sir Fat Ginger'.

"You also may have noticed by this point, but the forms of Hatred reincarnated found themselves in a similar situation as you have all encountered. But, the Goddesses have locked them in a guarded 'prison' so to speak, until they knew how to handle the situation. You will learn later their part in all of this. So when the Gannondorf here disappeared, I was free from his control." The princess nodded, still a look of utter seriousness- no fooling around, at all –on her face. "Confusion is to be expected…But before I explain the situation of multiple forms of the Spirit of the Hero in one era, I must lay down the background information."

"You mean, you actually know what's going on?" World exclaimed.

"And I also suppose you know how to fix said problem?" Vio continued.

Princess Zelda half nodded, and looked reluctant. "I know mostly what is happening to all of our Hyrules, but I am not yet completely aware. I know all that is possible however."

"I'm just going to pretend I comprehend." Ora sighed. "When will I understand _anything_ about my life?! I swear….." He got cut off, by many agreements.

"So back to what you were saying, Princess….we would like to know." Sylin finally said in a quiet voice, since everyone had been silent, for who knows why. "Actually, I think we _need_ to know."

"Oh, yes, Tri Force Hero, I do believe the explanation is in order." The Princess of Dusk's Hyrule agreed. "I'll start from the beginning. The three Golden Goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore, have spoken to me, and informed me of what they know. I have been given the task of informing all those bearing the Spirit of the Hero, of what they must do…..mostly, for I don't know _everything_ ….." Zelda trailed off. "Alright, have any of you heard the rumor of the omnipotent _Time Crest_ , that resides in the _Space's Reign?"_

There was an awkward pause. "Beg pardon? _I've_ certainly never heard of it." Ravio sighed, and Sylin agreed. The rest of the boys were too busy looking at Princess Zelda in shock, to bother looking at them two weirdly.

"Of course, I've heard of it! My father, oh sorry _our_ father," Red explained pointing to Vio, "used to tell us the story of it, when we were younger…and, you know, the same person…! I don't know what 'omni-potent' means though."

"We've always regarded it as a myth, so I never delved far into the meaning of it…we thought it was just our father telling us stories..." Vio finished. "But then again, he's the reason we learned about the Tri force, and that's _definitely_ authentic."

"Rusl used to tell me about it. Seemingly it's the stabilizer of time itself?" Dusk stated. "Time should support itself…wait, why are we even having this conversation?!"

"Yeah, I don't really see how this has to do with anything." Sky agreed.

"Descendant of the Lorulian hero, and the Blue Tri Force Hero, it makes sense for you not to know. Lorule's history has all but disappeared in the ruins. And Hytopia is too busy with fashion for history like this." Princess Zelda nodded. She turned back to the rest of the Links who actually knew what it was. "I understand the confusion on this topic, but I would like for you all to know that the Time Crest _is_ real. And it has shattered."

"..." Nothing but shocked and doubly confused expressions met her own grim one.

"Due to the unknown cause that made the Time Crest shatter into 20 shards. All of the shards have been scattered throughout each and every one of your own times. That being said, the 20 shards, if collected together, along with a sacred song, enough power can be created to power all of the shards into one piece again….hopefully. This would, in turn, return every Hyrule to the way it should be, and all of you would return to your own land." Princess Zelda explained. "Now that time itself is 'broken', for lack of an appropriate word, the borders of each world are growing thin. This in itself does a better job in explaining how you all are meeting each other. …Soon, if nothing is done to fix this, each world will collide, and nothing will be left of each and every one of our worlds." She continued, practically slapping all of the boys' faces with a dooming apocalypse, making them suddenly wish that the cool thing of meeting people who look like you, and share the same spirit never happened in the first place. Most of them were still in the middle of their own adventures, and now they have to deal with this too?! It seems like an intricate, and difficult, and time-consuming, and difficult, and tedious, and difficult job to go about and do, even with 19 people to do it…wait there are 20 shards, and only 19 of them…..Oh, great…And even without that little problem, they still weren't even sure it would work in the end…

"The goddesses have warned me, and the other bearers of the Triforce of Wisdom, and have given us the task of informing you all where to go in order to get the Crest shard in that particular time. Along the way, things will become clearer. I only have one more thing to inform you, and I thank you for your patience." The Princess supplied. "You must all go the Temple of Time in the Faron Province, once you get there, you'll know what you must do next." She finished. "I'm sorry, but I must be getting back to the castle. I'll see you all when you return to this Hyrule, and will supply you with what to do next." She excused herself while putting back on the hood to her cloak, and walked out of the room, leaving the 8 of them to sit there, not sure what exactly to do to respond to such a heavy load.

"…Anyone know how to react to that?" Dusk asked. He was met with silence (other than the faint theme that plays in Telma's bar). "Good, me neither."

* * *

"Tell me, why exactly did we vote _all_ of the controlled, better judgment people to go into the bar?" Wind whined. "We should have seen that not leaving any of them to stay with us would be a bad decision." Currently Rallen was walking up to every single person and asking their opinions on bagels, all the while wearing the Zora outfit, which he loudly claimed to be his favorite outfit by far…..17 times. Blue and Spirit were _nowhere_ to be seen, and Green was currently hiding with Wind underneath a cart full of fruit, since Myth was currently trying to pelt them with dozens of seashells that he got back on Koholint Island. Kailon was wearing the Cheetah costume that let him run almost as fast as the postman, and was holding Scrub in a totem, and running around Castle Town. Time had borrowed Scrub's Bunny Hood, and was attempting to outrun Kailon…which was failing spectacularly. Tiny and Ezlo were waltzing around, asking everyone in sight if they wanted to fuse kin-stones.* And lastly, Paint was merging into walls, becoming a painting in order to mess with people, and...who knows what else. It was now pretty safe to asume that everyone now had a pretty weird impression on the Link they all knew/seen walking around Castle Town.

"I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time….. and besides, at least we have a bit more common sense than the-….DUCK!" Green abruptly yelled at the Hero of Winds, but alas it was a tad too late. Wind was struck straight in the face with a large conch shell, then 3 small oyster shells directly after. "MYTH, REALLY?! What is _wrong_ with you?!" Green shouted, extremely aggravated.

" _Dude_ , calm down! I'm just having _fun_! Something apparently foreign to _you_." Myth replied, whilst throwing another shell at a wall, watching a hermit crab slowly crawl out of the remains of its shattered home. "Oh, and to answer your question, Koholint's my problem. …I'm 46% sure I was actually pretty normal before waking up in that place…but, oh well."

Wind, after picking himself off the ground, and prying the oyster shells off his head, took out the Wind Waker. What he planned to do with it, didn't end up working though. He had originally planned to change the wind's direction to Myth's direction to send the shells, and some fruit into the Hero of Legends. What _actually_ happened was, Myth sidestepping the fruit easily, catching the shells, and letting all of the fruit smash against the wall of a building. Now the only problem of _that_ , was the owner of the fruit cart was returning from _trying_ to get one of the incompetent guards of Castle Town to get rid of all the green garbed miscreants, and saw all of that happen. The man approached Wind, while the rest of the Links in the immediate area whistled and walked away. Now the Hero of Winds owed the man an excessive amount of 1000 rupees. Currently Wind only possessed 549 rupees in his pouch.

"I'm sorry mister, but I don't have that many rupees…can I pay you in fish bait? I have a lot of fish bait." Wind nervously asked the man, while shrinking away slightly. "Or I could take a photo of something you want, with my pictograph?"

"Rupees. now." The man demanded, a slight smile tugging at his strained 'angry' face.

"M-Maybe we c-could work something out?" Wind stuttered. "I have fish bait….still, a lot of f-fish bait. Really, I w-wouldn't mind parting with some of it."

The man broke, and started laughing, a lot of the angry demeanor gone. "No kiddo, I'm not all that mad! There's a couple of kids 'round here that do that all the time! I done thought you was one of 'em!" The man chuckled. "I don't want any of yer fish bait, but I will gladly take a compensation of 10 rupees. How's that sound?"

Wind was currently making strained half-smile, while still looking extremely sorry. "Umm, uh yeah, sure." He handed the man a shining yellow rupee, now at a total of 539.

"Now you get out of my sight, ya' hear!" The man chortled, with a heavy rasp, to his somehow friendly, yet angry and mean bark. "I don't want ta see yer face round here again!"

Wind walked away quickly, happy that he got off easy, but also _very_ frightened. _Was he joking?!_ _Well,_ t _hat's definitely the last time I try to do anything involving Myth…_

At that moment he heard the calls of the others returning from the bar. Figuring it would be the best to get away from the creepy old man, he sprinted off in the direction of the voices, swerving away from almost every breakable object in his path. It was a bit hard to restrain himself, but he somehow managed.

* * *

"Blue, why'd you pull me away from the group? I was trying to earn some Force Gems!" Spirit exasperatedly asked from underneath Blue's arm, as Blue had yanked him up, and walked away.

"ShhhhHHHHH! Keep it down would you?!" Blue hissed bending his head behind him to look Spirit in the eyes. "Wait," He paused mid-walk. ", getting Force Gems…..doesn't that mean whenever you kill, or fight anything? I don't know, I never really payed attention to whatever Vio said about it….all I know is that I got it when I fought. Speaking of which, I want Force Gems- as always -, so draw your weapon!" Blue continued, suddenly dropping Spirit, stomach first on the cobblestone. He turned around and threw his unsheathed sword down onto the ground right next to the Hero of Train's head.

"Don't draw before saying that!" Spirit yelled as he jumped up away from the sharp piece of metal, and fumbled around his pouch trying to find his shield.

"Funny, Green said the same thing when I did that to him...…" Blue growled.

"Stop, I don't want to fight!"

"Well, if you want Force Gems, th-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Spirit yelled, pushing back Blue's sword with his shield. "Getting Force Gems is when you do something good, and make another person happy!...At least it works that way for me..." Spirit huffed through his clenched teeth, due to the pressure of Blue against his averagely small shield. Jeez, Blue was strong!

The Hero of Trains, then had a grand idea- change the subject. Probably should have thought of that a wee bit earlier... "Look! So why'd you pull me away? Zelda was with me, but I don't know where she is now...which probably isn't good." He trailed off a little. "Oh, but what was the reason?"

This caused Blue to suddenly stop, and sheath his sword, mid-'spar'. "Oh yeah, that." Since the pressure of Blue's sword was now gone from Spirit's shield, he fell face-forward with a grunt….and Blue immediately snatched him up, under his arm again. "Ok, I need you to go and grab something from that shop over there, while I distract...I love distracting."

"W-what for?" Spirit huffed, still catching his breath, from when some of the air was knocked out of his lungs, due to the mini-chaos that just took place quickly between him and the blue-garbed-maniac. Sure, he wasn't as maniacal as some of the others, mind you, but right now...

"Because, I want it, and that dude who runs the shop is kind of a total asshole." Blue explained. "So you see that snooty little shop over there?" Spirit nodded. "Good, I'm going to use my trusty hammer to distract the idiot, and you go and take the Magic Armor in there. Don't worry about me here though, I'm a great distracted!" Blue gloated, inflating his already high-self esteem. "Ok, got it, dude?"

Spirit sighed. "That's a bit rude…aren't we the ones who are supposed to be gallant heroes? Hero's don't steal…..at least I don't think."

"Myth stole all the time, from this one old shopkeeper, i'm pretty sure….I've stolen before, heck even World said he stole once. Green has stolen. Oh and I think you've stolen too, I can see it in your eyes!" Blue declared, as he stared creepily into the Hero of Trains's eyes, a completely serious expression on his face. Spirit backed away a little...he didnt like this side of Blue...ok this is all sides of Blue, but still. "And like I said, that asshole is asking for it." Blue growled, ripping his eye contact away, and putting it back on the store in front of them. "I'm pretty sure we aren't all that gallant either….whatever the crud _that_ means."

"I suppose so actually. But don't you think, maybe we shouldn't grab that Magic Armor per say,….maybe something smaller?"Spirit suggested.

Blue mulled it over, which didn't take all that long. "I could do with some explosives…and more explosives. Oh, and maybe a little more explosives!" He grinned, dropping Spirit on his stomach again as they neared the building. "Ok, deal, get me all the explosives you can, I'll use them on the others!"

"I don't get much choice in the matter, do I?" Spirit yelped, jumping up from the cobblestone for like the third time in the span of 10 minutes, since Blue was holding out his hammer, and looking expectantly at the Hero of Trains.

"Nope!"...that was said, a bit too jovial...

"HEY, WE'RE BACK! They both heard Ora, and Sky yell from right around them.

"...Wait, what're you doing?" Ora called. When they both turned around, sure enough, Ora was staring directly at them, with Sky right behind him.

"Heh, heh, nothing?" Blue dropped his hammer mid swing, about to shatter something loud enough to cause the shopkeeper to run outside. "Is that an excuse? you'd believe?"

"...no, not really."

"FINE THEN, BE LIKE THAT!" Blue stormed off in the opposite direction. Well at least he hadn't turned and jumped on them, like he usually did.

"Oh, only forcing me to help him steal." Spirit answered, immediately wishing he hadn't, for Blue had turned around again, threw a rock at Spirit, missed, then recited a few choice words, before he continued storming off again.

"Blue! You're worse than Myth at times!" Ora yelled after him.

"...And please do _not_ take that as a compliment." Sky commented quickly.

"Well, it doesn't look like you guys did anything _yet…"_ Ora noted. "Alright I guess it's fine, let's just go back to the group. Blue will somehow get there, I don't really feel like having my hands bit off, do any of you?"

* * *

When they all eventually met up, in a fashion that reminded Dusk of the Hidden Village, and trying to find all of those darn cats. Seriously, it felt like those cats were purposely moving to different locations, so that he would talk to them again, just to be told, 'you've already found me! MROWWW!'.

What was even more irritating….and _strange_ , was the fact that a lot of the other Links did the same thing. Dusk ran into a couple of them like three times, and they _literally meowed_ at him. Like what the heck?! Why was that even a thing?! Whatever, he should probably expect that by now…

Annnyway, now they were all together standing in southern Hyrule Field. None of them were too happy though. Quite the opposite actually.

"REALLY? WE HAVE TO WALK BACK THE WAY WE CAME?!" Myth steamed.

"Well, not the _whole_ way…..just most of it." Dusk frowned. "The Faron Province is directly North of the Ordona Province."

"…Well, better get walking then." Tiny huffed. "It's like my least favorite long-time activity, but oh well…..if only we could all fit on a tiny bird."

"You guys should all get a train. A Train would help significantly." Spirit commented matter of factly.

"But we don't have train tracks…or materials to _make_ a train…" Time pointed out, sadly. "Wait, what's a train exactly?"

Ignoring Time's question, they started to walk…. _again_ towards the direction they had come from earlier. Fun. "So what did you guys learn? What happened?" Scrub questioned trying to make everyone else less focused on irritation, and hopefully put everyone in a better mood. Probably wasn't going to work...but might as well try.

"Oh, well for starters, we learned that Time's name is probably going to become a bit of a problem." World answered after a little pause.

* * *

 **Thanks to Jon Voris, Mercenary Princess of Crimea, Lokitty2, and Multusvalde for following! And thanks to Jon Voris, Silentmagician1, Mercenary Princess of Crimea, and Lokitty2 for the favorites!**

 **REVIEWS HELP GUYS! Like a lot! Plus I always try to fit anything you guys suggest to me in. Sooooo, any takers?**

 **Guest Review: Rockster. Yeah, I guess ST Zelda wasn't informed yet? I'll put something in the next chapter for that then. My favorite Zelda song is what Myth says his favorite is: Ballad of the Windfish! The Overworld in Spirit Tracks is my second favorite!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone! Just wanted to clear some things up for you guys, since some of you have brought this to my attention. Ok, I will admit, I wasn't very clear with the explanation last chapter, so I'll clear it up a little here:**

 **The Time Crest resides in a realm known as the Space's Reign. The Time Crest is was makes the worlds, and Time itself stay stable. It shattered by an unknown cause, and** _ **I**_ **don't even know what it is, into 20 pieces. Said 20 pieces are in each Hyrule/game. 4 in the Four Swords game/manga. 3 in Tri Force Heroes Hytopia/Drablands. For ALBW there is one in Hyrule, and one in Lorule. For everyone else there is one, and goes to each Link respectively, with a symbol on it from which game they come from to know it's theirs (ex: the Ocarina of Time one will have a depiction of the ocarina of time [item]). Each Zelda for each game (for games without a Princess Zelda, ST Zelda will handle it) will inform them of where to go to get the shard.  
Ok, does that clear it up for any of you? I'm sorry for the confusion, and some of you having to go back to the prologue to read about it. (I was really trying to get that last chapter to you guys, that I rushed, and posted it 'right' after I finished….that's a **_**big**_ **no-no, and for that…I'm sowree. D: …Forgive me? (/^ - ^)/ ))**

 **Well anyway, I've been slightly busy since school started again from break, but I will be trying my best to write whenever I can, so that I may get these chapters out to you. And the review thingie is fixed too! Woot. (BTW, Reviews help a** _ **lot**_ **!)**

 **Contrary to popular beliefs, I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda franchise. But you know, If I did, I be completely fine with it, happy even…course I'd have to be affiliated with Nintendo first….**

* * *

"My name?" Time pondered as he stopped walking for a second. His older yet younger self, Scrub, had only simply asked what the 8 that had gotten voted to go into the bar had learned. They all weren't expecting something like _that_ , to be answered by World. "Time? What does _my_ _nickname_ have anything to do with _anything_?"

Kailon, still wearing the Cheetah costume- since he claimed that he _had_ to achieve ' _Sanic Speed'_ whatever _that_ even meant, and shouted the phrase ' _Gotta go fast!'_ at anyone who even attempted to comment about it…so that's _that_ I guess-. Hmm, maybe someone dared him to say that? _Mayhaps._

 _Anyway_ , Kailon tapped World on the shoulder, and got a _little_ too close for comfort. "So, how would Time's nickname become a problem? I'm not the best with nicknames, obviously just _listen_ to my name, so I don't think picking out another nickname for Time is going to go all that smoothly." The green Tri Force Hero trailed off a little, looking at the sky. "So, um, care to elaborate?…..it's not like we all don't want to hear it, or anything!" His voice raised slightly at the last sentence.

"Its kind of a long story." Ora responded. "Dusk, how long is the walk exactly?" They were currently walking through just open fields that were surprisingly devoid of all life. Even the enemies they'd seen on the way there, were no longer to be seen anywhere. "And where's all the monsters?"

"Only about an hour walk, so not actually that long. And the monsters, I don't actually know. As barren as it always is, I usually get attacked at least 3 times. I'm just as confused, if not more so."

"So, I assume you've all heard of the Time Crest correct?" Vio asked everybody. "Rallen, I know you don't know for a fact, since you're from Hytopia, but please just bite back a remark for the sake of all of us."

"Just rush it why don't you?" They all heard Paint mutter angrily, interrupting the conversation to be sarcastic, obviously unhappy about _something_. "We got all this distance to travel, and plenty of time in which to do so, so yeah go ahead and rush it….really!" He continued, not sounding like he was actually trying to get to the point of Scrub's question, about what the 8 had learned. "Seriously!" Paint yelled, catching anyone who wasn't looking before's attention.

" _Well then_ , _someone's_ in a bad mood!" Blue stated loudly, glancing at Paint, who was in turn staring intently ahead, glaring inwardly, and outwardly.

Red walked to a position closer to the Hero of New Hyrule and Lorule, and leaned against his side. "What's wrong, Paint? Don't be so down…you're going to make _me_ sad, and then _everyone_ will get sad." Red stated. "You can tell us!" He then exclaimed.

Paint shifted Red over, and off of his side, looking down at the red garbed 12 year-old awkwardly. He was 15, and was much taller than Red, and it just looked quite weird for a short 12 year-old to be leaning and comforting an older, taller boy. Well, it was sweet in all, but not the thing he needed at the moment…..or even wanted at all. This _is_ Paint we're talking about here. All he wanted to do was waste time doing nothing, so that he didn't have to go back to his Hyrule just yet. "Oh, well for starters, I just realized that I'm gonna get one hell of a lecture from my mentor, the Blacksmith when I get back. Woot…..much happy…" Paint sarcastically grumbled.

"Dude, don't you _always_ get lectured by him?" Green questioned sticking a finger out. "I swear, you always claim that he doesn't like you, and yells at you frequently….. You literally even complained about it _last_ _night_."

"Most of the things you _ever_ say to _me_ , is about the same reason…..yup, you never had an actual conversation with me…" Tiny sighed, reflecting on all the things said between the two. It was between Paint complaining about the blacksmith, just the usual, 'Hello, we all share the same spirit' thing, and telling them all about his adventure, since they _all_ _had_ to do that. So yeah, Tiny and Paint had _very_ _riveting_ conversations with each other. (*obvious sarcasm is obvious*)

"Oh, uhh, sorry 'bout that." Paint chuckled slightly. "Because, you're totally right."

"Hmmm. Are you sure there isn't anything else bothering you, Mr. Hero?" Ravio inquired, walking right behind Paint. "I don't believe you're enlightening us of the whole truth, there buddy."

"Really, Ravio?! Fine, you're right, _well_ I might have also, uh accidentally, lost one of Scrub's um masks…..somewhere. I don't remember where I lost it. So yeah, uhh don't freak out when you can't find one of them in your bag, in the left hand pocket, underneath the gear section. And uhh sorry I guess, I get angry when 'guilty'. And I'm terrible at apologizing." He admitted, and then began gesturing at his older, and more green self to help him out a little. His gestures clearly demanding Kailon to come over and help. The green-haired, older version of himself, has technically been through the same thing before right…? Wait, wouldn't that mean that Scrub, when he lived through this before as _Time_ , and saying that he _actually_ did live through this before, wouldn't he _know_ already that he had lost Scrub's mask? …Yup, that's confusing… Well, considering the looks on Scrub _and_ Kailon's faces, he had to assume that Kailon, and Scrub do _not_ remember/did not live through this entire confusion fest before, and that this was a whole new experience.

"You, what?!" Scrub, and Time yelled at the same time, though Scrub was a bit more heated. And by 'a bit' I mean by tenfold, at least.

"Which mask was it!?" Scrub continued, his face as deep, and violently red as Reds tunic. (I use that reference a lot, don't I? :Y) "Why did you steal one of my masks? And _how_ did you even manage to take it from me, without me noticing?! Not to mention how you ended up _losing_ it!" He paused his angry questions to think back on his past adventure as an adult, _and_ his current one, as a kid, in Termina. He wasn't really one to talk about losing stuff. He had misplaced _quite_ a few things in the past. But not _other_ people's things…..wait….never mind. ***

Time echoed Scrub's thoughts, almost perfectly. "Scrub, you can't really say that like that. I lose stuff all the time, therefore, you lose things all the time, or at least _did_." The older Hero of Time commented. He turned back to the Link that can turn into a 2 Dimensional painting. "But seriously, those are important! Well, at least most of them are, probably….But still!"

Scrub had gotten very close to Paint's face, yet they were still somehow walking forward. Probably the undertone of them all wanting the walk to be over, and at whatever place in the 'Faron' Province that they had to go to, for some reason. The same reason that most of them didn't know, for Paint had to go and ruin the moment for them to find out what was said in the bar. It's not like they wanted to _know_ that badly, they all just wanted to go home, regardless of how cool it was to meet 'other you-s'. The novelty has kind of worn off a little….just a little, for it was still pretty fricken cool….you know, if you just ignore the impending doom, that only 8 of them actually knew about.

"When we were in that town near the castle, I was merging onto the walls, scaring people, but I also used it to steal it from you. I mean, that's not what I was planning to do originally, but oh well. " The New Hero of Hyrule and Lorule explained, looking straight into Scrub's eyes right in front of his own. By this point they had stopped walking, making the others stop as well. Even though in the far, far distance there was a generic forest that looked kind of like the one they came from the day before. As you can probably guess, that did not go over well with some of them.

"Wait, really?!" Blue exclaimed suddenly, snapping his attention from bugging Vio, by repeatedly poking the notebook that was situated underneath Violet's arm, because why not. "I took Spirit?! Why couldn't I have taken Paint to help me?!" He continued, yelling at the sky, as if it held all the answers to his questions. "WHY AM I SO STUPID?! Don't respond." He demanded not taking his eyes of the midday light blue sky.

"So, anyone want to explain what _that's_ about?" World questioned.

"Oh, you know, just the usual. Blue attempting to steal something, and this time forcing Spirit to assist him in doing so, even though he probably should have gone with someone a little more…..'sneaky'." Sky explained, looking about ready to fall asleep, as always.** It was the most he had said that day, and in one breath might I add. "So, good on you Blue, for not choosing me." Hylia's Chosen Hero lamented…he was only particularly loud when it came to grunting, and yelling, which he did pretty often, like when running or utilizing his sword. It was ironic though, for a person that doesn't talk very often, only to get a couple of sarcastic things said, or to point something out, he sure did grunt frequently and loudly. He also doesn't have the best balance, and happened to be pretty clumsy. He was pretty decent when the situation _absolutely_ called for it, like with the Silent Realms, or when the stupid bokoblins stole all of his things, and he had to sneak around and locate his things. Other than those, nope.

"I want to know about the mask thing!" Time whined, directing the conversation back. Sometimes it seriously seemed like they all had attention-deficiency.*

Scrub just looked disappointedly at Time, but otherwise ignored it, since he was curious, and angry still. "It was a pig mask that looks extremely strange….and I only took it, because I wanted to sac it on someone's unsuspecting face." Paint answered finally.

"Oh, just the Scent Mask? Well, I'm happy it was that semi-useless mask, but it's still kind of important, since I get something for collecting every mask I find." Scrub replied. "I'm not as angry, but I'm still pretty u-" The young Hero of Time got cut off.

"Pissed?" Myth asked, filling in the word that he intentionally cut-off.

"Yes, but I'm sorry if I'm not vulgar like you are." Scrub commented. "I mean, not _as_ vulgar as you."

Myth just smiled at that, before his eyes unfocused slightly, as if he was straining hard to figure _something_ out, but just couldn't. Meh, just ask him later, too much is going on at the moment. Too much.

Speaking, of 'too much', Midna appeared out of Rallen's shadow, floated up to the confused Scrub, and demanded one of the transformations masks. Not particularly caring which one she got, she nabbed, the Deku Mask out of the young Hero of Time's hands, and examined it for a sight moment.

"Midna?" Dusk asked sheepishly.

The Twili waved an arm, implying that it didn't matter, and moved until she was inches away from Paint's face. "Here, how about this? I sac this on _your_ face?" She shoved the mask onto his face, before he could answer the inevitable 'heck no'. After about 12 seconds, all filled with Paint reacting, and a couple of gasps, and or chuckles from the other Links, a short grumpy Deku scrub stood in his place, looking a little different that when Scrub wore the mask. For one thing he had very long yellow-leaf 'side burns' while Scrub didn't have any in that form, and had longer 'hair' in general. He wasn't wearing gauntlets/gloves either, and had the large distinctive old bracelet on that let him merge onto walls.

"….Well…..that's….reasonable actually." Paint commented, ignoring how weird his voice sounded, while the others…didn't. " _Thanks_ Midna."

"My pleasure." She responded, slipping into Red's shadow instead. I guess she's in the mood for the color red today? "Either way, it looked as if Scrub was going to do that to you if I didn't."

"Actually… true." Scrub admitted leaving Paint to move next to Time, while starting to walk forward again. Everyone gladly followed, Paint tripping over his own feet a little.

"AS MUCH FUN AS GOSSIP, AND CRUD IS, AND PAINT BEING A DEKU SCRUB IS FUNNY, CAN WE _PLEASE_ GET ONTO THE CONVERSATION WE WERE _TRYING_ TO HAVE IN THE _FIRST_ PLACE?!" Rallen screamed, scaring 9 of them, and surprising the rest of them with the fact that he was actually listening to the conversations, instead of doing something involving himself, and only himself. "I MEAN _SERIOUSLY_ GUYS, DO WE _ALL_ HAVE THE ATTENTION SPAN OF GNA- Ooooooooo, what's that?!" Rallen continued yelling, before running off ahead, over the hill in front of them, and out of sight completely.

"D-did he do that on purpose?"

Sylin answered with a sigh. "Probably not. And yes, you're right to be concerned."

"But, he actually had a point…..on both those notes. So, seriously World, what did you mean by Time's name is going to become a problem?" Wind questioned.

* * *

 _(Since its getting really repetitive to write, and probably to read, and if you read the authors note in the beginning, then you should already know the whole Time Crest thingie by now. So just pretend the 8 just shared the whole thingie right in this space here.)_

* * *

"Well, that's confusing, and I see how Time's nickname could become a problem now. With the _Time_ Crest, and the _Time_ shards." Tiny commented. "Well, more confusing in a sense then all of us in one era/time zone…."

"Yeah, tell me about it...here, here is a list." Time sighed. "Ocarina of _Time_ , Song of _Time_ , Temple of _Time,_ Hero of _Time_...Need I continue? Scrub, you got anything?"

Scrub shook his head, sighing. "Goddess of _Time_ , Door of _Time_ , uhhh...there's more I think. I stopped paying mind to it, except when Tatl is involved. Tatl hates the word 'time'."

"O-ok... I shouldn't have said anything, Ezlo's right, I shouldn't talk as much." Tiny commented. "Actually, I love talking. I love talking almost as much as I don't like walking!"

Are you guys, and the Princess of Dusk's Hyrule absolutely sure that you aren't sure it's even going to work in the end?" Trying to turn the attention away from Time, Green asked worriedly, suddenly wishing he got most of the confidence that Blue got. No instead he got courage (like the rest of the 3) and aggression. Yay.

"I hope its going to work, but that Princess didn't look as if she really thinks it'll work…But it's the only motive we have to get us all back to our right times, and you know save all our times from being completely destroyed." World agreed sadly. This was all too complicated.

Vio scratched his head, turning his head away from where they were walking, and turned it to stare at his feet. "What I just can't wrap my head around is how there is supposedly 20 shards in total, yet there are only 19 of us including Ravio. Estimating that we each get one, there'll be an extra, since I'm almost positive we've met everyone possessing the Hero's Spirit already...It's hard to believe there'll be any more."

"I believe we're done with that." Ravio agreed, glancing at Paint, since the latter didn't know of his identity yet. But it didn't look like he even noticed...that, and it is hard to read a Deku Scrub's thoughts. "Unless, you assume one of us gets more than one. But that's highly unlikely if you think about it." Ravio pointed out.

Myth suddenly threw up his arms, and looked as if he had just solved the cure for all sicknesses ever. Yes, he was that happy. "I GOT IT! FINALLY!" The Hero of Legends yelled, both louder than Rallen, and Blue from earlier….if that's even possible.

"Woah, did you figure out what we're going to do about the extra shard?" Spirit exclaimed, holding his ears since he was the closest to Myth when the sudden outburst occurred. You know what, probably not the best place to stand….like ever.

"What? Hell, no." Myth replied curtly, finally dragging his arms down from the air, and putting them across his chest. " _But_ , I did figure out what I couldn't stop thinking about since Tiny and Time fell on me, and fell asleep. I MEAN _WHO_ DOES THAT? Seriously."

"Uhhhhh. We do?" Time answered quietly whilst pointing to Tiny and himself.

"So, is that why you were so dazed, and actually didn't feel like talking when we woke up, and got off of you?" Tiny pondered, silently ordering Time to stop pointing at him. You never know, that _could_ be used against them at a later time.

"This stupid question hasn't gotten off of my fricken mind yet! OK, 'If a Like-Like Like Likes another Like-Like, is it called a ''Love-Love" or a ''Like-Like like likes Like-Like''? I reckon it'll be called a Like-Like like-"

"Ok you can stop now." Sylin started. But Myth continued.

"likes Like-Like. You do know what I'm talking about right? Those pancake monsters that eat your shield, then you get a new one, and they eat it again. I dunno, but I was thinking about keeping one as a pet." Myth rambled. "Oh, wait, maybe I should keep _two_ of them as pets! Then maybe I'll have a Like-Like like likes Like-Like, and then I'll know that I know that I knew the truth! You _know_ what?! We should all open up a joint-business for Like-Like dating! Do they even date? …Whatever. We shall call it, 'Pancake-Monster Dating stimulation'! Or maybe 'Like-Like Like Likes Like-Like, That Like Likes The Like-Like Like Center'! 'Like-Like Like Center' for short, if you will. Maybe you guys have anything better? …No probably not. I think we shall go with the latter, 'Like-Like Likes Like-Like, That Like-"

"Please, please, please, please, _please_ stop. For the love of the Goddesses, _PLEASE_ ST-" The stopping from Ora was quickly stopped by another thing that stopped the stop. (Sorry, I'll _stop_ now.…..heh, heh, heh) Said thing that…..er, _prevented_ the …..er, _halting_ of the Like-Like situation, was Rallen.

"GUUUUUYYYYYSSS!" He screeched, slowly becoming louder as each second passed. Where ever he had come from, they saw a red blur zipping across the field, sticking out like a sore thumb. As he was sprinting towards them at unbelievable speeds and he wasn't even wearing the cheetah costume, he was yelling stuff along the lines of 'help', and simply inaudible spluttering.

Blinking in surprise, Dusk held out an arm to stop Rallen from cruising right by the group. The Red haired boy, showed no signs of slowing down, and slammed right into the Hero of Twilight's arm. Since the amount of momentum Rallen was supporting, he was knocked straight over the outstretched arm, and flew forward. Landing in a disshelved pile on the grassy hill he slumped, and pulled himself into a sitting position all the while looking as if he'd seen the ghost of some terrible thing. His face pale, with the look of fear, and eagerness in his eyes. Now he was afraid, but he was also eager to deal with whatever he had seen….. _but_ he had never done anything by himself before….like at all.

"…Uhhh, what's wrong dude?" Spirit questioned, still wondering _where_ the crud he had even run off too, almost as much as he was wondering _what_ the crud even just happened to the red Tri Force Hero.

"….M-Monsters…..A l-lot of 'em! N-Normally d-don't mind, but there are a l-lot, and they all look d-different than I've e-ever seen them b-before. T-there was also a shadow t-thing too, but i-it disappeared a-after the m-monsters noticed m-me!" Rallen stuttered, gasping for breath on the grass. A gruesome growling sound, and the clacking of bones made him jump up to his feet, and made the others stand on guard.

The noise was getting louder at an alarmingly fast pace. Growling, unintelligible roaring, lizardy-ous grunts, bones rattling, and distorted and wicked cackling, were all making their slow and difficult way to the boys' sensitive ears. Some of the sounds were recognizable to some of the heroes, but most of them were foreign, and sounded feral…..and overall, not something that you particularly wanted to meet.

Most of the young heroes grabbed the hilt of their swords, and hopped backwards a little, as to leave as much room as possible to their approaching enemies. Scrub, before doing anything else, as in grabbing the hilt of his Gilded Sword or his creepy but effective Mirror Shield, rushed quickly and quietly over to Paint, and ripped the mask off of his face. The young Hero of Time knew how hard it was to fight as a Deku Scrub, if you could even _count_ blowing acidic bubbles, and cowering in a large Deku Nut shell as 'fighting'. Paint didn't say anything to Scrub, and instead fished out two weapons from his pouch. A Bow with notches for 3 arrows, and a Boomerang. He kept the Bow for himself, and tossed the Boomerang over to Ravio, who instead of catching it, let it hit him, since he was too busy cowering to notice. The Boomerang spun around in the air, and whipped back to Paint's hand as he expertly caught it. He threw it again, but….Ravio missed, and it traveled back to Paint for a second time.

Hissing under his breath, Paint quietly stomped his way over to his purple robed companion. He pulled Ravio's arm up, moved the robe so that he could have access to the Lorulian's hand, and forcefully shoved the curved magic infused piece of wood into his hand. "There, I shouldn't be the one to tell you how to use this, but I'll say one thing. Don't be too scared, ok? If you're overly scared, you'll have a similar repeat to what just happened, and you won't catch it." Paint growled, grasping his 3 notched bow from where it was slung across his shoulder.

Ravio nodded whilst shivering, and grabbed his small companion, Sheerow, and ushered him into his hood. If he was going to fight, than he would have to overco-….nope! Was he actually about to do this? He'd just get in the way, and be a hindrance, surely, so why did they even have him stick around, and count him as one of them? It all seemed strange to Ravio.

A large metallic clang shot all of their attentions' forward. Standing on the edge of the hill was a horde, no wait, a small army of various enemies. No two were alike, and every one of them looked as if they came from different worlds all together. The one monster standing in the front, was staring them down, sizing up each one, waiting for the miniscule boys to achieve the inevitable weakness that comes with striking first. It was a Darknut, and it was a large- very large –human looking creature covered entirely on heavy armor, with thick chainmail covering it completely underneath the armor. It's top helmet was a like a sharp metal mohawk of doom, and it was holding a thick longsword that was bigger than the tallest Link. Along with the longsword, it was holding a round shield almost as big as it's sword, and it had a smaller, more reasonable sword sheathed to it's hip. (Darknut: Twilight Princess)

Behind the behemoth was a multitude of monsters. A stalfos that had a un-proportionate shaped head, a large spiked stone mace, and an overall extremely cartoonish look to it. (Stalfos: Wind Waker)

A vibrant Lizalfos with a stone guard on one of it's arms, and a large spiked stone on the tip of it's long tail. (Lizalfos: Skyward Sword)

A large Octorok with sad drooping yellow eyes, that looked as if it would do a fair a bit better in water. (Octorok: Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask)

A pancake monster that looked almost exactly what Myth was describing earlier, even though he didn't provide any details then. (Like-Like: Link's Awakening)

An army of different looking Keese. (All games they appear in)

Last but definitely not least, approximately 10 Miniblins. (Spirit Tracks)

Before anything could be said or done, despite the misleading look the Darknut was giving the heroes, all of the enemies lunged suddenly at the boys, catching them extremely off-guard.

Just before any attacks could land a hit, a large shadow stretched across the front of the Links like a dark transparent wall, blocking every projectile, lunge, and physical contact.

* * *

 **JUST A HEADS UP: I will be very, very busy this weekend, the end of next week, and next weekend. First, my birthday is sometime this weekend. Second I am going to the Symphony of the Goddesses at the end of next week (** **I am VERY excited :D)**

* * *

 *****(Yeah, I know that Link didn't misplace anything that belonged to other people, or even things that belong to himself in either OoT, or MM, but, for the story, I'm keeping that. That, and I also couldn't think of any instances that happening in either of those games :D)**

 ****(The Link from Skyward Sword looks sleepy all the time to me. I dunno if it's just me who thinks that way….  
** _ **But**_ **you know when you sit on the stools for a while in that game, he eventually almost falls asleep and barely catches himself from falling off the seat. It's hilarious and cute :3)**

 ***(I actually kind of have attention deficiency ((or whatever, all I know, is I get way to distracted, and can't stay on one task for more than 2 mins, which as you can probably guess, makes writing a fanfiction extremely difficult, as my mind goes everywhere else)) So that explains why my writing is all over the place, as it reflects how I am. So, uh, sorry, but I can't really help it.)**

 **Also, whatever even happened with Myth acting in such a manner about Like-Likes, is how I practically am on a daily basis (Not just Like-Likes, don't worry) :D**

* * *

 **Thank you FlowerPowerWriter for following!**

* * *

 _ **GUEST REVIEWS: Sky Gaurdian 73: Blue's just gonna be Blue, I guess :3.**_

 _ **Rockster: Yeah, sorry, I get writers block a whole heck lot. I fixed the Force Gem thing, and the end of the last chapter, so yeah. And I hate the stupid Magic Armor too, and I have never actually gotten it because of how stupid the whole thing is. Uhh...ST Zelda isnt with Spirit or any of the Links at the moment, and I know I didn't mention it at all...but...**_


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello! I'm back, did you miss me? I just have to thank ahead of time, thank you so much for the reviews posted lately, they really make my day!**

 **You might have already figured it out by this point, but the Four Swords Links are** _ **completely**_ **based on the Four Swords Manga by Akira Himekawa, and not so much the game(s). I know the manga isn't cannon, but I haven't played the game, and I've read the manga about 3 times. If you have not read it before, I'm sorry there WILL be a lot of spoilers, probably. (** _ **And**_ **I highly suggest you read it, it is my favorite manga, and my favorite character of all time comes from it. ((Hint: I have two favorite characters of all time, and both are in the manga! :D)) ) I….probably should have told you all that they were based off that, on the same chapter I introduced the Four Sword Links…..but…..whoops? I'm forgetful, and scatterbrained. And clumsy. And…..nevermind.**

 **I do not own 'The Legend of Zelda' franchise. Sorry, but nope.**

* * *

Knowing that there was absolutely nothing they could possibly do to prevent the inevitable, bracing for impact was the next best thing for the heroes to do. Despite the misleading look the large, and very intimidating Darknut was giving the Links, it silently ordered for his small 'army' of monsters to all attack at once with a tiny wave, to strike at the perfect moment when the boys' defenses were down. They barely had time to study their sudden enemies, let alone how to even go about fighting said monsters. One thing that was immediately apparent to most, if not all of them, was the fact that each and every one of the monsters standing a mere 10 feet ahead, was that they all looked as if they came from different worlds entirely. A couple of the boys recognized an enemy that they had seen and fought before, before all this confusing and elaborate Time Crest crud was shoved in their faces, but the rest of the enemies looked foreign, and not pleasant at all.

As the silent signal was given by the menacing Darknut that Dusk so vividly recognized from his little adventure through the Temple of Time in the past, as one of them served as a mini-boss, the heroes had no time whatsoever to prepare for what was coming.

All too quickly every single one of the various monsters lunged ahead, and attacked. It was a little funny though, how it seemed to Sky that the mindless enemies that attacked simply for the reason that it was told to, now had a functioning brain of its own. And not just a _functioning_ mind, but a clever, and conniving one at that.

Sky clamped his eyes shut, bracing for the immediate impact of many assaulting items. Such as teeth, getting spiked, stabbed by various items, lunged at, fire, getting eaten and having his shield ripped away from him, buffeted with rocks, mini-spears, punched by a rock, cut in half, getting his blood sucked up, electrocuted, burned by earlier mentioned fire, cleaved, getting an over excessive shield dropped on him, and probably not last, and plausibly not least impaled with a sharp bone and tiny spears. Now, _all_ of that coming right at you in a matter of seconds leaves you with no time to react other than simply waiting for it to happen….which is just exactly what everyone did.

What was strange though, was the fact that Sky (and the others) could hear all of the monsters' ruckus as they attacked, and impacts….but nothing happened to the heroes. At all. The attacks kept coming, and still he kept his eyes clamped, and even still nothing hit him.

Playing a difficult game with himself, known as 'Should I keep my eyes shut, or should I open them to see what in Hylia's creation was going on over there?', he finally came to the difficult decision of the latter. Sky figured that by this point stuff would have hit him, and that he obviously had time to react and fight rather than brace…BUT there were huge self-arguments against that reason. That being, maybe he was already dead? Or what if they were tearing apart his companions, and waiting for him to open his eyes? No, monsters weren't NEARLY as smart as that. Also, why was he even having that conversation with himself, wasn't he supposed to be brave, and courageous no matter the situation, and charge in head-first like usual? Probably, but by this point he's thought about that, and it would probably be more stupid than brave. Then again if you think about everything he's done, then he was basically being stupid all the time, so without the brave head-first method, nothing would really get done at all. Now the inner inflictions were getting pretty heated, as you can tell. Well, Hylia's Chosen Hero certainly remembered when that one time one of the bosses he fought against had dis-

"GUYS!" Time screeched at the top of his lungs getting everyone's attention, sounding as concerned as they all were when they first spotted the monsters if not five times more so….okay the monsters spotted _them_ …okay _actually_ they spotted _Rallen_. "OPEN YOUR FRICKEN EYES ALREADY! SORRY, THAT WAS _NOT_ A NICE WORD TO USE….BUT PLEASE, _SOMETHING_ JUST HELPED US, AND WE SHOULD PROBABLY TAKE ADVANTAGE OF _IT_ , LIKE _RIGHT_ NOW! SORRY FOR YELLING THOugh, that was rude of me." Time continued, his child side taking full force as he physically made the others open their eyes, since apparently they all still had their eyes slammed shut. That was probably the not the smartest idea for any of them to do, but whatever.

Sky finally found the will to pry his eyes open, which took more effort since he had his eyes shut so tight, they kind of got stuck. Opening them, he immediately noticed all of his counterparts rushing forward with various amounts of weapons and item, only for them all to just skid to a stop by a dark transparent wall, inches away from the enemies, with extremely confused expressions.

The only one who hadn't moved, other than Sky of course, was Ravio, who was quivering and gingerly holding the yellow boomerang Paint handed over to him earlier. Apparently Sky was the last one to open his eyes, and Time was first…..And Ravio still hadn't opened _his_ yet.

Time was right though, some _thing_ had helped them. It was just a large dark shadowy-transparent 'wall' thing blocking all of the enemies, and their attacks. The dark…..'wall' was absorbing all of the hits, but the monsters didn't feel in the mood to stop attacking, so they just kept bombarding the poor wall for some reason.

Maybe they had some pent up anger against the shadowy wall? Or maybe they enjoyed the slight sounds of pain whenever they hit it. Wait…..sounds of pain? Coming from a wall? That just doesn't sound right.

Red poked it, and the surface rippled. Dusk then poked it, since he loved poking things, and it rippled _more_ , this time with a slight uncomfortable giggle from the wall as if that had tickled it. Ezlo decided to join the fun, and nudged it with his beak, and immediately recoiled in disgust at how the wall reacted. Spirit threw a yellow rupee (10) at it, and the wall rippled some more…..but the rupee disappeared into thin air, instead of falling to the ground. Because of that, Paint threw a rock at it, and again the wall rippled with a small sound of pain, but this time the rock landed on the ground instead of disappearing. _Weird_ …. So, Tiny threw a green rupee (1) at it, and that disappeared into thin air too. Then another rock was thrown by Kailon, and it fell to the ground…and now there was a small red spot like blood where the rocks landed, followed up by another sound of pain. And now that he was looking, Sky noticed there was a lot of red marks on the other side of the wall as well.

"As much as I am thankful for this amount of time to prepare to fight, which we aren't actually doing by the way…. _what_ in Hylia's creation is _that_ thing?" Scrub questioned. "And I've seen _weird_ before."

The monsters by this point stopped just to watch, and out of the mood of attacking the wall…ok maybe their brains weren't smart, functional, and conniving like Sky first thought. The monsters were just doing whatever they wanted, instead of taking orders from a great evil….so they all just decided to watch, and strike later, when the boys' attention was even more strained. Who knows if the monsters even understood the Hylian tongue in which all of the boys spoke, but as far as the small brains of the enemies (for the Like-Like and Stalfos, a lack of a brain) could tell, it was drama, and something funny was either about to happen, or was happening currently….either one.

Definitely wondering why the monsters didn't just walk around the wall in the first place…..

Well, technically the heroes could have just done the same too…it's just a wall…

"Honestly, I'm not really sure….I have an assumption, but it's highly likely that what I have in mind wouldn't _actually_ happen." Vio commented. "But either way, I agree with Time on this, we should fight, and take advantage of _it_." The violet Link continued, while nocking an arrow on his bow. He looked upwards, and aimed it to go over the wall. Hopefully it would strike one of the distracted enemies once he let it loose.

Suddenly, and I mean suddenly, the wall began to ripple uncontrollably and deform, and all the Links standing next to it, still attempting to see what else the wall would do, quickly backed up. Vio let loose his arrow on accident, due to being severely frightened, and it got shot far to the left, impaling the metal surface of Wind's Mirror shield somehow, which was luckily drawn in a defensive position. The arrow shot hard, and was wedged pretty deep into Wind's shield.

"I think we made it angry!" Red squeaked, surprised. "Please, Mr. 'Wall', don't leave! You helped us! Please don't g-"

A loud sigh of rage, and a strangled angry grunt sounded from the shadows that had shrunk significantly from the outstretched shape of the wall. Strings of shadows had left that wall shape and were swirling around a Hylian-shaped dark figure. "I'M NOT A WALL, YOU IMBECILES! AND FOR THE _HATRED_ OF _EVERTHING_ , STOP POKING AND THROWING THINGS AT ME!" The shape roared, beginning to form a pool of shadow on the grass, where it the surface began to calm down.

There was a slight pause. "Jeez, I thought helping you guys would make me…..feel….Ugh this is difficult..." The pool of darkness from which the voice was coming from, quieted, saddened by whatever he was talking about. "SHUT UP INNER MIND! ...oh wait, I said that out loud…"

Then, there was a slightly prolonged silence.

"Wait-…..is that Sh-Shadow Link?!" Green gaped loudly.

"…..WHAT?!" Blue screeched, clearly more upset than usual.

"Heh, heh, who else, idiot?" Shadow Link responded snapping out of whatever weird trance he was just in, and back into a normal attitude. Maybe calling them names like usual would make him feel better…and less….weak and stupid. He had just recently dragged himself out of the Dark Mirror, after being sent back there by the four Links. The princess had filled him with hope that he wasn't truly evil, and he was a Link too, while on top of the Tower of Winds after he yanked himself back from the Dark World. And most importantly, she told him that he was/could be a hero too. She had filled him with a feeling of warmth, and determination, he hadn't felt in a _long_ time. Maybe….he actually _was_ something worth paying attention to, just like he knew he should. Maybe, he'd finally get the respect that he deserved that way. He knew it was stupid to hope like that, but he couldn't live with what he was doing anymore…..he once thought that defeating the four Links…..the body he, as a shadow, was attached to, would earn him attention, and that he would be….'happy'. He wasn't so sure about that _now_. Course, it would still be great to rule Hyrule covered in shadows, with no one able to oppose him…yeah, _that_ was still a valued outcome.

' _FOR THE SAKE OF LORD GANNON- even if I_ don't _really like him, and will eventually murder him, so I can be ruler- SHUT UP INNER MIND! I DON'T NEED YER PATHETIC SYMPATHETIC THOUGHTS!'_ Shadow Link fumed in his head, before deciding to face the Links out of the shadows, and in the daylight. The light bothered him _a lot-_ as in it hurt and burned his skin -, _but_ since Gannon still thinks of him being a loyal little darkness copy that he can trust slightly, he still had a bit of protection against the light. Stupid darkness pig, that gave Shadow Link access to the light world…stupid.

He formed out of the dark pool, and walked right in front of Green, and giving toothy smirk. Shadow acted like he usually did, which was slighter harder now that he knew what Green's –and his in a way- Princess told him how she felt. But after seeing Blue's stupid angry face, it was a hell of a lot easier, and definitely natural. Shadow looked almost exactly like Green (and Red, and Blue, aaaannnnnd Vio) but had paler skin, red-blue (yes, red mixed with blue) irises, a black tunic, and _violently_ magenta hair. His black hat was also extremely distorted, and ended in a transparent wisp, instead of the usual pointed part.

The shadow was a little beat up from getting assaulted by the monsters, and getting rocks thrown at him, and he definitely did not look all that thrilled to be there. "Ah, ah, ah _Blue_ , I _wouldn't_ attack me, if I were you." Shadow quickly spun around and stopped Blue with a ball of shadow magic, who had come up behind him with his hammer raised. "Wasn't _I_ the one who helped you guys? Oh, and 'thanks' for the money by the way. Though…..I would've gone with more than 12 rupees, but I bet ya'll are just too shallow to help a _poor fellow_ out, now aren't ya?"

This comment was received with many snorts…especially from Spirit and Tiny, as they were the ones who lost money in the curiosity ordeal. Aaaand no one told them to throw any of their precious gems at the foreign 'wall'… no, 'person'… no, 'shadow'.

"Well, I take it you all know each other?" Ora gulped, breaking the staring contest that was taking place between the shadow and the Four Sword Heroes. Red looked slightly happy, but also really nervous at the same time. Blue looked pissed. Green looked very confused, and slightly angry. Vio…..actually his expression was _unreadable_...

"B-But, we killed you…..or at least banished you back to the Dark World. How did you get out?" Vio questioned lightly. "And why are you here in Dusk's Hyrule….?"

"And why did you save us!?" Green continued, louder than his purple counterpart.

"…uhhh, that doesn't matter right now. …?" Shadow shrugged it off.

"AND WHY ARE YOU STILL IN MY VISION?! I'M NOT GONNA BE SO EASILY PERSUADED TO NOT REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID!" The blue clothed, angry Link shouted. "Would you like me to make a list? Hmmmm, maybe a little something having to include OUR FATHER?! Oh, and Hyrule…that too! And the maidens…And-"

"Do me a favor, and _shut_ _up_ , I don't want to be next to you any more than you want me here. But I'll say this, do _not_ attack me. I might not like you, or necessarily be on your side right now _,_ _but_ I'm sure as hell not on their side." The dark reflection retorted sassily. "Look, don't ya'll think you should take care of that audience over there already, instead of pointlessly blabbing your mouths off? _Here_ , I'll even help you get started, since I'm such a ' _nice_ ' guy." He finished off with a small cackle.

After he said that, he hacked a little and spit, sending a lob of dark mucus flying. It ended up hitting the vibrantly colored Lizalfos in the eye….that did not go over well with it…..or anyone for that matter.

"AAAAANNNND, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Myth roared at an equal velocity, and sound as the Lizalfos did….and even at the same time. O-ok then…

"Well whatever, the faster we-WOAH!" Spirit began to comment, but he was suddenly put inside the large and disgusting mouth of the Pancake monster (the Like-Like from Link's Awakening). Great, it looked as if _this_ was what he had to deal with.

* * *

Each of the Links, excluding Ravio and Shadow Link for… _different_ reasons, were currently dueling one or two monsters. Each monster that had targeted a hero, had also happened to target one that didn't know how to fight it (AKA a monster from one game, picking a Link from a different game).

Ravio finally opened his eyes, and kept on flinging the boomerang while standing off to the distance, but it only hit one of the various keese….and that's it. Shadow decided that he had 'helped' enough earlier, and stuck to watching the fight while replacing World's shadow. It was strange, the shadow behind World looked like one of the Four Sword heroes and not like World…especially since Green, Red, Blue, and Vio were all taller than the Hero of Hyrule. World actually was _really_ short for his age, which was 16. Let me repeat myself, the whole thing looked _strange_.

Spirit was still inside of the Like-Like's 'mouth', and he muffled-ly yelled about how he didn't think he could get actually get out, and about how disgusting it was…and the fact that his shield had suddenly disappeared. He somehow got his left arm back into the front of himself, and prepared to stab the sides of his disgusting, warm, and smelly captor. Before he could thrust the sword forward, however, the Like-Like found that it was a good time to spit the Hero of Trains out into the real world.

Luckily for Spirit _and_ Dusk, Spirit got lobbed pretty powerfully, and managed to fly right over Dusk's head, and knock the enemy he was fighting over. It happened to be the Stalfos (Wind Waker). As Spirit smacked into the Stalfos, it got sent flying, it's bones breaking apart….but it was still alive. Well how it was alive in the first place was another question entirely.

"*grunt* Uh, t-thanks dude?" Dusk warily thanked, not sure what actually just happened, but still pretty okay with the outcome regardless.

Spirit picked himself up, and sprinted back at the Pancake monster for round two. While running he yelled back to the Hero of Twilight, and rubbed some slimy mucus off of his now soggy tunic. Right about now, he was wishing he could change back into his engineer clothes…but that would have to wait, sadly. "Er, no p-problem! Hey, can you pass me some bombs? I don't know what happened to mine…" Actually Spirit _did_ know. He had used them all in the Spirit Train's cannon…for no real purpose other than he liked to randomly shoot the terrain. That was a good enough excuse right? (A/N: You can't tell me you didn't randomly shoot at things while riding the train….because we've _all_ done it. I can see it in your eyes… uh, metaphorically speaking, that is.)

As the Stalfos was still trying to reassemble it's head back to it's upper body, that was still trying to attach itself back to the torso, which was trying….you get the picture. The Stalfos was trying to put itself back together, while dancing around spastically. Dusk took this precious time, to toss an extra bomb bag over to Spirit, as well as take a couple bombs out of another bomb bag for himself to use.

Dusk had fought a Stalfos before, but the one he fought was a lot more….intimidating. For the one he was familiar with, all he had to do was throw a bomb at it and it would explode in a puff of smoke like all enemies. Simple right? Especially seeing as this one looked incredibly less dangerous.

Well, he happened to be wrong actually.

As soon as the Stalfos had gotten put back together, it took it's stone mace/club thing and did a sort of spin attack with it. While spinning rapidly, nothing could hit it, and it was rapidly approaching the Hero of Twilight. Midna didn't seem to want to help, so _that's_ a plus. Dusk quickly threw a bomb at the approaching skeleton…he missed.

So he tried again, and success. As the dust cleared, he soon realized that the desired effect didn't really happen like he had expected it too. Again, he expected it to be taken care off, dead as the smoke that poofed out of the disappearing carcasses. _(A/N: That got morbid pretty quickly_ ) Instead, it just exploded into a pile of bones again, hopping around spastically to get it's body back together again. Well, maybe another bomb would dispose of it, while it was vulnerable like that?

Nope. The answer the previously assumed question was nope.

The bomb exploded, but the Stalfos didn't even react….still too busy assembling itself again to even pretend it got hit with an explosive.

"Hey, Uh, Wind? How do you fight this thing?" Dusk called over his shoulder to where Wind was tackling the very sad looking Octorok, who looked out of place on land and not in water. Seriously, would it really kill the magic hand named the author to just put a puddle for the 'poor' guy? ( _yes, actually_ ) Anyway…. "I'm just assuming this _thing_ comes from your time, since you know…"

A medium sized hunk of rock was zipping through the air, on a direct course for the Hero of Winds face, so he thrusted up his shield. Unfortunately for him though was the fact that the small boulder hit the arrow lodged in his shield from Vio earlier, lost all of its momentum instantaneously, and fell to the ground quickly….landing on his foot. "Valoo, that hurt!" Wind exclaimed, shoving the boulder off of his foot, ignoring the question of how that momentum thing even just occurred. "Wait, what'd you mean by assuming it's from my time? Cuz, you're right." He finally got his foot out, and immediately rolled to the side as another rock came hurdling at him. Waiting for the octorok to 'recharge', Wind angrily ripped the lone arrow out of the metal surface of his Mirror Sheild, with a lot of efffort.

"Oh, well you know…it just looks so cartoonistic. And…looking at you for a little bit, you kind of look a bit cartoonistic yourself." Dusk responded keeping the Stalfos at bay with more bombs.

"Excuse me? _What's_ that supposed to mean?" Wind complained in a little shock as he finally disposed of the Octorok by rolling up to it and repeditally slashing at it, since it kind of couldn't go anywhere…stuck on the grass. After it exploded in a different kind of smoke than he was used to, he stared at Dusk bewildered. "I look….. _cartoonistic_?"

Sky, who was a still standing in the same place as earlier, as he hadn't moved from where he first closed his eyes, called over. He was currently being attacked by all 10 of the Miniblins at the same time…he could easily get rid of all of them with a spin attack, but for some strange reason it seemed as if his sword arm wasn't working correctly. He tried to spin it in a circle, but even though he had no clue where his companion Fi had gone, he kept hearing her monotone voice telling him to 'calibrate' his 'Wii remote'. Whatever that meant. "I…agree with Dusk on that one, Wind. It's kind of true."

"Oh. Then Tetra was right, even though she kind of inadvertently said that about herself too then, regardless of the fact she wouldn't admit to that…"

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR SMALL TALK, GET RID OF THE MONSTERS ALREADY. Do I need to get involved now?" Midna finally contributed.

"I agree, all of these monsters are freaking me out…wait, I'm _not_ scared. Tiny, stop being afraid child." Ezlo commented, causing Tiny to sigh and continued running- bravely- away from the terrifying Darknut, that he, World, Myth and Ora were taking on.

"Oh, yeah! Dusk, just go help Spirit get out of the….Like-Like was it?...again. I got the Stalfos." Wind called, as he sprinted towards the mace-holding skeleton. When he shoved Dusk away, he whipped out a large hammer with large skull on it. It looked to weigh about 3 times more than the Hero of Winds did, but he still was somehow able to hold it. Weird physics. Wind slammed down the blunt hammer that landed with a satisfying 'bang', which of course caught the attention of the hammer-loving Blue. Ironically the Stalfos exploded into millions of pieces after getting hit with what Wind called the 'Skull Hammer', but not even a scratch when it got hit with about 15 bombs. Who needs logic, anyhow?

"Your hammer's so much cooler than mine!" Blue whined, ignoring Green, Red, Vio, and Paint who were being assaulted by at least 12 different Keese directly behind him.

Time was arguing with Scrub about the fact that he wanted to use one of the transformation masks to fight, even though he was extremely unaccustomed to it. Scrub said no, and rightfully so. So, yeah all _they_ actually did to contribute was slash at the remaining Keese, while never breaking eye-contact with eachother.

Sylin, Rallen, and Kailon…..somehow managed to pry off the one-eyed Lizalfos's arm guard off of it's scaly arm, and beat over the head with that. A different, strange, and psychotic way to deal with an enemy, but effective nonetheless. After it was dazed from getting hit from it's own protection, Sylin stabbed its other, non-swollen eye…..and apparently having both of it's eyes severely damaged meant insta-death for the lizard. Shadow's spit also apparently had acidic qualities to it. Who would have thought?

Dusk had managed to rip Spirit out of the Like-Likes mouth, and Spirit dropped a bomb into its mouth. Unfortunately that was only after Dusk had been partially eaten. Meaning both the Like-Like and Dusk got a face-full of bomb explosion.

Sky finally got his little calibration problemo fixed, and discarded all 9 of the Miniblins with a spin attack. Wait, all _9_ of them, I thought there was 10? Oh, yes, the last one oddly enough found it's way over to Ravio, and had even stranger, made friends with Ravio's little companions, Sheerow. I guess someone has a new pet. A potentially violent, evil, and death bringing one. Not as bad as keeping a cucco for a pet, but still pretty bad.

Now, the only thing that was left to deal with, was the more-terrifying-than-normal Darknut. Too bad it seemed that this one was on steroids. Not even Dusk could seem to knock the armor completely off like he usually did. Who knew that Darknuts did better with the more enemies it was facing? So now, all of the Links were somehow huddled together in a small clump, with the Darknut looming over them, sword outstretched. It really seemed as if a Redead had just screeched, because none of them moved an inch from there huddled location.

Having a similar repeat of 30 minutes earlier, the boy's braced, since they apparently couldn't move.

"Don't just stand there, idiots, MOVE!" Shadow yelled from where he was posing as World's shadow.

"You don't think we haven't thought of that?!" Rallen retorted.

Right when the sword of the Darknut was raised, and began to swing down. It stopped. Just stopped. Wait….was that Darknut turning…p-pink?

* * *

 **Easy cliffhanger, sorry. Well, I still hope you enjoyed this one, as much as I did!**

 **I bet you figured out that Shadow Link is my favorite character! I love him so much! Also I know that some of you might be upset that I didn't make Shadow as abusive or angry, or 'evil-like' as he was in the beginning of the Four Sword Manga…but again, I love how he was towards the end of the 2** **nd** **part of the manga. Also, I didn't want too many characters having an overly rude attitude like Blue, Myth, Rallen, etc. I'm sorry if it feels a bit OC-ish though. BUT don't worry, whenever he gets mad, you will definitely be able to tell that it's Shadow. And chances are high, he'll get angry more frequently than not.**

* * *

 **Thanks to INamedMyHatJeffery, khr1410, Derpy2.0, The Mistress of Shadow Dragons, .c, GrandNinjaMasterRen, Cheddarlord, and NihtWriter18 for following! And thank you to The Mistress of Shadow Dragons, .c, Derpy2.0, GrandNinjaMasterRen, and INamedMyHatJeffery for favoriting!**

 **Special thanks to Derpy2.0 for following _me!_**

* * *

 **GrandNinjaMasterRen: Sorry I didn't get to the villians this chapter, this got a bit busy here as you can tell...**

 **Derpy2.0: Do not worry friendo, and fellow MidLink shipper, I will try to produce a steady supply of the dankest of the memes for ya'll. And you were right, my priorities are messed up...I have my priorities, but they might be in the wrong order, distorted, and or warped.**

 **PokemonFan67: Thank you! Maybe scattered writing/minds does have good aspects to it.**

 **Rockster: Heh, heh, heh I think I answered your 'who blocked the attacks' question. Thank you for the happy birthday! Ooo, yeah, the only time i'm not really distracted is when I'm drawing! Oh, and thank you for pointing out my typos, and feel free to continue. I'm horrible at proof reading, and my other proof reader doesn't play Zelda. Anyway, until next time! If you are reading this again, I fixed some of the things you mentioned.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Yo. Wow, I haven't seen y'all in like, what, 2 and a half weeks? Uhhh, procrastination? How about wasting my time on Twitch and Discord? Attempting to draw, even though I suck at it, so basically spending 2 hours on something I throw in the trash anyway!...? Mindlessly playing Splatoon all day? (Man, Splatoon is** _ **addicting**_ **.) Yes, all of the above. As you can see, I have no life. :D?**

 **HylianBagel =** _ **no**_ **own Legend of Zelda.  
^^ Answer = sad HylianBagel.**

* * *

 _ **CLEARING THINGS UP HERE, DON'T MIND ME!**_

 **[Hero of Time: (young) Scrub, (adult) Time.] - [Hero of the Minish: Tiny.] - [Hero of Twilight: Dusk.] - [Hero of Seasons: Ora (AKA Oracle).] - [Tri Force Heroes: (red) Rallen (blue) Sylin (green) Kailon.] - [Hylia's Chosen Hero/Hero of the Skys: Sky.] - [New Hero of Hyrule and Lorule: Paint.] - [Hero of Trains: Spirit.] - [Hero of Winds: Wind.] - [Hero of Hyrule/Hero of Worlds: World.] - [Hero of Legend: Myth.] - [Heroes of the Four Sword: (red) Red (blue) Blue (purple) Vio (green) Green.]  
And, Ravio will be referred to as Lorulian sometimes, as he is from Lorule. Shadow…is well uh, a Shadow that's taken form in the Light World, so it won't be too hard to figure out when I'm referencing **_**him**_ **.**

 **THANKS. I PROBABLY SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS SOONER, INSTEAD OF HAVING YOU TRY TO FIGURE OUT WHICH LINK I AM TALKING ABOUT. AND, I SHOULD PROBABLY STOP YELLING, AND LET YOU READ THE CHAPTER. …MEH.**

* * *

"Gha!" Wind shouted as the Darknut that was turning proceedingly more and more pink, prepared to swing its broad sword down on all of the Links. Ironically, the Miniblin that had taken a liking to Ravio and Sheerow had gotten so frightened about the prospect that his old cohort- the Darknut –was going to kill it as well, that it exploded into dark purple mist. It apparently was too much for its small and primitive mind.

While in the peak of the sword's swing, the Darknut stopped moving. Wait. Why'd it stop? It was in the middle of attacking just then. Wait, What?

It held the sword in the same position, about to be thrown down on the boys. Wind didn't know if was messing with them, or lulling them into a fake safety. The Hero of Winds tried to run away- and he pretty much assumed the other Links that possessed even a little bit of sense about them were trying as well -, and maybe see what in the Great Sea was wrong with the Darknut at a…. _safe_ distance away, but he still found that he was paralyzed by fear. Seriously was there a Redead behind the hunk of metal? No, Redeads are slow, surely they would have seen it sooner. Unless…maybe some new hybrid breed of Redead knight thingie was coming after them and it could run really fast?! Uh, _that_ would be a terrifying concept indeed.

No, _wait_ , that would be 76% probably sure maybe that just to be Wind's overactive imagination again. It was _probably_ just the controlling and dark aura that all Darknuts have. ...Err hopefully. If it wasn't that, and it wasn't a Redead- hybrid or not -, then…well, who knows. Whatever it _would_ have mayhaps been then, would plausibly perhaps been something wrong with all of _them_. That would _certainly_ not be a favorable outcome of…. _anything_ for that matter.

The monster began shaking. It looked as if it was fighting itself from the inside, ….and _losing_ to itself somehow. Eventually it grew still, and bright fiery orbs appeared in the visor of the helmet. Hmmmm they looked a bit like eyes….pink friendly eyes…. That's not normal I think? Maybe? ….*Sigh*…

"Uhh, _three_ questions," Dusk started. "First off, anyone know why this rusting pile of metal is now a nice shade of magenta? I was pretty sure they _didn't_ do that."

"No, I have no clue, but _I_ would've gone with fuchsia actually. Shadow's hair is _magenta_ , and that _thing_ is definitely not magenta..." Sylin commented quietly, like he knew the topic better than anyone else in the vicinity. I'm not quite sure that that is a thing to gloat about…. _But,_ I get it if you're from a place like the fashion-obsessed Hytopia…

Blue mentally face-palmed, since moving wasn't really a thing he could do at the moment. Mentally would just have to be enough. "Really guys? It's so _clearly_ a rich shade of rose, with a hint of light mauve and tan. Jeez." Blue retorted, before immediately slapping his mouth shut. Crap, did he just _legitimately_ say that _out loud_? ….Yup…well shit. Oh, that's gonna haunt him later. Everyone's eyes, including the bright pink irises of the _apparently_ 'light mauve-tan-rose' Darknut, turned to stare at the blue garbed emotional 13 year-old teenager. Turns out, Blue is almost as emotional as Dusk. Who knew?

"Where did _that_ come from?" Green sputtered, literally dumbfounded. Almost as dumfounded as when he found out that Blue _literally_ _could not_ fall asleep _-_ like legitimately unable to fall asleep-unless his clothes were folded next to him. Blue had even been caught in the act of throwing his clothes into the pile that the rest of the Heroes of The Four Sword had put _their_ tunics in, pretending to fall asleep with them, then taking his stuff back and folding it in a nice pile near his sleeping spot. In the morning, he would wake up earlier than the rest of them, mess up his clothes, and throw them back into the pile. That way, when the others finally got up, his clothes were crunched up like when they went to bed. Red had caught Blue in the act one time, after noticing that Blue's hat had folding creases on it. "Usually you describe everything having to do with colors as 'Puke Green', 'Blood-Clotted Red', '….. _Ugly_ Violet, Because I Can't Think Of Anything Else To Describe How Much The Color Violet Irritates Me At This Moment In Time', and 'Fantabulous-Amazing Blue.'. Even when those aren't the colors in question…"

"Ok, as much as I ' _hate_ ' to interrupt your _lovely_ and _riveting_ conversation, how about instead of standing there like a bunch of morons, talking about freaking colors, y'all start heading over to the place you need to be? And look, you _even_ have that pink rust-bucket over there as a body guard. How swell." Shadow questioned in a demeaning tone, from his place posing as World's shadow. "Oh don't look over at me stupidly, surely y'all knew that you could move once the 'threatening' pink royalty over there stopped fighting herself. Seriously, y'all are imbeciles."

Immediately every single Link moved forward in the same direction, from standing in a precarious and uncomfortable position. ….Which resulted in most of them walking into each other. And or falling over onto the ground due to the sudden realization that their muscles weren't holding their balancing positions by themselves. Only Rallen didn't seem to care, for he intentionally kept his awkward position intact, which was him holding his leg out while leaning forward on his other foot…..all the while holding one hand on his hip and the other sticking out backwards in the air. Why he was even in this position in the first place…I really _can't_ even…..

"Hey Dusk?" Myth looked up from where he 'accidentally'- AKA COMPLETELY ON PURPOSE -walked into the Hero of Winds, and 'shoved' him- More like 'walked him into the ground' -over. Myth _still_ wasn't the biggest fan of Wind….for earlier mishaps having to do with Myth's short, and confusing temperamental problems.

Dusk turned from dislodging Ezlo's beak from his face, since _that_ apparently happened... _again_. "Uh, yeah? You should make it quick, there's still that weird Darknut there." After this was said, the Hero of Twilight chucked the minish cap back at Tiny, who barely caught the aerial hat-person. "AND FOR THE LOVE OF DIN, STOP _IMPALING_ ME, EZLO. THIS IS LIKE, what, THE SIXTH TIME YOU'VE DONE THIS TO ME, SINCE WE MET?! DUDE, IF THAT'S NOT CONSIDERED A PROBLEM, I DON'T KNOW _WHAT_ IS."

Ezlo just looked blankly at the Hero of Twilight, a little unphased. "Actually Dusk, I usually impale _Time_. Anyways, Midna's right, you _are_ moody. Calm down, I'll try to keep my 'beak' away from you…and Time…..for now on. Farore, that's no way to speak with your elders…..tsk, tsk." Ezlo retorted, as he was roughly placed back on the Hero of the Minish's head, by said person.

"What were your other 2 questions?" Myth continued, brushing his brown-blonde bangs out of his eyes. He…..ok actually almost _all_ of the Links could use with a haircut. "I need to know, because, I was about to yell some of my own questions out loud. And as weird, and unpleasant as I am- and I take pride in it –I will not be redundant... on purpose. Redundancy is so redundant, that I hate it. It's right up there on the list with Koholint Island, the Windfish, Agahnim, Ganon, the Dark World and being a rabbit for a short time, Agahnim again, and Marin some of the time- wait, no, I still really like her, regardless of the fact that she isn't even real –errr, anyways, I hate redundancy! _And_ I hate that I happen to be a redundant person most of the time!"

"Hold on, you were a rabbit for a short time? And who's Marin?" Time questioned. "Ooo, I bet you had a _crush_ on her!"

"Yes! I actually did! Such a sweet-but-not-really-that-sweet girl that was dreamt up by a giant flying whale, and myself! Ahhhh…." The Hero of Legend rambled on. "Oh, and the hole rabbit thing from the Dark World, is a treat for later, if you're good enough, which will pro….b.. Eh, just later, ok?" He broke off. Time suspected it was because Myth was most likely thinking of the Island girl Marin. Myth was now staring at Dusk _intently_ , _unblinkingly_ , and _expectantly_.

Feeling uncomfortable underneath that… _creepy_ gaze, Dusk replied quickly. "Uh, oh, r-right. The second question was- and _still_ stands- why aren't we doing anything about the suddenly passive Darknut? And the last question had to do with a _pineapple_ and a _Deku_ _Baba_ …..yeah, _don't_ ask." Dusk answered Myth's question, and ignoring the redundant thing. Well, at least he now knew to keep his redundant thoughts in his head, in fear of aggravating the Hero of Legend. He didn't want to land on the bad list that Wind was on. Seriously, what did Wind even do? I don't remember exactly, and I don't think Myth even remembered what, himself.

"WHY CAN'T Y'ALL STAY ON TOPIC FOR ONCE?! REMEMBER WHAT I SAID EARLIER? ABOUT _LEAVING_?! …YEAH, _LISTEN_ TO IT!" Shadow Link roared, forming himself out of the puddle that was World's shadow. World only now remembered that time his 'shadow'- more like a dark reflection of himself -had tried to murder him. The Hero of Hyrule spun around, and hid behind his already drawn shield. Shadow Link began to walk away, towards where they were walking originally. Well, _someone's_ in a rush.

" _What do you mean_?" Oracle asked the shadow as he slowly got farther from the rest of them, leaving them with the silent, and immobile pink monster. "O-ok, I guess it obviously doesn't matter, as he kind of walked away... But, should we follow him? Or deal with th-" Ora questioned, but, he was ultimately cut-off by a semi-hysterical Link. Now, which one was it? T'was Spirit.

His eyes were wide, and he looked confused and spooked….and irritated with himself, for not noticing this thing earlier. Spirit had half unsheathed his sword at first, but now gripped it with an iron fist, pushing it back completely in its sheath. He still kept his hand on the hilt though.

"Before I criticize that Justin Bieber song, I have something else to address!" Spirit yelled, ripping his hand from the hilt of his sword, and brought it up to his face. ( **Author's Note: Just so you know, I'm referencing that line 2 paragraphs up. Tiny said the phrase 'What do you mean?'…..Yes, I have no life/taste in humor, and don't worry- I DO NOT like Justin Bieber at all.** )

"What's a Justin Bieber?" Paint questioned, speaking for the rest of them. "And why does it seem like a thing I would despise? And have a feeling Red would like it? …..And Rallen too?"

"I don't actually know who, or what that is. Why'd I say that? Whatever, I have something else to address still!" Spirit answered confused, before turning back to the metal 'monster'. Immediately, he put back on a face of shock and spooked again, and covered up his regular 'I'm-quite-confusing-,-yet-I-think-I'm-happy-about-that!' face. "Ok, back to what matters…" He coughed awkwardly, before yelling loudly, with urgency that was literally not there, 2 seconds ago. "Z-ZELDA?!" The Hero of Trains exclaimed at the large magenta/mauve/rose/whatever-color-you-feel-like-choosing hunk of metal that was supposed to be a ruthless monster. Supposed. But at the moment, it was only finally taking its suspicious and playful eyes off of the rest of them, and eyeing Spirit. It didn't look bloodthirsty, ruthless, or mean. Ok, maybe it looked a bit mischievous and looked to enjoy teasing people sometimes, but it still didn't look mean in any way.

"I-I thought you could only possess Phantoms! How'd you do it to a Darknut?!" Spirit asked, approaching the figure he was talking to. The rest of the boys- most of them, at least –gasped as he came closer, not realizing that it was friendly. "T-That _is_ you, r-right Princess?"

She turned to face him completely, and nodded her head yes. The royal spirit chuckled, and finally picked up and sheathed the sword she had dropped after taking over the Darknut. "Hahaha! Yup, it's me! And, I don't know _how_ I did it, I just knew I had to do _something_ when it was about to hit all of you. So I kind of flew at it, just like I did to that first Phantom in the Tower of Spirits, when it was about to get you, Link. …It _was_ a lot harder to take control compared to a Phantom though!"

"So, wait. _That's_ your Zelda?! I thought you were making up the fact that she was even here, or that you traveled with her!" Scrub confessed. "Oh, uh sorry p-princess, aaannnnd Spirit." The young Hero of Time bowed slightly towards the princess.

"Well, to be completely honest here, it _was_ a little hard to believe, since none of us could even see or hear her before, and were going only by Spirit's word." Vio agreed.

"Naw, it's all good, right Zel?" The Hero of Trains responded, and Princess Zelda narrowed one eye, but nodded as well. At least she was finally getting attention from someone other than Spirit. He was beginning to seriously get on her nerves, with always forgetting she was even there. "Eh, and I probably wouldn't have believed any of you, if you claimed something like this." He shrugged.

Ravio chuckled, and passed the boomerang Paint had given to him back to the latter. "Hmmm, that reminds me of a time when Princess Hilda once got lost in the basement halls of her castle. After a while, I went to go look for her, and help her to get back upstairs. I found her, and we went to search for a way to return to the main entryway. _She_ ended up having to help _me_ though _,_ since I, uhhh, don't do the best when it comes dark cramped spaces….or any situation having to do with someone else relying on me…...oh, and there were a lot of Moblins, ropes (Snake enemies), and dark-keese. I am severely not fond of all three of those monsters. Heh. Heh." The Lorulian laughed, relaying his memory.

Kailon shot up his attention towards Ravio, and Sheerow had a similar reaction. Paint had yet to know that Ravio was from Lorule, and who exactly he was yet. Oh…..well, crud…. It was still a semi-funny memory regardless.

"Uhh, Ravio?" Kailon timidly asked, pointing towards Paint, who was in fact staring at Ravio's hood. He looked confused, and in thought.

"Uhhh, Kailon, should I know why he knows the Princess of Lorule yet, or no? I'm assuming I do know eventually, right?" Paint asked his older-self. He then turned to face Ravio again. "Hmmm, Ravio, what're you hiding from me? Hey, you know, I've never seen you without your hood covering your face….That's rude…"

"Uhh, shoot. You're…..right though. I'll…er, hold on." Ravio sighed, slowly moving his hands to his hood and his scarf. Black strands of hair were completely visible by this point, and you could see the complete lower half of his face. "S-Should….I r-really?" He timidly turned to Spirit, Sky, and World, as they are the ones who he had shown back in Spirit's Hyrule. The Lorulian also looked to Kailon, as he already knew as well. He didn't _dare_ look to Midna though, she still absolutely hated him…..for _some_ reason.

"Should I be scared?" Paint asked, raising a finger up.

"Sure." Sky replied, shrugging.

"Thanks, that sure helps."

"Don't mention it."

"Ahhhem, anyway,…..Ravio?" Paint directed his attention back to the shuddering boy.

Ravio timidly put his hands back to his torn hood and his huge black and blue scarf, and pulled the hood straight off, while simply moving the scarf down around his neck.

Paint opened his mouth, and froze. "…O-oh.?.?. Wow. How'd I _not_ know?"

"Sorry, for not telling you earlier, buddy. I just…uhhh, well, thought it would be better if you didn't know I was your counterpart from Lorule. …T-That'd be why…I know H-Hilda….."

The other boys- who didn't know this before-hand –watched, but didn't say anything. Back a couple days when the Heroes had all shared their adventures thus far, Ravio had only said that he was a cowardice traveling merchant. Nothing about Lorule, nothing about being Paint's counterpart. Actually he only said- other than being a merchant –that he had nothing _to_ say. Paint had added in that everyone should watch their wallets, as Ravio liked rupees way more than he should. And Kailon told them all to secure all of their weapons and items, as Ravio also really liked those as well.

"Your name is actually Ravio though, right? I don't think I can handle if your name was, like 'Dark Link' or something." Tiny questioned.

Before Ravio could respond, World, Time, Scrub, and Spirit all shot up their heads further. "No-No-No-No-No-No-No- _No_. Believe us, he is _not_ 'Dark Link'. Nor Shadow Link, since he kind of left. Dark tried to murder me, and probably them too." Time replied rather quickly.

"Errr, what they said….I guess. My name, is in fact, Ravio." The Lorulian confirmed, a small smile tugging at his lips. Ravio winked, closing one of his bright emerald colored eyes. **(1)**

"See guys, everything's all good! Though, we should probably do what the Goddesses want us too. I guess I'll just hang around like this, maybe I can even help a little?" Zelda exclaimed, clapping her armored hands together.

Oh, yes, the task at hand. Yeah, all of their Hyrules/eras were all _still_ on a path of ruin. "Now , I believe we should f-follow S-Shadow, I want to know what he's doing n-now, and why he h-helped _us_ ….yeah, us." Vio stuttered. That was weird, Vio almost never stuttered….. "Er, let's g-get going then shall we….?"

The other Links, Ravio, Midna, and Zelda turned and looked quizzically at the Violette garbed, usually apathetic and serious hero.

* * *

"Joey, did you eat my sandwich?" **(2)**

Dark Link, Vaati, Ghirahim, and everyone else for that matter, turned their heads in confusion. "What the hell are you saying? We were playing poker, when does a question like that show itself, Yuga?" Veran yelled.

From the back corner cell, came a distorted, shrill response. "Majora _is_ your sandwich." The mask promptly tried to fit through his cell bars, looking to try to get to Yuga –the one who had asked the sandwich question. Majora, of course, could not fit through, and I think if he _did_ he might just try to shove himself- probably an attack of fire actually –down Yuga-Ganon's throat.

Twilight Gannondorf suddenly threw down his poker cards- which all happened to either be backwards, or upside down –down onto the table that had phased itself through all of their cell doors. "WHY MUST WE CONSTANTLY MAKE REFERENCES?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THESE THINGS ARE!"

"Neither do I. I just felt like saying that…hmm, maybe I'll say the same thing next time I meet the wriggling worm." Yuga answered back.

"YAAAASSSS….ahhem. I agree." Original Ganon exclaimed, his blue fur getting caught on his staff that he was keeping underneath the poker table. "I feel li-" He got interrupted.

"Shut up, no one wants to know what you think." Dark Link snapped. "I don't care if you technically created me, shut up." Dark continued, though Vaati smacked him across the head, since apparently- in the Wind Mage's words –even though they are all evil, they shouldn't be way too overly, too much, obsessively, over-the-top rude to each other. Honestly, they were all stuck in close quarters, and it didn't look like any of them were getting out any sooner. Also, it kind of, half, seemed like they all had to be allies to each other. Only two others agreed to what Vaati claimed. That being Zant, and –strangely enough- Onox.

"-As I was going to say, I _feel_ like were just here for filler random stuff." Original Ganon continued. "Haven't you all realized we only show up to make bad references and be stupid for the enjoyment of others? And the only times we really show up is when the magic force, the incredible thing going by Author, doesn't know what else to write, and quite frankly gets bored with the other things it is doing. Seriously, why else would be referencing things we don't even know? And Yuga? I actually ate your sandwich ten minutes ago, Majora was just trying to kill you from the inside out. By the way, it was delicious."

"I had a sandwich?" Zant asked.

Face-palms were made.

"NO, YOU IMBECILE- and SHUT UP VAATI, I DON'T CARE IF THAT _WASN'T_ A ' _NICE'_ THING TO SAY." Malladus roared. "IT WAS YUGA THAT HAD THE FRICKEN SANDWICH." (By the way, I should clear this up. No, he is not in Zelda's body, nor is he that giant monstrosity like at the end of ST. Just pretend he's just in the body of Chancellor Cole. You know, without the giant monstrosity thing)

"Anyway, ignoring them." Ghirahim prompted. "Original Ganon has a point. But this time I think it was a combination of the magic force- I'm better than it by the way –being bored, _and_ something else. I believe it was something called a 'viewer' –whatever that means – apparently it made a notion to the magic hand thing, that it wanted us to steal the spotlight of the pathetic others. Might I say, we- actually _I_ \- am doing an exceptional job at it." The flamboyant sword spirit explained, even though he didn't know what he had even said. Most of the time, none of them know what's going on with them….maybe the 'pitiful' goddesses were doing something.

GASP. MAYBE THE GODDESSES ARE TELLING THE MAGIC HAND THING TO MAKE US DO SOMETHING.

GASP AGAIN. _MAYBE_ THE GODDESSES ARE WORKING WITH THE 'VIEWER' FORCE, AND THEY CONVINCED THE MAGIC AUTHOR-THING TO JOIN THEM.

"Anyway, who wants some BEK-FAST?" Bellum shouted- yes, that much was actually audible. Though, the octopus-squid- _thing_ continued with inaudible spluttering.

"Shut up."

"….Alright."

* * *

" **I swear, if we ever turn up with the same mental-instability as the villains, I'm blaming Courage."** Din sighed. **"Wait, you don't think that it's the same with us, right? I mean, you don't think us being here just because the Author-magic-force was bored, and didn't have anything else to make the 'chapter' long enough, do you?"**

" _ **Aw, no hun. And honestly, we have more of a purpose..."**_ Farore comforted her sister, by walking over and placing a tentative hand on the goddess of power's back. _**"Nayru?"**_

" **Actually, I think she's still too tense to actually do anything."** Din observed. Nayru was leaning over the pool that let them view all of Power, Courage, and Wisdom's forms. **"And, I don't blame her."**

" _ **Anyways, I think Courage is finally at the Temple of Time. Hey, do you think we should compensate for Phantom Hourglass, by sending Ciela to tell them what to do when the get into the actual temple?"**_

Nayru surprised the rest of them by speaking. She had turned away from the pool for a moment, to look at each of her sisters. Nayru looked pretty distraught. " _No. If we were to take Ciela the fairy, and goddess of time and courage, that would leave the Link there with nobody, since he could not leave the Ocean King's territory. Honestly, I'm not sure how Bellum got out, or how we would even take Ciela out. Well, getting to my point, I think we should just let them figure it out by themselves….surely they are smart enough to do that without a companion to tell them what to do."_ Nayru explained. " _And If that's not the case, they still have the Princess of New Hyrule. She'll know what they should do."_

* * *

 **(1): NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO. NO. I DO NOT, ABSOLUTELY** _ **DO NOT,**_ **SHIP RAVIO WITH THE LBW LINK. NO. I actually, of course, ship Princess Hilda with Ravio. I mean, of course.**

 **(2): Yes. I am referencing the popular ASDF movies. Ok, they were popular, like what, 2 years ago?**

* * *

 **Thanks to DarkSindy, TheHeroOfLorule,** **ReaderOwl2816** **, and Winter Anime Fan for following!  
** _ **And**_ **Thanks to TheHeroOfLorule, and Winter Anime Fan for favoriting!**

* * *

 **REVEIW RESPONSES.**

 _ **Rockster:**_ **Thank you so much for helping me with mistakes, I don't really proof-read. I kind of just re-read through it after I post it, and any mistakes I notice after reading through it fully, I fix. And for the ones I don't notice, you're a big help! Oooo, I wanna know what you think of Shadow. And for the last chapter with the Mirror shield from Wind Waker…..I'm not sure how an arrow impaled a metal shield, but I would have had to change a lot to make that work. So, uhh….I guess screw physics?**

 **TheHeroOfLorule** **: Thanks so much for following and favoriting! I really like your Profile pic, and your pen name :P (I also happen to be a big fan of Ravio, as he is my 3** **rd** **favorite LoZ character.)**

 **gohan721** **: It would be REALLY cool to implement in the Hero's Shade! I** _ **would**_ **do it, but there are already two Heroes of Time, and the Hero's Shade is the dead spirit of the Hero of Time from the child timeline. Another reason for me not adding him in, is there is already too many characters and confusion. Ok, actually I'm fine with adding more characters, but I forget some of them all the time, and then have to change the story a little showing where that character was when I had forgotten to add them in. I literally have a list taped to my laptop of all the characters in the story now, and the ones that are coming later on, so I don't forget any of them. Course I might have forgotten to write some of them down on the list… ANYWAY, I'm sorry I will not be adding in the Hero's Shade** _ **YET**_ **. (Emphasize YET)**

* * *

 **Guys, It really does make my day to see reviews! See y'all later!**

 **-Bagel**


	26. Chapter 25

"…L-Let us…. _never_ speak of…. _that_ again. P-Period. …..Everyone g-got that….?" Dusk splutter-sighed. The last 27 minutes, or so, were….well, a little _uncomfortable_ for everyone, but _especially_ Dusk. And Midna couldn't get enough of his uncomfortableness. Neither could Shadow, for that matter, though at least he was focusing most of the laughter at Green, Blue, and Red. Midna thought it was cute….even if it really wasn't. It was _not_ a fun thing that had happened, at least in all of the boys' opinions. "…..Ugh….l-let's…just get going, oh, and I….h-hope that, that will n-never have to be used in…. _that_ way a-again. _Yeeeeesh_." The Hero of Twilight shuddered.

"…Err, agreed, dude… _agreed_." Sky answered slowly, wiping the sweat off his brow. Not only was the thing they all just did uncomfortable, it was actually kind of difficult. It was made even _more_ difficult by the sheer awkwardness of the concept. Scrub had already done a similar thing with Dusk at an earlier moment in time…..course this time there were _more_ people….and Shadow…..and...*sigh*.

Time, wide-eyed, agreed with caution not to touch too deeply on what had occurred. It wasn't too bad, but it was something _all_ of them wanted to forget, and soon, since it was just _really_ awkward. Again, _especially_ Dusk. "…Uhh, here's to hoping we won't need to do….. _that_ ever again. ….Well, now seems like the _perfect_ time to keep going, so uhh…yeah." Not only did he actually want to get going, and leave Dusk's Hyrule –seriously, he was sick of this place, and not to mention the fact that if they were going to the supposed _Temple of Time_ , then he might figure out a way for them to go to _his_ Hyrule, that way _everyone_ would be happy- he _also_ wanted to get Midna and Shadow back on the task, and to stop teasing the heroes. Ok, the Adult Hero of Time knew that Shadow Link wouldn't listen to a _thing_ anyone else said to him, but it was worth a try. Honestly, Time still wasn't exactly sure why Shadow was even still with them at all, since all of the questions fired at him earlier were dismissed, you know, once they finally met up with him. …With the strange interactions that Shadow and Vio had, maybe the reflection would actually listen to what he has to do, if it's said by Vio? That _may_ be, but Time did _not_ want to get involved in that, _whatsoever_. He _still_ wasn't the best at talking with other people…, and knowing himself, Time would probably end up screwing up _something,_ if not _everything_ in that group of the Four Sword Heroes, and their shadow. And he would rather _not_ be held responsible for that.

The _good_ news was, they were practically _at_ the Temple of Time -FINALLY-, like the Goddesses told them to! _Well_ the Princess Zelda of this time period _physically_ told them, but it was still the Goddesses' order, so that counts. And you can't say no to a goddess. Well…..you _technically_ can _physically_ say 'no' to one I guess, but –this is just me giving you life advice here- you should probably just keep your mouth shut, and do as they wish. Anyways, the Goddesses know what's best, right? ….Here's to hoping… _again_. I'm getting a little doubtful by this point, actually.

They coughed awkwardly, and slowly began to walk forward and into a large tunnel made out of the trunk of a large fallen tree. For some reason, there was a large -and I mean large- chasm in the middle of the thick Faron Woods near the Forest Temple- apparently, as that is what Dusk claimed, and the only thing to go off of- , and they had just _crossed_ it. After a bunch of very small platforms/literal branches, two wooden bridges that moved the opposite direction like every 15 seconds due to the wind, and two swinging tree-hammer-things all the while balancing on a tightrope, they had finally made it to the dark and spacious wooded area that felt mysterious, and creepy.

"WAIT," Myth suddenly stopped them all with a raised hand, as they were entering the large log, and into a maze-looking area. "Do you think we're forgetting to do something? I think we're forgetting to do something. Maybe we forgot to do something." The Hero of Legend asked, causing the rest to ponder it themselves, even if they were so close to the Temple of Time. Perhaps saving all of their eras of time could just wait until everything was situated with themselves. No, who am I kidding, things will _never_ be _close_ to being situated when it came to this group of…'odd' people…. But they still had to _attempt_ to save everything, even if sometimes they _were_ a little dysfunctional.

"Well, _perhaps_ …..but maybe not." Oracle pondered, whilst staring at a strange rock in the distance, near the chasm they had just crossed. It looked like a round tombstone with a hole in the middle, and it had the depiction of the whole triforce on it. He didn't say anything, as it seemed to have already served its purpose in Dusk's adventure, or perhaps one of the other Links, or another hero. It looked to have once glowed slightly, but now it was as dull as….well stone. Anywho, back to what Myth was saying…..were they really forgetting something worth noting?

"Crap, why'd you have to go and say _that_?!" Green complained, dragging his head down.

"Now, we're gonna sit here…and think back on _if_ we _actually_ _did_ forgot something, _instead_ of _moving ahead_." Kailon continued.

"I'm sure we didn't forget anything important. Well, maybe we forgot our dignity over on the other side of the gorge…but nothing serious." Ravio commented.

Midna was _still_ laughing. "Back to Myth's question in a minute," Sylin snapped quietly, turning to face Midna, who was leaning one elbow on Dusk's shoulder, while wiping away laughter-tears from her eye with her other hand. "Midna, why in the world are you _still_ laughing at us? I think Dusk is already broken _enough_ from that whole experience."

"Not to get started on how the rest of us feel, too." Spirit added with a raised finger, and a serious expression.

"Oh…BAAHAHAHA….about… _that_. NYEH HEH HEH….instead of doing what you all did…HAHAHAHA….we could have just _warped_! HAHAHAHA!" Midna laughed hysterically, while simultaneously making every single Link that actually cared –which happened to be everyone- turn their heads in a maniacal-angry way, towards the Twili. "But, I know how much Tiny _loooooves_ walking, and I wanted….NYEH HEH HEH… to see what you would all do to cross the _fricking_ gorge! And look, you did it, and managed to help make it more hilarious too! Good on you, boys!"

I'd rather not comment on what exactly happened next.

Only after a couple of moments filled with rage breathing…..after the…..err 'flip out' session was over, did Midna deem it safe enough to leave the 'safety' of the shadows that came off of the trees. Shadow just kind of stood there leaning against a large tree in the shade, while watching the 'show'. Ravio was the only one to not freak the crud out, since he was still deathly afraid of saying/doing anything that would upset the Twili by any means. Sure he was pretty upset, and the whole….situation before was uncomfortable, but he'd seen Yuga do way worse than what Midna did, and the Lorulian wasn't really in the mood to enter that….death-trap at the moment. Red didn't get angry though, he kind of just stared at his companions with fright at what they might just do.

"I don't even want to relive _how_ _I_ got across, but just be thankful I am a princess with standards… _sometimes_ , or else you….you… …..Ok, I have to walk away now, or I'd probably smack her like I do to Link whenever he irritates me in the Tower of Spirits." Darknut-Zelda exclaimed, slamming one of her armor-covered hands to her mask, as if trying to shush herself. She briskly turned around, and walked over one of the trees next to Shadow Link, and promptly began to create a large gash in the trunk with the longsword that came with the body. At least she wasn't doing it to Midna.

Paint blinked at Zelda to semi-acknowledge her skills on being able to walk away before exploding, but looked back at the Twili with a very red face. "M-Midna, _why_ did you not _even_ _mentionANY bit_ of that when we WERE TRYING TO COME UP WITH IDEAS!?" Ironically, this was actually pretty gosh darn calm compared to approximately three minutes ago. "Dusk _only_ agreed to your suggestion it, since the golden cucco wasn't an option, _and_ we couldn't think of any _other_ way!"

"The golden cucco would've glided all of us across no problem…but I got aggravated and chucked it down the gorge…..as I explained earlier." Dusk continued. "And now I'm aggravated with myself, because I completely forgot about the warp thing! We wouldn't have had to walk the whole distance from Castle Town!"

World sighed, griping his forehead in his hands. "Not to mention how we'd even bring the cucco back from the other side to hand it to the others…. And Dusk, now the _rest_ of us are aggravated as well. It doesn't matter though, because either way, I guess we got acro-"

"WAIT. Didn't I say wait earlier?" The Hero of Legend stepped in-between the argument that was raising in temperature every second….though it was not as bonfire-ish as a couple of minutes ago. "OK, I figured out what we forgot, _and_ I have an idea." Myth continued from where he cut off World's sentence, totally disregarding Midna for the moment. "Oh, and it's not that serious."

"Uhh…should we be scared?" Red questioned, looking slightly nervous, just as everyone else felt. When Myth has an idea…..I think you should either walk away and avoid him, or just get frightened in general.

"Err….yes?" Myth responded quickly. "Ok, well, FLASHBACK TIME! We'll show the uninformed what happened…..and it gives us the perfect opportunity to explode in anger without having to be cautious of what we say! Perfect if I do say so myself. You know….the uninformed….The ones that don't know why we're all uncomfortable. We forgot to let them in on what happened! And that just _won't_ do."

"I don't think I understand…." The Red garbed Link sighed, looking at his boots sadly. Maybe he shouldn't have asked…

 **(Yes, flashback time. Back approximately 35 minutes earlier…the 'traumatizing experience. And in the mean-time the Links get over** _ **this**_ **and** _ **finally**_ **get to the actual Temple of Time. Now you get to see what happened, even though it probably wasn't hard to figure out.)**

"And _that's_ why I decided to stop doing _that_ , and to never, _ever_ put fish bait in my hat and wave it at Tetra again." Wind finished his… _unique_ story. "I also decided to stop poking King of Red Lions in the face with the Wind Waker suddenly because…..have I ever told you how big his mouth and teeth are?"

"My, you have some… _interesting_ company, Wind…. Remind me to never meet Tetra. Like ever, please." Scrub shuddered. "I mean, _why_ would someone even _do_ that to another person? It's inhumane! I mean, _really_ , that's some kind of messed up…..you should stay away from her, dude."

"Yeah…...mayhaps. But that probably won't actually happen, since she kind of has an alter ego….that I can't just _ignore_ …..plus, she's kind of growing on me, you know….." The Hero of Winds responded slowly. "Anyways, I'm just afraid that my little sister Aryll is going to turn out like Tetra, since they spent some time together after I finally saved her from a 'demonic-walking-meal-for-43' bird."

"'Demonic-walking-meal-for-43'? So it's basically a giant cucco that could feed like two villages?" Myth commented. Most of the Links that were actually paying attention turned to look at the Hero of Legend with a strange face. " _What_?! It's not hard to figure out what he was talking about. It's easy, here I'll show you. First I looked at the 'demonic' part, and figured it must be a cucco. The 'meal-for-43' part wasn't hard either, I mean, it obviously means it's a giant one, which if cooked with butter, and then sautéed with cream sauce, would be delicious for approximately 43 people. Which would be around two small villages worth, right?"

"That's what I thought too, but now I think instead of it being sautéed with cream sauce, it should be pan-seared with it…..I think that would taste better." Ora agreed with Myth, with a finger raised.

"It's funny because the Helmaroc King in which I was speaking of, is basically just that." Wind chuckled. "Well, other than the cream sauce…"

"Alright then, anyone _else_ have any stories? I'm afraid that mine would take way too long to cover, and is would be too confusing to follow completely." Time asked, mentally crossing himself off of the 'funny' stories list…..again, his would be too confusing. ' _Oh_ _time travel, how I semi-hate thou. Well, I mostly hate thou. For real, I hate your confusing-ness…but you're still pretty cool. No, wait, no its not. I want to be able to fit in my bed, but_ no _, I had to go and time travel, and now I can't do the things I did before. Seriously, I just want to sleep...preferably in my own bed. OH WAIT, THAT'S_ RIGHT _, I CAN'T FIT IN IT.'_ Goddesses, that escalated, and got off topic, rather quickly.

Tiny nodded with a thoughtful look. "Hmm, I got plenty actually….Perhaps I should start with that one time a strange Town Picori thought I was some kind of Godzilla-Picori monster. I ended up in a tied bag, and held hostage inside of a book at the library. Ahhh…that was fun." The Hero of the Minish said it as if it were a _fond_ memory.

"That….. Wait, pardon? Elaborate please." The Hero of Worlds pleaded. That sounded like an interesting experience _indeed_.

"It's just as I said basically. I mean I could go into detail, but really, a Picori mugged me when he saw me shrink down, an- Oh hey look, there's Shadow!" Tiny broke off as he noticed an impatient dark figure loitering around in the middle of nowhere. So Shadow didn't end up ditching them _after_ all…

"And you're happy, _because_?" Blue snapped. He was actually bummed he didn't get to hear the whole story of when Tiny got mugged by a tiny mouse person and got held hostage inside of a library book. "In case you haven't realized he's kind of a 'bad guy'. Did I ever tell you he _was_ working for a demon? An ugly eyeball demon."

Vio snapped his head forward, and stared at Blue. It was obvious that the Violet hero was not mad at his blue counterpart necessarily, but at something internally. "Just give him a chance. ….Err…I _mean_ , you c-can't possibly know what he's thinking." Vio barked uncharacteristically. Hmm…there was the weird stuttering again. Was Vio trying –and failing a little bit- to hide an emotion? Could that be the unreadable expression he had earlier, when they realized it was Shadow that had saved them? Wait…..Vio couldn't possibly think of Shadow Link as a…. _f-friend_ …right? There's no way he _would_ , surely.

"…Er, how about we have Shadow be the one to talk here. That may be better than…..this fricking mess. Explain yourself Shadow Link. Why did you help us? Why are you even here? Can we trust you? What are you and Vaati planning?" Green asked quickly for the rest of them.

"Woah, hold back the spammage a little bit. And don't ya think you're being, huh, I don't know, a little… _downgrading_? I've told y'all this before, you shouldn't look down to shadows." Shadow Link responded, giving Green and the others a sly look. Ok, yes he was helping them, and was at least _attempting_ to do the…..err 'right thing', but he seriously was finding it hard to not be excessively rude to the heroes. Well, Shadow sure as hell wasn't going to tell them that he actually kind of slightly _wanted_ to 'help' them. Plus, he also didn't want to tell them that he technically _had_ to help them, since there was something that _he_ needed to get in order to 'help' them potentially save all of their Hyrules. They had to figure that out on their own, Shadow was _not_ going to walk them through it. Surely they weren't _that_ stupid. "Look, I also already told y'all that I helped you out because I….uhhh _felt_ like it. As for the rest, it's up to y'all to figure it out on your own, you doofs. Oh, and about Vaati…..I'm not even sure where the idiot went, and even if I did, I hate him. Well, regardless, does it look like we are in 'our' Hyrule to you? I don't see any Tower of Winds here, do you see any? No." The look on Green and Blue's faces made him chuckle, which in turn made the two boys' faces even more ridiculous.

Vio was looking at the ground, lost in thought. World nudged his arm…which looked a little strange considering how short the Hero of Worlds was for a 16-year-old, and how relatively tall Vio was for a 13-year-old. "Hey, what's wrong Vio? You're usually not like this…is it possibly because of Shadow Link's appearance?" World whispered.

Vio looked up quickly and frowned. "I-I'm just tired, is all. You need not fret about me."

"That's not true, and we both know it."

"Err…alright, yes, it _concerns_ Shadow. I'm not going to delve into the details here, but whatever it is you all think about him, or what Blue is forcing into your brains, it is not entirely valid. Shadow Link is just really… _misunderstood_." Vio cracked a small smile, which quickly morphed back into a frown. "Now you should just leave me to be solitary, alright? I think that would be a valued idea, as to not attract more attention than what was aforementioned." Vio sounded more like his apathetic usual self now. The violet hero continued to stare blankly ahead, as World turned to look, and maybe join, the conversation that Shadow Link and the rest of them were having. The violet hero wanted to be alone, so alone he would be….well, as alone as you could get when surrounded by like 21 other people, which, try-as-you-might, you're not getting away from _them_ anytime soon.

Midna phased out of Sylin's shadow, her whole form dark and transparent except for her one uncovered fire-orange eye. She got all up and personal in the reflection's face, and he was quick to show that he did _not_ like that. Shadow Link stepped backwards, but kept his red-blue irises locked onto Midna's singular one. "Look here dude, I was tolerant of you before since the whole 'wall' thing. But now, I've got to let you in on somethings. First, there's only one 'shadow being' around here, and that's _me_. You are not welcome to take up that position….. Also, please make sure to be good, and don't irritate me…..I can also only dislike a couple of people in the immediate area at a time, and Bunny has already filled up the book, so watch it, please." This caused Ravio to snort and jerk forward, which he quickly covered up since Midna gave him the 'look'.

Shadow smirked. "Sure thing, _dahling_."

"Don't you dare. I will kill you." Midna seethed through clenched fangs, her eye as narrowed as physically possible. Then, she suddenly smiled, and opened her eye wider. "…You know what? I think I like your attitude!"

"Uh…..ok…" The dark reflection blinked. "…Er, before you say anything about how much y'all think I shouldn't be here, I kind of had no choice in the matter." Shadow declared, looking away from Midna, who was making him feel a little uncomfortable with how close she was. "Same as you guys, if I'm correct? So watch what y'all say about me behind my back…..I can hear everything. _Everything_." He added, with a slightly unsettling smile.

Ora warily spoke up after a slight pause in the conversation. He wasn't so sure he wanted to get into it in the first place, but…..meh. "Uhh…..wellll. Why did you wait for us, instead of running away? You had choice in _that_."

"And why are you even helping us though? I thought you hated us…..or at least them four…" Spirit questioned, pointing at the Four Sword Heroes. He was currently situated up on top of Darknut-Zelda's shield, which was raised in the air. Spirit claimed he didn't want to waste his energy, but he really just didn't want to walk anymore….they had already been straight up walking for the past day or two. Dusk's Hyrule was just too damn big for its own good. Also, Zelda didn't mind, so that worked out well enough for the Hero of Trains. Tiny had asked to join Spirit up there since he really didn't like walking great distances…for some reason…. But, he was ultimately refused. Well, at least Sky agreed with Tiny that 'bird travel was the best travel', while everyone else smacked him whenever the Hero of the Minish said it. So, Tiny had at least _one_ thing going for him at the moment.

"Who cares why he's helping! He's helping! I don't see why we have to question it. Questioning good things just seems….. _not good_ to me." Rallen declared, growing a little irritated. All he really wanted to do at the moment was be at the top of the totem while slashing away with his sword, and check to see if back in Hytopia the portal leading to the building called 'Den of Trials' was done being renovated yet. He was eager to go there and attack absolutely _everything_ in sight. ' _GASP…..what if all ….18….no 20…..19? …I don't care how many of us there are…all made a giant totem with me at the top! I'll make Sylin on the bottom! It'll be fricking awesome!'_ Rallen was lost in his….. _riveting_ thoughts, already losing what he had spoken out loud, and the whole conversation going on, to his inner mind. …..Maybe _this_ is why he almost never payed attention….

"See, …..err, _he_ gets it!" Shadow said in an encouraging voice. He literally only knew Green, Red, Blue, and Vio's names, so 'he' would have to work. He also didn't really feel like bothering to learn them….it would come to him eventually. "Oh, y'all will figure out why I'm still here…..if you're smart enough that is. Oh, and for one thing, there happens to be a giant chasm directly behind me, if y'all bothered to notice. I know where you guys….and me, by some degree, have to be…..but I'm not crossing this. Without seeing other people attempt miserably first, that is! I got my standards."

"…..Well…..that's just- HOLY GODDESSES THAT IS _HUGE_. You weren't kidding…." Scrub exclaimed leaning forward to look over the edge of the big fallen tree they were standing on. Sure enough, Shadow was not joking. "How'd we seriously not notice…? Are we all that unobservant?"

"Yes. Ok….ummmm. Getting across is…how exactly is that going to happen? _I_ can't cross that. _You_ can't cross that. Alright, I've come to the conclusion that _we_ can't cross that." Myth reported rather helpfully.

"I umm….may have thrown the only way of getting across as a person down this very cliff. The golden cucco that brought me across the second time…..was irritating me. Everything about that thing just seethed stuck-up-ness. So as Midna put it 'I had a fit, and overacted'."

Time laughed at the same time that Wind snorted. Meanwhile that was happening, Midna suggested something that caused all of the laughter to subside immediately.

"Dusk, you remember how you got across the first time, right? Just do that….the others can ride you. Dusk come here, I'm going to turn you into a wolf, and…..lets have Wind and Spirit go first? I'll pull you across, come back here, and repeat."

"You want…. _what_ to happen?! That's a little weird…" Sky stated, glancing to Dusk who was staring wide eyed as Midna plopped his Cursed Stone onto his forehead. Even as a wolf, he was still wide-eyed, and you could just tell he was blushing internally. Blushing is an understatement, the correct term would be, he looked flushed, and his face appeared to be very hot. I think you might burn your hand if you stroked his face fur. Which you shouldn't do, cuz that wouldn't be awkward at _all_.

Spirit was put onto the ground by Zelda who had lowered the ginormous shield, and he and Wind slowly inched closer to the wolf and imp. Wind gave a small pitying smile to Dusk, as he was close enough to climb on, but he paused before doing so. Spirit stopped next the Hero of Winds and coughed awkwardly.

"Well, are you going to get on, or do I have to put you two on him?" Midna pondered. After not even three seconds had gone by, Midna took her giant hand made out of her hair, and snatched Wind and Spirit up. After placing the two silent, but unhappy boys down on the lupine, she flew over part of the huge gorge, and waited for Dusk to jump. "Oh, you two might possibly want to hold on for your lives! And the rest of you line up so we can go faster!" She called over.

Dusk shook his head, and got adjusted to the weight on his back. Jeez, for two pretty small 12-year-olds, they sure weighed quite a bit combined. But that may also just be all of the gear they had equipped with them. The wolf suddenly bowled itself off of the cliff, aiming for the imp that was situated way farther than what should be reachable…and he made it? That shouldn't have worked….yet it _did_. It worked the whole way across.

After about two minutes of awkwardly waiting in their newly formed line, Dusk and Midna returned to pick up some more uncomfortable teenagers. Vio and Green were next, then Myth, World and a minish sized Tiny –with Ezlo as well, of course- went. After that, Blue and Red were sent, then Ora and Scrub. Kailon and Rallen took the next trip, while Sylin went with Ravio after. Time had to go alone next since he was too big to go with anyone else and still be able to fit on Dusk, and after that Sky went alone as well. Paint only went alone since the only partner left was Shadow, but he did something else to get across, so Paint was alone for his trip. Shadow, during _one_ of the trips, replaced Dusk's shadow so he could get over the chasm as well –and let me just tell you, it looked absolutely absurd, border-line terrifying, for a wolf to have a shadow that looked like a person.

Anndddd…..Darknut-Zelda. Well…..that was an interesting experience indeed. Somehow, Midna picked up Zelda and brought her to each and every point they had stopped when they were carrying the Links across, and in intervals she would bring Dusk over. Princess Zelda, in her Darknut form, was extremely heavy, because of all the armor –and as for underneath the armor, I honestly think it was even more armor. When it came to the tightrope part, Dusk went across normally first, and then Zelda ripped the rope you were supposed to balance on, out of the ground, and somehow swung across like it was a vine in a jungle. The rest was the first part repeated, except this time, the twilight duo looked at Darknut-Zelda with a newfound respect.

( **End of the semi-Flashback)**

Midna was now slightly afraid of what the Links were capable, now that she was on the other end of the insults and snaps. Ok, only _slightly_. She still thought how they were reacting was cute. And….it _still_ actually wasn't.

After Myth had declared 'FLASHBACK TIME', they had gotten the situation out of their systems, without having to be cautious of what they said. They had actually managed to get through the confusing wooded area, and reach the ruins of the Temple of Time fairly quickly, and had efficiently shared their feelings.

"Dusk, are you sure this is the same Temple of Time as in my Hyrule? I mean it looks so similar….but how far in the past is my time from here? I remember you saying something about hearing about me in stories…." Time pondered. He wanted it to be his own for some reason, but he didn't want it to at the same time. This place looked way too old, and the Adult Hero of Time didn't "Do you think that my time is the first one?"

"Maybe. But I have a Temple of Time too….. _but_ I honestly have no clue if I'm from the past or future from this point in time. All I do know is that I don't really think this is the same as mine, since that one is surrounded by a desert. This isn't a desert…I don't think." Sky responded, in a thoughtful tone.

"We're right here, so just stop talking, and go." Blue suggested, which was loudly followed with snorts from Shadow, Ezlo, and Zelda. That sounded like a _good_ plan, and the Links usually never stop talking…..

The 19 'Links', Ravio, Ezlo, and Midna- who was in Paint's shadow –all approached the ruins from the side, all looking around in awe. It was amazing how some of this was still standing with the way it was eroded and worn down. There really wasn't much to see though, as it was mostly destroyed by the harsh bites of the flow of time. There was what appeared to once be a staircase near the middle of the back of the 'structure' but it was mostly destroyed, and had giant rocks crashing through it, and blocking any way of entry on to the old steps. At the far back –what the staircase used to lead to- was a large door leading to seemingly nowhere. Back at where they were mostly standing in the middle, was a depiction of the Triforce, which didn't actually look old at all….it still looked shiny and powerful, even if it was put there hundreds of years prior. The depiction of the Triforce was facing a large mostly-intact archway, which led to a small clearing surrounded by the ruins of the once strong standing building. Right in the middle of the clearing there was a sword pedestal- the Master Sword pedestal by the look of it -…..but something strange was resting in front of it.

Resting in front of the sword pedestal, was a large rock with a giant closed eye, and a large open mouth. At the top it had three spikes, making it resembling the old Sheikah tribe's symbol…

"That's new, cuz that wasn't there the first time. It doesn't exactly look like a howling stone either…." Dusk observed.

"I think it's a Sheikah Stone." Scrub added. "Possibly."

"It looks like a Gossip Stone to me." Sky contributed. "Hold on, I have an idea on how to get the eye to open. This thing looks important." They had poked it, like they do whenever they encounter something new, but nothing happened. It was still like just a plain old rock. But it certainly looked and felt powerful, and important as Sky had observed.

"But….it's a rock…..how would it's 'eye' open?" Ravio asked, a little dumbfounded. In Lorule there was little magic left since the destruction of their Triforce….so things like this didn't really exist there anymore. It was a shame really.

"Based on my experiences with…everything really, I would really just let things do what they want, without straining your brain for the answer. Of course my life isn't exactly normal, but neither do the worlds we live in either if you think about it." Ora responded to Ravio, but also directed it at the whole group. Not that he really had to say anything about it….they all _knew_ that had strange lives in… _interesting_ lands…..with…. _unique_ people…

Sky dug into the small stitched up pouch he had hanging on the back of his belt, and pulled out a small…..girly instrument. Ok, well, I'm not exactly saying that an ocarina is very manly either, but Sky pulled out a lyre. A _lyre_. So yup, the instrument the Hero of the Skys used was a mini-harp…..

He approached the rock, getting very close to it, and began strumming. Well, I may have said the word 'strumming', but I think the more appropriate term would be aggressively swishing his hand back and forth through the strings of the lyre. _Or,_ it would be _best_ if I said that it was the equivalent of Tiny 'playing' his Ocarina of Winds in the way he loved to do it, but this time it was on the thing Sky called the Goddess Harp. **(A/N: I don't really like the fact that it's called a** _ **harp**_ **though, harps are HUGE. A** _ **lyre**_ **would be a more appropriate title for it, as those are what 'mini-harps' are actually called. Come on, 'Goddess Lyre' sounds cool too, right?)**

After a couple of moments filled with _lovely_ , and _masterfully_ played string noises –Sky claimed he was usually better when his companion, Fi, was helping him. He still didn't understand why she wasn't coming out of her sword form yet, but he had to believe it was a good reason. Fi wouldn't do it on purpose….she wanted to help. Ok, she was tasked with helping him, from the Goddess Hylia, but close enough. -, the rock began to shake uncontrollably. Every Link within a 3-foot radius of the thing, skootched away in the opposite direction to get away from the creepy, and apparently sentient rock.

The large mouth of the rock began to open wider, and the eye of the rock snapped open revealing a blood-red iris. The rock- either a Gossip stone, Sheikah stone, or a Howling Stone- achieved an overall omnipotent look to it. Inside the mouth that was ever-growing, was rainbow colored lights, which held a power over the boys. The mouth opened so wide, it swallowed up the heroes, companions, reflection, and counterpart, blinding them with a white light…..which Shadow severely did _not_ like…..it actually kind of burned his skin a little.


	27. Chapter 26

Every Link had a massive headache. They had woken up hours later, all complaining and arguing, and the usual…well per usual. The nonsense had gone on so long (taking up half the entire chapter) and therefore got so irritating that the magic hand had declared leaving the Links be Links to their hearts content, and come back to them once they had settled.

And since the uninformed have missed out on the succulent and juicy relations of each Link in the face of being piled all over their new landscape, having massive headaches, and arguing about who's Hyrule it was, Myth has decided to break away from the group momentarily and elaborate. Be thankful to the fabulous Hero of Legends, without such guidance, you'd surely all perish…probably.

"Listen up, you're so _totally_ uninformed, and because NO ONE ELSE SEEMS TO CARE ABOUT YOU, I guess _I_ have to do it." Myth grumbled, standing in front of the entire paused talking of all the Links. He pointed to the group, pulled out a piece of charcoal, and made a large 'X' in front of all of them. "Listen, you see them, including me? Yes, well ignore the shit out of them for the moment. Instead, I've brought my trusty cohost Dusk here to do all the explaining since I'm just exhausted from sitting through it! Couldn't you believe it?!" Umm sure, Myth, sure.

Suddenly a person got thrust into standing right beside the Hero of Legends. It was none other than the Hero of Twilight, Dusk…a severely confused and freaked out Dusk, but Dusk nonetheless. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

"Indifferent."

"That does _not_ help!" Dusk practically yelled. "Of _course_ it had to do something with my least favorite Link…."

"Aw thank you, now shut up and then stop shutting up and talk."

"….oh um…after complaining and dealing with people throwing Ezlo, Blue running into a large metallic and pretty sword person and realizing he may or may not think that such is actually quite cute, arguing about who's Hyrule it is, thinking about what that light and gossip stone thingy was, and all sharing a conversation about how when we were all unconscious or whatever we all had a vision of a bunch of floating lights."

"That sounds good to me, you can go." Myth waved his hand dismissively at Dusk. Dusk looked addled, but didn't say anything as he walked away. "See unin- hmmm I can't call you that anymore! *GASP* You aren't uninformed anymore…eh I'll just call you stalkers." Myth clapped and then promptly walked away…but not without yelling something about this whole thing not being Canon to the plotline over his shoulder. Ummm ok so er back to the present! Nayru that was weird…

* * *

"I'm still not sure I want to believe that the Time Crest _thing_ is actually real…..I'm more up to thinking the three Goddesses had something to do with it…..not that we even know where the frick _here_ is. And as previously mentioned, I will not claim this as my own because all of you think it's yours for some reason."

"Meh, you know what, it doesn't matter if that fricking 'Time Crest' _is_ real, or not. Who really cares? See, I _know_ Koholint Island is real, yet no one else seems to think so…..and it makes _no_ other difference in the long run. Therefore I choose to not believe in either, while believing in both at the same time. See? _Logic_." The Hero of Legends explained, using his confusing logic, that he knew was confusing, but at least the others were distracted with that note, that they didn't mention the fact that he had used the name of the quote on quote 'island that will not be named'.

"You confuse me….." Red sighed.

"Yes Red, we all know that" Spirit commented.

"Listen, if you didn't just hear, Sky just told us all to listen. He's more positive than any of us that this is his Hyrule." World interjected. "So I think it'd be preferred if you all listen and just let him say that this is his, agreed?"

Sky, before any more non-productive could be accomplished, stepped in front of all of them and whistled loudly. They all snapped to attention due to hearing the interesting sound, and all of their attention spans weren't exactly what you could call 'maximum capacity' type material. Shadow Link fell out of the tree and onto his head due to being severely frightened by the sudden loud whistle. The Shadow being hissed and spat a glob of his slightly acidic spit at the grass, and disappeared into a blob of 'liquid-ish' dark stuff that replaced the nearest Link's shadow….Rallen's. Ravio, who was also severely frightened, jumped up, and leaned backwards…before straightening up and looking like nothing had even happened. He need not worry however, for all of the other Links were either staring intensely, and might I add 'a bit creepily' at the Hero of the Skies, or at the temperamental being from the Dark Mirror.

"Uhh, Ok, so we _need_ to do something….obviously. My companion Fi, which you already met after Blue quote on quote screeched like an embarrassed maniac…and must I say you have a point Wind, Blue did sound like that." Sky giggled and Wind looked pretty pleased with himself…while Blue yeah not so happy looking. "Oh, right, anyway. So my Companion Fi, informed me while no one was paying attention, that only reason why she was never there before was because she said the era(s) we were in was way too far in the future, and she was sealed in the Master Sword. Which reminds me, if you have a Master Sword, Fi might actually be in there, but just sealed due to time….and other things maybe." He paused again. "Just humor me here...but I think we have to um go into-" Fi decided that it would be a great moment to make a flash of light from the Sky's Master Sword to announce her arrival, and then formed out of the sword. "Or I guess she can tell you…" Sky sighed.

Shadow poked his head out in interest, but soon lost all traces of interest he had once noting how totally the opposite-ness of his attitude and this Fi's attitude, and hissed while disappearing again. Good job Shadow, good job…you tried at least. SOMEBODY GET 'EM A MEDAL OR SOME WHATEVER THING YOU HAVE LAYIN' 'ROUND!

Fi wasted no time, and immediately began speaking. "…Masters...it is important that you find the Spirit Maiden as soon as can be possibly attained. She holds information that even I, myself was never tasked with knowing, yet I know in my databases that what you, my masters, have been given the duty of preforming. It is imperative that you all find the Spirit Maiden," Fi turned to look at only Sky for a moment, "And Master Link, I recommend that you begin to dowse for her, it would be best for your mental stability as well, as now that Demise and …Ghirihim are gone, even before you were able to defeat them fully, are absent. Zelda is now free from their clutches at the moment, and it is 76% plausible that she is in Sealed Grounds still." She turned back to the rest of the more-confused-than-usual Links. "That is all, you have to find her to find out where to go to find a shard of the Time Crest, if my information is correct."

"Care to explain exactly what any of that was supposed to mean? I dunno about you guys, but I'm extremely lost here." Scrub asked dumbfounded. "And I am the one who has to deal with a psychotic mask demon of psychedelic colors."

"Ok, I swear you are _t_ _rying_ to stab one of our eyes out, Sky!" Kailon screeched ducking for cover, while said Hero of the Skies was currently waving his Master Sword around in the air, pointy side facing outwards.

"And if not our _eyes_ in particular, I'd prefer not to get stabbed at all here, you know." Dusk pointed out via snapping, while shoving Time out of his way, as he was trying to get _himself_ out of the path of Sky. Time went flying to the ground as a result, and sent a look towards the Hero of Twilight. Sky looked slightly irritated, and confused, but he kept his eyes determinedly on the tip of his sword, seemingly ignoring the other Links loud protests as he moved it around without _much_ direction.

Since the quick, 'too-much-information-to-actually-handle' conversation Fi had with them earlier, Midna, ST-Darknut-Zelda, and Ezlo had deemed it best to just try their best not to be distracting…as hard as that was- especially Midna and Ezlo -.

"But, like, do you see _us_ waving _our_ sharp pointy sticks around? No. So why are _you_ doing it? What makes _you_ so special?" Myth asked, only half wanting to know the answer. Suddenly he perked up and put his left hand on his sword's hilt and gained a sly look in his blue eyes, "GASP, I WILL JOIN YOU." The Hero of Legends suddenly shouted, fully pulling his sword out of its protective sheath, and waving it around more crazily than Sky was doing. Watching the Hero of Legends do this, Green, Scrub, and World quickly exchanged a look at each other, nodded, and pounced on Myth knocking his sword out of his hands. The aerial pointy thing went flying across the ground and stopped little ways down the path leading to the woods. The three that had tackled the temperamental Link suddenly jumped off of him, and moved to a safe distance of at least 8 feet away, and eyed Myth cautiously. Ironically Myth didn't look upset at the slightest…no he looked mighty pleased with himself, and didn't even make an effort to go get his sword back.

Ignoring the craziness around him, and still concentrating on the tip of his semi-glowing sword, Sky replied slowly. "Fi told me to dowse, so I'm dowsing." He sighed heavily after this, and quickly sheathed his sword frowning at the results he got.

"Not that I even know that the heck dowsing _is_ , why'd you stop doing it? Surely there was a purpose to it in the first place….uh right?" Spirit questioned. Fi has since popped out of Sky's Master Sword, and was looking at Sky in a similar manner.

"Oh, about that..." Sky turned to Spirit, "Well, it shows readings for a certain object, which tells me where to go to find it…for the most part." He turned back to Fi, "And, I picked up on a bit of readings over near the Sealed Grounds but every time I try to keep it on that spot, it flickers away. I think there might be something there blocking the readings." The Hero of the Skies frowned, that had never happened before, usually he could dowse through any object or wall…

"Hmm, that sounds interesting. So am I right to assume that that isn't usually a thing that occurs?" Ravio asked, echoing Sylin's thoughts, as they were both walking next to eachother on their trek to mostly follow where the Sword's dowsing was telling them to go.

Sylin nodded, "I would think that is the case…judging by his concerned face. Sky,…do you think there is a problem with your sword or something?" The Blue Tri Force Hero called, and Sheerow squeaked his agreement to the question.

"Well…I don't know what's wrong, it's never happened before. I don't think it's the sword however." Sky answered slowly, looking questioningly at Fi for an answer….though she just looked blankly back at him, not replying. "And I can tell you all right now, that I seriously don't want to even try and bring you all up to Skyloft! Pipit would freak….well, actually _everyone_ would freak. Wait…that means Zelda will freak! I don't want her to freak out! Oh and what if she doesn't recognize me for _me_ , and thinks that one of _you_ is me?! What if she gets too scared? Oh no, maybe I-" Sky, by this point, was beginning to ramble sadly, and he looked as if he was going to continue, but Midna cut him off mid-sentence, deciding that she _had_ to intervene instead of keeping quiet.

Midna went right up into The Sky's face and stuck a finger out. "Look here, ….uh other Link, as much as I don't know your Zelda, or really how that whole dowsing whatever works usually, but listen to what I have to say." She looked stern, but weirdly comforting. "I have sense about me, and I can tell that your Zelda, your _childhood_ _friend_ for Majora's sake…..and yes I just said that, so don't comment on that, small-ish mask Link, ok?" She motioned to Scrub without looking at him, as she was anticipating a remark on her choice of words, "As I was saying, don't you think your childhood friend, out of all people, would recognize you, and understand the gravity of what is happening, without freaking out? Look, you know her better than I do, obviously, but you know her to be a strong willed, understanding, and kind person right? And besides, I have a feeling she is already expecting to see more than just one of you, remember the Zelda from Dusk's Hyrule? Plus, based on the fact that you said you _did_ get readings from the spiral place thing over that-a-way, that _must_ mean she _is_ there, and if there is something blocking it, then that just adds more to the incentive of us going over there." She finished, and without another word slipped into his shadow, leaving the Links in earshot to take it all in.

"…Midna…" Dusk spluttered from his vantage point with admiration…and then jealousy because it wasn't often that she spoke with _him_ like that. Meanwhile Sky closed his eyes and nodded solemnly. They all knew the Twili was right, and they all knew that she was probably _not_ going to something like _that_ again any time soon.

"So, she's still refusing our nicknames then." Time mumbled, since he had been the main one to help come up with them…or at least he was the one that had _wanted_ to do so the most other than Red.

Paint nudged Time's side harshly. "Dude shut up. Do you _really_ want her to have a 'talk with you'? Nope, I didn't think so."

"Er…right, anyways. We should go to where Sky found the disturbed radiance of energy." Vio nodded, while Fi continued to look over in the direction of the Sealed Grounds, seeming to be analyzing the weird force that had messed with Sky's dowsing.

"Who knows, we might possibly find more than just the Zelda of this time. Maybe the Golden Goddesses are in our favor, and the object we need to get, not that we know really anything about it, will be there? Any problems with this?" Ora finished for the purple garbed Link, glancing at all the other boys.

Shadow decided to make an appearance…he had disappeared sometime after Fi's talk with them. "Oh, so I see y'all are finally doing something, rather than the amusing, and irritating chaotic mess. Either that, or I'm missing something…" Shadow Link chuckled.

"I wouldn't call it _chaotic_ , more like organized madness." Blue snapped, clearly still not happy that Shadow was there at all.

Happily ignoring the blue Hero of the Four Sword, Shadow decided to start talking again. "Haha, don't let little old me stop your riveting madness. _Well_ , I actually _did_ see something y'all might wanna know doing with that weird spiral place thingie. But, you know…..y'all'll see it when you finally get your butts over there." Without sharing the piece of evidence he knew with the group, he slowly dissolved into a dark puddle, and completely replaced Paint's shadow, driving it away. After a brief pause the shadow being whispered gravely from Paint's light reflection, seeming to actually take something seriously. "But a little warning from me, it is not something most of y'all would expect it to be…maybe something to do with a little thing called a trial."

"I didn't give you permission to take my shadow away." The New Hero of Hyrule and Lorule muttered under his breath aiming it at his reflection, while glaring at the dark mirror inhabitant below him. He wasn't actually upset, ok well maybe he was moderately upset, but he just really didn't like how Shadow was waltzing around as he pleases, stealing people's shadows. That's just _rude._

"That's…actually helpful." Green mumbled.

"Wait, Shadow, do you know what the _trial_ is of?" Spirit face-palmed, at the lack of an answer after moments passed.

"Whatever it is, we need to go right no-" Wind started to say encouragingly, but was cut off rudely by Myth running into the deeper part of the woods, screaming 'MY SWORD' the whole time repeatedly. Said Hero of Legends came back about 11 seconds later with the sword in his hand.

"Ok carry on." Myth chirped.

"Right…" The Hero of the Winds looked like he could barely control himself from laughing, while also trying to keep a serious face and tone. "Come on then!" Weird, Wind said that like it was some kind of _command_ … They all followed.

* * *

"Hey Sky, who's that old man over there, sitting creepily in front of that huge door? It's kinda freaking me out a little bit…" Paint asked curiously, though he was pretty sure the Hero of the Skies couldn't actually hear him. They had just finally entered the Temple leading to the Sealed Grounds…where the supposed 'trail' waited. But really, with Shadow, you never really know if it's the truth. All of the Links, companions, as well as Ravio and probably Shadow hanging around some one's dark reflections, had just entered the weathered temple supposedly leading towards the Sealed Grounds. Right when they had entered, an old person, covered mostly by a large hat-cloak and long braided white hair, began to stare then down, looking mildly surprised, but overall just looked to be assessing them with their gaze.

"I don't think that _is_ a man…" ST Zelda whispered to the nearest Links, which happened to be Spirit, Green, Rallen, Red, and Paint.

"Uhhh, are you _sure_ that that is a man?" Rallen hissed under his breath towards Paint. "That can't be a man. Maybe a really socially awkward man."

Green nodded, and pointed at the old figure that was silently assessing them. "Yeah, it kind of looks like it's a woman…but then again, I can't tell. Hmm, hey Spirit, what do you think?" The Green Hero of the Four Sword called over quietly to Spirit.

"You know, I'm not really sure…" The Hero of Trains answered quickly, but even quicker snapped his attention up and trailed off, as the old figure stood up and walked a ways closer to them. It was apparent they knew and didn't approve of their little discussion. Humorously Sky didn't seem to take notice to the gossip at all.

The old person lifted her head, and gave the five young boys, and the Darknut possessing ST Zelda's spirit a warning look, and then searched the group until their eyes rested on Sky, and even though her eyes were completely hidden, you could easily tell when she was staring at you. "I see you finally decided to make an appearance…a little late, as always I see." The voice rasped, revealing a feminine hint. So it was a girl. She was wearing a large red hat that reached around like a cape behind her, her eyes were hidden by a blue-and-red headband type thing, her _long_ white braided hair hung down on one side of her face and had a pendulum type knot at the end….it even swung back and forth like one too. She also had a white tear-drop shaped mark under one of her eyes, and she was wearing a light purple intricate wrist band, which depicted Hylia's sacred symbol…also known to be Hyrule's Crest, except that it was missing the depiction of the whole completed Triforce at the top.

Ora leaned a bit closer to Sky to whisper something. " _That's_ not….your _Z-Zelda_ , right? Please tel-"

She raked her gaze over the rest of them, silencing the Hero of Seasons, and Sky's horrified look at said question. "You Spirit of the Hero always being late." She sighed. "You should have had more sense than to fool around. No matter, I suppose, you are all here. I nee-" The old woman began, looking serious, though a hint of humor flashed in her eyes as she spoke of them being tardy apparently.

However, she was drowned out by Scrub screaming out 'THANK THE GODDESSES THERE ARE NO MORE OF US!' which received one or two whoops of agreement. The old woman gave a glare through her headband-type item on her face that tore through them, and quickly shut them up.

"As I was _saying_ ," She stressed out the word 'saying' unnecessarily. "You all must all head to the Sealed Grounds outside those large doors," She motioned to the left where a very large and old metal door stood. "The messenger of the Goddesses, the spirit of the Master Sword, Fi, must have warned you of the trial ahead, correct?" Sky half-nodded to the Sheikah, while Tiny muttered that it was not Fi and instead was Shadow, but he was ultimately ignored. No, the woman continued instead, "It is a dark place, a consequence of the Time Crest's Shard, a foreshadowing of things to come. You must brave this place, along with the other challenges ahead you will face. I have to apologize for Hylia's spirit incarnated, and all of your companions, but they must stay behind, for the challenge ahead is only to be faced with all of your own strengths and abilities. The two ' _others_ ' are required with you as well. You must make haste, or you'll miss your chance to save everything from the ruin…you are already far past late, must not waste any more precious time. All races are counting on you, everyone you know, everything you love, and everything that is, is counting on you in the long run…so do not falter now." She finished slowly, her voice rasping with effort.

Wind looked a bit horrified. "This just got real, real fast." Meanwhile Ravio looked very terrified, and Shadow looked serious but could not resist a quite grumble about how he and the Lorulian was referred to as an 'other'.

"…No kidding. We'd better go then, shouldn't we?" World agreed, his dark blue-borderline black eyes determined. He then raised his gaze to the corner of the room, where a figure was quickly approaching. It was a streak of blue, tan, and a streak of red hair sticking up flashed forwards.

As the figure got close, they could all see how confused and mind-imploding his day had been, as the person fell backward sitting on the ground. He turned his gaze frantically between each Link, as well as Ravio, and Ezlo, ST Zelda, and Midna.

That's when Sky stepped forward and gave an embarrassed, and amused smile at the shocked, bright-red-haired person. "…Hi Groose."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHG!"

Banging his head on the bricked wall repeatedly, Agahnim muttered crossly to himself, and others. Why keep all the aggression to yourself? SHARING IS MAKING OTHERS SUFFER WITH YOU! "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHERERRRRRGH"

"Stop it! Dark, what the hell is wrong with you?! You were just starting to be tolerable." Wind Waker Ganondorf growled, pretty dumbfounded as to why the darkness of the hero's heart, Dark Link, was mindlessly screaming on the top of his lungs. "What is the insistent need for screaming?" Yes, Dark Link had been screaming for no reason for a little while, with no explanation. Seriously, he hadn't even talked so far, and now he was screaming? "And don't give me the answer of anything gross…."

"AHHEAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAAAAAA"

"SHUT UP INSOLENT CHILD." Original Gannon fumed. His previous speculation of how they were there just for the enjoyment for others, by acting downright idiotic, was sure seeming to be an accurate assumption right about now… "Great I don't even know if your yelling could be classified as just _that_ anymore, now it's borderline scream-laughing."

"Oooo, you're walking on a dangerous line, there idiot. I'm going to strangle you with my ankles while blindfolded in a minute if you don't stop that infuriating wailing for no reason whatsoever." Ghirahim warned. Hmmm…strangling a guy with your ankles whilst blindfolded….interesting. Interesting indeed Ghirahim. "And only I may laugh about how inquisitive I am, you do _not_ laugh at the Demon Lord."

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHAHAHHHAA"

"ARGH, _see_ , he _is_ laughing at me. At _me!_ Ironically, this _doesn't_ fill my heart with rainbows." The Fabulous Sword Spirit growled.

"Ok, so you want to strangle him? How nice…but how about _I_ make _you_ strangle yourself? Sounds like a way more enjoyable outcome to me." Veran, the sorceress hissed. "…..Ok, maybe if there wasn't a magic proof barrier in the way…I freaking hate this place." She sighed, as she viciously day-dreamt of how she would possess the Demon Lord, and make him do it to himself. Oh, that was the best kind of torture.

Ignoring Veran, Zant added to the situation. He was feeling rather calm and collected today, surprisingly. "I suppose it's a shame we can't get over there to shut him up, but seriously, he's been screaming like that for around a minute straight." Zant said calmly. "Nothing, a little ancient Shadow magic can't fix, eh? Heh, heh, heh….OWCH!" he had formed an orb of dark magic on his hand, and attempted to throw it at the screaming anti-hero… _but_ it bounced off the magic-proof bars, and flew back hitting him right on one of his feet. He then began to hop around on one foot, before turning to his back wall, and throwing his mask at it in anger. Of course, however, the mask bounced off the wall as well, and hit his other non-damaged foot.

"I'm not even going to comment on that." Vaati face palmed.

"That classifies as a comment." Malladus pointed out much to the Wind Mage's shagrin.

"AAAAAHHHAHAHAHAHHAHHHEHEHEHE…huh?" Dark Link suddenly cut off one of his screams, and looked extremely confused. He then gripped his neck like his throat was sore, but he looked like he had no clue as to _why_ it hurt. He looked around the room at the other inmates and gave them questioning looks. Did he seriously not know what he had been doing for the past 2 minutes?

"You dingus, you were screaming like a moron for the past ten minutes!" OoT Ganondorf roared.

"Stop overreacting it was only like five."

"No, Majora actually thinks that it was two. Majora is right."

"Anyways, stop looking at us like you don't know what's happening, Dark, _no one_ likes it. And we sure as hell don't have any _sympathy_ for you." Aghanim complained, rubbing his slightly sore head where he had continuously rammed it into the wall a little earlier. "And if you pull something as stupid as saying 'Oh, the freakin Goddesses possessed me! Oh no, what a shame!' I am personally going to end you, no matter the purpose you were made for." He continued, mocking a scared voice when mocking Dark Link.

Dark looked confused, slightly empty-emotioned, and also pretty pissed all at once….somehow. ….He was pretty god damn sure he was possessed or something like that….I mean, _how_ _he_ could even be possessed in the first place is beyond me, considering he was literally just the dark side of the Hero's spirit. Weird…he seriously didn't remember doing any screaming, other than his sore throat. _'Ugh Whatever'_

* * *

" _ **Haha, Nayru see, it is fun is it not?"**_ The Goddess of Courage, Farore giggled at her sister, the Goddess of Wisdom, Nayru. " _ **I knew you had it in you! Nice choice picking that dark-reflection, it was priceless!"**_ She continued, talking fast.

However the fact of that Nayru had done, she was disgusted….as well as slightly amused. She had just momentarily possessed one of the inmates of the magic-proof containment unit she and her sisters Farore and Din made. Din and Farore had convinced her that it would relieve and make her feel better, and as much as Nayru wanted to disregard it completely, she had to admit it was a bit of both of those things.

" **Still mad at us, sis?"** Din, the Goddess of Power, questioned. " **We told you it was worth it. Maybe you should forget all of the wisdom in your head, and listen to us once in a while…"** She laughed " **...Wait…whoa, Nayru, you might not want to look, but I think you should stop, and check up on the Spirit of the Hero. Or you know, Farore take watch over your own attribute?"** Din exclaimed suddenly, and turned it into a jab at her other sister.

Nayru, and Farore rushed over to the pool of water they used to see Courage, as they were previously looking into Power's pool. " _It is most fortunate that they have finally found what they must, though I am still shocked that the Time Crest has caused all of this by shattering itself into each time period. I am concerned for the other time periods being left untreated for this moment…if they are not dealt with, that land will be lost forever to the collision. The parts of the land closest to the other timelines and periods are the first to be lost, we must put our faith into the Heroes."_ Nayru spoke solemnly, filling her sisters with responsibility once more. The Goddess of Wisdom was glad that her sisters were seeming to act responsibly again.

" _ **I wish there was more that we could do to help…"**_ Farore added.

" **I'm just happy that we could actually trust the creature from the Dark Mirror, Shadow as he is called."** Din admitted. " **I still, however, have my doubts about that one."** She still wasn't sure she could trust the one known as Shadow Link, regardless of the help he has given the Spirit of the Hero thus far.

" _Either way, we must let them know we are on their side."_


End file.
